Les Souffleurs de Lumière
by Listelia
Summary: Sept ans après "Clair comme Nuit", Albus travaille en Antarctique. Une porte qui mène à tous les secrets, des baleines qui volent, un vieil ennemi d'école, une prophétie inquiétante et des mots qui apparaissent de nulle part... Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans les entrailles du vieux continent ? A 21 ans, les Quatre ne sont plus des enfants et c'est une décision d'adulte qui les attend.
1. La Tour d'Observation

**ATTENTION**

 _ **Cette histoire est la suite de "Clair comme Nuit". Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic avant de vous aventurer ici, vous allez à l'encontre de terribles spoilers... et c'est vraiment dommage.**_

 _ **On se retrouve dans le tome précédent ? Allez, courage. Je vous promets que ça en vaut la peine.**_

* * *

 **LA TOUR D'OBSERVATION**

* * *

Lorsque le vent soufflait en violentes rafales sur la plaine crevassée, on entendait presque un chant monotone, comme si, loin sous l'épaisse couche de neige et de glace, des géants avaient entonné une complainte.

Terrence les imaginait comme des vieillards un peu éméchés, en train d'entrechoquer leurs chopes de bièreraubeurre et de se raconter des histoires d'autrefois, mais Wendy frissonnait à l'idée que les recherches menées par les Moldus à grands coups de forage puissent un jour déranger ces ancêtres débonnaires.

Scorpius, évidemment, se contentait de hausser les épaules et se replongeait dans sa paperasse.

Albus ne disait rien, le front appuyé contre la vitre, ses yeux verts perdus dans la contemplation du blizzard. Parfois, un soupir rêveur s'échappait de sa poitrine, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de tempête, la Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière était l'un des plus merveilleux endroits du monde.

Sous le ciel immense, couleur de saphir, le soleil irisait les pentes blanches veloutées et étincelait au bord des arêtes de glace bleutée. Dans le froid polaire régnait un silence feutré, que ne troublaient pas les chuintements des baleines aériennes ou les jappements des renards à queue-de-feu qui se roulaient dans la neige. Au milieu de la plaine, la Tour d'Observation d'un rouge écarlate ressemblait au chapeau pointu d'un lutin ou au sifflet de la locomotive du _Poudlard Express_ , avec les petits nuages de fumée qui jaillissaient de temps à autre des conduits argentés.

Wendy en avait fait un très joli croquis, qui était punaisé dans les vestiaires juste au-dessus de la désengeleuse et qu'Albus aurait bien voulu envoyer à ses parents : les photos ne rendaient en rien la clarté et la beauté du site sur lequel il travaillait.

Cela faisait déjà six ans depuis la Rébellion des Hébrides.

Harry Potter était devenu ministre de la magie et bien qu'il y eût toujours des gens pour se plaindre, dans l'ensemble la communauté des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'estimait satisfaite de sa direction droite et posée. Le _Survivant_ , le héros de guerre résistant et vainqueur deux fois de Lord Voldemort, l'Auror passé en politique, restait un homme simple et accessible, dont on savait qu'il ne ferait aucun compromis avec l'obscurité.

Ginny travaillait toujours au _Département des Jeux & Sports Magiques_, mais se montrait active dans les galas et les soirées de charité en digne épouse du ministre. Elle était parfois accompagnée de sa fille Lily ("une beauté !") qui venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard et qui se destinait à "une carrière dans la mode". On n'était pas trop sûr de ce que voulait dire l'expression.

James, le fils aîné du ministre, avait échoué à l'examen d'entrée des Aurors pour une raison que seuls Harry Potter et Ron Weasley connaissaient et que le jeune homme n'avait confié qu'à Teddy Lupin, le filleul de son père. Après cette douloureuse expérience, James avait fait son sac et il était parti en voyage en stop pendant plus d'un an. De balais en tapis volants, en passant par le _Magicobus_ , des montgolfières, des gondoles, des trains à vapeur et des trois-mâts, il avait finalement atterri en Sicile où son charme naturel et son bagout l'avaient fait engager à un poste clé dans le commerce avec les hommes-poissons du Clan Cola.

Les liens de Wendy Philips, Terrence Swanson et Scorpius Malefoy avec le second fils Potter n'avaient pas changé et s'étaient au contraire encore approfondis.

Ils étaient les seuls au monde à part Harry à savoir la vérité au sujet d'Albus.

C'était pendant leur stage de septième année au Brésil que ses trois amis avaient (re-) découvert le secret, quand il s'était transformé pour sauver Terrence de la morsure d'un serpent fer-de-lance. Wendy avait un peu boudé – Scorpius _beaucoup_ – mais finalement le soulagement d'apprendre que Crocmou – _Albus n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le vrai nom du dragon_ – était toujours en vie l'avait emporté sur leur colère.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Scorpius avait fini par céder à son père et qu'il était entré au ministère. Le langue-de-plomb qu'il deviendrait lorsqu'il aurait achevé ses dix années de service pour le gouvernement pourrait protéger efficacement le plus grand mystère de Grande-Bretagne. Pour l'instant, au bout de deux ans au _Bureau de Désinformation_ , il avait demandé à être muté au Pôle Sud où il remplissait les fonctions d'agent de liaison, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil à la fois sur son ami et sur une certaine Miss Phillips.

La jeune fille casse-cou et franche avait fini par rassembler son courage et s'opposer à l'avenir prévu pour elle par l'homme d'affaires quasiment invisible auquel elle donnait le nom de père. Encouragée par le vieux majordome Barrie, elle avait choisi elle-même son destin. Devenue ingénieur en mécanique magique – _ce qui lui convenait bien plus que tous ces métiers basés sur de la théorie, ce qu'elle avait en horreur_ – elle avait été affectée à la Tour d'Observation pour son premier poste et si ses relations avec sa belle-mère ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées – _Madame se pâmait rien qu'à penser à une demoiselle de son rang les mains pleines de cambouis_ – en revanche la distance avait aidé à les apaiser.

Plusieurs équipes de Quidditch avaient fait des offres à Albus, à la fin de ses études. On le voulait comme attrapeur, ou à défaut comme poursuiveur, et sa mère aurait bien voulu qu'il suive ses traces et se fasse un nom dans le sport national. Il en avait le talent indéniable et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se disputait un joueur avec un tel handicap : même Harry aurait presque voulu que son fils accepte, ne serait-ce que pour les changements de mentalité que cela aurait pu apporter dans la communauté magique encore bien chargée de préjugés. Mais le second des enfants Potter avait poliment refusé. Tranquillement, discrètement, comme il l'avait toujours été, il s'était engagé sur son propre chemin. Ses deux années de formation achevées brillamment et son diplôme d'éthologue en poche, il avait postulé en Antarctique et il était parti rejoindre Wendy pour y étudier le comportement de la faune magique du continent blanc.

Terrence les avait rejoints six mois plus tard. Il était loin d'avoir terminé ses études – même si son cerveau de génie lui donnait cinq ou six longueurs d'avance sur les autres de sa promotion – mais il possédait déjà une licence de guérisseur de premier cycle, ce qui lui permettait d'assurer les fonctions de médicomage à la Base d'Inlandsis tout en faisant son internat de troisième année.

Et c'était ainsi que les quatre copains de Poudlard s'étaient tous retrouvés au bout du monde.

Tout était parfait, jusqu'ici.

Mais les choses ne restaient jamais longtemps calmes lorsque ces quatre-là étaient rassemblés.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Wendy était en train de remonter de la chaudière en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du sas se déverrouiller et quelqu'un taper ses bottes contre la marche. Son fin visage triangulaire s'illumina et elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre, fourrant le chiffon dans la poche kangourou de sa salopette grise.

 _Le voilà !_

Albus était en train de quitter sa cape et de la suspendre à la patère en griffe d'ours dorée quand elle déboucha, un peu hors d'haleine après son ascension des cinq étages, dans le hall d'entrée recouvert de tapisserie cramoisie élimée.

\- Hé, lança-t-elle en prenant un air dégagé.

Elle frotta d'un geste machinal l'escarboucle qui brillait au coin de son sourcil gauche, repoussa derrière son oreille une des courtes mèches châtaines qui lui balayaient la joue.

\- Yo, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant avec un sourire.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, maintenant. Toujours très mince, mais ses épaules s'étaient développées et se dessinaient en force souple sous les mailles de son chandail noir à col roulé. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le nez rouge d'avoir été au froid. Un duvet sombre surlignait sa mâchoire masculine et un peu de givre accroché à ses longs cils faisait briller ses yeux verts.

\- T'étais sur la crête ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur, à côté du miroir, pendant qu'il glissait ses mains dans la désengeleuse.

\- Non, à la Crique du Sarcophage, répondit-il en ôtant ses bottes bordées de fourrure et ses épaisses chaussettes de laine. "Je voulais voir si je pouvais mettre la main sur cette araignée de mer qui ressemble à une boule de suie rose. Calcifer a dit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence."

Wendy détourna pudiquement les yeux quand il retroussa son pantalon pour enlever sa prothèse et glisser son moignon dans la machine qui soignait les engelures.

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi une créature qui est passée par l'Axe ?

Al s'assit sur le banc à côté de la patère et remit sa jambe de bois quand la voix désincarnée de l'appareil lui annonça qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il serait un parfait petit crétin s'il recommençait à prendre des bains sous la banquise.

\- T'es allé _sous l'eau_ ? souffla la jeune fille avec reproche.

Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuse.

\- ça vit pas sur la terre ferme, ces trucs-là, tu sais, marmonna-t-il. "Fallait bien aller les chercher dans leur habitat naturel. T'inquiète pas, Dewis maîtrisait la situation."

\- Hum, grogna Wendy, dubitative.

Il se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant à côté d'elle et s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis vert bouteille. La rampe d'acajou lustré montait en s'enroulant sur des rambardes de fer forgé, comme dans un hôtel de luxe.

\- En tout cas, si elles sont venues par l'Axe, ce n'est pas très grave, dit Albus d'un ton léger. "Les Moldus ont moins de chance de tomber sur elles que sur des renards à queue de feu qui n'ont rien à faire au Pôle Sud. Je serais plus embêté s'il s'était agi d'ours polaires…"

\- Parle pas de malheur, grommela son amie en le suivant.

Ils grimpèrent les marches dans le tube d'un bleu transparent qui étincelait sous le soleil froid d'Antarctique. Les immenses fenêtres cerclées d'or laissaient passer tellement de lumière qu'ils devaient plisser les yeux.

La Tour d'Observation comportait quatorze étages sur lesquels se répartissaient les bureaux des chercheurs, les salles communes et les observatoires, la chaudière, le labo, les dortoirs, la coquerie et le salon des communications. On ne pouvait pas y transplaner pour une raison mystérieuse et elle était approvisionnée tous les quatre mois par aérostat : les bateaux ne pouvaient parvenir aussi loin dans les glaces.

Elle avait été construite cent cinquante ans plus tôt et constituait le poste le plus avancé au sud de l'hémisphère. Les Britanniques étaient les seuls à y étudier. Les autres nations s'étaient bien intéressées aussi à l'Antarctique au moment de la grande coopération scientifique mise en place par les Moldus en 1959, mais leur passion était vite retombée – et avec elle les fonds alloués aux chercheurs. Les gouvernements magiques des autres pays avaient préféré investir plutôt dans le Pôle Nord qui n'était pas "qu'un bout de caillou bon à servir de patinoire aux pingouins", comme le prétendait le père de Scorpius.

L'équipe sur place, elle, avait un avis bien différent sur la question.

L'Inlandsis renfermait bien plus de secrets qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer – le plus grand étant l'emplacement exact de l'Axe et le plus mystérieux la disparition des Souffleurs de Lumière.

 _Et puis il y avait aussi l'existence de Calcifer…_

Albus tira une petite clé dorée de sa poche lorsqu'ils parvinrent au niveau Sept, là où était son bureau.

\- Ce soir, il y aura sûrement un vol de baleines à bosses, c'est le solstice de décembre, dit-il en déverrouillant.

\- On est déjà le vingt-et-un ? s'étonna Wendy.

\- Noël est dans quatre jours, dit Albus d'une voix un peu étouffée, en ouvrant la porte et en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer, les pommettes empourprées comme s'il avait brusquement pensé à quelque chose de gênant.

Elle ne remarqua rien, traversa la pièce et se pencha sur les étuis soigneusement classés à côté du tourne-disque antique.

\- Et t'en as trouvé, alors, des araignées de mer qui ressemblent aux boules de suie qui rendent Euphrosine chèvre ?

Il sortit de sa poche un petit bocal et lui loba tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il chercha le livre qui l'intéressait tout en agitant négligemment sa baguette en direction de la bouilloire et des tasses retournées rangées sur un plateau posé sur la table ronde dans le coin salon, à côté des aquariums et des vivariums éclairés d'une lueur verdâtre. L'eau se mit à bouillir, une cuillère flotta dans les airs, le couvercle de la boite à thé se souleva avec un plop et les sucres s'agitèrent tandis que les tasses se bousculaient pour être servies en premier. La bleue avec le rebord ébréché réussit à se placer à la meilleure place et lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Wendy examina quelques instants la petite boule de mousse rose hérissée recroquevillée au fond du bocal rempli d'eau de mer, puis la posa sur une pile d'encyclopédies. Elle choisit un disque, l'installa avec précaution sur la plateforme ronde et fit glisser la pointe de diamant sur son doigt.

Dans son bureau, Scorpius releva la tête en entendant la musique swing s'enclencher.

 _Ah. Il est rentré._

Il sourit, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se replongea dans son rapport, soufflant pour se débarrasser de la mèche d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombait sur l'œil droit. Ses cheveux étaient rasés sur les côtés, sa frange en brosse soigneusement gominée comme s'il était sur le point d'assister à une réunion au ministère. Il portait un costume trois-pièces noir impeccable et une chemise blanche repassée jusqu'au moindre pli, sur laquelle il avait enfilé des manchettes en toile sombre pour se protéger des bavures d'encre.

Sous la table, un de ses souliers vernis marquait le rythme avec la chanson de Benny Goodman.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles y ressemblent un peu… Tu crois que l'Axe se trouve quelque part sous l'eau ? demanda Wendy à l'étage en-dessous.

Albus secoua la tête en revenant vers elle avec un énorme bouquin.

\- Nan, les renards à queue de feu n'auraient pas survécu s'ils avaient débouché sous la banquise, marmonna-t-il en tournant les pages. "Ils sont forcément arrivés par voie de terre. Je crois que je devrais de nouveau aller jeter un coup d'œil à la grotte. Y'a peut-être des ossements ou quelque chose…"

La jeune fille hocha le menton. Elle attrapa une des tasses qui s'approchaient en se dandinant et chassa d'un mouvement de la main le sucrier trop empressé.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Albus en pointant du doigt une illustration. Il se percha sur le bord de son bureau à côté de son amie. "Je savais bien que je l'avais vu quelque part. Regarde : à _cette époque, on voyait souvent de ces étranges feux-follets se mêler à la danse des lumières dans le ciel et les avis étaient divisés entre deux écoles. On parlait autant d'étoiles filantes que d'étincelles jaillies du feu entretenu par les Souffleurs dans les profondeurs de l'Axe…_ euh, voyons… _caractérisés par des yeux ronds… pelotes de laine semblables à des oursins…_ oui, peut-être _… disparus pendant le quatrième hivernage_ … qui a écrit ça ?"

Il eut une petite moue contrariée.

\- Rina Kettlery. C'est pas la plus fiable… elle avait peur des poules et ne savait même pas changer la litière d'un chat. Tu parles d'une éthologue de terrain…

Wendy but une gorge de thé brûlant et se permit un petit sourire ironique.

\- C'est vrai que tu es une meilleure autorité en la matière, glissa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Au moins, toi, tu as _un don_ avec les animaux et les créatures magiques…"

Il lui donna un coup de coude, puis se mit à rire et renvoya le livre vers la bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais mettre Christopher sur la piste, dit-il avec excitation. "Il sait peut-être où trouver des résidus d'ambre. Si on pouvait dénicher un de ces trucs datant d'avant le premier passage, ce serait un énorme pas en avant."

Il trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse bleue ébréchée, s'aperçut que son thé était presque froid et siffla la théière qui se précipita pour rajouter de l'eau.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier que tu perturbes son champ d'études, persifla Wendy qui ne pouvait pas supporter leur collègue géologue.

La chanson swing se termina et la pointe de diamant craqua en se rangeant sur le bord de l'appareil. Pendant quelques instants, la pièce resta silencieuse, à part pour le bruissement du disque qui tournait à vide.

Wendy ne bougeait pas, parfaitement comblée par la chaleur de l'épaule appuyée contre la sienne, dans la lumière bienveillante du jour astral. Albus sirotait son thé, plongé dans ses pensées.

Dans le plus grand aquarium, deux poissons des glaces se croisaient en clignant des yeux, transparents et irisés comme des truites de fête foraine.

\- Est-ce que les multiplettes boréales sont réparées ? demanda le jeune homme au bout d'un moment. "Je pense que je vais observer l'envol des baleines depuis l'observatoire. Il caille trop, dehors."

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu voudras les regarder avec moi ?

Wendy s'empourpra.

\- Hum. Oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle en enfonçant le menton dans son gros pull en laine jaune.

Elle lâcha un petit rire étranglé et se décala avec embarras. Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu étonné et se leva. Il venait de reprendre le bocal qui contenait l'araignée de mer et s'apprêtait à contourner la table pour aller s'asseoir derrière le microscope fait de cercles dorés et de boules de verre lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du sas d'entrée, puis la cavalcade dans les escaliers de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter à la désengeleuse ou de quitter ses bottes pleines de neige.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval, qui portait des lunettes rondes au bout de son nez aquilin et une blouse blanche sous sa cape bordée de fourrure, faisait irruption dans le bureau.

\- AL ! Les Moldus de la station japonaise sont tombés malades après avoir manipulé des léopards de mer ! s'écria-t-il, hors d'haleine. "Et devine où ils faisaient leurs prélèvements ? Sur l'Île de l'Ogre !"

Il y eut un craquement sonore, puis un elfe de maison renfrogné, aux oreilles bourrées de poils gris et au nez crochu se matérialisa à côté de la porte laissée grande ouverte.

\- Peut-être que _mossieur_ le docteur pourrait cesser de _hurler_ et de faire des courants d'air, dit-il d'une voix maussade. "Calcifer et Madame Euphrosine étaient déjà d'une humeur épouvantable depuis ce matin, nous n'avions pas besoin de…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un terrible grondement lui coupa la parole et toute la tour fut secouée, dans un nuage de neige et de vapeur. Les tasses se mirent à trembler et se rassemblèrent sous une serviette, tandis que les poissons des glaces plongeaient dans le limon de l'aquarium pour s'y dissimuler.

Puis tout redevint calme.

\- Désolé, Poivre, bafouilla le nouveau venu en adressant une grimace d'excuse à l'elfe qui roulait des yeux sous ses gros sourcils poilus. "Mais c'était _vraiment_ important."

\- Comme d'habitude, grommela la créature aux oreilles paraboliques.

Une porte claqua à l'étage et la voix exaspérée de Scorpius résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine, Swanson ! Il y a de l'encre plein mon rapport et je devais l'envoyer par gorfou express dans une heure !

\- Holà de la Tour ! cria une autre voix, venue d'en bas, joyeuse et apaisante. "Est-ce que tout le monde peut se rassembler dans la salle commune ? Matilda vient de faire une découverte extraordinaire !"

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Cette fanfiction est dédiée à "Marie la petite", centième review de "Le Prince & l'Idiot" avec tous mes remerciements.  
**_

 _ **Bien souvent, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à trouver la force et la volonté d'écrire un**_ **autre** _ **chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lue non seulement dans un domaine que tu connaissais, mais aussi dans des fandoms qui t'étaient inconnus.**_

 _ **Je suis extrêmement fière d'avoir réussi à capturer ton intérêt et ce n'est pas de sitôt que je compte laisser échapper ce beau papillon !**_


	2. Astérolines

**ASTEROLINES**

* * *

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire à leur sujet, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas banals.

Les membres de la Base d'Inlandsis étaient tous très différents et parfois leurs caractères s'affrontaient, mais ils étaient complémentaires et le savaient.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la longue table, dans la pièce commune de la tour : une grande salle tapissée de velours vert et de boiseries ouvragées, dans laquelle pendaient deux lustres dorés chargés de pendants en verre. Les stores avaient été tirés sur les larges fenêtres ovales qui ressemblaient à d'immenses hublots et offraient une vue incomparable sur la vallée.

Celui qui les avait appelés était le responsable de l'hivernage. Il s'appelait Gunter Von Wartbach et personne ne connaissait son âge exact : peut-être une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être vingt ans de moins ou cent de plus. Les cheveux gris ébouriffés, les sourcils broussailleux, des yeux en amandes qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes à monture d'écaille, le teint buriné, les pommettes hautes et une bouche qui souriait constamment, il s'exprimait toujours d'une voix douce et agréable. Maigre et pas très grand, il se tenait souvent avec les mains jointes sur sa robe de sorcier miteuse et les épaules un peu remontées, comme un écureuil sur le point de confier un secret. Il était très gentil mais réussissait sans peine à se faire obéir – sans doute parce qu'il savait mieux que personne distribuer les tâches et mettre en valeur les atouts de chacun. Il était venu en Antarctique trente-cinq ans auparavant et n'en était jamais reparti. C'était un anthropologue, mais son titre faisait beaucoup rire l'équipe, étant donné qu'il étudiait plutôt les fantômes des glaces et les vestiges de la civilisation astrale.

A côté de lui s'était installé l'elfe de maison grincheux, vêtu comme à l'ordinaire d'un tartan aux bretelles croisées sur son torse concave. Poivre n'appartenait à personne mais il était dévoué corps et âme à Gunter. Il disait souvent qu'il avait été libéré "de force" trente-deux ans auparavant. De ce que Terrence avait pu déduire des marmonnements agacés du petit être, Poivre avait travaillé pour Poudlard et avait un jour malencontreusement ramassé un bonnet tricoté par une élève dérangée. L'elfe gardait une rancune tenace contre la jeune fille bien intentionnée qui l'avait "jeté à la rue dans la honte et la misère". Il avait refusé l'offre du directeur de continuer à servir au château tout en étant payé et s'en était allé sur les routes… jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où il avait fait connaissance avec Von Wartbach lors d'une tempête de neige où ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés coincés à la _Tête de Sanglier_. On ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais depuis Poivre s'était attaché à suivre le scientifique partout. Gunter lui versait un gallion par semaine – directement sur son compte à la banque Gringotts – et Poivre devait certainement être richissime, étant donné qu'il avait bien trop peur des gobelins pour aller retirer son argent. Il se montrait charmant – ou du moins, à peu près aimable – avec Wendy et Scorpius, mais râlait constamment après Terrence qu'il trouvait trop bruyant, trop excité, trop négligent. Et, chose inexplicable, il était peut-être la seule créature magique au monde à n'avoir aucune espèce d'affection pour Albus.

A gauche de Poivre s'était assise la personne avec laquelle l'elfe s'entendait le mieux : Euphrosine Howler. La magicologiste – ou _magicienne_ , comme elle préférait se présenter – était une vieille femme courbée et voûtée, aux os craquants et aux articulations rouillées. Le nez crochu, les yeux bleus petits et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, le visage strié de rides comme un saule millénaire, la mâchoire large et décharnée, elle humectait souvent ses lèvres minces et perdait son dentier lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle avait sur la tête un toupet de cheveux très blancs noués en une courte tresse qui rebiquait sur la nuque et parlait d'une voix chevrotante comme une sorcière de conte de fée. Elle portait une robe bleue démodée dont la ceinture disparaissait dans les plis épais de sa taille et se propulsait sur ses courtes jambes bien plus rapidement qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer d'une femme à la poitrine aussi vaste. _Miss_ Euphrosine Howler était la plus ancienne recrue, tant par son âge que par le temps qu'elle avait passé à la Tour d'Observation. Il n'y avait personne de mieux renseigné sur les phénomènes paranormaux du Pôle Sud ou sur l'évolution de la magie depuis trois siècles. Cette bibliothèque ambulante avait cependant le caractère obstiné et susceptible d'une bouilloire, et ses colères étaient craintes de tous, y compris de Calcifer.

Posée sur un haut tabouret comme un modèle de sculpteur, Vivienne Drake offrait un contraste frappant avec sa voisine. L'astronome de l'équipe avait – _ou n'avait pas, les paris étaient ouvert depuis plus d'un an_ – probablement du sang de Vélane. Sa chevelure d'un rouge carmin cascadait sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses et sa frange bombée cachait un de ses yeux mutins. Elle avait de longs cils pailletés, des jambes interminables, un décolleté magnifique, une peau crémeuse, un visage un peu rond aux oreilles délicates et une bouche charnue peinte du même ton flamboyant que ses ongles. Toujours moulée dans une robe à la limite de la décence – _un sortilège de chaleur jeté sur vos vêtements vous permettait aisément de vous habiller comme vous le souhaitiez_ – elle marchait en ondulant sur ses hauts talons et lâchait de temps à autre un soupir amusé. Vivienne était loin d'être une idiote et savait parfaitement comment mettre fin à l'attraction irrésistible qu'elle exerçait sur la gente masculine quand elle voulait être reconnue pour son travail plutôt que pour ses charmes naturels. Des rumeurs prétendaient qu'elle était mariée à un vampire, d'autres à un loup-garou et d'autres encore que son époux, maudit par un poulpe géant, sillonnait les océans à bord d'un sous-marin ensorcelé. Wendy n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à tout cela : la Vélane et elle étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde le jour où la jeune mécano avait découvert qu'elles avaient toutes les deux été élevées par une belle-mère "du grand monde". Les dons de pianiste de Wendy étaient cependant bien piètres à côté de ceux de Vivienne…

De l'autre côté de la table, Christopher Cadwallader consultait ses notes d'un air boudeur. Terrence et Scorpius le détestaient et s'en cachaient seulement en présence de Gunter Von Wartbach pour qui la paix était une priorité. Le géologue avait 23 ans, soit deux ans de plus que les quatre copains. Il était en sixième année à Poudlard pendant la Révolte des Hébrides et s'était montré particulièrement cruel au retour d'Albus à l'école. "Potter le malchanceux, Potter est devenu boiteux" n'était qu'une des nombreuses chansonnettes de mauvais goût qu'il avait composées. Lui et ses amis pinsons avaient transformé le moindre déplacement dans les couloirs du château en une épreuve. Ils avaient très vite compris à quel point l'humidité écossaise faisait souffrir le garçon à la jambe amputée et multiplié les rigoles et les gouttières. A cette époque, on se déplaçait plus volontiers avec un parapluie à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. James avait bien essayé de lui casser la gueule, mais Cadwallader s'était débrouillé pour avoir l'air innocent et la réputation de l'aîné des Potter lui avait porté préjudice lors de sa confrontation avec un élève de Serdaigle aussi méritant et irréprochable. Lorsque Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch, les choses s'étaient encore plus envenimées. Pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, Christopher semblait allergique à l'idée qu'un handicapé puisse mener une vie aussi normale que possible.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Antarctique, quelques mois plus tôt, Terrence avait craint qu'il ne recommence les brimades d'autrefois, mais rien ne s'était produit – _jusqu'ici._

Pour finir, Cadwallader n'était pas laid et il aurait même pu être considéré comme _beau_ , s'il avait souri en montrant ses dents bien alignées, ou cessé d'afficher une moue renfrognée. Il avait des cheveux châtains un peu ondulés, des épaules de sportif et une petite cicatrice sur la mâchoire. Quand il parlait de ses "cailloux", comme ricanait Scorpius, un éclat de passion s'allumait dans ses yeux bruns aux paupières lourdes.

Albus ne perdait pas espoir de réussir un jour à s'entendre avec lui et il s'était assis précisément à côté de son vieil ennemi pour écouter le rapport de Matilda.

\- Alors, v-voilà, bredouilla celle-ci en puisant dans le regard paternel de Gunter la force de s'exprimer en public. "Je… nous a-a-avons t-trouvé… une p-plante."

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information cruciale.

 _Ça ne l'était pas, cependant._

Matilda Musaraigne était biologiste, c'était _son boulot_ de trouver _des_ _plantes_.

Le dernier membre de l'équipe était une jeune femme maigre et flasque qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été juste essorée. Si Vivienne avait du sang de Vélane, Matilda en avait peut-être de Sirène. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur la figure comme des algues, son teint était constamment blême – à l'exception des boutons d'acné qui bourgeonnaient régulièrement sur son front – et ses pieds auraient certainement pu lui servir de palmes. Elle avait d'énormes lunettes de myope, portait une robe mauve informe et bégayait la moitié du temps, quand elle ne rongeait pas ses ongles en tripotant la couture de sa poche.

\- Quelle sorte de plante ? demanda gentiment Albus quand l'attente devint un peu trop inconfortable.

Matilda lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle trifouilla dans les dossiers et les tubes à essai qu'elle avait apportés et posés devant elle sur la table. Evidemment, l'un des tubes se mit à rouler et alla s'écraser sur le plancher avec un bruit cristallin. L'invertébré glauque et verdâtre qu'il contenait se mit à ramper pour s'échapper, tandis que la jeune femme se répandait en excuses éperdues.

Euphrosine roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, mais ce fut elle qui rattrapa la créature d'un léger mouvement de baguette et qui la stocka momentanément dans une tasse à thé.

\- Continue, Matilda, encouragea Vivienne. "Est-ce que cette plante va nous en apprendre plus sur l'emplacement de l'Axe ?"

Terrence frétillait sur sa chaise, se retenant à grand' peine de couper la parole à la trop lente scientifique pour expliquer toutes les conclusions qu'il avait déjà tirées de cette découverte.

Scorpius prenait gravement des notes. Poivre avait disparu dans un scintillement éphémère, puis il était réapparu, une fois la petite mare d'eau de mer nettoyée sous la table.

\- Nous a-avons f-fa-fait des re-levés dans l'o-océan, a-après l'irru-uption du v-volcan. Il y a-a sous la s-surface d-d-des organismes mi-i-crosco-opiques q-qui ressemblent à des f-flocons d-de neige.

Matilda essuya ses longues mains humides de sueur sur sa robe et prit avec précaution un globe de verre parmi ses affaires. Elle le glissa dans un des arceaux dorés de l' _occhiolino_ , puis alluma d'un coup de baguette magique nerveux la bougie à l'intérieur de la machine, tandis que Gunter plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité avec un éteignoir.

Sur le drap blanc tendu au mur se mit à flotter quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pissenlit ou à une méduse aplatie.

\- V-voici u-une astéroline marine, expliqua Matilda en frissonnant comme si elle contemplait quelque chose de terrifiant ou de majestueux. "C'est s-s-seulement la d-deuxième fois q-qu'on a pu en réco-olter d-depuis… cent cin-inquante ans."

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Christopher d'un ton brusque. "La dernière fois qu'ils en ont trouvé, c'était _avant_ que les renards à queue de feu ne viennent du Nord."

\- C'est… commença la pauvre Matilda à qui Terrence ne laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Exactement ! compléta-t-il d'une voix surexcitée. "Et maintenant, la meilleure ! Les léopards de mer qui vivent au large de l'Île de l'Ogre en sont recouverts et c'est ce qui a rendu les Moldus malades. Ça veut dire que l'Axe doit s'ouvrir quelque part au-delà des _Dents de Crystal_.

\- J'avais toujours pensé que la Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière _était_ l'endroit où se trouvait la porte, dit pensivement Gunter en se grattant le menton. "Ça change tout. Si le passage est dans la partie accessible aux Moldus, alors…"

\- Alors il va falloir revoir toute notre politique à l'égard de la coopération scientifique avec eux, dit gravement Scorpius. "Ça ne sera pas aisé. Il faudra peut-être même envisager de leur révéler l'existence de notre monde."

Il y eut un autre silence lourd, puis la silhouette d'Albus se leva dans l'obscurité.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ça autrement, dit-il. "Peut-être que les courants ont entrainé ces plantes vers la côte, ou qu'elles ne sont qu'un des signes que l'Axe va de nouveau s'ouvrir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sous l'eau, vraiment. Les renards, la qualité des pierres qu'a trouvé Chris à la Carcasse de la Baleine…"

\- Tiens-toi en à tes bestioles, coupa sèchement le géologue.

Wendy était sur le point de riposter quelque chose lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Vivienne s'éleva.

\- Je pense qu'Albus Severus a raison, dit-elle.

Sa baguette scintilla dans le noir puis une carte du ciel se dessina sur le plafond en grains violets étincelants. Sept étoiles y brillaient plus intensivement que les autres et la jeune femme les caressa de la main.

\- Orion, souffla-t-elle. "C'est la constellation qui nous a appris l'existence de l'Axe, bien avant qu'on s'aperçoive des échanges entre les deux pôles. Trois étoiles à part des autres, pour trois lieux impossibles, et une nébuleuse qui ressemble étrangement aux croquis faits par les anciens sur les Souffleurs de Lumières… je crois qu'il faut continuer à chercher au-delà de la côte _inaccessible_."

Gunter appuya sur le poussoir de l'éteignoir et toutes les lumières retournèrent dans les lampes. Poivre claqua des doigts et les stores s'enroulèrent, dévoilant à travers les hublots géants l'étendue blanche de la plaine, colorée de rose comme si le soleil couchant y avait renversé une coupe de champagne.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

\- Pour l'instant, que chacun se concentre sur ses tâches du soir, dit le chef d'équipe en posant son regard doux et ferme sur chacun d'entre eux à son tour. "Demain, nous comparerons nos notes, à la lumière de cette nouvelle information. Pas de précipitation. _Un pas à la fois, même seulement un demi pas s'il le faut._ C'est l'esprit qui animait nos prédécesseurs et les Souffleurs de Lumière sont venus à eux. Nous trouverons l'Axe – en son temps, si tel est notre destin."

Euphrosine hocha gravement la tête, ses petits yeux bleus indéchiffrables au fond de leurs orbites. Son visage sillonné de rides semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire et Terrence lui jeta un coup d'œil aigu, en se demandant si c'était à cause de la discussion ou seulement parce que Calcifer et ses sautes d'humeur leur donnaient du fil à retordre, en bas dans la chaudière.

Matilda rassembla précipitamment ses notes et ses échantillons, faillit oublier celui de l'astéroline et manqua de nouveau casser quelques tubes à essai lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un pli du tapis vert épais qui courait sous la longue table. Wendy vint à son aide et les deux filles quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Christopher s'approcha de Gunter qui était plongé dans ses pensées, debout devant la fenêtre, et se mit à lui parler à mi-voix.

Scorpius était parti avec son bloc-notes, sans doute pour rédiger son rapport sur la journée et Poivre avait disparu – sans doute en cuisine où, n'ayant jamais réussi à perdre ses habitudes d'elfe de maison, il préparait le prochain repas.

Albus décida qu'il n'allait pas attendre que Cadwallader finisse de monopoliser leur chef d'équipe et il s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller au sommet de la tour vérifier ses instruments avant sa nuit d'observation des baleines.

Terrence le rattrapa à mi-chemin et monta avec lui.

Le soleil rougeoyait sur les vitres et enflammait la crête enneigée qui séparait la vallée de la plaine accessible aux Moldus.

Il faisait nettement plus froid sous le dôme de cristal, même avec la chaleur diffusée dans les tuyaux par Calcifer ou les sorts jetés à leurs vêtements.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un long moment à nettoyer les lentilles gigantesques, sans échanger un mot.

Puis Albus lâcha soudain une sorte de reniflement.

\- " _Nous_ avons trouvé une plante ?" marmonna-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Terrence contourna le siège molletonné qui se dressait sur un piédestal au milieu de l'observatoire et transforma d'un coup de baguette son chiffon en oiseau de proie. Le faucon en torchon fondit sur son ami qui s'en débarrassa facilement en pulvérisant sur lui du produit nettoyant.

\- J'étais juste en train de revenir de la base japonaise avec un échantillon prélevé sur les malades quand je suis tombé sur Matilda et son astéroline, protesta Terrence d'un air ennuyé. "On a comparé nos trouvailles et… voilà."

\- _Voilà_ , répéta Albus avec un gloussement plein de sous-entendus.

Il s'enfuit vers la porte de l'observatoire, les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête et se réfugia sur la terrasse ronde bordée d'une balustrade en ébène, où son meilleur ami le rattrapa et se pendit sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Quand ils eurent fini de se battre, ils restèrent simplement debout, la tête renversée en arrière, à contempler les milliards d'étoiles qui scintillaient doucement, si claires, si loin au-dessus de leur tête, dans l'immensité de l'Antarctique. Leurs haleines se condensaient en deux légers nuages et ils ne tardèrent pas à grelotter, l'un simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull, l'autre à peine protégé par sa blouse blanche de médecin.

Albus ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de baguette, puis donna une tape sur la tête de Terrence qui lui rendit la pareille. La chaleur qui coula dans leurs membres comme un bon chocolat chaud les fit soupirer d'aise.

\- J'adore la magie, dit Terrence avec délice, en s'accoudant sur la balustrade enneigée.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- N'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû aller trainer près de ces moldus, dit-il enfin, d'un ton de léger reproche. "Imagine qu'ils…"

\- Il n'y pas moyen qu'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit, assura Terrence avec insouciance. "J'ai utilisé la motoneige que Wendy a trafiquée et j'avais même mis une de ces affreuses combinaisons qu'ils utilisent. Pour un né-moldu comme moi, ce genre d'infiltration, c'est du gâteau, Al."

Il prit une longue respiration, puis continua d'un ton calme.

\- Au fait, tu sais… Poivre. C'est un elfe de maison.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant que toi, mais j'avais remarqué, dit Albus d'une voix narquoise.

Terrence dispersa la plaisanterie d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Non, je veux dire… j'ai réfléchi. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas attiré par toi.

\- Je ne suis pas son type, tenta encore son ami, comme pour détourner la conversation.

\- Al, je suis sérieux ! _Ecoute_. Soit il a découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu étais le neveu d'Hermione Granger, soit…

\- Soit ? répéta Albus avec un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer.

\- Soit… _Toi_ , t'aurais jamais dû aller dans la flotte aujourd'hui, s'interrompit Terrence en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il baissa le ton : "Soit il est immunisé. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut lutter longtemps contre l'influence de l'œil du dragon."

\- Chut ! T'es fou, ou quoi ? siffla Albus en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui. "Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est _impossible_ …"

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Terrence, les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes embuées par le froid. "Tu sais le temps que passe Poivre dans la chaudière ? Des _heures_ par jour, à regarder Calcifer droit dans les yeux. Calcifer qui en sait bien plus que n'importe qui au sujet des Souffleurs de Lumière…"

Les yeux verts d'Albus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu crois que ce sont des…

Terrence fit la moue.

\- Là, par contre, t'es vraiment lent, soupira-t-il. "Je suis _sûr_ qu'ils le sont. Peut-être leurs ancêtres, ou une autre espèce, mais… toutes ces légendes qu'étudie Gunter, et les croquis dans les livres d'Euphrosine, et… tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Ce que tu as senti quand tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Comme si j'étais… _chez moi_ , murmura Albus.

\- Ouaip. Je parie que si Poivre est insensible à ton charme, c'est qu'il a passé des heures à regarder dans l'œil d'un _autre_ dragon…

Albus s'accouda à son tour sur la balustrade, comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se tenir pendant qu'il réalisait lentement ce que voulaient dire les paroles de son meilleur ami.

La nuit était parfaitement silencieuse, si l'on écoutait distraitement. Mais si vous vous concentriez, le continent Antarctique émettait toutes sortes de sons. La banquise craquait sourdement, les vagues bruissaient contre les glaces. Un renard à queue-de-feu jappait au loin, dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Le vent chuchotait en se glissant dans les crevasses, comme s'il jouait avec une nuée d'oiseaux invisibles.

Albus ferma les yeux.

Parfois, lorsqu'il dormait, il lui semblait entendre comme un battement de cœur, quelque part au plus profond de la terre recouverte de neige – un bruit familier, rassurant, répercuté à travers la tour comme si quelqu'un y répondait.

La brise glaciale effleura son visage et il enfouit son menton dans le col montant de son pull noir, chantonnant à mi-voix.

\- _Hé, dragon, t'as pas besoin de faire ça_ …

Terrence sourit et se joignit à lui.

C'était une chanson ridicule, mais qui leur rappelait des souvenirs. Darren, un des Aurors qui avaient combattu dans les Hébrides la leur avait apprise.

\- … _t'as jamais demandé à être un dragon, j'ai jamais demandé à être un champion_ …

Dans la nuit, leurs deux voix un peu fausses, mêlées de rire et d'émotion, montaient vers les étoiles comme une offrande au passé.

\- Les gars, c'est dangereux, votre petit duo romantique, dit soudain la voix sévère de Scorpius derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, adressèrent un clin d'œil synchrone à ses sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête, puis haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha et s'accouda nonchalamment sur la balustrade à côté d'eux.

\- … _la vérité, c'est qu'à la fin, sans mes amis, je ne suis rien_ …, enchaina-t-il sans les regarder, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Wendy poussa la porte à son tour, quelques instants plus tard et elle eut un petit reniflement amusé. Les bras croisés, elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

\- _Hé dragon, tu devrais jeter toutes ces vieilles idées_ …

Elle était de retour sur l'île froide et battue par les vents. Sur une colline jaunâtre, la haute silhouette sombre de Darren se découpait et il sifflotait comme s'il n'était pas en train de contempler la lande tachetée de croix noires.

 _\- … tout ce que j'peux faire pour toi, c'est chanter ma chanson avec foi…_

Elle soupira.

 _Comme c'était loin, et pourtant si près…_

Dans l'obscurité de la Tour, de l'autre côté de la vitre, une petite silhouette biscornue se découpait, bleutée par le rayon de lune, et deux grands yeux jaunes brillants comme des étoiles écoutaient chanter les garçons.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _Okay, ça faisait BEAUCOUP d'information et de personnages d'un seul coup. Désolée... la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous avez vu à peu près tout le monde, maintenant - et ceux que vous n'avez pas vu, vous en avez beaucoup entendu parler, lol._

 _Bon, voyons, en vrac._

 _\- La musique qu'écoute Albus dans le chapitre précédent : ce sont de vieux disques de Lupin et vous pouvez les entendre dans le film Harry Potter 3, à la fin quand Rémus range son bureau et pendant la classe avec l'épouvantard._

 _\- OUI ! Les baleines volantes sont carrément inspirées de Fantasia 2000 ! Bravo !_

 _\- Il y a énormément de références à d'autres œuvres dans ce chapitre-ci aussi : est-ce que vous saurez toutes les retrouver ? C'est le défi du jour !_

 _\- Si vous pouviez prendre un tout petit peu de temps et me dire ce que vous ne comprenez pas jusque là, je pourrais faire le tri entre ce qui est du domaine du mystère "normal" et ce que je n'ai pas assez bien raconté... héhé (encore désolée ^^)._

 _\- Vous avez déjà des chouchous parmi les membres de notre équipe ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait le plus plaisir jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir ou plutôt lire dans les prochains chapitres ? Je suis toutes ouïes !_

 _\- Au prochain chapitre, Crocmou arrive enfin !_

 _Encore mille et mille mercis pour l'accueil formidable que vous avez fait à cette histoire ! Moi aussi je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aimerez autant cette fic que les deux autres !_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : **L'envol des baleines**_


	3. L'envol des baleines

**L'ENVOL DES BALEINES**

* * *

Wendy savait qu'elle devait se montrer patiente. Leur relation était déjà compliquée avant le voyage dans les Hébrides et ça ne s'était pas arrangé après qu'Albus soit revenu à Poudlard.

Oh, on pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, oui. _D'une certaine manière. Hum_. Il l'embrassait. _De temps en temps_.

Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses baisers.

La première fois, pendant cette nuit au parfum aigre-doux de sardines, dans la salle commune faiblement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée, quand ils avaient quatorze ans... Sur le quai en gare de _King's Cross_ , dans un tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier, le matin où ils étaient revenus de la guerre… Et puis à la fin de la réception de Noël, sous le gui infesté de nargoles dans le salon des Potter, quand tout le monde était parti – ou presque : Arthur Weasley les avait interrompus d'un léger raclement de gorge...

Un soir de mars l'année suivante, elle l'avait trouvé tout seul dans la volière, il s'était blotti contre elle. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé, comme s'il avait rapidement essuyé ses larmes en l'entendant arriver… Le jour où ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch, au milieu du vacarme des Gryffondors qui hurlaient et faisaient exploser des pétards et des serpentins rouges et jaunes, il l'avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée sous le chapeau en forme de lion que Craig Finnigan lui avait enfoncé sur la tête dans l'euphorie générale... Pendant le stage au Brésil, aussi, la fameuse nuit où Terrence avait failli être tué : leurs visages ruisselaient d'eau et des éclairs illuminaient l'obscurité battue par le vent qui arrachait des branches…

Ensuite ils étaient partis faire leurs études chacun de leur côté : lui à _l'Institut d'Etude du Comportement de la Faune Fantastique_ de Nottingham, elle à l' _Ecole de Mécanique Magique Elémentaire_ de Brighton. Wendy pouvait compter sur ses doigts les dates où ils s'étaient vus, où ils avaient marché simplement en se tenant la main dans les rues animées de Londres ou le long des marécages moroses de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, en parlant de leurs formations respectives et de ce bon vieux Poudlard – mais jamais de l'avenir.

Elle l'avait invité au bal de mai donné par sa belle-mère et ils s'étaient cachés dans un massif de roses pour faire des commentaires sur les invités huppés : elle portait une robe bustier en duvet de cygne et venait juste de couper ses cheveux. La main d'Albus avait effleuré sa nuque dénudée, jouant avec le fermoir de son collier de perles, et elle avait avalé une gorgée de champagne de travers. Il était venu à Brighton pour Halloween et ils avaient regardé ensemble le soleil embrasé plonger dans la mer froide, au bout de la jetée, leurs doigts entrelacés discrètement dans la poche du long manteau noir qu'il portait. Le premier de l'an, coiffés tous deux de bonnets de laine verts tricotés par Molly Weasley, ils avaient fait les magasins sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ qui embaumait la cannelle, les oranges et le gingembre…

Puis elle avait obtenu son diplôme et reçu sa première affectation.

Une nuée de mouettes blanches les environnait dans un brouhaha d'ailes et de cris plaintifs. L'odeur du poisson se mêlait à celle du goudron dans le port baigné de lumière rose et dorée, lors de leur septième baiser devant l'énorme paquebot rouge et noir qui allait l'emmener en Antarctique. Une sirène résonnait, assourdissante, et Wendy s'échappait des bras d'Albus pour courir vers la passerelle, son sac polochon sur l'épaule. Il lui faisait signe en sautillant et elle répondait avec un grand sourire, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Les falaises d'Angleterre avaient disparu peu à peu dans la brume et, en cherchant un mouchoir, elle avait trouvé dans la poche de son ciré un coquillage qui gazouillait comme un petit oiseau et un bout de parchemin enroulé très serré dans lequel il était écrit "je t'aime".

 _C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il lui offrait ces mots-là._

Pendant un an, ils n'avaient pu que s'écrire, une fois par mois. Les colis n'étaient pas autorisés, alors elle lui envoyait des croquis et il glissait des plumes d'autruche à corne ou des écailles de dorade dans ses lettres.

Quand Albus était arrivé à son tour à la base d'Inlandsis, elle avait espéré que, peut-être… mais rien n'avait changé.

Il était exaspérant – et tellement émouvant. Il cédait à son cœur, se rapprochait, posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle respirait intensément… puis des semaines s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne manifeste rien de plus qu'une amitié profonde à son égard.

Au dernier Noël – le premier qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble en Antarctique – ils avaient terminé le réveillon seuls dans la salle commune à entasser les assiettes sales et à ranger les bonbonnes de bierraubeurre. Scorpius et Terrence n'étaient pas encore là, ils étaient les deux plus jeunes et tous les autres étaient montés se coucher – à l'exception de Poivre qui était descendu voir Calcifer et "peut-être lui offrir un tison enturbanné ou une couenne de lard", avait pouffé bêtement Wendy qui avait par erreur bu une goutte de Whisky Pur Feu dans le verre de Gunter. Elle avait un bout de ruban argenté entortillé dans les cheveux et un pingouin en sucre qui chantait "mon beau sapin" d'une voix de fausset épinglé sur sa robe. Albus avait gloussé de rire avec elle, puis il s'était approché pour lui prendre la pile de tasses qui menaçait de s'écrouler… et ensuite elle s'était retrouvé, sans trop savoir comment, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Quelque part dans son cerveau une alarme clignotait comme la lampe défectueuse du troisième étage, mais elle avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement.

Les mains d'Albus étaient chaudes, fortes et douces et il sentait bon – savon, crème fouettée, tarte aux pommes et cassonade…

Mais soudain il avait reculé brusquement en la lâchant, rouge comme une tomate et un peu haletant.

\- Je… non. On-n'devrait pas, avait-il bredouillé, ses yeux verts remplis d'un tas d'émotions contradictoires.

Wendy avait frissonné dans la pièce soudain beaucoup plus froide. Elle avait redressé la bretelle de sa robe, passé une main sur sa nuque brûlante.

\- Pardon, avait marmonné Albus, et ce mot-là était en trop.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tiède roule le long de son menton et tombe dans son corsage froissé.

Il avait eu l'air consterné.

Dans la salle commune remplie d'un silence lourd, le pingouin en sucre continuait de s'époumoner d'une voix criarde.

\- … _roiiiii des forêts_ …

Wendy avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour articuler.

\- Je comprends, s'était-elle forcée à balbutier, même si elle avait envie de hurler.

 _"Pourquoi tu hésites ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je suis là ! Je n'irais nulle part ! Je resterai avec toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Je te l'ai promis, tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ?"_

Mais peut-être que seul le dragon se rappelait des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées sous la grosse lune couleur de beurre, cette nuit-là, presque sept ans auparavant…

Albus avait quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter, l'air sombre.

Le lendemain, il s'était comporté comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et il avait fallu attendre l'été et une glissade infortunée avec le traineau dans un labyrinthe de glaces sous la surface, pour qu'il se serre contre elle et murmure que les secours viendraient rapidement tout en déposant sur sa joue des baisers légers comme des ailes d'oiseaux.

Albus était un idiot.

Et elle aussi, parce qu'elle attendait toujours.

Wendy savait bien _pourquoi_ il agissait ainsi, évidemment, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abandonne un peu et la laisse, _elle_ , le protéger à son tour. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas facile de partager son âme avec celle d'un dragon nommé Dewis ou d'avoir vingt-et-un ans et d'être unijambiste. Cependant elle l'avait _vu_ payer ce prix pour protéger tout un monde et elle n'aurait _jamais_ honte ou peur de lui.

Voldemort n'était plus et l'Anghenfil était mort, mais Albus continuait à se comporter comme son père l'avait fait autrefois.

La ressemblance entre lui et M. Potter ( _"Appelle-moi Harry, comme tout le monde, Wendy", répétait le ministre de la magie avec un sourire amical_ ) s'était encore renforcée lors de leur septième année, quand le programme scolaire avait enfin abordé la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Ils avaient été traumatisés par le récit de la vie de l'espion Severus Rogue, écœurés par les agissements du gouvernement, confondus par l'audace et le courage des résistants, terrifiés par la cruauté des Mangemorts. Bien que le rôle exact de la famille Malefoy ne soit pas vraiment défini dans leurs livres, Scorpius était livide la moitié du temps et il dormait presque aussi mal qu'Albus qui faisait des cauchemars peuplés de masques horribles, de cris déchirants, de rires sardoniques et de serpents aux crochets dégoulinants de sang. Terrence, qui avait un accès spécial à la réserve de la bibliothèque signé par Neville Londubat, avait fait des recherches approfondies sur ce que leurs manuels passaient sous silence : la véritable raison pour laquelle Harry Potter avait survécu _deux fois_ au sortilège de mort. Il avait épouvanté le professeur Flitwick en lui demandant à brûle-pourpoint à la fin d'un cours ce qu'était un _horcruxe_ et s'était vu convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall. Quand il en était ressorti, il était blanc comme un linge.

Il n'avait rien dit à Albus qu'il ne voulait pas bouleverser encore davantage, mais il avait raconté à Scorpius et Wendy ce qu'il avait découvert et beaucoup de choses s'étaient expliquées d'elles-mêmes : les rêves affreux, l'extrême empathie, les images qui ne pouvaient pas être des souvenirs. Ce n'était qu'après le stage au Brésil qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient tort : _non_ , Harry n'avait pas infligé à son propre fils la malédiction qu'il avait porté pendant dix-sept ans. Mais _le dragon_ , lui, ressentait intensément les émotions de ceux qu'aimait Albus – et son père était probablement la personne dont il était le plus proche.

Or, dans _Vie et Combat d'Harry Potter_ , chapitre 66, paragraphe 9, ligne 5, l'auteur expliquait en détails comment le héros du monde sorcier avait rompu avec Ginny Weasley pendant la guerre, de peur qu'elle ne soit prise pour cible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Comme si ce lien invisible n'avait pas été suffisant, les complexes d'Albus rajoutaient encore à la distance qu'il maintenait inconsciemment entre ses amis et lui-même.

C'était une situation sans solution et Wendy haïssait cela. Elle aimait réparer, rafistoler, remettre en marche, faire fonctionner les choses et les gens. Le désarroi et l'impuissance avec lesquels elle se débattait dans leur relation l'agaçaient profondément et sa frustration résonnait avec chacun de ses pas tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers en colimaçon vers l'observatoire.

 _"Bon. Relativise, fille. Peut-être que Terrence a raison quand il dit que venir en Antarctique était probablement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Al, même si pour l'instant ça ne se voit pas. Peut-être que ce Noël-ci ne sera pas une belle catastrophe…"_

Tout en haut, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois de chêne et entra. La nuit était tombée et de minuscules flocons blancs pailletaient le dôme de cristal, comme une dentelle d'un bleu sombre qui se reflétait dans le marbre noir du sol. Albus lui tournait le dos, assis en tailleur sur le gros fauteuil molletonné, un bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait enfilé une veste doublée de fourrure sur son pull et réglait les multiplettes géantes.

L'haleine de Wendy flottait devant elle comme une légère brume transparente. Elle fit un tour de plus autour de son cou avec l'écharpe couleur framboise que lui avait envoyé Hermione Granger-Weasley et s'approcha en sautillant, frottant ses avant-bras avec ses mains chaussées de mitaines en angora. Même avec un sortilège de chaleur, il faisait encore très froid le soir dans l'observatoire.

\- Yo, lança-t-elle.

\- Yo, répondit Albus, l'œil toujours collé sur le viseur. "Beau travail, Lucille la Babille. Elles sont comme neuves. J'arrive même à voir les Trilleurs surfer dans l'Anse du Rocquenlune."

\- Merci, marmonna Wendy qui sentit une bouffée de fierté ridicule enflammer ses oreilles sous son propre bonnet. "Est-ce qu'on a déjà une baleine éclaireuse ?"

\- Nope. Pas l'ombre d'une bosse pour le moment.

\- Si c'était une blague, ce n'était pas drôle, taquina-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa salopette pour transformer le fauteuil en divan.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et attira vers elle une autre longue-vue.

Loin là-bas, sur la mer opaque et glacée, l'écume s'enroulait en filaments argentés avec régularité. Des oiseaux aux ailes translucides voletaient à la crête des vagues, lançant des trilles dont les échos mélancoliques se répercutaient sur les côtes de glace plongées dans la nuit. Les étoiles scintillaient, comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

\- Je repense à cette astéroline… Tu crois que l'Axe va _vraiment_ s'ouvrir ? demanda Wendy au bout d'un moment, presque dans un murmure. "Que ce n'est pas un mythe après lequel on courre, comme si cette folie nous contaminait quand on vient en Antarctique ?"

Albus ôta son œil du viseur et la regarda. Il tendit le bras, enroula un de ses doigts sur une des courtes mèches châtains qui dépassaient du bonnet de la jeune fille.

\- Je _sais_ que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas une chimère et nous avons _raison_ d'y croire", répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle repoussa sa main sans méchanceté, mais avec un peu d'impatience. Il ne dit rien, mais il détourna les yeux et elle écarquilla les siens pour essayer de voir si c'était bien une légère rougeur qu'elle distinguait sur ses pommettes, dans l'obscurité bleuâtre du dôme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici en vain, Wendy, continua Albus. "Nous sommes venus pour apprendre et je suis certain qu'on ne découvre qu'un secret après l'autre parce que c'est trop énorme pour de simples mortels comme nous. Trop beau – ou trop fou. Tu sais ce que disent les livres d'Euphrosine ? Que la magie est peut-être née ici, il y a des milliards d'années… tu imagines ? C'est presque comme… un endroit sacré…"

Quand il parlait ainsi, c'était presque la voix du dragon qu'elle entendait.

Elle ne l'avait plus entendue depuis la nuit où Crocmou s'était envolé pour la première fois – la nuit où elle avait tout découvert – mais le timbre profond et plein d'humour était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, comme les paroles d'un vieil ami très sage.

Le dragon ne mentait pas.

Et il savait… beaucoup de choses, bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait entrapercevoir à Albus lui-même…

 _L'Axe._

Elle en avait entendu parler dès son premier jour à la base d'Inlandsis. Elle était descendue à la chaudière, avait croisé pour la première fois le regard de Calcifer – hautement inconfortable, comme deux braises insondables dans les flammes violacées qui léchaient l'âtre en pierre d'onyx – puis s'était entendue ordonner de jeter un coup d'œil à la machine construite par leurs prédécesseurs : une espèce de citrouille en or massif, avec de longues pattes articulées et un pare-brise en cristal de roche massif.

\- A quoi ça sert ? avait-elle demandé en levant des yeux étonnés vers Gunter.

Le chef d'équipe lui avait adressé un de ces sourires très doux, presque malicieux, dont il avait le secret.

\- Ceci, ma chère enfant, avait-il chuchoté avec excitation, "c'est ce qui nous permettra de descendre dans l'Axe lorsque nous en aurons trouvé la porte."

 _L'Axe._

 _Une mystérieuse route qui s'ouvrirait de temps à autre entre le Pôle Nord et le Pôle Sud. Un tunnel rempli de merveilles et de connaissances. Un passage menant au cœur de la Terre, de la Magie, de la Vie._

 _Une explication – ou, pour dire ça comme Terrence, un_ ascenseur _– pour les renards à queue de feu d'Arctique, qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en Antarctique._

Tous les scientifiques de la Tour d'Observation y croyaient et se démenaient à le chercher, à trouver des preuves de son existence, à guetter les signes qu'il s'ouvrirait bientôt.

Et peut-être que, cette année, le miracle allait s'accomplir.

\- … j'en suis sûr, conclut Albus, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, loin d'être dupe, puis colla de nouveau son œil sur la multiplette, tandis qu'elle piquait un fard à son tour.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. "ça commence."

Elle se précipita un peu trop vite sur la lunette et se cogna le nez sur les boulons dorés recouverts d'une légère couche de givre.

Très loin, là-bas, dans l'Anse de Rocquenlune, des bulles effleuraient la surface de l'océan si sombre. Un nuage de vapeur jaillit hors de l'eau. Le corps granuleux de la première baleine à bosse s'éleva dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même dans une gerbe de gouttes brillantes. Une deuxième l'imita et son ventre blanc étincela brièvement dans la nuit claire. Puis une troisième, puis dix, puis soixante, et bientôt la mer fut brassée par des centaines de baleines noires à la peau fripée incrustée de coquillages. Elles s'élevaient dans les airs les unes après les autres, calmes et posées, comme dans une danse depuis longtemps répétée, comme si les étoiles les appelaient.

Leurs grandes nageoires dentelées s'appuyaient sur l'air sans effort et leurs larges queues luisantes de givre les propulsaient lentement vers la voûte infinie, au rythme de leurs chants. La voix soprano des grandes femelles aux yeux doux, les barytons bienveillants de leurs mâles, les notes fluettes des petits qui les accompagnaient en jouant.

Elles contournèrent la montagne de glace en forme de croissant qui avait donné son nom à leur baie, et montèrent régulièrement vers les astres, en troupeau tranquille. Un flot d'oiseaux aux ailes transparentes passa en bruissant au milieu d'elles, comme un long ruban de lumière argentée. Un baleineau les effraya avec un brusque jet de vapeur, puis se faufila sous le ventre de sa mère.

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Regarde-moi ce p'tit malin, marmonna-t-il.

Wendy remplissait ses yeux de la vision féérique des baleines à bosse qui se mouvaient dans la nuit piquetée d'étoiles.

\- Où vont-elles ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Elles migrent, expliqua le jeune homme sans cesser d'observer les magnifiques créatures. "Elles changent de terrain de chasse, si on peut dire. Enfin, elles ne mangent que du krill, mais bon. Elles vont au-delà de Cap Pendragon, mais elles reviendront au prochain solstice."

\- Ah ouf, dit Wendy, les autres stations ne risquent pas de les voir si elles vont dans cette direction.

\- Heureusement, grogna Albus. "Déjà qu'il a fallu attendre 1873 pour que le ministère de la magie interdise qu'on les domestique et qu'on les utilise comme moyen de transport aérien, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que les Moldus leur feraient…"

Il toussa soudain dans son coude, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et se remit à suivre le ballet de baleines.

Wendy lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

\- Tu as pris froid, dit-elle d'un ton mécontent.

\- Mais non, assura Albus, sans réussir à réprimer un long frisson. "Je vais très bien."

\- Tch, fit-elle en cherchant sa baguette pour faire apparaître des flammes bleues.

Au loin, le troupeau de baleines glissait le long des pentes d'un glacier et leurs ombres fantastiques couraient sur la surface brillante.

\- Wendy ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise par le changement de ton dans sa voix.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne regardait plus dans la lunette. Il était tourné vers elle, maintenant, et tirait sur le fil d'un des boutons de sa veste.

\- Euh… le jour de Noël…

Il s'interrompit, scruta son visage comme s'il craignait qu'elle se mette en colère. Elle se contenta de soulever son sourcil auquel brillait une escarboucle.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu as un peu de temps… ce jour-là, continua-t-il en hésitant. "Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de poser une question. Il y un fourmillement de grains dorés qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, puis elle se retrouva seule avec l'autre âme d'Albus.

Elle ouvrit des yeux affolés : cela faisait bien longtemps que les transformations ne se faisaient plus de façon inattendue. Autrefois, cela était arrivé lorsque le jeune homme était submergé par une émotion intense : peur, joie, désespoir – ou quand il était blessé ou fiévreux.

\- Al ? appela-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. "Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le dragon de fourrure noire remplissait presque tout le dôme et semblait gêné par les instruments d'observation. Ses ailes de soie étaient repliées, son museau de cuir satiné un peu retroussé, ses grands yeux verts fendus d'or étonnés.

Wendy sentit son cœur fondre.

\- Hé, Crocmou, lança-t-elle.

 _Comment un être aussi ancien et aussi sage pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi enfantin et perdu ? Il avait parfois les mêmes expressions innocentes ou boudeuses que l'Albus de onze ans qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express…_

Le dragon renifla, éternua – un _aaaa-tchii_ mignon mais si puissant que toutes les feuilles épinglées sur le tableau d'affichage se décrochèrent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce – puis se rapprocha en se dandinant un peu pour appuyer son nez contre la paume offerte de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Wendy affectueusement. "Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ! Personne ne doit savoir que tu existes…"

Le dragon roucoula une explication qui n'avait aucun sens, ronronna un peu quand elle lui gratta la gorge, puis se tourna vers la porte de la terrasse avec un regard vif quand un chuintement de baleine résonna à travers la plaine.

\- Tu veux aller voler avec elles, c'est ça, hein ? dit Wendy en riant. "Mais c'est trop dangereux, bonhomme. Albus n'est pas supposé faire ses observations _d'aussi près_ …"

Le dragon fit claquer ses babines en une espèce de rire narquois, puis plissa ses yeux d'or vert et creusa l'échine avec l'intention évidente de sauter à travers le dôme pour sortir rejoindre les cétacés aériens.

\- Oh non, non, non, pas du tout, protesta Wendy en repêchant fébrilement sa baguette au fond de la poche de sa salopette.

\- _Evanesco_ ! cria-t-elle, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne bondisse.

Le dôme s'évapora et le dragon plongea dans la nuit, déployant ses grandes ailes noires dans un tourbillon de neige.

Wendy le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, puis se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Oh, quel bazar, soupira-t-elle en enfonçant le menton dans son épaisse écharpe framboise et en faisant réapparaître le toit de cristal d'un mouvement de baguette résigné.

Elle allait se mettre à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées partout sur le sol de marbre noir saupoudré de minuscules flocons blancs, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte en chêne était ouverte et que quelqu'un se dressait dans le rectangle de lumière.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Bon. Ahem. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve... Albus et Wendy sont très choupis à écrire, mais je ne voudrais pas vous donner de rage de dents non plus._**

 ** _Nos deux amoureux étaient les premiers sur la liste de ceux dont vous avez demandé des nouvelles, donc c'est fait. Poivre ayant raflé la plupart des votes en seconde place, je me ferai un plaisir de lui consacrer pas mal de temps à l'écran, héhé ! Mais pas de panique, tout le monde aura sa place à un moment ou à un autre._**

 ** _Alors, voyons, les résultats du challenge : vous êtes très très forts !_**

 ** _\- Vous avez tous trouvé Calcifer du "Château Ambulant", mais par contre vous n'avez pas deviné Sophie. Je crois que c'est à cause de ses yeux, la pauvre. Bref, elle sera peut-être plus évidente quand on l'entendra davantage parler : c'est Euphrosine !_**

 ** _\- Bravo à ceux/celles qui ont vu Jessica Rabbits en Vivienne, c'était l'idée !_**

 ** _\- Evidemment Poivre est un joyeux combiné de Kreattur et Dobby, comme vous l'avez tous dit !_**

 ** _\- Vous avez été plusieurs à comparer Gunter à Dumbledore, mais c'est un accident de ma part, désolée. Peut-être mon subconscient, en fait. En revanche, l'un d'entre vous a trouvé la massive on-going référence à la série japonaise "Nankyoku Tairiku". Gunter est en fait basé sur l'un de mes personnages préférés de cette histoire vraie : le chef d'équipe Hoshino._**

 ** _\- Personne n'a relevé la chanson des garçons, je suis un peu triste : c'est "Dragon Lullaby" tirée de "A Very Potter Musical"... vous pouvez l'écouter sur youtube, elle est adorable. Je n'ai traduit que les bouts de lyrics qui m'intéressaient, bien sûr. ^^_**

 ** _\- Et enfin, ça c'était vraiment trop dur, je crois, les oiseaux transparents qui ont refait leur apparition dans ce chapitre aussi sont les "Wind Raisers" de l'animé "Mushishi". Je les trouve absolument magnifiques. Et puis les décors de la Tour sont carrément inspirés de ceux de "The Golden Compass" (héhé)._**

 ** _\- Je suis toujours en train de chercher d'où je sors Matilda (que vous êtes plusieurs à aimer, merci !) : je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vue quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où..._**

* * *

 ** _Encore merci pour vos messages, vos reviews, vos emails ! C'est grâce à vous que l'histoire avance, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Vous êtes ma meilleure source d'inspiration..._**

 ** _A bientôt et... oh, j'y pense. Il y a une allusion à un épisode d'une célèbre série britannique, dans ce chapitre - outre le retour de notre personnage préféré de HTTYD. A vos lunettes !_**

( ** _Par ailleurs, ce titre de chapitre est complètement nul, s'il vous en vient un meilleur, n'hésitez pas à le proposer ! ^^)_**


	4. Quelque chose s'est réveillé cette nuit

**QUELQUE CHOSE S'EST RÉVEILLÉ CETTE NUIT  
**

* * *

Wendy lâcha la feuille qu'elle tenait avec un petit glapissement.

\- G-Gunter ! couina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil éperdu en direction du ciel de nuit. "Vous… vous êtes venu observer les baleines, vous aussi ?"

Le chef d'équipe la contempla un instant, les yeux énigmatiques derrière ses lunettes rondes. Puis ses épais sourcils s'arrondirent et il sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse qualifier d' _observation_ l'activité à laquelle notre jeune ami est en train de se livrer, dit-il avec un petit rire. "J'appellerai plutôt cela un jeu."

Pétrifiée, la jeune fille le regarda s'avancer sous le dôme, les mains croisées dans le dos. Sa robe de sorcier usée balayait les notes éparpillées sur le sol de marbre sombre et la lueur des étoiles glissait un éclat argenté dans ses cheveux gris ébouriffés.

\- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Comme elles ne semblent pas effrayées par sa présence... Ce sont pourtant des poissons, si l'on peut dire, et il est très semblable à un gros chat.

Wendy aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était sèche, sa langue collée à son palais et dans son esprit vide tournait en boucle une phrase clignotante : "ohmondieuquestcequonvafaireillesait".

Loin là-bas, au-dessus des murailles de glace bleutée, le dragon de fourrure noire faisait la course avec des bébés baleines enchantés, dans un poudroiement de vapeur et de flocons de neige.

\- Ce devrait être un rapport intéressant à lire, dit Gunter en s'écartant de la lunette à laquelle il avait collé son œil pendant quelques instants. "Je me demandais toujours comment il faisait pour être aussi précis, pour approcher de si près des créatures connues pour leur grande timidité ou leur extrême sauvagerie…"

Il se tourna vers Wendy.

\- Tout a une explication dans ce monde.

La jeune fille tressaillit et la panique qui l'avait figée se transforma en une angoisse fébrile.

\- M-m-monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

Il agita la main, l'interrompit d'un léger raclement de gorge.

\- _Monsieur_ ? Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, mon enfant.

Wendy fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés, la voix tremblotante.

\- Gunter, il ne faut pas… si quelqu'un apprenait… ce serait terrible… ce secret… s'il vous plaît, on doit continuer à le protéger…

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant.

\- Combien de personnes le savent ?

\- Quatre, bafouilla-t-elle, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes suppliantes. "Terrence, Scorpius, son père et moi."

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, corrigea-t-il. "Probablement le double. Calcifer le sait – _rien_ ne lui est caché, surtout pas quelque chose _comme ça_. Ce que Calcifer sait, Poivre ne l'ignore pas et Euphrosine l'a sans doute deviné."

Il sourit gentiment.

\- Et puis il y a moi, aussi, maintenant. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir rêvé lorsque j'ai aperçu ce dragon en train de barboter dans la Crique du Sarcophage, cet après-midi.

Wendy étouffa un gémissement.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Gunter tranquillement, en se dirigeant vers le rectangle de lumière découpée devant la porte en chêne. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre au courant pour l'instant. Soyez assez aimable pour ranger la salle d'observation avant que l'un de nos collègues ne s'étonne qu'une bourrasque y ait soufflé, je vous prie."

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Ah. Wendy, lorsqu'il sera revenu de son… _excursion_ , pourriez-vous dire à Albus que j'aimerais lui parler ? Rien de pressé. Demain matin suffira.

Elle hocha le menton d'un air crispé.

\- Alors, bonne nuit, conclut le chef d'équipe.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant de nouveau le dôme dans l'obscurité piquetée d'étoiles.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Wendy relâcha sa respiration bloquée. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Elle renifla férocement en jetant un long regard en direction des baleines qui disparaissaient au loin comme une poignée de sable noir jetée au vent.

\- Ah, _bravo_ , marmotta-t-elle. "Il ne manquait plus que ça… c'est malin, Al."

Elle aimait bien la vieille magicienne, même si elle la craignait un peu, et elle doutait que celle-ci puisse trahir un secret aussi grave. Si Gunter gardait le silence, l'elfe le ferait aussi. _Mais le problème, c'était_ … elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit les deux petits yeux semblables à des braises qui l'avaient sondée à son arrivée à la base.

 _Calcifer…_

 _S'il l'avait su depuis le début, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Que comptait-il faire de cette information ? Serait-il un allié… ou un ennemi ?_

Calcifer était fantasque et dangereux, incompréhensible et manipulateur, une créature aussi ancienne que le dragon, mais dont la petite voix aigüe vous mettait mal à l'aise, comme un enfant capricieux qui aurait eu tous pouvoirs pour vous détruire…

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ils avaient été naïfs de penser que Calcifer n'avait pas vu au travers d'Albus quand celui-ci lui avait été présenté.

Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu trop fort et l'entailla. Râlant et suçotant le bout de peau meurtri, elle termina rapidement de ranger la pièce, puis quitta le dôme après un dernier coup d'œil par les multiplettes. Les baleines et le dragon n'étaient plus en vue nulle part.

Elle redescendit vers sa chambre sans croiser personne, se changea et se fourra dans son lit en continuant de grogner. Elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller, malgré la tempête de questions inquiètes et furieuses qui s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Ce fut le ploc-ploc-ploc désagréable d'un robinet mal refermé qui la réveilla un peu après minuit. Elle s'assit en bâillant, passa une main sur sa figure et entrouvrit un œil tout en resserrant ses couvertures tièdes et moelleuses autour d'elle.

\- Ha !

Ce n'était pas un robinet.

C'était une stalactite qui fondait sur le rebord du hublot géant de sa chambre : le dragon voletait sur place de l'autre côté de la vitre et son haleine embuait le cristal.

Wendy soupira et récupéra sa baguette sur sa table de nuit.

\- _Evanesco_ , lança-t-elle pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le froid glacial, une énorme masse de fourrure piquetée de gouttes gelées et un tourbillon de flocons de neige s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, puis la grande fenêtre ronde se reconstitua sans un bruit.

Le dragon grimpa sur le lit qui grinça horriblement sous son poids et fit un tour sur lui-même en pétrissant le matelas.

\- Je te préviens, si tu y fous le feu, je te jette dehors, dit Wendy d'une voix sévère.

Il émit un roucoulement indigné, puis s'installa en prenant toute la place, ses grosses pattes repliées sous son jabot noir et bourru. Il bâilla largement, montrant ses gencives roses, cligna une ou deux fois de ses yeux verts fendus d'or.

\- ça va ? grommela Wendy. "Tu t'es bien amusé ? C'était cool, sauf que t'avais oublié tes clés, c'est ça ?"

Un petit rire lui échappa, malgré l'indifférence totale que lui témoignait le squatteur qui venait de fourrer la tête sous son aile.

\- Super, maugréa la jeune fille.

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur les couvertures pour les dégager, puis les sécha d'un coup de baguette magique. Après réflexion, elle entreprit de souffler un sort de chaleur sur la fourrure noire humide et le dragon, sans même entrouvrir un œil, se mit à ronronner comme un vieux moteur.

\- De rien, dit Wendy, amusée.

Elle reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, s'enveloppa dans sa couette et se pelotonna à côté de lui, dans le minuscule espace qui restait sur le lit.

\- Fais d'beaux rêves, Crocmou, bredouilla-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de poing dans le ventre dodu du dragon qui ne réagit pas plus que si une mouche l'avait effleuré.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

La nuit était calme, aussi immobile qu'une peinture aux teintes froides sous les étoiles scintillantes. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Puis le vent se leva en une légère spirale blanchâtre et se mit à courir sur le dos du vieux continent Antarctique qui soupira et s'enfonça un peu dans les eaux sombres et glacées, comme s'il se calait plus confortablement.

De minuscules bulles se rassemblaient en pétillant sous la surface dans l'Anse du Rocquenlune et une lueur pâle brillait au fond de la mer.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

L'aube vint lentement, crénelant d'or les arêtes de la montagne aux _Dents de Crystal_. Elle s'étendit dans la Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière comme un voile aux multiples nuances de rose. Les gouttelettes de givre sur la fenêtre étincelèrent brièvement d'un éclat irisé, puis un rayon de soleil se mit à chatouiller la paupière de Wendy. Elle le chassa d'un geste vague de la main, se tourna sur le côté avec un grognement. Son visage s'enfonça dans le matelas et un peu de bave coula sur son menton.

\- Meuh…

Elle extirpa un bras hors de la couette dans laquelle elle s'était emberlificotée, tâtonna à l'aveuglette, fit tomber sa baguette de la table de nuit.

\- _Axchio_ _m'ntre_ , mâchouilla-t-elle, sans aucun résultat, évidemment.

Dans la Tour se répandait un délicieux fumet de café et de saucisses grillées. Des voix et des bruits de porcelaine montaient du réfectoire, quelqu'un descendait les escaliers en colimaçon du pas lourd d'un dormeur mal réveillé.

Wendy ouvrit un œil, peu désireuse de bouger, blottie dans la tiédeur agréable de ses couvertures.

\- Debout gros minet, bâilla-t-elle.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de dragon dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant si brusquement qu'elle manqua décrocher les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Les longs cils sombres d'Albus ne frémirent même pas. Il respirait doucement, la bouche entrouverte, étendu de tout son long à côté d'elle avec une main sous la tête. Il était toujours vêtu de son pull noir de la veille et du même pantalon, mais il avait perdu ses chaussures en route. Son pied en bois disparaissait dans les plis du drap, l'autre portait une chaussette de couleur douteuse.

Wendy sourit, attendrie. Elle caressa les boucles indisciplinées de son ami, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- C'est le matin, marmotte.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, se roula en boule. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement enfantin dans ses traits paisibles. Elle se pencha, posa un baiser furtif au coin de sa bouche, puis se faufila hors du lit sans faire de bruit.

\- Grasse mat' accordée, champion. Tu vas avoir une journée chargée…

Elle s'habilla rapidement, donna un coup de brosse à ses courts cheveux châtains et fourra sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer délicatement la porte.

Sur le palier inondé par la clarté matinale, elle croisa Gunter et répondit d'un sourire crispé au clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa. Il y eut une exclamation de colère deux étages plus haut, puis Koff, le mini-monstre des glaces qui ressemblait à une botte en fourrure de yéti affublée de deux petites cornes, dégringola les escaliers avec un "rrr-trttr-pppr-anta-rrapan-rrrr" surexcité et faillit la faire tomber. Cinq secondes plus tard, Christopher Cadwallader dévalait les marches à son tour, le visage encore emplâtré de mousse à raser et les cheveux hérissés dans tous les sens.

\- Reviens ici, sale petite peste ! hurla-t-il. "Rends-moi ça immédiatement !"

Il disparut à la suite de son voleur au prochain tournant de la rampe et Gunter croisa les mains derrière son dos.

\- Un bout de miroir, proposa-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Le rasoir, suggéra Wendy.

C'était une scène des plus ordinaires à la Tour d'Observation. Koff était comme une pie, à l'affut du moindre objet brillant. Il était capable d'engloutir sans sourciller un couteau comme une bague ou un emballage de bonbon. Les objets d'origine moldue avaient sa préférence, mais il ne tordait pas le nez devant une clé à molette magique non plus, ce qui obligeait Wendy à traiter tous ses outils avec le _Vernis Antidigeste_ du Dr. Quenotte.

Le vacarme avait réveillé Scorpius et tiré Terrence du tas d'encyclopédies sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille. L'apprenti médicomage passa une blouse propre et s'aspergea la figure d'eau froide, puis descendit en petites foulées vers le réfectoire. Il rencontra sur le palier d'en-dessous l'agent du gouvernement qui terminait de boutonner son costume bien repassé et le salua d'un _b'jour_ aux relents de chips mexicaines.

Scorpius leva un sourcil. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sarcastique au sujet de l'épi dressé sur la tête de son ancien camarade de classe, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Wendy s'ouvrit.

\- Yo, lança Albus en étouffant un bâillement. "C'est quoi ce boucan ? Un nouveau sketch de Koff & Chris ? Terri, ton antenne a une fourche, on dirait un poisson-lanterne."

Il s'assit sur une marche pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes qui étaient bien trop petites pour lui et qu'il étira de quelques pointures une fois qu'il eut trouvé la formule griffonnée sur l'étiquette.

Il ne vit pas la façon dont le visage de Terrence s'était fermé presque douloureusement, ni l'éclat contrarié qui passa dans les yeux de Scorpius. Quand il releva la tête, ses deux copains l'attendaient avec une remarque goguenarde sur le renne au nez rouge qui ornait ses chaussettes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, c'était le chaos, comme chaque matin.

Vivienne sirotait son thé à petites gorgées, installée dans un fauteuil molletonné près de la fenêtre, ses jambes galbées croisées l'une sur l'autre, son peignoir de soie artistiquement disposé pour laisser libre cours à l'imagination. Matilda était perchée sur un tabouret à la grande table et grignotait des biscottes d'un air apeuré, ses cheveux flasques et noirs en travers de la figure, entourée de miettes et d'éclaboussures de lait. Christopher avait coincé Koff entre ses genoux et tentait d'extirper quelque chose de la gorge de la créature poilue à l'aide de pinces à barbecue. Wendy s'escrimait à siffler, deux doigts dans la bouche, pour faire venir à elle le plat de pancakes qui virevoltait insolemment autour du lustre. Gunter s'était servi de café et tentait de convaincre le sucrier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une cuillérée supplémentaire. Une éponge frottait la poêle des saucisses dans l'évier rempli de mousse, la bouilloire chantait sur le fourneau de zinc rouge étincelant, des toasts se succédaient dans le grille-pain et s'entassaient en forme de Parthénon dans une assiette. Un transistor ensorcelé diffusait une émission joyeusement brouillée, mélangeant toutes les langues et tous les styles de chansons des stations moldues établies en Antarctique. Quelques fois, la voix du présentateur de _Radio Sorcière à Kerguelen_ émergeait dans ce brouhaha et s'enthousiasmait pour des parapluies à faire la pluie et le beau temps ou des Tupperwares imperméables pour le courrier par _Gorfou Express_.

Poivre était en train d'engloutir une portion de haricots à peu près grosse comme sa tête en tenant sa cuillère comme une truelle lorsque les trois garçons entrèrent. Il releva la tête, son mouvement se figea un instant et Terrence crut voir passer un éclair dans ses yeux globuleux, avant que l'elfe ne se remette à baffrer son petit déjeuner avec des bruits peu ragoûtants.

Albus prit un bol dans le buffet et s'assit à côté de Wendy sur une chaise de cuisine ordinaire, tandis que Scorpius piochait un sachet de thé sans se soucier du fauteuil Empire qui avait bousculé les autres sièges pour venir se tenir derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, vous trois, dit Gunter qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du sucrier. "Bien dormi ?"

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps, bâilla Terrence en faisant glisser une paire d'œufs au plat dans son assiette. "Je voudrais retourner à l'Île de l'Ogre, faire d'autres prélèvements chez les Japonais, de nouvelles analyses."

\- Accordé, dit le chef d'équipe après un instant de réflexion. "Scorpius ? Pourriez-vous l'accompagner ?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc acquiesça. Il faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse en porcelaine en observant distraitement Koff qui râlait en crachotant des bouts de verre. Christopher était à moitié couvert de bave de yéti et semblait sur le point d'enfoncer ses pinces à barbecue tout au fond de la gorge du mini-monstre, plus par vengeance que par nécessité.

\- Albus, continua Gunter, "quels sont vos plans pour cette journée ?"

Wendy se raidit, la bouche pleine de pancake à la gelée de framboises, mais avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Euphrosine entra d'un pas énervé.

\- Cette bande de crapules ! éructa-t-elle. "Vicieuses petites saletés, graines de démons…"

Sans saluer personne, elle marcha jusqu'au fourneau, l'alluma d'un coup de baguette furieux et retroussa les manches de sa robe bleue. Elle portait un tablier noir de suie et son nez crochu était maculé de traces de charbon.

\- _Accio_ Œufs ! aboya-t-elle, et la boîte en question jaillit du frigo et se précipita vers elle comme une fusée. "Lard !"

Les tranches suivirent avec un _whizzz_ , bientôt imitées par le beurre qui frôla la tête de Matilda, laquelle lâcha un couinement étranglé.

\- Bonjour Euphrosine, dit tranquillement Gunter. "Je vois que vous êtes d'une humeur charmante. Des ennuis à la chaufferie ? Calcifer, peut-être ? Ou avez-vous mal dormi ?"

Son regard glissa un instant sur Wendy qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- _Humpff_ , fit la vieille femme en assénant de grands coups de cuiller en bois au lard qui grésillait dans la poêle. "Calcifer se portera comme un charme quand il aura fini de pondre. Ce sont les Mangeurs d'Ombre qui posent problème. Quelque chose s'est réveillé cette nuit et ils sont surexcités."

Elle remplit un bol ébréché de thé noir et amer et éteignit le fourneau.

\- Il vous manque un bout d'oreille, signala Poivre qui s'était levé et examinait quelque chose sur le carrelage.

\- Et j'ai dû les stupéfixer _deux fois_ avant qu'ils n'arrêtent ! Tu vois un peu comme c'est _grave_ ! gronda Euphrosine en posant si brusquement son bol sur la table que son thé éclaboussa la chemise impeccable de Scorpius. "Ces vermines vont mettre en danger n'importe qui descendra à la chaudière ! Or il nous _faut_ savoir ce que Calcifer va dire ! Sinon…"

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si ses dents s'étaient soudées. Les yeux exorbités, elle sembla lutter quelques instants avec les mots qui ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche, puis elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui craqua douloureusement et se mit à enfourner ses œufs au lard comme si le sort du monde en dépendait.

Les autres la regardèrent, ébahis, mais Poivre et Gunter échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux, puis l'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

\- Chris, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de vous, dit le chef d'équipe en se tournant vers Cadwallader qui était à part et contemplait, l'air misérable, sa montre gluante de salive et passablement mâchouillée. "Nous ne pourrons pas apaiser la faim des Mangeurs d'Ombre sans une bonne quantité de pierres de lave. Je crois que vous en aviez trouvé un gisement ?"

\- Ouais, grogna le géologue. "Du côté de la Carcasse de la Baleine. J'y vais tout de suite."

\- Prenez le temps de déjeuner, quand même, conseilla Gunter avec bienveillance. "Est-ce que cette montre vous était chère ?"

\- Oh, _chère_ , elle l'était, oui, grommela le jeune homme en fusillant des yeux Koff qui haletait joyeusement à côté de sa chaise comme un toutou prêt à jouer. "Mais pour ma bourse, surtout."

Terrence et Scorpius ricanaient en douce. Wendy tartinait du miel sur le dernier scone.

\- Vivienne, Matilda, vos plans pour cette journée ? interrogea Gunter en se tournant vers les deux femmes.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça Vivienne en repoussant sa lourde chevelure de feu d'un geste languissant. "Les étoiles étaient capricieuses, cette nuit. Quelque chose gênait leur observation."

\- J-j-je voulais m-monter aux _Dents d-d-de Crystal_ , bredouilla la biologiste en remontant fébrilement ses énormes lunettes sur son nez. "P-p-pour… euh… voilà."

Elle se tut et rougit violement.

\- Très bien, dit Gunter avec un léger froncement de sourcils, sans poser de question. "Albus, je…"

Il fut interrompu par l'éternuement magistral qui échappa à l'éthologue, avant que Wendy ne puisse intervenir et prétexter n'importe quoi pour sortir Albus de la pièce.

Terrence tendit un mouchoir à son ami pour qu'il essuie son nez dégoulinant.

\- Bon, dit-il d'une voix sévère. "Je crois qu'avant toutes choses, M. Potter va venir faire un tour à l'infirmerie."

Leur chef d'équipe parut sur le point de protester, puis se ravisa.

\- Hum, dit-il. "Bien, je vois que chacun a de quoi remplir sa journée. Je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Un mot, cependant. Dans trois jours ce sera Noël et à cette occasion, le ministère de la magie nous a autorisés à ouvrir un canal de communication avec le siège de la B.A.T.S. à Londres. Vos familles y seront invitées et vous aurez à tour de rôle la possibilité de leur parl-"

Il fut coupé cette fois-ci par un torrent d'applaudissements et d'exclamations enthousiastes. Matilda avait les yeux baignés de larmes, ce qui violaçait son acné. Vivienne s'était soudain réveillée complètement et parlait de son teint, d'un fer à friser introuvable et du climat infect qui faisait sécher son mascara. Terrence dansait une sorte de gigue avec Koff qui reniflait les stylos piqués dans sa poche de blouse d'un air gourmand, les joues de Christopher s'étaient empourprées, Wendy et Albus parlaient en même temps, Scorpius semblait plus pâle et ses yeux étaient devenus terriblement brillants.

Euphrosine seule continuait de mastiquer son pain et son visage ridé, hermétique, se reflétait dans son bol de thé.

Gunter lui lança un regard triste, puis il tapa dans ses mains, ramena le calme et dispersa ses troupes vers leurs tâches respectives. Wendy poussa les garçons dehors avant que le chef d'équipe ne puisse rappeler Albus et les fit monter quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle leur expliqua à mi-voix ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.

Scorpius fut le plus ébranlé par la nouvelle. Albus, étrangement, semblait presque soulagé. Terrence commença une phrase où il était question d'un sort d'oubli, mais Wendy se hâta de le faire taire. Finalement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux attendre le résultat de l'entretien avec Gunter avant de prendre une décision.

\- Je pense que c'était pour ça que Poivre nous regardait bizarrement, ce matin, conclut Terrence. "Il ne voit peut-être pas les choses aussi clairement que Calcifer, mais si tu t'es transformé sans préavis hier soir, ça a du faire une secousse dans… je sais pas, l'essence de la magie ? Je suis sûr que les elfes sentent des choses que nous ignorons."

Wendy frissonna.

\- Ne parle pas de trucs qui ne sont pas concrets, protesta-t-elle. "Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de mystères en Antarctique ?"

Un bras croisé sur la poitrine, Scorpius se frottait pensivement le menton.

\- Ton père est la plus haute autorité du monde magique, donc je pense qu'il pourra étouffer les fuites facilement, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers Albus qui s'était perché sur le lit en cuir au milieu de la pièce claire. "Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les intentions de Calcifer. Il est sournois et malin, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre affection pour qui que ce soit sur cette base."

Scorpius avait détesté descendre dans la chaudière. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant des paroles qu'avait prononcé la créature aux yeux de braise lors de son entrevue seul à seul avec lui.

\- Tu crois que…

Il s'interrompit et fronça ses fins sourcils sombres.

\- Al ? Je crois que tu _as_ pris froid. T'es vraiment pâle.

Albus secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas trop dormi, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. "La nuit a été fun."

Wendy eut une moue attendrie, mais les deux autres ne parurent pas apprécier. Terrence ouvrit l'un des placards de pin blanc et y prit son stéthoscope, ainsi qu'une petite sphère laiteuse et une bouteille sur l'étiquette de laquelle était dessinée une tête de mort qui soufflait de la vapeur par les oreilles.

\- Allez, à poil, lança-t-il. "Je parie que tu couves une bonne grippe. On va mettre fin à ça tout de suite."

Wendy marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un monte-charge en panne et s'éclipsa pendant qu'Albus faisait passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Scorpius s'était calé près de la porte, à côté du squelette qui pendait d'un crochet.

L'infirmerie était une pièce aux teintes pêche et sorbet citron, meublée de façon très sobre, avec quelques placards, une commode fermée à clé et des tabourets. Des bonbonnes en verre étaient rangées sur les étagères immaculées, remplies de substances variées : des yeux d'anguille, des éponges poreuses, des herbes réduites en poudre, des griffes et des insectes encore frémissants. De la sauge et de la lavande pendaient du plafond avec des ustensiles étincelants de propreté mais un peu inquiétants. Plusieurs lits en fer s'alignaient contre un mur, séparés par des rideaux tirés et des tableaux de campagne bucolique dans lesquels gambadaient des agneaux et des gargouilles aux sourires béats. Le sol était fait d'une matière un peu caoutchouteuse, tiède et douce, qui se lavait parfaitement bien. Il y avait un tableau retourné au-dessus du bureau, dont s'échappaient des grognements étouffés – _Terrence ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec son maître de stage_ – et diverses affiches qui donnaient des conseils pour survivre par moins 40° en perdant le moins de membres possibles. Des chandelles diffusaient un parfum d'eucalyptus un peu sirupeux et il y régnait toujours une température agréable. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce se dressait le fauteuil en cuir qui se transformait aisément en lit d'examen et donnait parfois son avis sur ce dont souffraient les malades.

Albus loba son pull à Scorpius qui le rattrapa d'un air agacé, puis il déboucla sa ceinture.

\- Je vais très bien, Terri, dit-il en parlant un peu du nez. "Je t'assure ! C'est la dinde d'hier midi, je crois qu'il me restait quelques plumes en travers de la gorge."

\- Dinde toi-même, riposta son meilleur ami qui terminait de se laver les mains dans un baquet de liquide nacré monté sur trois pattes. "C'était du lapin."

Il s'approcha en enfilant son stéthoscope, commença par écouter le dos d'Albus qui se plaignit que c'était froid et qui se tortilla en se débarrassant de son pantalon.

\- Arrête de bouger, grogna Terrence. "J'entends deux cœurs."

\- C'est ton bidule qui est défectueux, pouffa Albus.

\- C'est celui que Wendy m'a offert quand j'ai été accepté à l'école de médicom' et elle l'avait acheté chez ton oncle Weasley, dans leur nouvelle gamme "sérieuse".

Terrence s'interrompit un instant pour contempler le stéthoscope d'un air pensif.

\- Il parait que c'est développé à partir de leurs _Oreilles à Rallonge_. Tu sais, ce vieux jouet d'espion qu'ils ont sorti du commerce quand on était gamins ?

\- Ma mère dit que ça fait de bons jouets pour chat, dit Albus. "Ce n'est pas très efficace : James essayait toujours de s'en servir pour écouter ce que papa racontait avec Oncle Ron dans son bureau quand ils revenaient de mission, mais on n'entendait jamais rien d'intéressant."

Scorpius eut un petit reniflement sarcastique.

\- ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a dépassé le simple _Assurdiato_ , au ministère.

Albus se mit à rire. La lumière des bougies jetait des ombres chaudes sur ses minces épaules et son corps félin. Terrence contourna le lit en cuir et appliqua le pavillon sur le torse de son ami encore une ou deux fois.

\- Je pense que t'es un peu congestionné, dit-il enfin en rangeant le stéthoscope et en fourrant un thermomètre dans la bouche de son patient. "Et sûrement fiévreux… Je vais te donner une potion pour régler ça, mais… c'est bizarre."

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? intervint Scorpius d'un ton sec.

Terrence s'agenouilla et défit la prothèse. Il palpa le moignon, l'air préoccupé, puis rattacha la jambe en bois et se redressa.

\- C'est un peu enflé, dit-il. "Ça te fait mal ?"

Albus haussa les épaules.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres.

\- Ne joue pas les héros, Potter, dis la vérité, grogna-t-il.

Terrence promenait ses mains sur les flancs du jeune homme. Il pressa du pouce sous les aisselles, tâta l'estomac, puis ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice en forme de fleur qui se dessinait, lisse et rose, à hauteur du sternum.

Albus ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et le thermomètre tomba avec un petit bruit de verre brisé sur le sol.

Terrence fit un pas en arrière, très pâle.

\- Tu as mal _là_ ? articula-t-il. "Depuis quand ?"

\- Juste maintenant, souffla son ami, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer le bord du lit. Son front s'était emperlé de sueur. "Quand tu l'as… touchée…"

Scorpius s'était approché, l'air angoissé et furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Swanson, commença-t-il, "tu…"

Il se tut brusquement, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui venait de transpercer son bras gauche, et tomba à genoux.

Terrence gémit et ses mains cherchèrent vainement à chasser l'horrible brûlure qui irradiait à la base de sa nuque.

\- Les… les gars ? Ça va ? demanda Albus, un œil à moitié fermé pour lutter contre la souffrance éclose dans son torse.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la sensation disparut et l'infirmerie baignée d'une douce lumière redevint un cocon paisible.

Haletant, Scorpius se redressa. Il déboutonna fébrilement la manche tachée de thé de sa chemise, la releva.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? marmonna Terrence en frottant l'emplacement cuisant dans son cou. Il se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur le lit. "Tu peux regarder ? C'était quoi, une bestiole qui m'a piqué ? Al. Tu vois quelque chose ?"

Son meilleur ami resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il avala sa salive.

\- Tu l'as aussi, dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard anxieux, puis se tournèrent vers lui.

Albus écarta ses doigts crispés sur la cicatrice en prenant une longue respiration, baissa les yeux...

Et, comme il l'avait craint, il découvrit sur sa peau le même mot gravé par une encre sanglante sur la nuque de Terrence et sur le bras gauche de Scorpius.

 _RENONCER._

Dans la bibliothèque, Euphrosine respirait lourdement, recroquevillée autour de sa main droite sur laquelle s'étalait la même marque brûlante.

Sur le paillasson humide du hall, les dents encore crissantes de douleur, Christopher avait ôté sa botte de neige et contemplait, abasourdi, l'inscription sous la plante de son pied.

Tout au fond de la Tour, l'elfe faisait face à l'âtre de pierre d'onyx, les bras tendus comme en adoration et les paupières fermées sur ses yeux globuleux, psalmodiant à mi-voix.

Un œuf rouge et craquelé comme une braise se dressait dans les flammes sulfureuses.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**


	5. La Prophétie de Calcifer

**LA PROPHÉTIE DE CALCIFER**

* * *

Lorsque Matilda revint des _Dents de Crystal_ , trempée des pieds à la tête parce qu'elle avait glissé dans un trou de neige, elle tremblait plus d'excitation que de froid. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses bottes et de son manteau, enfila ses pantoufles en se trompant de pieds et, repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, se précipita dans les escaliers en colimaçon, sa précieuse trouvaille serrée sur le cœur. Elle déboucha dans la salle commune hors d'haleine et poussa un petit cri quand quelqu'un l'agrippa.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit Vivienne d'une voix soucieuse. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux derrière ses épais verres de myope.

\- O-oui, bredouilla-t-elle. "T-très bien. P-plus que bien ! J'ai trou…"

Elle promena un regard ahuri sur les visages sombres de ses co-équipiers rassemblés autour de la table et s'interrompit.

\- Merlin en soit remercié, dit Gunter en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Il s'est p-p-passé q-q-quelque chose ?

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Plutôt oui, grogna-t-il, le menton dans la main. "La base est hantée et nous avons été attaqués."

\- Q-quoi ? couina Matilda, horrifiée.

Un des pieds de Cadwallader baignait dans un baquet rempli de glaçons. Un bandage bleuâtre était enroulé autour de la main droite d'Euphrosine. Terrence tenait une poche de riz-au-lait surgelé sur sa nuque, Scorpius avait une serviette mouillée enroulée autour du bras gauche, Wendy tamponnait un linge humide sur le torse nu d'Albus qui avait une couverture autour des épaules.

Poivre n'était nulle part en vue.

\- En fait, nous nous n'avons pas été à proprement parler _attaqués_ , rectifia Gunter d'un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui reflétait son inquiétude. " _Quelque chose_ s'est manifesté, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit en vue de nous faire du mal."

\- ça reste à prouver, grommela Christopher. "Venir en ami en taggant au fer rouge ses interlocuteurs me parait un peu contradictoire."

\- _Un peu_ ! répéta Scorpius d'un ton outré.

\- Enfin, Calcifer sait de quoi il s'agit, apparemment, et nous en saurons plus quand Poivre sera revenu de la chaudière, se hâta de dire le chef d'équipe.

\- O-o-oh, balbutia Matilda.

Vivienne la prit par le bras et la fit asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramenais, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Matilda s'éclaira. Elle déplia avec précaution le mouchoir qu'elle tenait contre son cœur et le posa sur la table.

\- Je l'ai t-trouvée sur l-la crête, pépia-t-elle. "Je n'en-en avais j-jamais vu en v-vrai. Elle est ma-a-agnifique…"

Tout le monde se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et Terrence étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

\- _Lacrimae Solis_ , expliqua la jeune biologiste, rayonnante. " _Fleur d-des Neiges_ , aussi ap-pelée _Larme d-du Soleil_ , elle est e-extrêm-mement rare et…"

\- Et il est impossible qu'elle pousse en Antarctique où il n'y a strictement aucune végétation, compléta Gunter.

Sur la surface de bois poli, la fleur blanche délicate brillait doucement et ses pétales ourlés d'or semblaient palpiter comme s'ils étaient vivants. Matilda ne l'avait pas coupée, elle avait creusé autour pour l'extirper du sol, mais le bulbe n'était pas terreux. Les fines racines noires avaient l'air de cheveux saupoudrés de givre.

\- C'est la même, souffla Scorpius.

\- Je sais, dit sourdement Albus.

Wendy haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et le linge qu'elle tenait dans la main lui échappa.

\- Oh.

Christopher lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Rien, dit rapidement Terrence en ramassant le linge et en l'appliquant de nouveau sur le torse de son meilleur ami, cachant le mot gravé en lettres de feu et la cicatrice en forme de fleur.

\- Rien, gronda Euphrosine au même moment. "Poivre est là, nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à dire."

Poivre n'était pas là, mais il apparut à l'instant où elle eut terminé sa phrase, comme s'il avait attendu un signal.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Vivienne en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux flamboyants. "Sire Calcifer a-t-il quelque chose à nous communiquer au sujet de ces inscriptions surgies de nulle part ?"

\- Qu'en est-il des Mangeurs d'Ombres ? demanda Gunter. "Est-il possible de descendre sans danger ?"

L'elfe fronça le nez. Il enfonça l'intégralité de sa main décharnée dans une de ses oreilles paraboliques et y fourragea sous leurs regards dégoutés.

\- L'œuf a éclos. Calcifer veut vous voir. Les Mangeurs d'Ombres se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment. Oh, s'ils sentent quelqu'un d'intéressant, ils viendront sûrement grignoter un peu, mais… pour l'instant ça devrait aller, dit-il d'un air sarcastique après avoir sorti une bille de cérumen et l'avoir négligemment envoyée balader sur le tapis.

Scorpius avala sa salive avec difficulté et Vivienne s'empressa de sortir son parfum de son sac et d'en vaporiser copieusement tout autour d'elle, faisant éternuer Matilda qui s'empressa d'emmailloter de nouveau la fleur des neiges.

Terrence fixa temporairement le linge sur le torse à vif d'Albus, puis l'aida à enfiler son pull. Gunter proposa à Christopher de le soutenir, mais le géologue refusa d'une voix brusque et clopina en s'aidant d'une chaise métamorphosée en béquille. Wendy voulut nouer le bandage d'Euphrosine, mais la vieille femme retira sa main d'un geste presque violent.

\- Désolée, murmura la jeune fille, un peu effarée. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal..."

\- Saperlipopette, mon enfant, ne vous comportez pas comme une gourde ! jappa la magicienne en s'engageant dans les escaliers à la suite des autres.

Ses genoux craquaient et ses articulations grinçaient comme les rouages mal huilés d'un automate. Elle avait l'air terriblement âgée et fragile.

Wendy n'insista pas, mais elle garda un œil attentif pour rattraper sa collègue si celle-ci trébuchait.

La descente se fit en silence, comme si tout le monde redoutait les paroles qu'allait prononcer Calcifer.

Il faisait froid sous le dôme d'observation, bon dans les étages d'étude et les chambres, chaud dans les laboratoires et la salle commune et _très chaud_ quand on arrivait à la salle des machines. Tout en bas, à la chaudière, la température était presque intenable et seul Poivre avec son pagne en tartan semblait à l'aise. La pièce était ronde et étonnement petite si l'on considérait qu'elle formait le socle de la Tour. Le plafond était supporté par des solives anciennes, comme dans une simple chaumière. Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de carreaux noirs brillants. La cheminée en pierre d'onyx se dressait au centre, directement reliée aux multiples conduits de cuivre qui alimentaient la base en eau chaude.

Partout, dans les coins sombres, on devinait un mouvement fébrile et un chuchotement résonnait constamment : les Mangeurs d'Ombres étaient tapis à l'affut.

Calcifer se prélassait dans l'âtre et souleva à peine une paupière quand ils entrèrent. C'était une des créatures les plus étranges qui soient. Il pouvait prendre toutes sortes de formes, mais la plupart du temps il ressemblait à un feu-follet jaune dansant dans les flammes verdâtres, avec deux petites dents pointues, trois ou quatre oreilles triangulaires et des espèces de longs bras maigrichons.

Ce qui troublait le plus, c'était ses yeux de braise perçants et insondables, qui se posaient sur vous comme s'ils savaient absolument tous vos secrets et s'en délectaient.

\- Les voici, monsieur, dit Poivre avec déférence.

\- Comme c'est gentil de rendre visite au pauvre exclu ! roucoula Calcifer de sa voix désagréablement fluette. "On s'inquiète, on s'affole et soudain on se rappelle que l'eau chaude ne vient pas toute seule pour le bain, n'est-ce paaaas ?"

Il roula sur lui-même avec langueur, agita ses bras comme un félin qui joue avec sa queue.

\- Et que veut-on de ce malheureux Calcifer qui s'ennuie _toute la journée_ sans personne pour lui parler, sans que _personne_ ne lui apporte même une pauvre petite minuscule _délicieuse_ couenne de lard ?

\- Cesse de faire l'intéressant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, riposta Euphrosine d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les yeux de feu se fixèrent sur elle, immobiles, et les autres frissonnèrent. Puis la créature de feu s'entortilla de nouveau autour de sa bûche en agate et poussa un soupir théâtral.

\- A-a-ah, pauvre Calcifer martyrisé et maltraité par ces humains sans manières… pleurnicha-t-il. "Des brutes et des cerveaux pleins de pâte molle… sans cœur et plus malpolis que des trolls…"

Terrence cherchait les éclats de la coquille de l'œuf qu'avait mentionné Poivre, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une poudre brillante sur le bord de l'âtre.

Scorpius s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Calcifer. Albus, au contraire, ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Wendy s'était serrée entre Vivienne et Matilda, mais ni l'une ni l'autre des deux femmes n'étaient plus rassurées qu'elle. A vrai dire, la jeune mécano aurait dû être la plus à l'aise de tous après Euphrosine, puisqu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à l'étage au-dessus de la chaudière, dans la salle des machines, et qu'elle avait dû venir souvent faire la maintenance des tuyaux. Mais Wendy détestait voyager par voie de cheminée et ces flammes verdâtres qui ne dégageaient aucune cendre et ne brûlaient pas l'inquiétaient beaucoup : _Calcifer était-il toujours à moitié ici, à moitié ailleurs ?_

Christopher surveillait du coin de l'œil les Mangeurs d'Ombres. L'un d'entre eux osa s'avancer dans la lumière, comme irrésistiblement attiré par leurs silhouettes allongées sur les carreaux. Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard avec un mouvement explicite de sa canne. La petite créature noire – une boulette de suie montée sur deux pattes comme un oiseau, avec des yeux ronds – détala aussitôt avec un couinement.

Gunter se racla la gorge. Il noua ses mains dans son dos et se balança sur ses talons, l'air bienveillant malgré la ride d'inquiétude creusée entre ses épais sourcils.

\- S'il te plaît, Calcifer, dit-il. "Nous serions très reconnaissants si tu nous éclairais de ta sagesse."

L'esprit de feu se rengorgea.

\- Oui, je suis très sage, ho-ho-ho, gloussa-t-il avec suffisance. "Et justement je viens de recevoir un œuf plein de joncheruines, tout beau, rempli à ras-bord de graines de problèmes et de dilemmes…"

Ses yeux d'or brûlant sautèrent des uns aux autres rapidement. Scorpius étouffa une exclamation de douleur en serrant son bras gauche contre lui, Terrence sentit sa nuque se glacer, Christopher agrippa sans le vouloir l'épaule de Wendy et faillit la broyer. Le front d'Albus se perla de sueur et Euphrosine pâlit encore plus, mais son visage ne perdit pas son expression sévère.

\- Si tu nous expliques ce que tu veux dire, je te donnerais non seulement plusieurs couennes de lard, mais aussi un bon morceau de phoque bien graisseux, promit Gunter d'un ton enjôleur.

Poivre leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il trouvait cette scène hautement indécente.

Vivienne cacha une grimace révoltée derrière sa main.

\- C'est du marchandage ! Quel petit démon mal-élevé ! Je croyais qu'il nous avait fait descendre dans cette fournaise parce qu'il voulait nous parler ! protesta-t-elle à mi-voix, en se penchant vers Matilda.

La biologiste, raide comme un bâton, se contenta de lâcher un gémissement étranglé.

Le regard de braise de Calcifer se posa sur l'astronome et pendant un instant il fit si froid dans la chaudière qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur sang allait geler. Puis la créature roula paresseusement dans l'autre sens.

\- Un poème, voilà ce qui sied à chaque moment de la vie, ronronna-t-il. "Un joli poème tout bien lié, bien compliqué, pour faire des nœuds dans la cervelle…"

Il prit ce qui ressemblait à une grande respiration et enfla soudain, jusqu'à déborder de l'âtre en un feu dévorant. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, effrayés, mirent leurs bras devant leurs visages instinctivement, mais la voix d'outre-tombe de Calcifer remplit la pièce et résonna de façon physique jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs entrailles.

 _Au Glas de cette année, la Porte s'ouvrira encore._

 _L'Amour qui ne pouvait être Oublié sera englouti._

 _Un Choix cruel seul repoussera la Mort._

 _A l'Enfant qui espérait on accordera Vie._

 _Celui qui Voyait clair se perdra sans Comprendre._

 _Enfin l'Indécis posera son Fardeau._

 _Deux Âmes Jumelles verront leur destinée se fendre._

 _Et au chant de l'Alouette le Chien refermera les eaux._

L'écho répéta le mot "eaux" jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un bruissement, puis les flammes retombèrent. Dans leurs cachettes, les Mangeurs d'Ombres s'étaient recroquevillés, terrorisés.

Ils étaient tous pétrifiés, sauf Poivre dont les yeux exorbités étincelaient.

Calcifer s'entortilla en bâillant.

\- Voilààààà, dit-il nonchalamment. "En prime, la maison vous fait cadeau d'un avertissement. _Un conseil d'ami !_ Pour chaque lumière existe une nuit. Celui qui se connait se tiendra plus facilement debout. Si vous savez discerner la raison derrière le verbe, moins de larmes seront versées. _Ciao, ciao_. N'oubliez pas ma couenne de lard."

Dans le silence terrifié, il y eut un craquement, comme si une étincelle avait éclaté dans la cheminée, puis Matilda glissa sur le sol, évanouie.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La nuit était tombée, glaciale, et un blizzard s'était levé sur la plaine. On entendait hurler le vent comme un loup aux abois et des pépites de neige congelée fouettaient les vitres. L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi glauque à la Tour d'Observation.

Vivienne s'était couchée avec une migraine. Euphrosine faisait des sablés et cette activité de grand-maman ressemblait au passe-temps d'un serial-killer sous sa poigne énervée. Wendy sortait des tasses et des soucoupes tout en surveillant la bouilloire. Albus était roulé en boule sur son siège et ne disait rien, l'air sombre, les yeux fixés sur la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie. Koff ronflait dans son panier en agitant de temps à autre ses minuscules pattes poilues. Terrence avait administré une série de potions à Matilda pour lui calmer les nerfs et la faire dormir, puis il était revenu et se penchait maintenant avec Gunter, Scorpius et Christopher sur la carte de l'Antarctique étalée au milieu de la longue table.

\- Au Nord des _Dents de Crystal_ , on a la station japonaise et au Nord-Est, _l'île de l'Ogre_ , qu'ils appellent _Ongul Island_ , dit le chef d'équipe en tapotant sur le carte la ligne violette en arc de cercle qui marquait la limite du territoire accessible aux moldus. "Ce n'est sûrement pas par là-bas."

\- Plein Nord-Ouest, on va vers la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ , toujours de leur côté, marmonna Chris. "Et en descendant Sud-Ouest de _notre_ côté, on tombe sur _l'Anse du Rocquelune_. Y'a rien de ce côté non-plus."

\- Ce qu'il fait qu'il nous reste l'ensemble de la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ – explorée tellement de fois qu'on en connait toutes les crevasses – la _Crique du Sarcophage_ au Sud-Est et toute la banquise au Sud, calcula Scorpius, dépité.

\- " _Le Chien refermera les eaux_ ", répéta pensivement Gunter. "Quel chien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…"

Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste las, écarquilla ses yeux fatigués, caressa la carte de ses doigts rugueux.

\- Il y a bien le "Chien Qui Pleure", dit Terrence qui avait l'air tout aussi épuisé. "Mais c'est un iceberg géant et il se déplace au Sud, en pleine mer. Si l'entrée de l'Axe se trouve là, on ira pas à pied sec."

\- Impossible, grommela Euphrosine depuis son coin où elle soulevait un nuage de farine. "La Porte se trouve à l'intérieur des terres. La machine qu'ont bâtie nos prédécesseurs n'est pas un sous-marin."

\- C'est un engin de forage, renchérit Wendy en s'approchant et en servant à chacun une tasse de thé très fort. "Un véhicule prévu pour creuser un passage _souterrain_ et circuler dans des tunnels."

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête ! s'écria Chris d'un ton irrité, en donnant un coup de poing à la table, ce qui fit tressauter les soucoupes et sursauter Koff.

Albus leva ses yeux d'émeraude. Il semblait exténué et vaguement nauséeux.

\- En tout cas il y a au moins une chose de compréhensible dans ce charabia, murmura-t-il. "On sait qu'il va s'ouvrir pour sûr et à quel moment on pourra y entrer."

\- Le 31 décembre, avant minuit, frissonna Wendy. "Il nous reste neuf jours."

Scorpius passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés. Ses manches étaient retroussées et l'inscription sur son bras gauche luisait à la lueur des bougies, en lettres sanglantes très nettes.

 _RENONCER._

Gunter s'efforça de dissimuler sa nervosité derrière sa tasse qui fumait.

 _"Si vous savez discerner la raison derrière le verbe, moins de larmes seront versées."_

 _Englouti. Mort. Se Perdra. Fendre._

Soudain la recherche exaltante de l'Axe était devenue une quête dans laquelle ils allaient risquer leurs peaux. Il n'était pas certain que toutes ces années l'aient préparé à cela. Il avait peur et pourtant il frémissait d'excitation.

 _La Porte s'ouvrira._

 _Enfin._

C'était le but de sa vie, l'achèvement de sa carrière, l'absolution pour ce qu'il avait abandonné autrefois.

C'était le moment de prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il promena son regard sur ses équipiers et de nouveau une boule se forma dans son ventre.

 _Chris et ses tics, ses faiblesses, ses incertitudes._

 _Euphrosine écrasée par son secret._

 _Le génie et ses deux amis, la fille courageuse comme une lionne et le jeune homme qui cachait son cœur immense sous ses airs hautains._

 _Et puis le garçon-dragon._

De qui parlait la prophétie ? Qui ne reviendrait pas ? Qui ne saurait pas faire face au dilemme dont avait parlé Calcifer ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir les protéger tous et les ramener sains et saufs au chant de l'alouette ?

 _Et que diable voulait dire cette alouette ? Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau de ce genre en Antarctique !_

Il avala une gorgée de travers et se brûla. Crachotant, il attrapa le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait et s'essuya la bouche. Quand sa toux se calma, il croisa les yeux soucieux de Poivre, fixés sur lui.

Il sourit sous ses cheveux gris ébouriffés, tapota le crâne chauve et rosâtre de l'elfe.

\- Dans quoi t'ai-je embarqué, mon vieil ami ? soupira-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû… qu'ai-je fait de toi ? Il te contrôle… tu as changé…"

L'ancien serviteur secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas changé. Poivre sait qu'il devait partir de Poudlard, maintenant. C'était son destin. Tout ira bien, Maître, promit-il, levant son regard humide et fervent. "C'est pour ceux qui sont marqués que ce sera difficile."

Gunter le contempla avec tristesse.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _J'espère que le plan des lieux est un peu plus clair avec cette histoire de carte... Ah, j'adore vos spéculations et vos remarques ! ça me boooooste ! Je me demande ce que_ vous _allez déduire de la prophétie, vous qui avez déjà une longueur d'avance sur ce que ressentent certains personnages à leur insu..._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, on trouve une créature amusante qui nous vient de plusieurs films d'animation japonaise et dans le chapitre précédent, il y a une double réplique célèbre tirée d'un film de Tarzan, saurez-vous de laquelle il s'agit ?_**

 ** _Et enfin, bravo si vous avez vu l'allusion à "la Bête des Bas-fonds", un épisode de Doctor Who, dans le chapitre d'encore avant !_**

 ** _Au prochain chapitre, c'est pleins feux sur Scorpius et ses souvenirs d'école, un moment très chou avec Albus et peut-être qu'on en saura plus sur les motivations de Gunter lorsqu'il est parti en Antarctique... Lentement mais sûrement, on se rapproche de Noël..._**

 ** _Encore mille mercis pour vos merveilleuses reviews et... je retourne bosser ! Bon week-end !_**


	6. Intelligence, Force, Compassion, Loyauté

**INTELLIGENCE, FORCE, COMPASSION & LOYAUTÉ**

* * *

Le lendemain ne fut pas glorieux. La sensation de brûlure sur leurs peaux marquées s'était atténuée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une douleur sourde supportable, mais le malaise lié à la prophétie s'était amplifié. Personne n'avait dormi correctement et ils se mangèrent tous le nez à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. En l'espace du petit déjeuner, Matilda cassa trois ou quatre tasses que Poivre répara d'un claquement de doigt avec un soupir exaspéré. A la fin de la matinée, Christopher et Terrence faillirent se battre et il fallut l'intervention de Scorpius pour les séparer. Couchée sous le ventre du véhicule doré en forme de citrouille pour avancer les réparations, Wendy se sentait dans le même état fébrile que quelqu'un qui couve une grippe. Il lui semblait entendre Calcifer susurrer des paroles de mauvais augure dans la pièce d'en-dessous et des frissons courraient le long de son dos. Vivienne était d'une humeur détestable et ressemblait davantage à une harpie qu'à une vélane quand elle se prit de bec avec Euphrosine au sujet d'une anomalie de la nébuleuse d'Orion : six étages au moins purent suivre la discussion.

Koff avait déjà gobé huit cuillères en aluminium, quelques Noises oubliées dans un vide-poche, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent et un plumier en or avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive enfin que le mini-monstre n'était pas enfermé dans l'animalerie. Albus n'était nulle part et l'ambiance se dégrada encore plus lorsqu'ils constatèrent son absence.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à la base, Gunter eut l'air vraiment en colère. Il se posta dans le hall d'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa vieille robe de sorcier, ses cheveux gris électrifiés et les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes, et ne bougea plus jusqu'au retour de l'éthologue, si tard dans l'après-midi que le soleil s'allongeait en langues de feu sur la plaine immaculée.

Poivre avait essayé d'apporter de la soupe, un fauteuil, de la lecture et même un bassin hygiénique au chef d'équipe, mais celui-ci l'avait renvoyé à chaque fois d'un geste impatient de la main. Quand Albus déverrouilla le sas et entra d'un pas lourd, l'elfe lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Il ne rentre que maintenant, le sale gamin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Il se moque bien du souci qu'il fait à son maître."

\- Gunter n'est pas mon maître, riposta Albus en enlevant son manteau trempé et en le suspendant à la patère.

\- Non, effectivement, dit l'homme d'un ton sec. "Mais je suis votre supérieur sur cette base. Je suis _responsable_ de vous. C'est pourquoi je _dois_ savoir quand vous sortez et où vous vous rendez."

Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules et Terrence, qui était descendu quatre à quatre quand il l'avait vu arriver par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, ne put s'empêcher de frémir intérieurement.

Les yeux d'émeraude du jeune homme prenaient des nuances de mer en furie sous ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur le front et dégoulinants d'eau glacée.

\- Oh, mais Potter est au-dessus des consignes, persifla Christopher qui remontait de la chaufferie avec un sac vide – il était allé distribuer des pierres de lave aux Mangeurs d'Ombres. "Quand on est le fils du ministre de la magie, on est dispensé de suivre les règles établies pour le commun des mortels."

\- La ferme, Cadwallader, grogna Albus en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, sans croiser directement le regard de Gunter.

Il avait le teint grisâtre et des cernes sous les yeux, le menton buté et la bouche crispée comme s'il était en proie à une lutte intérieure constante.

Le visage du chef d'équipe s'adoucit.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain.

Albus émit un reniflement sarcastique et Terrence sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami montrer une attitude aussi amère et insolente.

\- C'est un ordre, précisa Gunter d'une voix douce.

\- Un _ordre_ , répéta Poivre, mécontent.

Christopher marmonna quelque chose mais Terrence décida de l'ignorer. Il fit un pas en avant, tendit la main pour attraper le bras de son pote.

\- Viens.

Muet, Albus se dégagea et traversa le hall sans se soucier des traces boueuses que laissaient ses bottes pleines de neige. Il s'enfila dans l'escalier en colimaçon et disparut.

\- Un vrai ado en pleine crise, ricana Christopher.

Cette fois Terrence eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais le soupir que poussa Gunter l'en empêcha.

\- _Renoncer_ … murmura le vieil homme.

La nuque du médicomage le picota désagréablement et Cadwalalder se mordit la lèvre en soulevant légèrement son pied, comme pour cesser de s'appuyer dessus.

\- J'espère que cette ambiance ne va pas s'installer, dit finalement le chef d'équipe en repoussant ses lunettes sur son front. Il adressa un sourire un peu chiffonné aux deux garçons. "Vous a-t-on déjà parlé de la trêve traditionnelle de Noël ?"

\- Tch, fit Chris avant de s'en aller.

\- Je vais chercher Wendy, dit Terrence avec une grimace qui se voulait positive. "Elle va nous réparer Albus en deux secondes."

Il avait tort.

Ce soir-là, le souper fut lugubre et les bruits d'aspiration que faisait Matilda en mangeant son pudding furent accueillis avec soulagement par tous – sauf Poivre qui fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'on aurait dit qu'un buisson de poils blanchâtres avait poussé dans le pli entre ses yeux globuleux.

Albus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et des larmes roulaient en continu sur les joues de Wendy qui reniflait bruyamment en regardant droit devant elle. Très gêné, Christopher s'efforçait de se rendre invisible : il avait assisté à la dispute et au moment où Albus avait crié "fous-moi la paix de temps en temps !" avant de claquer la porte. Euphrosine ne s'était pas présentée pour le repas non plus. Vivienne se massait les tempes, en proie à une autre migraine. Gunter était perdu dans de sombres pensées et sa cuillère ratait sa bouche une fois sur deux. Terrence murmurait des paroles encourageantes à Wendy, sans succès, et Scorpius les observait en se disant qu'il aurait préféré être à des milliers de miles de cet endroit.

 _A quoi servait d'être sur le point de percer l'un des plus grands mystères du monde magique, si toutes les amitiés bâties en Antarctique s'effritaient soudain ?_

Il avait appris à apprécier la Tour aux quatorze étages sans ascenseur ni possibilité de transplaner, l'immensité vide et glacée de la _Vallée des Souffleurs de Lumière_ , cet exil volontaire au bout du monde, les rapports routiniers interminables.

Il _aimait_ être là, avec Albus et Wendy et Terrence et les autres. Il aimait être Scorpius Malefoy, l'agent du gouvernement, inutile mais irremplaçable, dans cette équipe.

 _Il avait sa place._

 _Mais maintenant tout allait de travers et ce n'était pas –_ pas du tout _– ce qu'il avait souhaité en venant à la Base d'Inlandsis._

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et il enfonça sa fourchette dans son poisson pané, refoulant rageusement les larmes de frustration qui se rassemblaient sous ses paupières.

 _Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se mettre à la recherche de l'Axe. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du succès de leurs prédécesseurs. Ils avaient sans doute loupé l'ouverture de la Porte pendant qu'ils se bagarraient pour des broutilles…_

A la fin du repas, il se proposa pour superviser le rangement de la vaisselle : les assiettes se lavaient et s'essuyaient toutes seules, mais elles étaient capricieuses et échangeaient de placards avec les verres quand on ne les surveillait pas. Il ne se pressa pas : il n'y aurait sans doute pas de soirée tous ensembles dans le salon. Vivienne ne se mettrait pas au piano et Matilda ne chanterait pas pour l'accompagner. Euphrosine ne raconterait aucune histoire merveilleuse, faisant apparaître dans une brume argentée des personnages de légende. Poivre n'apporterait pas une tasse de thé fumante à son maître. Gunter ne fumerait pas la pipe tranquillement, en observant Terrence qui se livrerait à une de ses expériences à la table ronde, sous le regard intéressé de Wendy et Albus, et l'œil jaloux de Christopher qui siroterait un petit verre de brandy.

Le salon était effectivement silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité, quand Scorpius y entra. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, alluma les chandeliers. La clarté tremblotante des bougies se répandit sur les coussins vert foncé, le divan au velours pelé, les accoudoirs d'acajou des fauteuils. Des fils luisaient dans les broderies du tapis épais et sur les couvertures écornées des livres de la bibliothèque. Les tapisseries sur les murs avaient passé au soleil cru d'Antarctique : les trois-mâts, les édifices historiques et les animaux sauvages qu'elles représentaient s'étaient presque effacés, de même que les inscriptions en latin. Une odeur de tabac exotique flottait dans la pièce ronde et confortable. Les hommes politiques et les scientifiques dans les tableaux somnolaient en ronflant paisiblement. Au milieu du salon se dressait un gros globe de verre cerclé d'or dans lequel il neigeait constamment. Les continents et les îles y étaient dessinés en formes translucides et on voyait passer de temps à autre dans les océans des ombres fugitives de baleines et de dragons aux ailes déployées.

Scorpius s'assit sur le divan. Il envisagea un instant de mettre ses pieds sur la petite table basse, puis se raisonna et se contenta de s'affaler contre le dossier capitonné avec un soupir irrité.

 _Merlin, qu'il détestait le changement, l'irrationnel, les irrégularités, les surprises, la…_

La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa.

\- Albus ? s'étonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Son ancien camarade de classe se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Je peux entrer ? dit-il à voix basse.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se décala pour laisser une place sur le divan. Mais Albus fit seulement quelques pas dans la pièce, presque comme s'il ne se rappelait déjà plus pourquoi il était entré.

Il avait les traits tirés, une lueur trop brillante au fond des yeux et ses doigts frémissaient sur la couture de son pantalon.

\- Les autres sont allés se coucher ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Oui, dit lentement Scorpius en l'observant avec attention. "Tu as faim ? Il reste un peu de riz en sauce."

\- Non, jeta Potter.

Un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche. Il tripota un bibelot sur une étagère, tira un livre et le feuilleta avec nervosité, puis le reposa d'un geste maladroit. Le bouquin tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Albus étouffa un juron mais ne le ramassa pas.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Al ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs embroussaillés, roula et déroula le col de son pull. Scorpius aperçut une plaque rouge dans son cou et son baromètre d'inquiétude monta de quelques crans supplémentaires.

\- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna-t-il.

Albus le fixa quelques instants, comme s'il ne comprenait la phrase, puis il tressaillit, obéit d'un air égaré.

\- Il fait froid, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

\- C'est vrai, un peu, acquiesça Scorpius en l'examinant avec circonspection. "Mais je pense que c'est surtout la fièvre qui te donne cette impression. Tu devrais être dans ton lit, Potter. Est-ce que t'as dormi, au moins, la nuit dernière ? Et t'étais où, toute la journée d'aujourd'hui ?"

Même sans le toucher, il sentait la chaleur insensée qui irradiait du corps d'Albus.

\- Je sais pas, bredouilla le jeune homme en frottant son œil gauche avec son poing, comme un enfant fatigué. Un éclair de contrariété passa soudain sur son visage, l'habillant d'un masque grimaçant. "T'es pas ma baby-sitter, Malefoy. Fous-moi la paix."

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Scorpius lui attrapa le bras et n'eut pas besoin de faire usage de force pour le retenir. Aussi mollement qu'un pantin, Albus s'avachit de nouveau sur le divan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Al ? bredouilla son ami, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. "Ce n'est pas _toi_ , ça."

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de onze ans et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami faire preuve de grossièreté. _Personne_ n'était aussi patient et compatissant qu'Albus.

\- Tu es malade, dit-il avec conviction. "Tu vas aller te pieuter avec une des potions dégueu de Terrence et ça ira mieux demain."

\- Non… murmura Albus. "S'il te plaît…"

Scorpius interrompit son mouvement, le cœur serré.

\- Tu veux rester là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ta chambre est trop loin ?

\- Je ne veux pas être seul avec lui, balbutia le jeune homme en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

\- Lui qui ?

Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une question idiote. Une quinte de toux le secoua si fort que des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son front. Scorpius, affolé, ne put que tracer des cercles dans son dos et espérer que la crise passe vite.

Haletant, blême et tremblant, Albus se roula en boule sur le divan quand il réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la fièvre. Il avait l'air de retenir ses larmes à grand peine.

\- C'est… horrible, croassa-t-il.

\- Je vois ça, grommela Scorpius. "Tu veux m'en parler autrement que par énigmes ? Je ne suis pas Terrence, au cas où tu ne t'en rappelles pas."

Albus eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- Je _sais_ qui tu es, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Aucun risque que je te confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il humecta ses lèvres sèches, frotta de nouveau ses yeux injectés de sang. Sa frange se collait sur sa peau brûlante.

\- T'étais où, toute la journée ? répéta Scorpius en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de vibrer d'inquiétude.

\- L'île de glace du _Chien Qui Pleure_ , avoua Albus en regardant le tapis. "J'ai plongé un moment, pour essayer de trouver cette Porte. Elle n'est pas là-bas. Il n'y a rien sous cet iceberg."

Il frissonna de tout son corps et Scorpius eut envie de le gifler.

\- T'étais _encore_ dans la flotte ? Pas étonnant que tu aies la crève ! C'est _l'Antarctique_ , ici, _pas_ la piscine municipale !

\- Il faisait noir, dans l'eau, murmura Albus, l'air misérable. "Et Dewis était furieux. Il… on s'est battus…"

Son ami pencha la tête de côté.

\- Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec le dragon ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. "Mais vous êtes… enfin, c'est… ton cœur – ton alter ego ou…"

Il se tut brusquement avec le sentiment qu'on venait de glisser un glaçon dans son col.

 _"Deux âmes jumelles verront leur destinée se fendre."_

Sa main attrapa instinctivement celle d'Albus et la serra, comme ce jour lointain où ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus dans l'obscurité d'un tombeau, au Brésil.

\- Raconte, dit-il en raffermissant sa voix.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs crispa les lèvres et se rencogna contre le dossier du divan. Pendant un instant encore il résista, puis les mots sortirent en vrac de sa bouche, effrayés, plaintifs.

\- Je le sentais déjà depuis quelques jours, mais… depuis qu'il y a cette… _marque_ , c'est encore plus fort. Comme si Dewis essayait de sortir. Je veux dire, de _sortir_ , littéralement. Il tire et il essaie de… partir…

Albus hoqueta, comme s'il sentait physiquement ce déchirement en lui. Scorpius se demanda quel effet cela faisait, d'avoir le cœur qui cherchait à s'arracher de soi… et il se rendit compte qu'il le savait.

\- J'suis… en colère… et puis il pleure. Et après, il est content d'être là, avec Wendy et tout le monde, il se calme… puis il se met à délirer, à parler des siens, d'une lumière… et puis il gronde et il mord… il dit qu'il me déteste… il veut s'en aller…

Sa voix se brisa et cette fois une larme roula vraiment sur sa joue pâle.

\- ça fait mal…

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait tellement inutile et maladroit qu'il en avait la nausée.

 _Qu'aurait fait Terrence à sa place ? Il aurait réfléchi et trouvé une solution, sans doute._

 _Et Wendy ? Wendy aurait serré Albus dans ses bras et elle lui aurait communiqué cette chaleur humaine dont il semblait avoir tout le temps tellement besoin._

Scorpius hésita, puis il se rapprocha, passa son bras autour des épaules de son ancien camarade de classe, s'efforça d'être aussi rassurant que possible.

\- ça va s'arranger, promit-il. "Y'a sûrement une raison à tout ça. L'Axe n'est pas supposé être un genre de force obscure et cruelle, c'est… censé être une sorte de paradis des connaissances. Le dragon est juste perturbé parce que tu dois avoir dans les quarante de fièvre. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est des délires."

C'était faible et peu convaincant, mais Albus ne protesta pas. Il était visiblement épuisé. Il se pelotonna instinctivement contre son ami, blottit son visage brûlant contre la chemise fraîche.

\- Tu as mangé du poisson, marmonna-t-il.

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

 _Albus qui se comportait comme un chat sentait les plumes mouillées, le savon au chèvrefeuille, et des cristaux de sel étaient accrochés à ses cheveux qui chatouillaient le menton de Scorpius._

Des souvenirs déferlaient comme une vague dans son esprit, prêts à le submerger.

\- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai eu au dîner ? Je pue, c'est ça ? réussit-il à articuler de façon à peu près sarcastique.

Son sang galopait furieusement, porté par une farouche volonté de _protéger_. Il se sentait soudain capable d'affronter mille morts, de faire face à Calcifer et à ses yeux de braise, de vaincre cent armées et de défier son père.

Scorpius ne se pensait pas assez important pour être mentionné dans une prophétie, mais certains vers l'avaient transpercé si profondément qu'il se sentait affreusement concerné.

Et puis il y avait le mot gravé dans sa chair et il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Il savait très bien à quoi le verbe faisait référence et il se haïssait de n'avoir pu encore dompter ses émotions, de s'être laissé prendre au piège de l'Antarctique, d'être en si grand danger de voir son secret le plus farouchement gardé exposé aux yeux de tous.

 _Quel genre d'épreuve les attendait de l'autre côté de la Porte ? Serait-il capable de remporter la_ _victoire contre lui-même, contre le piège de l'Axe ?_

Dans leur groupe, Terrence était l'intelligence, Wendy la force et Albus la compassion propre aux héros et aux anges – un amour pur et puissant offert à toutes les créatures. Scorpius était… _eh bien, pas grand' chose. La pièce en plus. Le facteur comique. Le compagnon grognon qui amusait la galerie et faisait vaguement pitié._

 _Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il pouvait être avec eux._

Il ne savait pas qu'il était la loyauté.

Il se contorsionna avec précaution, réussit à extirper sa baguette de sa poche et attira à lui une des couvertures pliées sur le fauteuil à côté de la plante verte que Matilda arrosait religieusement chaque matin. Il déplia le carré de laine angora d'un sortilège informulé, l'installa sur la forme recroquevillée d'Albus, puis cala sa nuque contre le dossier du divan et ne bougea plus.

Le salon était paisible, baigné dans la clarté tamisée des bougies et la douce chaleur qui courait dans les tuyaux de cuivre. Derrière le hublot géant, la neige tombait en pailletant la nuit.

Albus avait dû sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa respiration était rauque et douloureuse. Il était beaucoup trop chaud pour un être humain. Cette fièvre n'était peut-être pas causée par ses deux stupides séances de baignade dans la mer à moins cent degrés, mais plutôt due à la bataille interne qu'il livrait avec le dragon…

Quand il serait un peu plus reposé, quand il serait de nouveau lui-même – courageux, dévoué et résolu, quel que soit le défi à venir – Scorpius l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie et s'assurerait que Terrence le ligote sur un lit et le soigne.

Mais pour un petit moment, il s'autorisa à rester ici, son bras serré autour des minces épaules de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde.

 _Pour une fois, c'était son tour d'être le protecteur._

 _Pour une fois, il n'y avait avec eux ni meilleur ami drôle et surdoué, ni copine belle et intrépide._

Il se revoyait sur la plateforme en bois, en haut du séquoia, alors que le ciel s'embrasait au-dessus de la Forêt Amazonienne, pendant leur dernière année d'école. Les moments où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Albus étaient si rares qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Ils étaient tous les deux sales et en sueur après leur journée à la carrière, courbaturés mais satisfaits du travail accompli. Albus lui avait lancé la gourde après s'être vidé une bonne partie de l'eau sur la tête. Des gouttes brillantes dégoulinaient sur son visage, traçant des rigoles dans la poussière rouge dont il était maculé. Ils avaient parlé d'un tas de trucs sans importance, puis Albus s'était rembruni.

\- Wendy trouve Crocmou mignon et elle admire Dewis, mais _moi_ , je ne suis pas _eux_ … avait-il soudain murmuré d'un ton amer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop entassés, là-dedans ? avait riposté Scorpius avec une fausse légèreté.

Albus n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Il avait beau montrer facilement ses émotions – _citez un seul mec de dix-sept ans capable de fondre en larmes parce que quelqu'un avait fait un carton sur la panthère qui allait le dévorer_ – ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu fléchir sous les méchancetés de la bande de Cadwallader ou demander une pause quand sa jambe amputée le faisait souffrir.

Alors cette situation était très déstabilisante pour Scorpius et il avait essayé de s'en sortir en faisant preuve d'humour.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

L'expression d'Albus était fatiguée et résignée.

\- Je crois que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, avait-il soupiré. "Tu te rappelles quand on était dans les Hébrides ? Elle a foncé sur ces brutes sans avoir peur, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une équipe de tricheurs au Quidditch. Skyler la traitait comme une égale. Wendy, elle est… y'a personne d'aussi courageux qu'elle. Moi, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas me battre ni…"

Le mot s'était étranglé dans sa gorge.

\- Ni tuer, avait complété Scorpius à mi-voix, en massant machinalement son épaule. "Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait ça. On n'était que des gamins…"

La vieille cicatrice en zigzags dépassait un peu de sa manche de T-shirt et parfois il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, comme si c'était seulement la veille qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Ronald Weasley.

Il entendait encore les rugissements des dragons, les cris de guerre des rebelles enfiévrés et le regard malsain de l'Anghenfil venait le traquer dans ses cauchemars.

\- Je pense que celui qu'elle aime, c'est… une illusion, avait repris Albus avec autant de difficulté que s'il essayait d'avaler un plat de barbelés en vinaigrette. "Je suis un menteur…"

Scorpius n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais il avait réfléchi avant de répondre et, _comme d'habitude,_ il n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour réconforter son ami. Finalement, Terrence avait fini par les héler et ils étaient descendus dîner avec les autres. Al n'était jamais revenu sur cette discussion.

Et maintenant, Scorpius se demandait si ces idées-là avaient toujours été tapies au fond du cœur d'Albus, prêtes à ressurgir quand une brèche s'ouvrirait, un doute maudit planté pour germer et détruire, comme un destin dormant.

Il avait toujours considéré le dragon comme une bénédiction – une révélation de ce qui rendait Albus si spécial. L'adorable Crocmou, le puissant Dewis, le cœur sage du dragon qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'émeraude… ce secret était un cadeau donné à quelqu'un qui le méritait, un outil ou une arme placée entre les mains de celui qui avait tous les attributs d'un sauveur.

 _Mais peut-être que c'était faux…_

 _Peut-être qu'Albus avait encore joué les héros et caché sa peine pour épargner ce dilemme à ses amis…_

Scorpius fronça les sourcils si fort qu'il se fit presque mal au nez.

Il se tordit le cou pour regarder le dormeur pelotonné contre lui et se promit que la prochaine fois, il ne resterait pas bêtement muet.

 _Il saurait quoi dire. Il rendrait ce qu'on lui avait donné._

 _Il se montrerait digne de l'amitié qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres._

Il bâilla. Il se sentait agréablement engourdi et ses pensées s'effilochaient, maintenant qu'il en était arrivé à une certaine paix avec son esprit. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et sa joue glissa vers la masse de cheveux noirs en désordre qui reposait sur son épaule.

Le lendemain, il se réveillerait avec un torticolis et les joues empourprées quand Gunter toussoterait, et Poivre ne lui épargnerait aucune remarque narquoise.

Mais pour l'instant la pièce était parfaitement silencieuse et paisible. La danse lente des flocons dans le globe de verre berçait leurs respirations mêlées.

Scorpius rêvait.

De sa première rencontre avec les yeux d'émeraude, d'un furet nommé Cuillère, de l'horrible goût de la tarte à la mélasse et d'un cachot sombre rempli de volutes sulfureuses de potions, dans lequel s'était allumée une étincelle d'espoir…

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Au prochain chapitre, on retourne à Poudlard pour un voyage dans le temps chargé en émotions..._**


	7. Le p'tit blond qui rasait les murs

**LE P'TIT BLOND QUI RASAIT LES MURS**

 ** _(Souvenirs de Scorpius - Partie I_ )**

* * *

Le vieux choixpeau sentait le cuir bouilli, le shampoing pour fille et le gel bon marché.

Scorpius espérait que personne n'avait laissé quelques poux dans les plis et il fut plutôt soulagé quand la voix froufroutante eut fini de tergiverser avec elle-même et se décida à clamer le nom de sa maison.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table désignée éclata en applaudissements chaleureux, mais Scorpius pâlit et faillit trébucher sur sa robe de sorcier en descendant les escaliers, hébété.

 _Gryffondor ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Quelque chose allait terriblement de travers._

Il se glissa sur le banc où on lui faisait une place et considéra ses poings serrés d'un air très malheureux.

 _Comment allait-il annoncer à son père qu'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard ? Et que dirait son grand-père ? Sans doute que ce n'était "pas étonnant qu'un raté comme Drago aie engendré une loque indigne de la gloire de Salazard"… et ensuite son père deviendrait blême et furieux et sa grand-mère interviendrait et la soirée tournerait à un énième désastre. Plus tard sa mère se mettrait à pleurer et elle supplierait de nouveau son mari de déménager en Inde ou n'importe où, loin du Manoir Malefoy._

Scorpius crispa les lèvres, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

Il avait _tellement_ désiré rendre son père heureux. Drago Malefoy avait eu l'air si fier sur le quai de la gare, réajustant le nœud papillon de son fils et l'enveloppant de son regard gris trop souvent mélancolique.

 _Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Stupide couvre-chef marmottant et sénile…_

L'appel des premières années se termina sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et, quand il releva la tête en entendant le "bon appétit à tous !" qui clôturait le discours de bienvenue, il y avait en face de lui une fille au visage triangulaire encadré de boucles châtaines, qui avait l'air terrifiée par son assiette de rôti, et un garçon blond à lunettes rondes, occupé à tapoter sa baguette sur son verre de jus de citrouille en marmonnant une formule magique ridicule du style "Purée de pois, abracadabra, en bleu tu changeras".

Il risqua un coup d'œil autour de lui, croisa les regards peu amènes de quelques septièmes années et se rencogna sur le banc, sans comprendre pourquoi ils chuchotaient en le fixant. Les autres élèves semblaient s'occuper uniquement de leurs estomacs ou de rattraper le temps perdu pendant les vacances. On entendait des commérages, des gloussements de rire, des blagues qui auraient fait frémir les oreilles délicates de sa mère et, apparemment, à sa table _personne_ ne savait se servir d'une fourchette.

Des fantômes virevoltaient sous le plafond magique rempli d'étoiles, suscitant des cris d'effroi ou de délice qui ne troublaient pas les professeurs absorbés par leur dîner. Un lièvre géant au poil galeux surveillait l'assemblée avec sévérité, assis sur le tabouret qui avait servi à la répartition.

 _Rien n'était comme à la maison._

Des assiettes dorées remplaçaient la vaisselle d'argent des Malfoy, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'on aurait été bien en peine d'entendre le quatuor de violons qui jouaient dans un coin de leur salle à manger s'ils avaient été présents… et puis il n'y avait pas sa mère au sourire d'ange au bout de la table, mais un ado renfrogné et couvert de boutons d'acné.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'obstruer. _Tout_ , même refaire la traversée du lac dans ces barques grossières, lui paraissait soudain préférable à rester dans ce château bourdonnant de choses nouvelles et de gens bruyants.

\- Hé, dit une voix à côté de lui. "Tu peux me passer les croquettes de poisson ?"

Il tourna la tête et rencontra deux grands yeux verts qui prirent une expression soucieuse en l'examinant.

\- ça va ? demanda l'élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui venait de lui adresser la parole. "T'as l'air barbouillé. T'as eu le mal de mer sur le lac ?"

C'était un autre première année, pas très grand et plutôt maigrichon – bâti de la même façon que Scorpius, en fait. Il avait de longs cils sombres, un nez retroussé, un peu de mayonnaise au coin de la bouche et les doigts pailletés de miettes de chips.

\- Hé, _Albus_ , c'est ça ? lança un autre garçon en se penchant au-dessus de son assiette, bousculant la fille aux boucles châtaines qui le fusilla du regard. "T'es le fils de _Harry Potter_ ? La vache, mec !"

Celui-là avait un accent irlandais, des taches de rousseur, le crin coupé ras et des iris d'un bleu très clair.

\- Craig Finnigan, se présenta-t-il en bombant le torse, sans se soucier de sa cravate qui balayait un pilon de poulet croustillant. "Mon père était à l'école avec le tien et mon frère Colin est en troisième année avec ton frère James", ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d'ados de leur maison, quelques bancs plus loin.

L'un d'entre eux passait nonchalamment la main dans sa tignasse de temps à autre, cherchant visiblement à attirer l'attention d'une quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui pouffait bêtement au milieu de son groupe de copines. Il ressemblait un peu au voisin de table de Scorpius, mais en plus âgé et plus… _arrogant_.

Albus adressa un sourire timide à Finnigan, supportant bravement les regards émerveillés des autres élèves, et le jeune Malefoy le considéra en levant un sourcil.

 _Potter._

 _Le nom que son père abhorrait._

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi être impressionné.

\- Harry Potter, c'est le type qui a sauvé le monde, c'est ça ? demanda le blond à lunettes. "Il a vaincu Lord Ventdemort. Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_."

La fille à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air impressionnée du tout. Elle s'était décidée à goûter à la quiche aux poireaux et semblait la trouver très à son goût.

\- Lord _Voldemort_ , rectifia quelqu'un à voix basse d'un ton choqué.

Un courant d'air froid se glissa sous la chemise de Scorpius.

 _Ce nom-là, Drago Malefoy ne le prononçait même pas, mais il le haïssait encore plus, si c'était possible._

\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre ! continua Craig Finnigan avec excitation. "Mon père serait trop content ! Tu pourras m'avoir un autographe ?"

Albus protesta, mais personne ne l'écouta parce que les desserts venaient d'apparaître sur les tables, provoquant un nouveau glapissement effaré de la fille aux cheveux châtains.

Celle-là était définitivement d'origine moldue, mais Scorpius n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'elle. Il était fatigué par les longues heures de train, ses vêtements étaient toujours légèrement humides après la traversée du lac sous une bruine glacée, sa maison lui manquait et il avait mal à la tête.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la directrice annonça qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur préfet à la porte.

Après une randonnée interminable dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard et quelques épisodes effrayants avec les escaliers enchantés – _le garçon à lunettes, qui s'appelait Terrence Swanson, faillit tomber dans le vide à plusieurs reprises_ – ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Scorpius griffonna sur un bout de parchemin le mot de passe donné par le farfadet qui chevauchait un bouc morose dans une prairie aux tons passés, mais le préfet confisqua sévèrement tous les papiers avant de leur réciter les règles du dortoir.

\- Avant, c'était une grosse dame", chuchota un garçon qui avait un nom comme Mule ou Moulin – _Macmillan, peut-être ?_ – et quelqu'un pouffa de rire en marmonnant : "le tableau ou le préfet ?"

Le cinquième année qui les avait à sa charge roula des yeux furieux et les avertit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il tolérait ce genre d'insolence. Il leur indiqua leurs chambres, expliqua que leurs bagages s'y trouvaient déjà et s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose au sujet d'insupportables ouistitis en couche-culotte.

Scorpius découvrit qu'il partageait son dortoir avec Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et… _Albus Potter_ , mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passerait quand son père l'apprendrait. Il y avait bien trop de choses à régler.

D'abord le hibou débraillé du blond à lunettes, Grosdur, se mit à voleter partout en poussant des hululements surexcités et il fallut lui fourrer du _Miamhibou_ au fond du gosier et lui bander les yeux avec une chaussette pour qu'il se calme.

Puis l'intarissable irlandais entreprit de lancer des sorts de glu éternelle sur ses posters de Quidditch et ne réussit qu'à s'arracher la moitié d'un sourcil. Il leur raconta que son père avait fait exploser Poudlard quand il était en septième année et ils firent semblant de le croire pour qu'il se taise et les laisse scotcher les affiches.

Dans la salle de bains, ce fut le bazar aussi, entre les éclaboussures et les comparaisons de brosses à dents : celle de Swanson était supposée être _élecfrique_ , mais elle ne fonctionnait plus, celle de Potter se mettait à crier _Taïaut !_ quand elle tombait sur une carie et Finnigan avait du dentifrice qui faisait de la fumée rouge et sentait le piment.

Enfin, quand Scorpius eut réussi à se laver la figure et à enfiler son pyjama, il trouva entre ses draps un furet à l'air malade qui lui planta ses minuscules dents pointues dans la main.

\- Cuillère, tu étais là ! s'écria Albus avec soulagement.

Il le prit dans ses bras et la méchante petite créature se pelotonna contre lui en toisant Malefoy qui écarquillait les yeux de colère et stupéfaction.

\- Il m'a _mordu_ !

\- Fais voir, dit Terrence en s'approchant et en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à la marque ensanglantée en forme de râtelier de rongeur. "Oh, c'est rien, tu vas survivre."

\- Il est dangereux ! Peut-être même qu'il a _la rage_ , balbutia Scorpius, hors de lui.

Ses narines étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il se battait intérieurement contre une terrible envie d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Il n'a pas la rage, protesta Albus avec inquiétude. "En tout cas… je ne _crois_ pas. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

\- Si c'est la rage, c'est trop tard, dit Finnigan joyeusement.

Scorpius hoqueta. Il fit volte-face d'un air courroucé et se fourra dans son lit, tirant brutalement sur les rideaux pour ne plus les voir.

\- Pardon, dit la voix de ce crétin de Potter.

 _Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincèrement navré._

Il y eut encore des bruits et des chuchotements pendant quelques minutes, puis les trois autres furent aussi installés dans leur lit.

\- J'espère que personne ne ronfle, avertit Craig. "Je vous préviens que mon père m'a appris un sortilège au cas où. Il parait qu'il y avait un horrible ronfleur dans sa chambre quand il était à l'école, alors..."

\- Arrête de parler de ton père, ça saoule, grogna la voix de Terrence.

\- Moi je ronfle, je crois. Je suis désolé, dit Albus timidement. "Je ne fais pas exprès, promis."

\- Tant pis pour toi, annonça solennellement Finnigan. "Si tu t'étouffes avec ta morve, ce sera pas ma faute. J'suis un expert à lancer ce sort, même en dormant."

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel derrière sa muraille de rideaux écarlates. Il se laissa couler plus profondément sous les draps, jusqu'à ce que seul son nez dépasse. Les bavardages idiots des autres s'atténuèrent rapidement et le silence s'établit dans la chambre.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et une pâle lueur grise montait derrière la fenêtre, comme la vapeur d'un fantôme. Les couvertures avaient une odeur bizarre et elles piquaient un peu. Dans sa cage, le hibou somnolait en se balançant sur son perchoir avec de petits hooo-hooo-hooo satisfaits.

Un grattement courut sur le plancher. Sans doute l'abominable furet qui furetait au milieu de leurs malles ouvertes et de leurs affaires répandues partout.

Scorpius n'avait jamais vu des gens aussi désordonnés que ses camarades de chambrée. La vie à Poudlard allait être un enfer. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de la salle commune de Serpentard, des meubles élégants en vert et argent, des reflets du lac qui ondoyaient sur le plafond. Et maintenant il était coincé dans la tour cramoisie de Gryffondor où tout semblait râpé, usé, bouloché.

Il mordit sa lèvre pour essayer d'empêcher son menton de trembler, ferma les paupières très très fort. Il voulait être à la maison, sentir le baiser frais et doux de sa mère sur son front, entendre ses pas légers s'éloigner dans le couloir éclairé par la veilleuse. Son chat Isocèle se serait blotti contre lui pour lui tenir chaud, il aurait respiré le parfum familier de sa couette et tout aurait été parfait – comme il se devait.

Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

 _Onze ans, j'ai onze ans. Je suis trop grand pour pleurer._

Mais ses larmes gonflaient dans sa gorge sans tenir compte de son âge et elles n'allaient pas tarder à déborder.

Il ne savait pas que dans les autres lits, Terrence essuyait furtivement ses yeux en reniflant aussi discrètement que possible et que Craig avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche.

Ils avaient eu une longue journée, beaucoup trop d'émotions et ils étaient loin de leurs familles, dans un château perché au sommet d'un roc au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Il n'y avait pas de magie qui puisse consoler trois jeunes pensionnaires le premier soir de cette année d'école.

Mais il y eut un miracle.

Un ronronnement paisible, rassurant, qui s'éleva dans le noir en faisant reculer les ombres. Un son qui les enveloppa de bien-être comme le moelleux d'un gâteau au chocolat, un rayon de soleil à la fin d'une journée d'été ou les bras tendres de leurs mères.

Au début, Scorpius crut que c'était le furet, puis en écartant les rideaux de son lit, il croisa les regards étonnés de Swanson et Finnigan qui l'avaient imité et comprit qu'il se trompait.

Cuillère était perché dans le dais au-dessus du lit de Potter et nettoyait sa fourrure miteuse d'un air suprêmement ennuyé.

C'était _Albus_ qui produisait ce bruit de gorge étrangement réconfortant. Il était roulé en boule sous sa couverture, la bouche un peu entrouverte, profondément endormi.

Terrence posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se renfonça dans son lit, vite imité par Finnigan dont les yeux pétillants s'alourdissaient de sommeil.

Scorpius laissa ses rideaux tirés, pour continuer à observer de loin le garçon qui dormait dans le lit en face du sien. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon, mais un peu intrigué. Il bâilla, frotta son œil.

 _Est-ce qu'Albus avait ressenti comme eux la même détresse ? Savait-il qu'il ne ronflait pas pour de vrai ? Est-ce que…_

Il sombra sans s'en apercevoir et ne fit aucun des rêves qui le troublaient d'habitude quand il était dans un lieu inconnu.

Le lendemain, quand il s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant le furet lui grignoter l'oreille, le pacte était conclu entre les occupants de la chambre.

 _Ce serait leur secret._

Et ce secret devait aider Scorpius à tenir pendant les longues semaines éprouvantes qui suivirent.

Avant la fin du premier semestre, Scorpius savait _pourquoi_ son père détestait le nom des Potter. Si Harry ressemblait à son fils James, ce n'était pas étonnant.

 _Scorpius n'avait rien demandé à personne._

Il s'était délibérément mis de côté en voyant l'amitié naissante entre Terrence et Albus, et n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer dans le trio que formait Craig Finnigan avec Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et Fabius Macmillan, deux garçons du dortoir voisin qui avaient tout le temps l'air d'avoir pris trop de sucre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter d'autres enfants et avait appris à se faire discret en présence d'adultes. En conséquence de quoi, il était passé maître dans l'art d'être invisible, même quand il aurait souhaité s'impliquer.

 _Pourtant, la bande à Potter semblait avoir un radar pour le trouver._

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Scorpius arborait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon. Quand on lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, il disait qu'il s'était cogné le front dans une porte, mais la vérité c'était que James et son pote Colin lui avaient enfoncé la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Fin Septembre, quelqu'un échangea toutes ses plumes pour des gadgets Weasley et il essuya reproche sur reproche quand les professeurs rendaient les devoirs : les siens étaient remplis d'obscénités et de fautes d'orthographe, quand ils n'insultaient pas carrément les enseignants.

Au réfectoire, il devait user de ruses élaborées pour ramener son dîner jusqu'à sa table sans que celui-ci ne termine tartiné sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, James Potter appréciait particulièrement quand c'était une part de tarte à la mélasse qui finissait plâtrée dans les cheveux de Malefoy. A force, la simple odeur du caramel provoquait des haut-le-cœur chez Scorpius.

Le mois suivant, il dormit en maillot de bain malgré la température nettement descendue : il y avait tous les soirs de nouvelles grenouilles dans son matelas qui sentait l'algue pourrie. Il finit par tomber malade et, lorsque les trois autres expliquèrent à leur professeur référent dans quel état était le dortoir, Hannah Abbott décida de les installer à l'infirmerie pour le week-end, le temps que des mesures soient prises pour assainir la chambre. Il en pleura de soulagement, jusqu'au moment où la honte le submergea. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots, il entendait à peine le ronron familier d'Albus dans le lit voisin et il se sentait terriblement seul et misérable.

Des septièmes années se joignirent à la bande à Potter en Novembre et les persécutions prirent un tour encore plus vicieux. Scorpius détestait tout particulièrement quand ils se mettaient à susurrer des horreurs sur le compte de son père. James n'avait pas l'air de comprendre complètement pourquoi c'était amusant, mais il ricanait en passant la main dans sa tignasse et encourageait les autres. Le soir d'Halloween, ils le coincèrent dans un placard à balais et lui dessinèrent un horrible dessin sur le bras gauche, avec de l'encre indélébile. Quand il se résolut à le montrer à l'infirmière, celle-ci faillit s'évanouir. Elle le nettoya à grands coups de brosse à chiendents, manquant lui arracher la peau, et l'avertit sévèrement qu'elle allait devoir faire un rapport à la directrice. Scorpius se sentit encore plus mal, comme si c'était sa faute.

Mrs McGonagall ne l'appela jamais dans son bureau, mais il sentit plusieurs fois son regard perçant posé sur lui dans la Grande Salle.

Ses tourmenteurs quittèrent le château pour les vacances de Noël, mais Scorpius écrivit à ses parents qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à la maison. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à son père, surtout après la lettre polie mais froide que celui-ci lui avait envoyé en réponse à l'annonce de sa répartition. Et même s'il crevait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de retourner à l'école s'il la voyait.

Les congés furent une période étrange. A Gryffondor, il ne restait que quelques élèves qui bûchaient leurs B.U.S.E.S – les dernières années semblaient avoir tous décidé de se reposer avant la longue lutte qui précèderait leurs examens – et puis Wendy Philips.

C'était la fille aux boucles châtaines et au visage triangulaire et il s'était très vite avéré qu'elle était beaucoup moins peureuse qu'elle ne l'avait montré pendant son premier dîner à Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait probablement rien qu'elle ne soit capable d'affronter – si ce n'était ses livres de classe. Elle se traînait à la fin du classement scolaire avec une ribambelle de T, mais elle récoltait des points pour Gryffondor dans toutes les matières où il fallait faire preuve de folie pour se porter volontaire. Elle fut la première à réussir à voler sur un balai et la dernière à revenir – en haillons mais victorieuse – quand ils durent passer un test dans un labyrinthe en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_.

Ce n'était pas une fille maniérée, ni une gamine débile. En fait, Scorpius la trouvait tout à fait convenable pour une créature femelle et s'il avait dû avoir une sœur, il aurait probablement aimé qu'elle lui ressemble : sauf que bien sûr, une fille dont les chaussures étaient tout le temps boueuses et les doigts pleins d'encre n'aurait pas été acceptée facilement au Manoir Malefoy.

Wendy ne faisait pas de réflexions sur le teint pâle ou les cheveux blonds lisses de Scorpius et ne chuchotait pas en ricanant quand il arrivait en retard en cours, en remettant à la hâte ses vêtements en place. Elle n'avait pas non plus le regard d'excuse d'Albus qui restait en retrait dans la Grande Salle ou celui grave de Terrence quand il soufflait de l'air chaud en douce sous le bureau, pour sécher les chaussettes trempées de Scorpius après une embuscade aux toilettes (Malefoy redoutait – _et espérait malgré lui_ – que le blond surdoué ait tout compris et aille dénoncer la bande à Potter aux professeurs).

Wendy était maladroite comme lui, mais elle riait de ses erreurs ou menaçait les gens de les _fracasser_ quand ils se moquaient d'elle, alors qu'il ne pouvait que river ses yeux au sol en espérant que ses joues ne prennent pas feu.

A Noël, elle lui fit cadeau d'une balle dont jaillissait un poing magique et lui conseilla de l'utiliser _si quelqu'un l'embêtait_. Scorpius se mit à rire malgré lui en imaginant la tête de James Potter avec deux coquards et Wendy eut l'air agréablement surprise. Elle lui annonça sans façon que c'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la rentrée et il se rembrunit.

Il avait hâte d'être adulte et de quitter enfin ce damné Poudlard. Peut-être qu'aux vacances d'été, s'il arrivait à rassembler suffisamment d'audace, il demanderait à ses parents s'il pouvait être transféré à Beaux-Bâtons ou dans n'importe quelle autre école de magie.

 _Quelque part où il n'y aurait personne du nom de Potter._

En janvier, ce désir douloureux changea complètement.

En janvier, il arriva une fois de plus le dernier en cours de _Potions_ , haletant et éperdu : Pique-la-lune était bien connu pour sa mauvaise humeur et ses postillons pouvaient faire tourner aigre la meilleure des préparations.

Et dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, il tomba sur Albus Potter accroupi devant un mur de pierres.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	8. L'alouette

**L'ALOUETTE**

 _ **(Souvenirs d'école de Scorpius - Partie II)**_

* * *

Le fils cadet du héros n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. D'abord, il avait six mois de retard, si on considérait que son anniversaire tombait en avril. Il était timide, emprunté et _très_ réservé. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans des bouquins ou en train d'écouter bavarder son copain Terrence. Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la gloire associée à son nom de famille, prenait une teinte écarlate quand un professeur s'écriait d'une voix émue "oh, on dirait ton père au même âge !" et les autres élèves s'étaient rapidement lassés de son manque de charisme. Il craignait son frère presque autant que Scorpius, si celui-ci en croyait les coups d'œil alarmés qu'il jetait autour de lui quand James arrivait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et enfin, on murmurait qu'il était affligé de la _malédiction_ _de Cendrillon_.

Terrence avait fait des recherches à ce sujet à la bibliothèque – son lieu de prédilection – mais il en était revenu bredouille. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une maladie non répertoriée, appartenant davantage au domaine du commérage qu'à celui de la médecine.

Albus Potter aimait les animaux, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de son âge. Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était l'amour que _les animaux_ lui portaient. Le dortoir était gouverné par le chat de Fabius Macmillan et l'antipathique furet Cuillère, ce qui empêchait les rats domestiques de squatter les lieux, mais on voyait souvent des crapauds en train de sautiller d'un air balourd derrière lui quand il se rendait en classe, ou des souris et des araignées affairées à suivre sa trace.

La table de Gryffondor était sujette à des tempêtes de hiboux chaque fois que l'heure du courrier revenait – les jets de fientes dans les assiettes ne plaisaient à personne et Albus avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais quand il réapparaissait de son tourbillon de plumes et de becs – et en cours de _Métamorphose_ , on voyait parfois des tasses en train de se frotter contre ses chevilles ou des montres qui essayaient de s'envoler vers son bureau…

Scorpius n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : il se trouvait toujours plutôt soulagé quand un raz-de-marée à poils détournait l'attention des autres et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son repas ou de ses devoirs sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières.

Les persécutions avaient diminué après les vacances de Noël. Des rumeurs couraient sur un courrier qui aurait été envoyé par la directrice aux parents de tous les élèves de Septième Année. On chuchotait qu'une enquête était menée dans les classes supérieures pour découvrir l'auteur d'un acte particulièrement odieux. Personne ne savait de quel _acte_ il s'agissait, cependant. Scorpius n'était pas intéressé par les racontars de Radio-Poudlard : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il pouvait se risquer dans les couloirs du château seul sans risquer de tomber dans une embuscade.

Enfin, la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Albus et l'observa, intrigué. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs emmêlés avait posé son sac et ses livres à côté de lui sur les dalles et il était penché sur quelque chose qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Le couloir était sombre et seuls les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers un soupirail éclairaient un peu les murs de pierre enfumés par les torches.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Tu crois que tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

Albus se redressa et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, étirant les bras pour monter quelque chose à la hauteur du soupirail.

\- Trop petit, commenta Scorpius avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils et s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé quand l'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

\- Oh, Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- ça tombe bien ! Tu peux m'aider ?

\- On est en retard, dit bêtement Scorpius sans bouger.

Une goutte d'eau glissa de ses cheveux et se fondit dans sa robe de sorcier humide : une demi-douzaine de bombes à bouse lui étaient tombées dessus quand il contournait la Tour d'Astronomie – _des quatrième années qui s'ennuyaient en cours, sans doute_ – et il venait de passer un quart d'heure à se nettoyer dans les toilettes. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur pestilentielle flottait encore autour de lui et ravala un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je _sais_ qu'on est en retard, dit précipitamment Albus. "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis non plus. Mais si on _la_ laisse ici, un chat va sûrement la dévorer."

Il ouvrit ses mains et Scorpius vit qu'il tenait une alouette blessée.

\- Elle faisait _trlit_ , _trlit_ , comme si elle pleurait, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un air bouleversé. "Elle a une patte cassée. Je lui ai mis une attelle, je crois qu'elle devrait pouvoir voler jusqu'à son nid, si on peut la pousser hors du soupirail."

Deux brins de laine rouge et jaune étaient entortillés autour de la patte de l'oiseau qui respirait lourdement, le bec entrouvert, les flancs palpitants.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, dit Scorpius d'un ton brusque. "Les autres la chasseront si elle a une odeur différente."

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes.

\- Oh, balbutia Albus. "Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…"

Ses yeux verts se concentrèrent, puis s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

\- On pourrait l'amener au professeur Migden, elle saura sûrement quoi faire !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. On est _en retard_ , répéta-t-il en articulant pour souligner la gravité de leur situation. "En retard _au cours de Pique-la-Lune_."

Albus eut un petit hoquet.

\- J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

Il ramassa ses livres, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et glissa l'alouette avec précaution dans l'ample poche de sa robe de sorcier, après l'avoir enveloppée dans un mouchoir. Puis il sourit, comme si Scorpius avait fait quelque chose de génial, et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

La salle de classe était remplie d'épaisses vapeurs grises, mais ça n'empêcha pas le professeur de les repérer dès qu'ils entrèrent.

\- _Enfin_ ! piaula-t-il en s'approchant, ses souliers pointus cliquetant sur les dalles. " _Ces messieurs_ se sont-ils bien promenés ? Daignent-ils maintenant nous faire la grâce de leur compagnie ?"

Il était encore assez loin d'eux quand ils furent aspergés par les premiers postillons. Albus plissa les yeux et Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête.

Polycarpus Flaubert se tenait la plupart du temps les épaules voûtées et le ventre en avant. Il coiffait ses trois poils de scalp avec un gel horriblement gluant et portait un costume démodé en tissu écossais. Il était aussi osseux qu'un squelette de Patagonykus, marchait en canard et son haleine empestait.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il à _ces messieurs_ une petite retenue pour les aider à se rappeler que les classes ne sont pas une option farfelue de leur croisière à Poudlard ?

Les –p- et les –f- provoquaient chaque fois de nouvelles envolées de gouttes nauséabondes et même les élèves qui pouffaient de rire derrière leurs chaudrons commençaient à se sentir désolés pour les retardataires.

\- Bien, bien. Puisque tout le monde est déjà réparti en paire, vous travaillerez ensemble, conclut Flaubert quand il n'eut plus assez de souffle. Il inspira par la bouche, renifla, puis leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux comme s'il venait juste de réaliser _qui_ se tenait devant lui. " _Potter et Malefoy_. Voyons ce que vous pouvez accomplir quand on vous jette dans le même chaudron."

Scorpius avait un peu peur qu'il joigne la main à la parole, mais son inquiétude diminua quand le professeur s'en alla enguirlander Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et qu'il se retrouva à la table branlante du fond de la pièce, sur laquelle se trouvaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Albus posa son sac sur un tabouret et sortit l'alouette emmitouflée de sa poche.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il avec chaleur, avant de la mettre en sécurité sur une étagère, entre deux bocaux poussiéreux.

Et, encore une fois, son coéquipier eut l'impression que ces paroles s'adressaient à lui. Il toussota, plus par gêne à cette sensation de réconfort troublante qu'à cause des volutes de fumée qui les entouraient.

\- On devrait s'y mettre, dit-il. "Les autres ont vingt minutes d'avance sur nous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut savoir exactement _combien_ nous sommes et _quand même_ nous confondre tout le temps…"

Albus se contenta d'un petit rire de gorge. Il versa la quantité d'eau et de bicarbonate en poudre demandée sur la recette et alluma le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Scorpius enfilait ses gants pour s'attaquer aux racines d'ortie.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment. Quelque part dans le brouillard sulfureux, Craig Finnigan avait fait exploser un _autre_ chaudron. Wendy, les cheveux en bataille et les joues maculées de jus violet de carbobrotis, fronçait les sourcils en mordillant ses lèvres, penchée sur son manuel pour le déchiffrer. Terrence sifflotait en touillant la pâte bleue qui faisait des bulles dans son chaudron, sans écouter les lamentations de Polycarpus Flaubert. Terrence avait les meilleures notes de la classe dans presque toutes les matières, mais il rendait chèvre leur professeur de _Potions_ : il n'arrivait jamais au même résultat que les autres, mais curieusement, ses concoctions se révélaient toujours intéressantes.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient inexorablement et le professeur annonça soudain qu'il allait commencer son tour.

\- Combien de gousses je dois ajouter ? se hâta de demander Albus, prêt à vider sa planche à découper dans leur préparation qui bourboutait tranquillement.

\- Cinq. Non ! Quatre et demi, rectifia Scorpius après un rapide coup d'œil sur le manuel. "Désolé."

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il gentiment.

Scorpius se racla la gorge et pointa du doigt la ligne de la recette qui les menaçait des pires maux s'ils se trompaient dans le nombre de gousses de cenédrine.

\- Si, c'est grave, dit-il avec sévérité.

Et Albus gloussa de nouveau.

\- J'suis content d'être en paire avec toi, dit-il avec autant de naturel que s'il avait demandé le sel.

Scorpius rougit. Derrière eux, sur l'étagère, l'alouette roulait de gros yeux sous ses sourcils de plumes jaunes. Elle se débattit un peu, se débarrassa du mouchoir et réussit à se redresser. En sautillant sur une patte, gonflant ses ailes ébouriffées, elle se déplaça jusqu'au bout de l'étagère.

\- Voyons voir ce travail, dit Polycarpus Flaubert en surgissant de la brume grise comme une affreuse figure de proue de navire viking.

Il huma leur potion qui avait une teinte dorée, claire et brillante. La fit tournoyer d'un léger mouvement de baguette, examina la spirale, émit un hum-hum sibyllin, puis en préleva un échantillon qu'il boucha soigneusement.

\- C'est une catastrophe, dit-il d'un ton satisfait en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-salle qui lui servait de bureau. "Vous tueriez plus de plants de tomates que de doryphores avec cette _sauce_."

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard consterné. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que la recette annonçait un breuvage d'un jaune tournesol et qu'ils s'étaient certainement mieux débrouillés que Violette Morgensten dont le chaudron était rempli d'un liquide rose et filandreux, ou que Fabius Macmillan dont la potion se déplaçait en rampant comme une espèce de monstre marécageux.

Il y eut un distinct "plouf !", suivi d'un cri d'horreur.

\- PROFESSEUR ! Un _oiseau_ vient de tomber dans mon chaudron ! hurla Miranda Brown en reculant d'un pas au lieu d'aider l'alouette qui se noyait dans sa potion.

\- Ne faites pas l'intéressante, Miss Pond, cria Ploycarpus Flaubert distraitement depuis la petite pièce où il était occupé à étiqueter les flacons de cette session.

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué, puis ce fut le capharnaüm.

Albus s'était précipité pour sauver l'alouette et maintenant il sifflait de douleur, les mains rouges et couvertes de cloques. Terrence se rua vers lui et, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, attrapa une flasque bleue sur une étagère et en vida sans hésiter le contenu sur les paumes de son ami. La peau se mit à fumer mais le visage crispé du blessé s'apaisa un peu. Wendy essayait de repêcher l'oiseau avec une louche et les autres élèves parlaient tous en même temps. Craig Finnigan à lui tout seul faisait plus de bruit qu'une dizaine.

Scorpius avala sa salive et son cerveau se vida de toute pensée cohérente. Son visage se figea comme un masque et ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Sans quitter des yeux Albus qui respirait entre ses dents serrées, il se fraya un passage jusqu'au bureau, entra sans frapper et se planta à côté du professeur qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Monsieur, je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, protesta Polycarpus Flaubert en mettant la touche finale à sa dernière étiquette, les sourcils froncés et la langue entre ses dents abimées. "Ceci est un double cours. Nous allons nous pencher sur une nouvelle potion dans un instant, vous n'avez pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes, Eric."

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, insista Scorpius en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme des voix dans la pièce voisine. "Il y a eu un _accident_."

Le professeur eut un mouvement d'humeur, puis se décida à lever le nez de ses arabesques d'encre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allés inventer ? gronda-t-il.

Scorpius essuya gravement les postillons qui s'étaient écrasés sur son visage d'un revers de manche.

\- Potter a mis les mains dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , monsieur. Permission de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Par tous les dieux du ciel ! hoqueta Polycarpus Flaubert en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés et en lâchant le flacon qu'il tenait et qui alla s'écraser sur les dalles avec un petit bruit d'explosion. " _Oui_ , bien sûr que oui ! Emmenez-le immédiatement ! _Non_ , attendez, il faut laver les zones irritées avec de l'essence de…"

\- C'est fait, coupa la voix impatiente de Terrence. "Malefoy, grouille. Je crois que le piaf ne va pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche et…"

Il eut un regard éloquent, que Scorpius comprit immédiatement.

 _Et si l'alouette meurt, Albus va être dévasté._

Il se hâta de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de classe, attrapa la boite que lui tendait Wendy et dans laquelle se convulsait l'oiseau, emmitouflé dans un bonnet imbibé de liquide bleu, et poussa Albus vers la sortie.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. De temps à autre, Scorpius entendait un gémissement étouffé quelque part à sa gauche et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que la petite créature survive.

Scorpius n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que _reniflé_ devant ses persécuteurs : il ne voulait pas voir leur joie malsaine s'il craquait. Il pleurait souvent, plus de frustration que de douleur, mais s'assurait d'abord d'être à l'abri sous son oreiller. On avait beau l'appeler "le p'tit blond à l'air malade", on le considérait comme un gamin _dur_.

Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et les autres garçons de leur âge seraient morts de honte à l'idée qu'on les étiquette "pleurnichards" : ils détournaient la tête d'un air gêné quand quelqu'un gémissait après une chute de balai ou grimaçaient en accusant le vent/la poussière/n'importe quoi quand ils se faisaient mordre ou pincer en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_.

Albus, en revanche, n'avait pas ce genre de retenue. Il se baladait avec son cœur en bandoulière, comme une vivante boule d'émotions, et remettait constamment en question leur attitude, sans s'en apercevoir : s'il était heureux, il riait. S'il était bouleversé, il fondait en larmes.

Et quand ses grands yeux verts devenaient brillants et aqueux, il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Scorpius avait cru qu'il était le seul affecté, puis il s'était rendu compte que les autres élèves semblaient également ressentir cet élan de compassion, ce besoin de faire quelque chose _vite, vite_.

Même _James Potter_ semblait désarçonné quand le regard de son frère se brouillait et il se hâtait de changer de sujet ou de s'éloigner, de peur de s'attendrir.

Scorpius était bien content qu'il existe au moins _un_ être au monde capable de troubler son pire ennemi, mais il aurait préféré ne pas être lui-aussi envahi par ce sentiment insupportable : comme si faire pleurer Albus était un acte d'aussi grande cruauté que de tuer une licorne. Comme si on ne pouvait _pas_ permettre qu'une telle innocence soit brisée.

\- On y est presque, haleta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas ralentir, malgré le point de côté qui le brûlait.

Albus ne répondit pas.

Dans la boite, l'alouette tremblait, le bec ouvert et les yeux révulsés. Ses plumes étaient noircies et la peau de son cou à vif.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à la serre n°3, le professeur Migden fermait la porte sur son dernier élève de Serdaigle et elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant débouler, hors d'haleine.

\- Cet oiseau est tombé dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , expliqua Scorpius, à bout de souffle, en lui fourrant la boite entre les mains. "Il _faut_ le sauver. _S'il vous plaît_."

Il avala sa salive, se redressa avec une grimace, puis attrapa le poignet d'Albus.

\- Je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Son cerveau était toujours aussi vide, comme rempli de purée blanchâtre. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Le dangereux mot _pourquoi_ attendrait un autre moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'alouette et Albus s'en sortent.

 _"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

 _"Tout va bien se passer."_

Quand ils entrèrent en trombe, l'infirmière posa tout de suite la cuillère et le sirop pour la toux qu'elle était en train de donner à un élève de sixième année au nez dégoulinant, entouré d'une montagne de mouchoirs. Elle se hâta vers eux en relevant sa longue robe bleue et en indiquant le lit le plus proche. Pendant un bon moment elle s'activa en gémissant sur les dangers des travaux pratiques, puis, quand elle eut plongé les mains d'Albus dans trois bains différents et les eut enduites d'une espèce de crème qui empestait la menthe poivrée, elle s'en alla chercher des bandes de gaze et les laissa seuls.

Albus était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête baissée, les jambes pendantes et tenait ses paumes devant lui comme en offrande. Scorpius, qui s'était tenu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner, vint se percher au bout du lit et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule.

\- Hé, dit-il maladroitement.

Albus ne bougea pas et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du garçon aux cheveux noirs et se perdaient dans le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne pleure pas, tenta de nouveau le garçon blond, d'une voix chevrotante.

\- C'est ma faute, murmura Albus, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. "Tout est de ma faute…"

Scorpius leva un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle se sauverait et tomberait dans le chaudron d'Amélia Pond."

\- Miranda Brown, rectifia machinalement Albus. Il renifla, puis leva le menton et l'autre garçon fut saisi par la culpabilité qu'il lut dans les yeux d'un vert soudain si foncé qu'il semblait presque noir. "Pardon."

\- Je ne pige pas, dit platement Scorpius.

Albus secoua la tête. Son visage était pâle, tendu par la douleur et une intense détresse surgie de nulle part.

\- Je suis d-désolé, bégaya-t-il. "Tu ne devrais pas… j'aurais d-dû… t'étais tout s-seul… c'est p-pas juste…"

Scorpius le fixa pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à comprendre et que ses joues s'enflamment.

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- On aurait dû le dire à un prof ou te défendre, insista Albus d'un air fiévreux. "J'avais p-peur… mais toi, quand il fallait, tu m'as aidé… je voudrais bien aussi courageux que toi… merci… et… j'te demande pardon…"

Quelque chose s'étrangla dans la gorge de Scorpius, un gloussement de rire cassé ou un sanglot, peut-être.

La brume blanche dans son cerveau se déchira comme sous un rayon de lumière chaude et heureuse.

Le monde devint soudain un endroit moins sombre, moins triste, moins solitaire.

Il hoqueta.

Il venait de réaliser que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait accompli quelque chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas subi ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas essayé de se cacher, il s'était porté volontaire.

 _C'était comme mettre le pied sur une Terre Nouvelle et découvrir qu'elle nous appartient._

Il adressa un sourire fragile à Albus.

\- Ne pleure pas, répéta-t-il et sa voix s'affermit avec chaque respiration. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni l'alouette, ni… les _autres_. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."

Les mots dansaient dans sa tête malgré la migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à éclore, résultat inévitable de cette agitation.

 _"Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."_

 _"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

Albus avait onze ans et demi, le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés et il se tenait bizarrement à cause de ses mains couvertes de cloques, mais Scorpius trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un héros.

Pas le genre de héros qui monte à l'assaut et tabasse les brutes – _ça c'était plutôt le domaine de Wendy_ – ni le genre de héros qui a les réponses à toutes les questions – _Terrence occupait toute la place dans cette catégorie-là_. Ce n'était pas non plus le style de gars cool et marrant qu'était Craig Finnigan, et _sûrement pas_ un détestable m'as-tu vu adulé par ses fans comme James Potter.

Non, Albus était différent. Il était timide et distrait et il y avait un tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui lui faisait peur, mais il vous voyait, _vous_. Dans vos déboires, avec vos défauts, tel que vous étiez. Et il vous trouvait intéressant. Il vous offrait son amitié, même. Il vous montrait que vous étiez capable de prendre votre destin en main – et tout ça sans s'en apercevoir.

 _Oui, faire pleurer Albus était un crime. On n'avait_ pas le droit _de blesser quelqu'un qui ne soupçonnait pas le mal, qui croyait en chacun, qui s'efforçait de faire le bien et s'en voulait quand il n'y arrivait pas._

Scorpius serra les poings, le menton crispé.

Mrs Abbot choisit ce moment-là pour revenir et elle fronça les sourcils avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-elle. "Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Ils secouèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

\- J'espère, dit l'infirmière en les examinant avec circonspection. "Alors maintenant, toi ( _elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse d'Albus_ ) tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'allonger, et toi ( _elle donna une pichenette sur le front de Scorpius_ ) tu vas retourner rapidement en classe. Ma parole, que vous êtes petits et maigrichons ! On ne donne plus de soupe aux enfants, de nos jours ?"

Scorpius recoiffa sa frange avec une moue et se sauva après la deuxième semonce de l'infirmière.

Il s'était attardé derrière elle pour articuler silencieusement "je vais voir l'alouette, je reviens".

"Merci", avait répondu Albus de la même façon.

Les jours qui suivirent, les mots continuèrent de buller à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il venait juste d'avaler un bon thé chaud en revenant d'une après-midi dans la neige. L'alouette se remettait lentement et le professeur Migden les autorisa à venir la voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. Scorpius ne se lassait pas de marcher à côté des trois autres, un peu en retrait, en les observant rire et bavarder. C'était comme d'avoir des amis.

De temps à autre, Albus se retournait et il disait simplement : "viens", en souriant.

Terrence essayait de convaincre Scorpius d'aller dénoncer ses bourreaux à la directrice, mais il y répugnait. _Etait-ce bien nécessaire ?_ Quand il était avec Albus, James ne se risquait pas à se moquer de lui et les Septièmes Années se tenaient à distance.

Tout allait tellement mieux.

L'hiver fondit sur les collines autour de Poudlard et le printemps commença à émerger en petites pousses vertes et roses.

C'était dur d'étudier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, toujours remplie de vacarme, de boites à flemme déballées et de mini-explosions, alors Scorpius se réfugiait dans leur chambre. Souvent, il y trouvait Albus en train de lire sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le chat de Fabius Macmillan sur les genoux, comme une grosse bouillotte, et son furet enroulé autour du cou.

 _Et c'était suffisant._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de plus._

Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop prendre de place, trouvait des excuses qui lui raclaient la gorge comme des arrêtes de poisson pour ne pas être tout le temps avec eux, ne s'asseyait pas à la même table – il ne voulait pas qu'ils se lassent de lui. Il ne leur disait pas non plus quand il se faisait encore coincer par les grands et prétendit qu'il était allergique au pollen quand on lui lava le visage aux chenilles urticaires derrière la Serre n°5 et qu'une éruption de boutons rouges en résulta. L'infirmière ne le crut pas mais il s'en tint à sa version des faits. Il ne voulait pas devenir un rapporteur comme Kevin Mordecrat et être mis encore plus à l'écart.

Il avait bien trop peur qu'un jour le rêve s'écroule.

L'alouette reprit son envol le premier jour vraiment chaud et ensoleillé et le professeur Migden dit que c'était un bon présage, que les alouettes représentaient l'éclat d'une aube nouvelle et que leurs battements d'ailes emportaient les vœux les plus chers de l'humanité.

Alors Scorpius pria de toutes ses forces.

 _Il avait envie d'être la personne qu'Albus avait vue en lui._

 _Il voulait y croire.  
_

 _Il ne laisserait pas tomber._

 _S'il pouvait trouver le courage de s'approcher un peu plus près...si ce n'était pas se montrer trop arrogant..._

Mais sûrement l'alouette ne pouvait pas emmener avec elle autant de désirs, alors il se résigna à continuer bravement de vivre.

Sur le quai de la gare, le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, quand il eut embrassé sa mère très émue et salué gauchement son père qui l'observait d'un air sévère, Scorpius esquissa un geste pour appeler Albus et le présenter à sa famille. Mais dans le nuage de vapeur, il vit celui-ci courir vers un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! C'est Harry Potter ! cria une voix excitée.

Drago Malefoy se raidit et James, qui marchait d'un pas nonchalant en direction de sa famille, se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil sardonique à son souffre-douleur.

"A l'année prochaine", articula-t-il silencieusement.

Une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac de Scorpius tandis qu'il contemplait Albus qui disparaissait au bout du quai, blotti sous le bras de son père, sans un regard en arrière.

Et il sut que c'était fini.

Après les vacances, il serait oublié.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **( Prochain chapitre : troisième et dernière partie des souvenirs d'école de Scorpius. Je suis désolée que ça aie pris autant de place, j'avais prévu un seul gros chapitre à l'origine... hum. Bon, en tout cas, il traine des indices un peu partout et ce que nous apprenons ici sera essentiel quand nos personnages affronteront le défi qui les attend dans l'Axe, alors... ^^**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court (je crois). J'espère en tout cas que ce voyage dans le temps à Poudlard vous aura plu...)**_

 _ **On retourne en Antarctique au chapitre 10, promis !**_


	9. Secrets

**SECRETS**

 _ **(Souvenirs d'école de Scorpius Malefoy - Partie III)**_

* * *

Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Dans le train qui l'emmenait à Poudlard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre en sursautant, il était déjà envahi. Craig Finnigan mâchouillait la tête d'une chocogrenouille en racontant un match de Quidditch à Samuel Flinch-Fletchley. Terrence Swanson sortait quelque chose de long, gluant et bleu fluo de son nez sous le regard dégoûté de Fabius Macmillan. Wendy Philips s'était débarrassée du ruban de soie qui retenait ses anglaises châtaines et enfilait un pull informe sur sa robe BCBG. Grosdur sautillait dans sa cage en hululant de façon perçante pour narguer le chat enfermé dans son panier… et Albus venait de se laisser tomber sur la banquette pelée après avoir fourré son sac à dos dans le filet.

Le furet Cuillère sortit sa tête sournoise de la poche de son maître et fit cliqueter ses dents pointues en apercevant Scorpius qui lui renvoya une grimace.

\- Salut, dit le cadet Potter avec son habituel sourire lumineux. "On t'a cherché partout. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Scorpius, qui avait passé les deux mois d'été à écouter ses parents se disputer avec ses grands-parents, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oh, dit Albus avec compassion.

Il sortit une boulette de papier aluminium de sa poche et la déplia avec précaution.

\- Tu veux une croquette de poisson ? proposa-t-il, l'air de penser que c'était la solution à tous les problèmes.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge le chatouiller.

\- Non merci, tu devrais plutôt donner ça au chat de Fabius, répondit-il-il très sérieusement.

Mais un rire étouffé venait d'éclore, chaud et réconfortant, dans sa poitrine et il se surprit à apprécier le vacarme joyeux autour d'eux.

 _Il n'avait pas été oublié._

Ce ne fut pas facile pour autant. Les cours étaient plus chargés, les professeurs moins indulgents et la météo semblait essayer d'établir un record de morosité : une bruine glacée collait aux fenêtres avec persistance et un épais brouillard s'élevait de la terre dure et froide. Quelques fois, des corbeaux tombaient par la cheminée ou des bestioles essayaient de trouver refuge dans le dortoir et Cuillère leur faisait la chasse en poussant des cris stridents qui réveillaient les garçons au milieu de la nuit.

Au premier trimestre, les persécutions avaient repris. Scorpius avait fait une telle glissade à la mélasse dans le réfectoire qu'il avait été obligé de le raconter, aussi légèrement que possible, dans une lettre à ses parents, de peur que l'information ne leur parvienne par une autre source. Sa mère semblait avoir deviné, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il était tourmenté à l'école. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle s'angoisse au point de se rendre malade qu'il préférait lui dire la vérité – un peu enrobée – plutôt qu'elle ne se renseigne auprès de la famille d'un Serpentard ou ne mette son père au courant.

Puis, soudain, sans préavis, tout s'était arrêté. Scorpius se sentait un peu coupable d'être soulagé, pensant que peut-être les seniors s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour s'en prendre aux nouveaux venus. Puis il entendit Kevin-Mordecrat-le-rapporteur raconter qu'il avait surpris la directrice en train de passer un savon au corps enseignant dans la salle des professeurs. D'après le gringalet couvert d'acné, la vieille dame était hors d'elle et s'époumonait en agitant les bras : "Soyons vigilants ! Nous ne sommes plus au temps où des élèves pouvaient élever _des arachnides_ dans leurs placards ou préparer _du Polynectar_ dans les toilettes des filles ! Les précieux enfants de cette époque de _paix_ devraient pouvoir étudier dans _le meilleur_ des environnements !"

Scorpius nota mentalement de poser davantage de questions à son père sur _sa_ scolarité. Il n'avait _jamais_ entendu parler d'évènements aussi insensés et se demandait quelle sorte de directeur farfelu avait précédé Minerva McGonagall et avait pu laisser ce genre de choses arriver.

Libéré de la crainte de ses persécuteurs, Scorpius fit de rapides progrès en classe. Il était d'un naturel travailleur et aimait étudier. En _Histoire de la Magie_ , il obtint même de meilleures notes que Terrence : il était l'un des rares à résister quand le reste de la classe succombait à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier, cependant. Il aurait préféré se couvrir de gloire dans une autre matière, ou être aussi cool que les joueurs de Quidditch.

Dès que l'annonce avait été faite que les deuxièmes années pouvaient s'y présenter, Wendy s'était inscrite aux essais pour faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et avait trainé Albus et Terrence avec elle. Swanson avait complètement échoué – _ce n'était pas étonnant, son cerveau de génie semblait être capable de tout sauf de coordonner ses bras et ses jambes_ – mais les deux autres avaient été pris comme poursuiveurs. Scorpius, lui, s'était bien gardé de les imiter : il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal sur un balai, mais James Potter faisait partie de l'équipe et il fallait être fou pour aller risquer sa vie dans les airs avec des balles dangereuses fusant de tous les côtés, quand quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir accès à une batte et prétendre qu'il n'avait _pas fait exprès_ de vous assommer…

A Noël, Scorpius retourna au Manoir Malefoy et subit les remarques acerbes de son grand-père avec stoïcisme. Il eut aussi la surprise d'un entretien seul à seul avec son père, sur le balcon, loin des invités et de l'entendre le féliciter pour ses bons résultats en _Histoire de la Magie_. Contrairement à Lucius, Drago Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire sur le Quidditch, même si son fils l'avait surpris en train de contempler pensivement une vieille photo de l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils firent un voyage à la Forêt de Brocéliande pour le Jour de l'An et Scorpius savoura la promenade sous les arbres recouverts de givre scintillant. Son haleine se condensait comme un petit nuage clair et il tenait la main de sa mère qui marchait en souriant doucement, enveloppée de fourrures blanches et coiffée d'une toque comme une reine. Drago lisait à haute voix les inscriptions magiques qui apparaissaient au détour des chemins pour renseigner les visiteurs et, de temps à autre, il ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux blonds de son fils.

En février, pour son anniversaire, Craig Finnigan organisa une mini-fête dans les dortoirs qui se termina abruptement quand le furet, qui avait gobé trop de _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ , se mit à vomir arc-en-ciel dans tous les coins. Terrence, le roi du sortilège _Récurvite_ , nettoya en rigolant pendant qu'Albus s'excusait mille fois. Cuillère fut mis à la diète et se fit discret pendant quelques jours. Scorpius avait tellement mangé de patacitrouilles et de pain d'épice qu'il failli être malade lui aussi. Il trouva que c'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire à laquelle il avait participé.

Ce n'était plus _suffisant_ de regarder les autres de loin, alors un jour d'avril au repas de midi, Scorpius ramassa résolument son assiette et vint s'installer à la même table que ceux qu'il n'osait pas appeler "ses amis". Terrence lui fit un clin d'œil, Wendy lui donna un coup de coude joyeux qui lui coupa le souffle et Albus lui adressa son sourire lumineux. Au bout du banc, Craig Finnigan venait d'engloutir une énorme cuillérée de soupe au pistou et de la fumée orange lui sortait par les oreilles.

Mai et juin filèrent à toute vitesse et les grandes vacances furent de nouveau là. Mais cette fois, sur le quai de la gare, Scorpius ne sentit pas son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Il embrassa sa mère avec fougue, monta dans l'élégant coupé et passa toute la soirée à raconter son année d'un ton enthousiaste, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son grand-père, oubliant d'engloutir la charlotte aux groseilles, son dessert préféré préparé spécialement par les elfes de maison. Sa grand-mère tamponnait ses paupières avec un mouchoir en dentelle et lâchait de temps en temps une espèce de petit gloussement attendri. Drago était assis très droit dans son habituel fauteuil Empire près de la cheminée. Il faisait tourner un verre de Whisky Pur Feu entre ses doigts et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais Scorpius lut dans les yeux de sa mère que son père était heureux.

Pendant l'été, il fit une brusque poussée de croissance et passa des heures à admirer sa nouvelle carrure dans la glace de son armoire, en ignorant les commentaires moqueurs de celle-ci. Il se sentit cependant complètement ridicule quand il rejoignit les autres dans leur compartiment du _Poudlard Express,_ le premier septembre. Ils avaient _tous_ grandi, surtout Albus qui dépassait maintenant Terrence, mais il était _toujours_ le plus petit. Wendy lui assura qu'il était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux et qu'au moins il n'était pas aussi dégingandé qu'un épouvantail – mais ce n'était pas particulièrement réconfortant.

Quand le vieux château apparut, découpé comme une ombre chinoise sur le ciel flamboyant d'automne, ils collèrent tous leurs nez sur la vitre, curieusement émus de retrouver leur école. Scorpius se demanda si grandir faisait toujours cet effet-là : un mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie bullait dans son ventre et il lui semblait qu'il allait accomplir de grandes choses.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il y eut quelques changements : ils avaient treize ans et enfin l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard : c'était un sujet de conversation inépuisable. Les _filles_ aussi étaient devenues plus intéressantes – sauf Wendy, qui n'était pas vraiment considérée comme telle, étant donné la raclée qu'elle pouvait vous mettre si vous vous avisiez de faire un commentaire sur ses formes (inexistantes) ou sur le genre féminin en général.

Ce n'était plus leurs brosses à dents qu'ils comparaient dans la salle de bains et Craig Finnigan avait scotché des posters qui faisaient monter la température d'un cran à côté de ses vieilles affiches de Quidditch. Les elfes les enlevaient régulièrement, mais heureusement il y avait toujours de nouvelles pages lingerie dans le _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

Mais dans l'ensemble, la routine avait repris : les leçons, des montagnes de devoirs et peu de temps libre pour flâner au bord du lac dans la brise tiède et agréable. De nouveaux Septièmes Années faisaient leurs armes sur Scorpius entre deux cours et James Potter, qui avait une bonne raison d'être frustré, se défoulait sur son souffre-douleur favori chaque fois qu'il le croisait seul dans un couloir.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant obtenu son diplôme, il y avait eu des essais de Quidditch pour le poste et tout s'était joué entre les frères Potter pendant une heure très tendue. Puis Jeremy Shacklebolt, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, avait annoncé que James resterait poursuiveur mais que son cadet serait désormais leur attrapeur. Pendant un instant, il avait semblé qu'Albus allait refuser le poste qu'il avait pourtant mis tous ses efforts à gagner, puis il avait lancé un étrange regard sombre à son aîné et avait serré la main qu'on lui tendait.

Cette nuit-là, le ronron familier ne les avait pas bercés et, quand Terrence et Craig avaient fini par s'endormir, Scorpius s'était assis dans son lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les genoux relevés sous sa couverture. Pendant longtemps il avait contemplé la forme immobile d'Albus dans l'obscurité bleutée, en se demandant s'il allait oser s'approcher et lui parler, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si malheureux.

Puis il avait dû s'endormir lui-aussi, parce qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la chambre inondée de soleil au moment où Albus lui avait secoué l'épaule en disant qu'ils allaient être en retard en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_.

En troisième année, ils devaient choisir de nouvelles options. Scorpius s'était aperçu que Wendy n'avait pas pris les mêmes qu'Albus et que Terrence, lui, s'était délibérément inscrit dans les cours de Wendy : alors, naturellement, il avait coché les cases qui l'enverraient en classe avec Albus.

Quand ils montaient ensemble les marches du long escalier en colimaçon qui les menait en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_ , Scorpius avait toujours l'impression d'être un peu ivre. Une drôle de joie pétillait au fond de son estomac et il riait de façon un peu aigüe, comme un stupide lutin de Cornouailles. Personne d'autre n'avait pris cette option à Gryffondor et Rosie Weasley, la seule fille qu'ils connaissaient, s'asseyait avec ses copines bêcheuses de Serdaigle. Alors Scorpius et Albus se retrouvaient souvent à travailler ensemble sur les traductions. La poussière qui s'échappait de leurs énormes dictionnaires syllabaires flottait en grains brillants dans la lumière pâle de l'hiver et le bruit des pages tournées et des plumes qui grattaient le papier avait quelque chose de paisible, de doux, de parfaitement tranquille et heureux.

En haut de la Tour, ils étaient loin de tout et Scorpius adorait ce sentiment grisant de liberté. Comme s'il possédait le monde entier. Comme s'il n'y avait rien à cacher, rien à prétendre, rien d'autre à désirer.

De temps à autre, Albus relevait la tête de son parchemin et lui souriait.

 _A lui - juste à lui._

L'automne fit place à l'hiver. Les douze sapins s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, saupoudrés de neige qui avait un goût de sucre glace. Sur le lac gelé, les clochettes des traineaux tintinnabulaient gaiment en emmenant les professeurs et les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Albus, Scorpius et Terrence firent le plein de bonbons à _Honeydukes_ et faillirent se faire attaquer par le chien enragé qui gardait l'arrière-cour en cherchant un raccourci pour aller rejoindre les autres aux _Trois Balais_. Il se passa un truc étrange, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put expliquer, et ils s'en sortirent sans une égratignure à la grande surprise de la propriétaire qui était sortie en hâte en entendant les aboiements féroces et qui avait trouvé son molosse en train de gémir avec affection en se roulant aux pieds d'Albus.

Wendy ramena de la bièraubeurre pour Lily, la petite sœur des Potter qui était en première année et à Gryffondor avec eux, et celle-ci lui offrit un collier de radis qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de leur nouvelle professeur de _Métamorphose_ , Luna Lovegood.

En janvier, aussi mystérieusement que deux ans auparavant, James et les septièmes années cessèrent de rendre la vie de Scorpius compliquée. Il avait appris à se défendre, mais il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à surveiller ses arrières dans les couloirs ou à jeter des sorts d'anti-bavures sur ses dissertations de peur qu'elles finissent mouillées ou piétinées par des godasses boueuses.

En mars, Cuillère mourut. Le furet avait beau être une teigne, cela fit quand même quelque chose à Scorpius lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus, le corps recroquevillé, raide et froid, dans le pli du dais où il dormait habituellement.

Albus pleura.

Dans la lueur pâle du matin qui baignait la chambre terriblement silencieuse, il était pieds nus, en pyjama, ses cheveux noirs hérissés de tous les côtés, et serrait le furet tout contre son cœur, comme pour le réchauffer.

Scorpius eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. Craig Finnigan marmonna que c'était vraiment triste, en regardant par terre. Terrence repêcha une boite à chaussures vide sous son lit et la garnit de coton hydrophile, puis il l'offrit pour servir de cercueil.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Lily et Wendy, ils virent James qui jouait à lancer un souafle contre le plafond (il n'avait plus touché à un vif d'or depuis que son frère était devenu attrapeur), allongé nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il se redressa et eut un petit rire moqueur en leur demandant s'ils avaient prévu assez de sièges aux funérailles pour tous les rats, lézards et autres bestiaux qui ne manqueraient pas de se montrer "pour soutenir leur Cendrillon dans sa perte".

Scorpius avait ressenti de la crainte, de la haine puis du dégoût à l'égard de James, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la pitié envers lui. L'aîné des Potter avait beau être sportif, cool, populaire et attirant, il n'aurait jamais ce que possédait Albus. On devenait facilement ami avec lui, on le couvrait de compliments et on cherchait son admiration, mais on ne lui donnait aucune vraie loyauté.

Scopius était certain que si _James_ avait été en train de pleurer, il n'y aurait pas eu cette impression de désolation et de grisaille partout dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était comme un froid qui s'infiltrait partout, qui… et puis il y eut une bouffée de colère, un vertige violent et cru.

Albus avait levé ses yeux verts et son frère fut celui qui détourna le regard.

Puis le sentiment de tristesse revint avec un frisson dans tous les pores de leur peau et ils se remirent en route vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, encore une fois.

Bert Hammersmith, le gardien des clés, creusa un trou près d'un bouleau, puis recula d'un pas et attendit avec compassion, sa grosse pelle-bêche à la main. Le lièvre des Flandres géant se tenait à côté de lui et le vent rebroussait sa fourrure miteuse.

Le professeur Douglas, qui enseignait les runes et qui avait souvent permis au furet de se lover au bout du tableau noir avec une craie en guise de casse-croûte, demanda à Albus s'il voulait que quelqu'un dise quelques mots, mais le garçon secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées farouchement. L'homme se contenta donc de lui presser gentiment l'épaule, puis s'en retourna vers le château en remettant son chapeau melon, son paletot agité par la bourrasque.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le couvercle de la boîte en carton et y firent des auréoles translucides. Lily et Wendy avaient chacune pris une main d'Albus et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Rosie Weasley et son petit frère Hugo, qui avait tellement de taches de rousseur qu'on aurait dit qu'il les avait peintes, mirent des bouquets de fleurs en laine dans la fosse. Scorpius se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient cousins avec les Potter.

Terrence finit par se racler la gorge et proposa d'une voix timide que l'on referme la tombe avant que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poulsouffle ne revienne de l'entrainement et ne trouble le moment. Albus hocha faiblement le menton. Il était très pâle et tremblait un peu, comme s'il avait froid.

Scorpius quitta sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus.

Quand Bert Hammersmith tassa la dernière pelletée de terre, Albus murmura d'une voix tremblante "je voudrais bien que papa soit là" et Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas de ronronnement non plus et Scorpius, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, vit quelque chose de très étrange. Un par un, des elfes de maison apparurent dans la chambre, aussi discret que de simples bulles à la surface d'un étang. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du lit d'Albus et se prirent par la main. Leurs grandes oreilles et leurs petits corps osseux se découpaient dans la pénombre et leurs gros yeux dorés brillaient mystérieusement. Puis ils se mirent à chanter, si doucement que Scorpius, caché sous sa couette, crut au début qu'il entendait seulement le sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'effacèrent – ou peut-être que Scorpius s'endormit finalement, bercé par leur mélopée.

Au matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable survenait et ce ne fut pas la dernière. Lors d'un cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ dans la partie baignade contrôlée du lac, un des strangulots qu'ils étudiaient traversa le filet de protection et attaqua Jane Caradoc qui s'exerçait à le stupéfixer. Albus, qui était en paire avec elle, se précipita sans écouter Mrs Curtis qui lui criait de s'éloigner, la voix curieusement déformée par la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le strangulot s'enfuyait en nageant. Il avait laissé de larges marques rouges et striées sur les bras de la pauvre fille traumatisée, mais il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Albus expliqua à la professeur furieuse qu'il avait _juste_ essayé de le détacher et que la créature s'était aussitôt esquivée.

Les autres se désintéressèrent de la question lorsque la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard fut annoncée, mais Scorpius et Terrence classèrent l'affaire dans un recoin "à ne pas oublier" de leurs têtes.

Wendy se disputa avec Jane Caradoc sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi et mais cela passa inaperçu dans la frénésie des entraînements de Quidditch. Gryffondor s'illustra en perdant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons _et_ la Coupe de Quidditch, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le _Poudlard Express_ en route pour Londres.

Craig Finnigan et ses deux potes mangèrent à peu près leur poids en friandises tout en compulsant un nouveau magasine qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au-lard, qui s'appelait _Encorbellements_ et dont ils n'acceptaient de montrer le contenu à personne. Terrence somnola presque tout le long du voyage. Il avait un pansement autour de la tête – sa dernière expérience avait mal tournée – et le visage grêlé d'étranges petits boutons qui tenaient de la verrue ou du grain de beauté, et sur lesquels il fallait étaler une pâte jaune nauséabonde. Albus joua aux cartes de chocogrenouille avec sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décrète qu'elle lui avait assez tenu compagnie et qu'elle allait maintenant s'occuper de ses amis. Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre et laissa un sourire amusé glisser sur son visage en la regardant quitter le compartiment, puis il sursauta quand Albus s'appuya contre lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Wendy revint des toilettes et se posa sur la banquette en face d'eux, de nouveau habillée en fille de bonne famille. Elle avait un air renfrogné, mais son expression devint peu à peu envieuse, puis misérable. Mais Scorpius était bien trop concentré pour s'en apercevoir.

Albus s'était endormi contre lui et il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller en faisant un mouvement brusque.

Puis le train entra en gare de Londres et s'arrêta à grand fracas, les jetant tous les uns sur les autres. Les malles tombèrent des filets, le sifflement de la locomotive leur perça les tympans et les premiers cris de joie des parents retentirent sur le quai.

L'année était terminée.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Scorpius eut quatorze ans et, le soir de son anniversaire, il apprit brutalement la raison pour laquelle des élèves qui jusque-là ne lui avaient jeté aucun regard se montraient soudain mauvais quand ils entraient en septième année.

Ce fut un accident.

Il y avait de l'orage, ce soir-là. Le ciel était bas, gonflé de nuages d'un violet sombre veiné de rouge et l'air était horriblement chaud, épais, oppressant. Astoria Malefoy avait déployé une dizaine de sortilèges pour garder une fraîcheur agréable sous la pergola, mais dès qu'on mettait le pied dans le jardin, on dégoulinait de sueur. Les elfes faisaient des va-et-vient avec des plateaux de grillades et de salades, des pichets de citronnade glacée et de champagne dans des seaux perlés. Les femmes portaient des robes magnifiques, aux épaules nues et aux fins tissus chatoyants, et Scorpius était bien content d'être assez jeune pour porter une chemisette aux manches courtes. Lucius et Drago, eux, portaient des costumes élégants dont les manches étaient boutonnées impeccablement.

Ils portèrent un toast et une montagne de cadeaux richement enrubannés apparut sur une table de fer forgé, tandis que des plateaux de délicates pâtisseries ouvragées circulaient parmi les invités.

Scorpius piocha une mini-charlotte aux groseilles, la fourra dans sa bouche et faillit s'étrangler avec car, à ce moment-là, son père se tourna vers lui en lui demandant de remercier les invités.

Puis le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de la maison et il y eut un éclair éblouissant, suivi d'une dégringolade de verre brisé et de cris d'effrois.

Scorpius avait fermé les yeux instinctivement et quand il les rouvrit, c'était le chaos. Une des grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée avait volé en éclats. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout, crissant sous ses semelles, et des gouttes de sang pailletaient le marbre blanc de la terrasse.

Il leva les yeux et devint livide.

Un énorme morceau s'était enfoncé dans l'avant-bras de son père et une tache sombre s'élargissait sur la manche de sa veste. Drago était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres pincées avaient perdu toute couleur.

Un autre éclair fusa, immédiatement suivi par un autre coup de tonnerre fracassant, puis la pluie se mit à tomber, forte et serrée.

Drago tituba, jeta un regard autour de lui comme s'il était en transe ou sur le point de s'évanouir, puis il se hâta vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Chéri ! cria la voix éperdue d'Astoria et Scorpius tressaillit.

Les gens parlaient tous en même temps, la pluie crépitait avec violence sur le toit de la pergola, sa grand-mère gémissait et Lucius jappait des ordres aux elfes qui couraient de partout pour aider les invités et nettoyer le verre brisé.

Scorpius s'engouffra par la porte vitrée et traversa le salon. Dans le couloir, il n'eut pas besoin de suivre la piste de gouttelettes de sang sur le tapis vert et argent pour savoir que son père était monté à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Le tonnerre éclata de nouveau, avec un éclair blanc qui l'éblouit et toutes les lumières vacillèrent et s'éteignirent, comme si la magie du manoir n'avait soudain plus aucune force.

Scorpius se cogna le genou contre un meuble et étouffa un juron. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis distingua la porte de la salle de bains.

Il entendit la voix de son père grommeler un sortilège, puis une lueur bleuâtre se répandit dans la pièce, se reflétant en chatoyant sur les carreaux de céramique blanche. Scorpius fit un pas pour entrer en poussant le battant, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un frémissement glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson qui courait sur sa peau moite de chaleur, comme pour le prévenir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sans faire de bruit.

Drago avait fait apparaître des flammes magiques qui dansaient devant le miroir. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo et respirait lourdement. Il avait quitté sa veste et l'avait laissée tomber sur le carrelage. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche dont dépassait un triangle transparent et brillant, et déchirait sa manche de chemise avec précaution. Son poing était fermé et Scorpius pouvait presque discerner le tremblement des muscles sous la peau maculée de sang.

Drago prit une grande respiration, puis il arracha d'un geste sec et précis le bout de verre planté dans son bras. Il siffla de douleur et se plia en deux, haletant.

Scorpius fit un mouvement pour entrer et l'aider, puis son regard aperçut quelque chose qui le figea.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ sur le bras de son père.

Un horrible tatouage noir en relief qui représentait un serpent enroulé et une tête de mort.

Un _dessin_ qui ressemblait épouvantablement à celui que ses tourmenteurs avaient gravé sur son bras en première année.

Drago hoqueta, les ongles enfoncés dans son poignet, et l'infâme inscription ondula comme si elle se nourrissait de sa douleur.

Scorpius ne respirait plus et il ne sentit pas sa mère le frôler quand elle passa à côté de lui. La porte se referma, mais pas complètement. La clenche cliqueta contre le chambranle.

\- Tu aurais dû m'attendre, chuchota la voix d'Astoria avec compassion. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te soigner par magie quand la blessure est proche de la marque…"

\- Où est Scorpius ? haleta Drago. "Je ne veux pas qu'il voit… qu'il sache…ma honte…"

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'étrangler.

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix de son père.

\- Chuuut… Scorpius est en bas, souffla Astoria. "Ne t'inquiète pas… laisse-moi te soigner."

Le garçon, livide, recula d'un pas.

 _Sa mère mentait._

 _Elle l'avait forcément vu._

Dans la salle de bains, de l'eau coulait, quelqu'un ouvrait un placard, remuait des objets.

\- Si seulement, crachota son père avec amertume. "Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… si j'avais…"

\- Tu ne pouvais rien contre Lord Voldemort, murmura sa mère.

\- Ne prononce pas _son nom_ !

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant…

\- Harry avait le même âge et _lui_ …

\- Chut, répéta doucement Astoria. "ça ne sert à rien de te torturer…"

\- Si Scorpius était le fils d'Harry, il n'aurait pas à porter notre honte.

 _Oh, comme elle était brisée, cette voix._

 _Désespérée, haineuse, épuisée, plaintive._

 _Comme la voix d'un adolescent pris au piège._

Il y eut un froissement de soie et Scorpius devina que sa mère avait dû enlacer son père.

\- Scorpius ira bien. Il ne sait rien de ton passé… il n'aura jamais besoin de le savoir. C'est fini, Drago Malefoy. Tu es libre… depuis longtemps…

La pluie tambourinait derrière les fenêtres et l'orage continuait de gronder, jetant des éclairs comme des coups de couteau dans la nuit.

En bas, sous la pergola éclairée chaleureusement par les bougies des elfes, les invités avaient repris les festivités avec insouciance. Lucius buvait un verre de champagne, adossé à une colonne, et sa main tremblotait comme celle d'un ivrogne. Sa femme lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil tout en saluant gracieusement les personnalités importantes qui avaient daigné venir à l'anniversaire du jeune Malefoy et qui contribueraient peut-être à redorer leur blason souillé.

En haut, dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, Scorpius serrait les poings, la gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frottée avec une râpe.

Dans la salle de bains, Astoria enveloppait de gaze la Marque des Mangemorts maculée de sang et Drago pleurait silencieusement.

Ces vacances d'été marquèrent la fin de l'enfance de Scorpius. Il ne parla jamais avec sa mère de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu cette nuit-là et elle n'y fit pas non plus allusion. A la rentrée, il se mit à écrire à son père plusieurs fois par semaine. Il racontait dans ses lettres tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce qu'il vivait : les gars déjantés de son dortoir, les expériences incroyables de Terrence, les piercings avec lesquels Wendy était revenue, la beauté qu'il y avait dans tout ce qui entourait Albus.

Il pressait dans ses mots son amour pour son père, la paix qui naissait avec le ronronnement chaque soir, la gaité explosive des soirées dans la salle commune, l'excitation des matchs de Quidditch, les tocs de Pique-la-Lune, la douceur de l'automne et l'odeur des livres en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_.

Il était devenu plus fort, il se donnait une nonchalance désabusée et lissait en arrière ses cheveux blonds. Il était plein d'espoir.

Il rêvait que ses lettres soulageaient le fardeau de son père, il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour trouver le courage de se tenir devant lui et de lui dire à quel point il était fier d'être le fils d'un Mangemort qui avait tourné le dos à son maître.

Il s'était risqué à poser des questions à Neville Londubat, leur professeur référent à Gryffondor. Au début, l'homme avait paru sur ses gardes. Puis ses traits s'étaient habillés de tristesse et enfin il n'avait pas dévoilé grand' chose, juste expliqué la Marque et dit à Scorpius qu'il avait bien connu son père.

Scorpius avait essayé d'imaginer l'échalas brun qui leur faisait cours de botanique et une version plus jeune de Drago en train de rigoler ensemble comme Craig Finnigan et Samuel Flinch-Fletchley, puis il s'était souvenu que son père avait fait sa scolarité à Serpentard à une époque où on ne frayait pas avec les autres maisons.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Albus ni aux autres de ce qu'il avait découvert.

A Noël, il revint au manoir et se montra particulièrement attentif à son grand-père. Lucius, enchanté, passa de longues heures à lui décrire la gloire passée des Malefoy et à ressortir de vieux souvenirs des malles du grenier.

Sa mère et sa grand-mère le taquinèrent au sujet de Wendy : elles savaient certains passages de ses lettres par cœur et étaient persuadées qu'il en était amoureux. Il n'essaya pas de les détromper.

Drago se contenta de l'observer, assis dans son fauteuil au haut dossier, sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le changement qui s'était opéré chez son fils si timide.

De retour à l'école, Scorpius reprit la routine qui lui était si chère. Monter les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_ , étudier épaule contre épaule avec Albus pendant des heures. Essayer de retrouver ses affaires dans leur dortoir mal rangé et de ne pas être contaminé par les trucs louches qui bourboutaient dans les chaudrons percés de Terrence. Ecouter Wendy raconter les entraînements de Quidditch en faisant des moulinets de bras qui manquaient d'éborgner les gens qui se tenaient trop près d'elle. Supporter les gloussements hystériques de Finnigan et Flinch-Fletchley quand ils se plongeaient dans leur magasine favori. Croiser James Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard et savourer le fait que celui-ci ne s'approchait plus de lui. Toiser calmement les Septièmes Années qui tentaient d'engager des hostilités et s'en aller indemne. Ecrire à son père et lui montrer que la vie pouvait être différente.

Et puis, en avril, tout bascula.

Il y eut d'abord l'épouvantard qui trahit toutes les peurs qu'il croyait avoir vaincues. Puis Harry Potter tenta de tuer son fils et enfin il se retrouva dans la galerie aux portraits, seul avec Albus et un tableau qui représentait un professeur nommé Severus Rogue.

Il avoua son secret.

Et Albus lui révéla le sien.

A partir de ce jour-là, leurs destinées furent liées inextricablement.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Scorpius remua dans son sommeil. Il avait chaud et quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Les images fugaces de Poudlard firent place à son vieux cauchemar de la guerre dans les Hébrides. Puis il se retrouva soudain dans une grotte aux parois de glace et vit son visage apparaître partout autour de lui, immense et pâle.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais... souffla une voix qui faisait peur et qui fascinait à la fois.

Il y eut une explosion de plumes noires, un éclair vert, puis il vit Albus étendu sur le sol et il sut qu'il était mort et que c'était de sa faute.

Quelqu'un toussa et, avec un cri de désespoir, Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut dans le salon de la base d'Inlandsis.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	10. Des bribes de paroles

**DES BRIBES DE PAROLES**

* * *

Dire que Terrence n'avait pas été très content en apprenant que Scorpius et Albus avaient passé la nuit sur le canapé dans le salon aurait été un peu _faible_. Il avait littéralement implosé de colère avant d'attraper son meilleur ami par le col de son pull et de le traîner en direction de l'infirmerie.

Gunter les avait suivis d'un regard compatissant, puis quand la porte avait claqué derrière eux, il s'était tourné vers le jeune homme blond resté silencieux pendant toute la diatribe du médicomage courroucé. Le chef d'équipe n'avait rien ajouté, mais ses yeux bleus très doux avaient contemplé un moment les pommettes empourprées de Scorpius, la façon dont ses doigts fins se croisaient et décroisaient nerveusement, le pli dur au coin de ses lèvres.

Puis il avait tendu la main, pressé gentiment l'épaule de l'agent du gouvernement et s'en était allé dans un froissement léger de sa robe de sorcier miteuse.

\- Le moment était tendre, mais vous faisiez un cauchemar, observa Poivre de sa drôle de voix pointue.

Scorpius le fusilla du regard.

\- Les paroles qu'on retient trop longtemps finissent par nous étouffer, continua l'elfe en le toisant entre ses paupières mi-closes. "Peut-être que le jeune Malefoy devrait considérer ce que Calcifer lui a dit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Scorpius frissonna.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les sourcils touffus de l'elfe se plièrent avec désapprobation. Il noua ses doigts grêles devant sa bouche mince.

\- Sa condition d'Être Libre autorise Poivre à ne pas obéir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sournois.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire ironique.

\- Si _toi_ tu es libre, alors moi aussi je devrais pouvoir l'être.

\- On n'est libre que lorsqu'on _choisit_ de laisser ce qui nous retient, dit sentencieusement Poivre.

Il y avait une lueur dorée inquiétante dans ses gros yeux globuleux. Scorpius détourna le regard et quitta la pièce presque comme s'il s'enfuyait, les doigts crispés sur son bras gauche.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les rêves se transforment en cauchemars quand ils duraient trop longtemps ?_

Quelques étages plus haut, Wendy se posait la même question.

Dans l'infirmerie, Terrence venait de terminer d'examiner Albus. Il enleva son stéthoscope et le jeta dans un plateau argenté, puis attira d'un geste brusque son fauteuil de bureau. La baguette dosa mal le sortilège et le siège lui fonça dans la hanche.

\- Aïe, gémit-il d'un ton exaspéré, en frottant l'emplacement douloureux, avant de s'asseoir.

Albus enfila son pull, puis considéra son meilleur ami d'un air mi-amusé, mi-navré. Sa jambe de pantalon vide était épinglée au-dessus du genou et laissait apparaître le moignon rose vif. Il y avait un trou dans la chaussette de son pied valide qui se balançait au bord du lit en cuir.

\- ça y est, t'es plus en rogne ? demanda-t-il.

Terrence lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Ça te fait rire, hein ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de ta petite santé ? _J'aimerais_ pouvoir passer du temps sur les échantillons de tissus des Moldus, mais non, faut que tu fasses en sorte de risquer d'aggraver cette damnée fièvre en passant la nuit dans une pièce froide, installé n'importe comment !

\- Je ne suis pas si malade, protesta Albus en ayant le bon goût de baisser les yeux. "Je me sens même mieux qu'hier soir. Dewis…"

\- C'EST QUI LE MEDICOMAGE ICI ? hurla Terrence. "Pour _une fois_ dans ta vie, est-ce que tu pourrais écouter quelqu'un d'autre que ton - ton _cœur_ !? Je me fous de ce que le dragon pense de cette situation ! Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as une infection et que ça pourrait tourner très mal. On est au bout du monde, je ne sais pas si tu captes ! _Je_ suis responsable de _toi_ , Al ! Il n'y a personne d'autre."

Albus rougit.

\- Ça va s'arranger, assura-t-il maladroitement. "T'es le…"

\- Est-ce que t'as pensé au sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait quand on est venus voir comment tu allais, ce matin ? Personne dans la chambre, les draps même pas défaits – la fenêtre _ouverte_ ! On a cru que tu t'étais retransformé, que t'étais parti, que…

La voix de Terrence s'étrangla et il eut soudain l'air épuisé. Il tira sur l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan et massa l'arrête de son nez.

Albus sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il y avait de profonds cernes derrière les lunettes rondes de son meilleur ami et ses joues semblaient plus creuses qu'à son arrivée en Antarctique, six mois plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, Ter, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, riposta le jeune guérisseur d'un ton amer. "Tu crois _toujours_ que c'est ta faute quand le monde tourne mal, mais tu ne te rends _jamais_ compte que ce sont les petites choses qui blessent. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point Wendy souffre ? Ou ce que tu fais à Scorpius ?"

Albus ouvrit des yeux immenses. Il avait pâli.

\- Scorpius ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Oui, _Scorpius_ , soupira Terrence en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le médicomage rouvrit les paupières et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de lui.

Ses cheveux blonds glissèrent sur ses épaules, comme des épis de blé fanés. Son regard se fit dur.

\- Mais je ne te laisserai pas continuer à traiter Wendy de cette façon, continua-t-il d'un ton rauque. "Elle a assez supporté, assez attendu, assez souffert. J'en ai assez de tes pleurnicheries. Si tu ne peux pas choisir entre le dragon et elle, alors…"

Les yeux verts d'Albus devinrent glacés.

\- Alors ?

Terrence passa une main sur son visage las.

\- Alors je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. "Est-ce qu'on va se battre ? C'est ridicule. C'est toi qu'elle aime, depuis le début. Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Je voulais seulement…"

Il semblait au bord des larmes et l'étrange irritation qui avait saisi Albus fit place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu es fatigué, dit-il.

\- Non, marmotta Terrence. "Si… oui… en fait, peu importe. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je m'énerve tout le temps pour rien. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de l'Axe…"

Il se leva, fit quelques pas d'un air un peu égaré, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Tu devrais être au lit avec une bouillotte et une potion de revigoration. Je suis le dernier des crétins. Tu vas _vraiment_ lui demander, alors ? Tu ne te défileras pas, cette fois ? Al, je…

Il chancela, porta la main à sa nuque.

\- Dans le train, ce jour-là… ça brûle, ce machin… tu sais, si Wendy ne t'avait pas choisi, je… peut-être que ce n'est qu'une sorte d'hallucination collective, en fait, l'ouverture de l'Axe?

Il leva les bras, pirouetta avec un rire saccadé comme un enfant exténué.

\- Un ensemble de phénomènes qui font qu'on croit aux _Souffleurs de Lumière_ et qu'on – elle avait un si joli sourire… et des yeux _tellement_ tristes… c'est _pour ça_ qu'il n'y a pas de trace réelle de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte !

Albus avait attrapé la prothèse appuyée contre le socle du lit d'examen et l'attachait en hâte, les yeux fixés sur le médicomage qui titubait comme s'il était ivre, la voix pâteuse et les yeux brouillés.

\- Terrence. Terrence, écoute-moi. Viens t'asseoir, t'as l'air vraiment pas bien.

\- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien – je ne suis pas le héros, gloussa le jeune homme blond en rattachant n'importe comment ses cheveux. "Elle était si inquiète pour toi qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Si ça avait été moi… Je me demande comment Euphrosine a obtenu ces dessins. Tu crois qu'elle _les_ a vus ? A ton avis, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle habite en Antarctique ?"

Il oscilla sur ses longues jambes maigres. Albus boitilla vers lui et le rattrapa au moment où il tombait en s'entortillant dans sa blouse blanche. La prothèse mal bouclée se défit et ils perdirent l'équilibre, se retrouvèrent sur le sol caoutchouteux et tiède de l'infirmerie.

Albus se redressa avec un grognement, à moitié écrasé par son pote.

\- ça va ?

Terrence n'avait pas essayé de se relever. Il avait une main plaquée sur la nuque et les yeux plissés de douleur.

\- La vache, ça fait mal, souffla-t-il. "Al, si elle dit non, j'aurais le droit de tenter ma chance, hein ? C'est justice… tu crois que Calcifer vient de l'Axe ? Je suis fatigué…"

Il gémit faiblement, puis ne bougea plus.

Albus se pencha avec une grimace de douleur pour attraper la prothèse et se contorsionna un peu pour la remettre correctement. Puis il fit doucement glisser le corps inerte de son meilleur ami de ses genoux et alla chercher sa baguette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Terrence était bordé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, un sac de glaçons enveloppé d'une serviette sous la nuque, et ronflait doucement, la bouche entrouverte. Les trois personnes à son chevet le contemplaient avec inquiétude.

\- Je pense qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil, voilà tout, dit Gunter.

Son regard grave passa du dormeur à Wendy qui lissait la couverture avec tendresse.

\- Il _délirait_ ! insista Albus.

Ses boucles noires se plaquaient sur son front emperlé de sueur et il portait fréquemment la main à sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose le gênait, coincé dans ses poumons.

\- Peut-être que l'épidémie chez les Moldus…

\- J'en doute fort, coupa Gunter.

\- Alors est-ce que c'est l'Axe ? Vous n'aviez jamais dit que nous tomberions malades ! Quelque chose nous affecte. Ces mots, ces brûlures, les sautes d'humeur, les cauchemars, le –

Albus s'interrompit et rougit violemment.

\- Le dragon, compléta le chef d'équipe en soutenant son regard. "Il échappe à votre contrôle."

Wendy lâcha un petit couinement.

\- Il t'a vu l'autre soir, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment, comme si elle craignait que le coup d'œil furieux d'Albus se transforme de nouveau en paroles lapidaires.

\- Quand je suis venu ici, vous avez dit que l'Axe nous ouvrirait un passage vers de nouvelles connaissances, reprit le jeune homme en poussant au fond de son cerveau le nouveau problème. "Vous avez prétendu que ce serait comme entrer dans un tunnel qui mènerait à un lieu préservé ! Vous n'avez _jamais_ mentionné qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de _vivant_ !"

Le mot flotta dans la pièce, lourd d'anxiété et de reproche.

Gunter se mordilla les lèvres en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

\- Je ne le savais pas, dit-il lentement.

\- Trouver cette porte, c'est le _but_ de votre vie ! Comment auriez-vous pu l'ignorer ? gronda Albus, les poings fermés.

\- Calme-toi, Al, murmura Wendy en se levant et en lui effleurant le bras.

\- Vous nous mettez tous en danger ! feula le jeune homme en se dégageant brusquement.

\- Balivernes, lança la voix chevrotante d'Euphrosine depuis la porte. "Gunter Von Wartbach n'est pour rien dans ce qui nous arrive."

\- Alors c'est Calcifer ! Il veut nous monter les uns contre les autres, nous embrouiller !

La vieille femme eut un petit reniflement sarcastique.

\- Est-ce que vous ne savez pas que ce qui déborde du chaudron s'y trouvait déjà avant qu'on allume le feu ?

Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit, considéra un moment Terrence avec une expression si douloureuse qu'Albus sentit de nouveau sa colère s'évanouir. Wendy plia un sourcil, intriguée.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vécu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Gunter se racla la gorge, comme s'il voulait éviter à la vieille magicienne de répondre, mais celle-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

Un millier de rides creusaient sa peau tannée. Ses cheveux blancs tressés en court toupet derrière la tête, son opulente poitrine, sa robe bleue démodée et ses pantoufles éculées lui donnaient l'air d'une bonne grand-mère. Son dentier crissa, alors qu'elle luttait encore une fois contre ses propres mâchoires pour réussir à parler. Puis elle respira profondément, tendit la main et caressa la joue de Wendy, tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de son nez crochu jusqu'à son menton en galoche.

\- Mon enfant, quand on est jeune, on bouillonne de sentiments. Il faut apprendre à les comprendre, à les dompter – sans quoi on risque de tout perdre.

\- Mais…

\- On n'aime jamais _trop_ , petit cœur de beurre. Mais parfois on aime _mal_.

Dans le silence de l'infirmerie, Gunter baissa la tête et étouffa un soupir qui se confondit avec le souffle régulier de Terrence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Albus à voix basse.

\- Plus tard, vous comprendrez, dit sourdement la magicienne. "Maintenant, laissez le pauvre Terrence se reposer. Il n'en aura plus l'occasion avant longtemps…"

Wendy tressaillit quand la vieille main calleuse se retira.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix absente. "Laissons-le dormir…"

\- Je vais rester un moment avec lui, dit Gunter avant qu'Albus ne proteste. "Tout ira bien."

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie avec Euphrosine et descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune où il n'y avait personne. Scorpius devait être dans son bureau, Poivre à la chaudière, Vivienne dans sa chambre. Christopher était parti tôt à la Carcasse de la Baleine et ils avaient aperçu en passant Matilda qui travaillait dans son laboratoire, émerveillée devant la fleur des neiges.

Euphrosine grommela quelque chose au sujet des Mangeurs d'Ombre et disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils allèrent à l'animalerie, donnèrent une poignée de trombones à Koff qui se mit à les grignoter avec entrain, puis remontèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je vais faire un tour, dit Albus sans vraiment regarder Wendy en face. "Tu m'accompagnes ?"

Elle se mordilla les lèvres pendant quelques instants, puis leva ses yeux gris vers lui.

\- Okay, dit-elle d'un ton sec. "Mais je viens uniquement parce que Terrence t'a interdit de faire ça et que tu auras besoin d'aide si tu t'écroules comme il le prévoit."

\- Je ne vais pas m'écrouler, maugréa Albus. "Je vais bien. Lui, non. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa pomme avant de donner des conseils aux autres."

Il rougit avant la fin de sa phrase. De nouveau, cette étrange colère l'avait secoué, avait infecté ses pensées et ses mots avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Wendy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle mit son manteau, enfila ses moufles, enroula autour de son cou la grosse écharpe en laine framboise que lui avait offert Hermione Granger. Albus avait enfoncé son bonnet sur ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. La fourrure de sa capuche l'entourait d'un halo fauve. Il attrapa deux balais dans le râtelier à côté de la désengeleuse et en tendit un à la jeune fille.

\- On ira plus vite, dit-il.

\- On sera plus vite rentrés, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête agacé pour se débarrasser d'une de ses courtes mèches châtaines.

Dehors il faisait un temps si beau que la neige vous éblouissait. Le ciel était très haut, d'un bleu saphir parfaitement pur. La plaine blanche et immense filait sous leurs pieds, vierge de toute trace de pas.

Ils survolèrent la profonde crevasse où ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés l'été précédent, aperçurent un banc de pingouins qui se doraient au soleil intense de l'Antarctique, longèrent la banquise jusqu'à la _Crique du Sarcophage_ en guettant vainement le champignon de vapeur d'une baleine à bosse. Des lions de mer se prélassaient sur les vagues et plongèrent en les voyant piquer vers eux.

Le vent glacial leur piquait le visage et ils ralentirent pour se poser sur la _Crête du Détour_ , une colline en forme de fer à repasser dont le ventre creux scintillait, frangé de stalactites. Wendy sauta souplement sur le sol et s'enfonça à peine. La poudreuse qui recouvrait l'amoncellement de neige durcie n'était pas très profonde, mais douce et délicate comme le sucre d'un gâteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver par ici ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus qui mettait pied à terre.

Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration coupée et le visage rouge d'avoir été fouetté par les courants d'air froids.

\- Des réponses, répondit-il évasivement.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche pendant qu'elle tirait une longue-vue de la sienne et s'occupa à assembler un bonhomme de neige. Quand Wendy eut fini d'examiner les alentours, elle trouva à côté d'elle un gros père ventru coiffé du bonnet d'Albus, avec ses gants en guise de mains, une carotte fripée à la place du nez et deux boutons pour lui servir d'yeux.

\- Salut, toi, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Le bonhomme de neige inclina son énorme tête ronde puis s'en alla en bonds maladroits.

\- Hé, reviens ! lui cria Abus. "Ce bonnet est un cadeau de ma grand-mère !"

Il se mit à courir derrière son chef d'œuvre qui descendait tranquillement la pente et Wendy le suivit en pouffant.

Les deux balais restèrent seuls plantés sur la _Crête du Détour_ , comme des drapeaux.

\- Olaf, au pied !

\- _Olaf_ ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? C'est un nom naze, il ne va jamais répondre ! Hé, Eugène ! Attends-nous !

\- Olaf !

Ils le rattrapèrent tout en bas, le plaquèrent et lui retirèrent le bonnet. Il leur échappa, se mit à sauter en rond autour d'eux, visiblement contrarié, en agitant ses gants. Wendy finit par lui faire un toupet de glace sur le haut du crâne et il parut suffisamment satisfait pour se caler dans la plaine d'un air de bonhomme respectable.

\- D'où tu avais une carotte ? demanda la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans la neige à côté d'Albus qui riait de bon cœur. "Tu comptais t'en servir pour attirer les renards à queue de feu ?"

\- Je crois que je l'ai oubliée en vidant les cagettes de bouffe au dernier arrivage. Koff avait fait exploser une caisse, il y avait partout, on a ramassé ça comme on pouvait.

Wendy épousseta son jean, puis renversa la tête en arrière, clignant des yeux à la lumière éclatante de l'Antarctique. Il y avait des cristaux blancs accrochés à ses courts cheveux châtains, le bout de son nez était écarlate et son haleine se condensait en un petit nuage clair.

\- On dirait une pomme d'api, dit Albus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton nez.

Elle soupira.

\- ça ne marchera pas, avertit-elle.

Albus s'allongea dans la neige, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes manœuvres pour m'attendrir.

Il y eut un moment de silence feutré, pendant lequel une nuée de Trilleurs s'intéressa à Olaf et vint l'environner de centaines d'ailes translucides.

\- Je n'essayais pas de me racheter, dit finalement Albus. "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi hier soir."

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, confirma Wendy qui avait sorti sa propre baguette et faisait surgir de la poudreuse une autre figure blanche, tout aussi ronde et maladroite.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Elle gonfla sa joue, puis souffla et laissa retomber sa baguette. Les oiseaux transparents pépiaient en tourbillonnant autour des bonhommes de neige.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Al ? murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il la regarda bien en face.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Wendy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ses iris d'un gris soyeux brillaient un peu trop.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tes yeux sont comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. "Verts et dorés à la fois… c'est comme si tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi…"

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

\- ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? demanda Albus d'un air penaud quand elle se redressa sans écarter le bras qu'il avait passé autour de son cou.

Wendy ne répondit pas, mais elle se coucha aussi dans la neige moelleuse et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa joue dans la fourrure chaude de la capuche.

\- Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, dit-elle très bas.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Albus.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel très bleu semblait infini et les Trilleurs s'y évaporaient comme des gouttes de lumière en y montant en flèche.

\- Quand Euphrosine m'a touché la joue, j'ai… vu quelque chose. Des images, floues et rapides. La citrouille que je répare, la Tour dans le blizzard, un ballon. Il y avait un homme avec un drôle de costume, très ancien, et une grande salle avec des colonnes en pierre noire… et un chien qui pleurait. Je veux dire, il ne pleurait pas vraiment, pas avec des larmes, mais il hurlait à la mort.

Wendy frissonna. Elle sentait encore la tristesse qui l'avait assaillie comme une vague avec les flashs.

\- Et puis il y avait une lumière. Très grande et très belle – et une ombre qui était aussi grande qu'elle et sans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas exister…

Albbus resserra son bras autour de la jeune fille en la sentant trembler.

\- Et puis j'ai vu… Calcifer. Il… dansait.

Maintenant, elle pleurait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

\- J'ai très peur, balbutia-t-elle en s'agrippant à son manteau. "On n'aurait jamais dû se mettre à la recherche de l'Axe…"

Albus se tourna pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- J'aime mieux quand tu dis que tu as peur aussi, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas supposé avouer ça, gloussa-t-il.

Wendy se pelotonna contre lui. Elle avait un peu froid.

\- Demain c'est Noël. De quoi tu vas me parler ? Tu ne peux pas le dire maintenant ?

Albus secoua la tête avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle grogna, puis se redressa, comme traversée par une soudaine pensée, et lui toucha la joue.

\- Tu es brûlant, soupira-t-elle. "Terrence va nous tuer."

La magie était brisée et il s'assit, mécontent.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit Wendy en brossant la neige accrochée à son manteau et au sien, ravalant sa déception.

Il y avait de nouveau des éclats d'or dans ses yeux verts.

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu ce que je suis venu chercher, dit fermement Albus.

Olaf avait remarqué l'autre bonhomme de neige et l'observait furtivement. Il s'en approcha en se dandinant, toujours environné d'une nuée d'oiseaux translucides, en fit le tour prudemment, puis se colla contre lui d'un bond léger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais v… _oh_ , s'exclama Wendy en apercevant le nez pointu d'un renard derrière une motte de neige.

Albus s'accroupit et tendit la main en émettant un doux bruit de gorge.

Le renard blanc pencha la tête de côté. Il avait des yeux dorés ourlés de velours noir, des oreilles fines et soyeuses et un jabot de fourrure immaculée. Il hésita, puis sortit de sa cachette, trottina vers le jeune homme en levant haut sa queue qui brûlait comme une flamme bleue au soleil.

Il flaira les doigts d'Albus, puis les lécha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sent ? Il aime la carotte ? s'étonna Wendy qui mourrait d'envie de le caresser mais qui avait peur de se faire mordre.

\- Non, c'est une tranche de bacon.

\- Tu avais _aussi_ ça dans ta poche ?

Albus pouffa.

\- Désolé. Je prévois à l'avance.

\- C'est ce genre de trucs que tu m'as fait manger cet été quand on était coincés dans la crevasse ? Al, mais c'est dégueu !

Il continua de rire tranquillement. Le renard avait reculé en s'aplatissant quand elle avait élevé la voix, mais il s'enhardit de nouveau. Un autre apparut derrière la motte, puis deux renardeaux pataugèrent vers les deux humains en remuant leur arrière-train avec curiosité. Leurs queues ondoyantes brillaient d'un éclat orangé et ils étaient aussi rondouillards et bourrus que des chatons. Ils se culbutaient l'un l'autre dans la neige épaisse en poussant de petits geignements heureux.

Puis un jappement court et impératif retentit dans la plaine et toutes les oreilles se dressèrent. Les renardeaux coururent vers la femelle qui ne s'était pas approchée et elle fit claquer ses dents pour les presser dans la direction de l'appel.

Le renard blanc qui était encore devant Albus gronda sourdement, puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en quelques bonds gracieux.

\- Viens ! cria le jeune homme en attrapant la main de Wendy. "On les suit !"

Ils coururent en s'enfonçant dans la neige molle jusqu'aux genoux, contournèrent la _Colline du Détour_ et finirent par s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, en voyant la famille de renards disparaître comme une buée sur l'horizon blanc et vaporeux de la plaine.

\- Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu nous mener à l'entrée de l'Axe ? haleta Wendy.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose et la jeune fille finit par suivre son regard.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la neige, devant eux.

Une boîte à bijoux en forme d'œuf, incrustée de rubis, à moitié enfouie dans la poudreuse.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Christopher Cadwallader était en train de descendre à la chaudière avec un nouveau sac plein de pierres de lave quand il entendit les voix. Il était trempé et fatigué, mais il en oublia soudain toutes ses misères et se pencha dans la cage d'escalier obscure pour mieux écouter.

\- Maudit sois-tu, Calcifer, disait Euphrosine d'un ton terriblement las. "Si tu ne m'avais pas jeté ce sort, nous aurions pu le trouver la dernière fois. J'aurais pu leur parler des signes. Et maintenant, l'histoire va se répéter."

\- C'est de ta faute, répondit la voix fluette et triste du démon dans la cheminée. "Si Pendragon ne m'avait pas capturé et si tu avais pu le convaincre, alors ni toi ni moi n'aurions perdu nos coeurs et nous ne serions pas prisonniers de la Tour."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	11. A Minuit

**A MINUIT**

* * *

Lorsqu'Albus et Wendy rentrèrent à la base d'Inlandsis, la nuit commençait déjà à s'allonger sur la plaine. Une vapeur éthérée montait de la banquise et la neige craquait sous leurs pas. La Tour se dressait dans l'obscurité comme une cheminée biscornue aux multiples yeux orangés, accueillante et chaleureuse, sous la voûte violacée remplie d'étoiles.

A l'intérieur, il faisait bon et on sentait que la fête était proche.

Les escaliers en colimaçon étaient remplis d'une délicieuse odeur de vin chaud aux épices. A l'aide de leurs baguettes, Euphrosine et Vivienne suspendaient des boules scintillantes et des sucres d'orge au plafond. De la neige magique pailletait l'épais tapis vert forêt et des franges de givre enchanté chatoyaient aux fenêtres et au-dessus des portes d'acajou.

Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort d'amplification au phonographe d'Albus. Les voix entraînantes des _Andrews Sisters_ et le froufrou nostalgique d'une pointe de diamant sur un vieux disque diffusaient une ambiance douillette.

Dans le salon, Gunter et Matilda terminaient de faire apparaître des guirlandes de roses de Noël. Il y avait un énorme tas de chocolats enveloppés dans des papiers colorés et brillants en guise de sapin dans un coin. De grandes chaussettes en laine rouge ornées de pompons étaient fourrées de cadeaux et pendues le long des murs, entre les tableaux qui bruissaient d'excitation joyeuse.

Le fumet de la dinde aux pruneaux se répandait à l'étage de la cuisine. Poivre s'était coiffé d'une toque plus haute que lui et avait noué un tablier impeccable sur ses hanches maigrichonnes. Debout sur un tabouret, il faisait rissoler de petites pommes de terre rondes et dorées. Il y avait des saladiers de crème fouettée, des plats de légumes croquants cuits à point et des tartes magnifiques de partout, et l'elfe avait fort à faire pour empêcher les occasionnels visiteurs de glisser leurs doigts dans les sauces onctueuses ou sur les gâteaux aux glaçages étincelants.

La table était déjà mise à la salle commune, avec une nappe empesée, des couverts d'argent et de belles assiettes en porcelaine dans lesquels des angelots faisaient des clins d'œil. Les lustres miroitaient à la lumière des bougies et leurs pendants de verre tintinnabulaient doucement.

Sous le dôme de cristal, Scorpius et Christopher préparaient le matériel pour la transmission de la B.A.T.S. avec leurs familles. Wendy se hâta de les rejoindre et Albus s'en alla en quête de quelqu'un à aider, emmenant avec lui Koff que Cadwallader, à bout de patience, était sur le point de jeter du haut de la terrasse. Le mini-monstre rotait à répétition : il avait englouti plusieurs tournevis et l'un d'entre eux clignotait d'une lueur verte au fond de son bidon.

Tout le monde étant très occupé et ne cessant de lui affirmer qu'il avait une tête affreuse et ferait mieux d'aller se reposer avant le réveillon, Albus se résigna à se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, puis se faufila à l'intérieur en allumant sa baguette d'un furtif "Lumos".

Terrence dormait aussi profondément que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté ce matin-là. Affalé sur le ventre, les bras pendants du matelas, il ronflait paisiblement, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour de lui comme du foin.

Sur la table de nuit, il y avait ses lunettes, un bol de soupe mal raclé et un verre dans lequel il restait un résidu de poudre bleuâtre. Le médicomage avait dû se réveiller à un moment de la journée et quelqu'un s'était occupé de lui.

Les draps s'étaient entortillés et la couverture était en train de tomber. Albus reborda tout soigneusement, puis il se pencha pour examiner la marque sur la nuque de son meilleur ami. Les lettres cramoisies étaient toujours aussi vives et irritées comme des coupures.

 _RENONCER._

 _Oui, mais à quoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas si simple…_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il planta sa baguette éclairée dans un pot avec des ciseaux et des seringues, et s'assit sur le fauteuil de bureau à côté du lit. Koff s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux et lâcha un nouveau rôt dégoutant. Au fond de sa gorge, le tournevis continuait de faire un bruit de sonde sous-marine.

Albus sortit de sa poche la boîte à bijoux qu'ils avaient trouvée près de la _Colline du Détour_ et la fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts. Ils avaient eu beau la réchauffer, la secouer, essayer des sortilèges pour forcer sur le fermoir doré, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à l'ouvrir.

Il joua avec un moment, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, puis ses paupières se firent lourdes et il vida son esprit de toute spéculation. Sa respiration était un peu sifflante, sa poitrine toujours oppressée et la nausée n'allait sans doute pas tarder à revenir. Il s'était habitué à la fièvre, comme il avait dû s'habituer à n'avoir plus qu'une jambe.

 _Ce n'était qu'une question de continuer à agir normalement, il y avait toujours une solution, rien n'était impossible quand on était jeune, courageux, déterminé…_

La boîte à bijoux roula de ses mains et tomba sur le sol caoutchouteux avec un bruit étouffé. La tête d'Albus roula mollement vers son épaule. Ses cils sombres frissonnaient sur ses pommettes que la fièvre enflammait dans l'obscurité. L'étincelle argentée au bout de sa baguette s'éteignit avec le premier gémissement inconscient.

Dans son sommeil, Albus rêvait.

Il était dans une grande salle noire au plafond si haut qu'il ne le distinguait pas. Des murs de glace s'élevaient autour de lui, comme d'immenses miroirs entre les colonnes de pierre sombre. Il était seul, mais il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient au loin, inquiètes. Il portait un étrange costume – une cape démodée, attachée avec une fibule en forme de dragon, des pantalons de soie et des bottines aux boutons cirés.

Et dans ses mains gantées, il tenait un cœur palpitant, chaud comme un feu-follet.

Il y eut un grondement terrible, comme si la salle – _ou était-ce une grotte ?_ – allait s'écrouler puis il aperçut l'étrange véhicule en forme de citrouille qui devait les emmener à l'intérieur de l'Axe. Une femme hurlait mais il ne comprit pas le nom qu'elle criait. Ses doigts brûlaient, ses yeux aussi, son corps entier s'évaporait en milliers de particules.

Tout disparut. Il faisait noir, si noir.

Une étoile s'éclaira dans la nuit. _Non, ce n'était pas une étoile_ : c'était un réverbère étrangement familier, environné de flocons. Il vit une jeune fille à genoux sur la banquise, entourée des débris d'une barque. Elle berçait contre elle quelque chose qui brillait d'un éclat rouge incandescent et pleurait comme si son cœur s'était brisé à tout jamais. Elle portait une robe bleue et elle avait les mêmes cheveux châtains que Wendy.

Puis les images incompréhensibles firent place au cauchemar familier depuis quelques jours. Une flamme gonflait au fond d'un trou et elle avait la forme d'un dragon à la gueule grande ouverte. Il rugissait, mais ce n'était pas un feulement d'attaque ou un mugissement de douleur. Non, il appelait, comme une lionne qui cherche son petit… et soudain le corps d'Albus était trop étroit, trop serré, trop usé et il le déchirait pour s'en échapper dans un tourbillon de plumes d'ébène.

Albus s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé d'une sueur glacée, tremblant sous le coup de la souffrance qui l'avait écartelé.

Il se redressa en haletant, passa une main sur son visage le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Contre sa jambe, il sentit le museau inquiet de Koff et se souvint soudain de la boîte à bijoux. Il tâtonna fébrilement à sa recherche, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas encore été gobée. Il mit la main dessus après quelques secondes. Elle était couverte de bave, mais intacte.

Il s'avachit dans le fauteuil, soulagé mais épuisé. Il sentait la fièvre courir dans ses veines comme de l'acide. La lampe de l'infirmerie s'alluma toute seule, l'éblouissant, et aussitôt son estomac se tordit. Il n'eut que le temps de bredouiller " _Accio_ seau" avant d'être secoué par une violente nausée. Ses oreilles tintaient et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un bébé chat.

\- _Aguamenti_ , dit quelqu'un et on lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'il se rince la bouche.

Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance, but avidement, puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Terrence qui se grattait le menton en bâillant.

\- Avoue, dit celui-ci d'un ton résigné. "T'as profité de ce que j'étais out pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, hein ?"

\- Je n'ai touché à aucune de tes poudres, marmonna Albus, écœuré par l'arrière-goût de vomi.

\- Je ne commenterai pas sur la nullité de cette blague, dit Terrence qui échangea le verre d'eau vide pour une serviette propre qui sentait bien meilleur que le contenu du seau. "Allez, raconte. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Ne nie pas, je me suis réveillé quand tu marmonnais "ne fais pas ça". Est-ce que Crocmou voulait encore se tirer de la colocation ?"

Un faible sourire effleura les lèvres décolorées d'Albus. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Oui… et non. A la fin, dans le cauchemar, c'était ça. Mais j'ai vu d'autres… choses. Wendy aussi les a vues, quand Euphrosine l'a touchée, ce matin. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai pas vu de chien, moi.

Terrence fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra la serviette et nettoya le seau d'un geste distrait, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en chaussant ses lunettes.

\- Quel chien ? Celui de la prophétie ? Explique depuis le début.

\- Euphrosine était bizarre, quand tu t'es – évanoui. Elle a dit des trucs… je crois que tu as raison. Elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle ne dit… bref, elle a touché la joue de Wendy à un moment et Wendy a eu un genre de vision qui lui a fait peur. Il y avait un homme avec un drôle de costume et je crois que je viens de rêver de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Terrence d'une voix pressante.

Albus marqua une pause.

\- Je crois qu'il est mort. Il brûlait… enfin, _je_ brûlais… je ne sais pas trop si j'étais dans sa tête ou si c'était un délire à cause de la fièvre…

Il frotta ses yeux pour dissiper le vertige qui faisait soudain chavirer la pièce. La dernière image qu'il avait aperçue avant de s'éveiller en sursaut était toujours imprimée sur sa rétine et chaque fois qu'il y pensait la nausée revenait lui soulever le cœur.

 _C'était un trois-mâts de neige, façonné par des mains inexpérimentées… seul dans la nuit, baigné par la lueur pâle d'une grosse lune…_

Terrence pencha la tête de côté, soucieux, mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Il attrapa Koff qui courait en rond en essayant d'attraper un trombone pris au piège dans sa fourrure blanche et le coinça sur ses genoux, à distance respectable de ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais un bruit de sonar, sac à puces ? marmotta-t-il.

\- Il a avalé le tournevis à impulsions magiques de Wendy, répondit machinalement Albus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bol de soupe de la table de nuit et il l'indiqua du menton.

\- T'as eu de la visite ?

Terrence eut un étrange sourire.

\- Oui… tu ne devineras jamais… Christopher.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, j'sais pas, dit négligemment le jeune guérisseur en grattant entre les petites cornes du mini-monstre qui se mit à frétiller de plaisir. "La veille de Noël, on dit que des miracles arrivent. Les animaux parlent, Cadwallader se met à avoir des sentiments humains…"

Son meilleur ami pouffa de rire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Terrence redevint sérieux.

\- Il a fait des rêves, lui-aussi. Un palais de glace, un champ de fleurs qui ressemblaient à des astérolines avec des espèces de papillons dorés, le véhicule de forage en forme de citrouille. C'est très bucolique, mais je suis certain qu'il ne faut pas le négliger. Et puis il a aussi entendu Euphrosine et Calcifer se disputer.

Albus se pencha en avant.

\- Et ?

Terrence mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et reposa Koff sur le sol.

\- Ce n'était pas très clair. Ils parlaient d'un pacte ou une malédiction… en tout cas, c'était louche. Je t'expliquerai mieux plus tard, quand j'y aurais réfléchi. J'ai tellement dormi que mon cerveau est rempli de varech. Au fait, j'ai dit quelque chose quand j'étais dans les vapes, tout à l'heure ?

Albus leva un sourcil, mais n'insista pas.

\- Non… enfin, t'as blablaté des tas de trucs, mais rien que je ne savais déjà. Tu faisais des théories, aussi, elles étaient complètement démentes… Ter, tu crois que l'Axe nous envoie des espèces de flashs pour qu'on sache ce qui nous attend ?

Le médicomage frotta le bout de son nez.

\- Je ne crois pas. J'en suis _sûr_. Je pense qu'on ressent aussi des émotions ou qu'on se rappelle de souvenirs des gens qui nous ont précédés. Ça va être un beau micmac si ça continue quand on passera la "porte" – si porte il y a vraiment – entre ça, les craintes de chacun et la réalité _concrète_ de ce qu'on aura à affronter.

Albus avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Alors ça veut dire que ce sera comme pendant la bataille contre l'Anghenfil… murmura-t-il. "Comme quand mon père combattait Voldemort et qu'il ne savait jamais s'il avait des visions de choses en train d'arriver ou s'il était le sujet d'illusions envoyées par l'ennemi."

\- Tu n'es pas ton père, dit Terrence d'un ton sec. "Un jour, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te comparer à lui."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence lourd, pendant lesquels Koff s'attaqua comme un roquet aux métatarses du squelette pendu au plafond, puis le médicomage laissa échapper un soupir. Il donna un petit coup amical dans le genou d'Albus.

\- Et puis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le tien, de cauchemar ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts frissonna.

\- Il y avait une fille avec une robe d'autrefois. Elle pleurait.

\- Ce n'était pas un chien, alors.

\- Non, gloussa nerveusement Albus. "Elle ressemblait un peu à Wendy."

Cette fois le silence se fit étouffant. Quelque part dans les étages, la voix de fausset de Gunter se mêlait à celle, profonde, de Vera Lynn. Toute la collection de disques léguée par Remus Lupin allait y passer.

Koff gratta à la porte en couinant, puis revint vers eux, la langue pendante.

Albus tressaillit.

\- On a… on a trouvé quelque chose, cet après-midi, dit-il en tendant à Terrence la boîte à bijoux et en repoussant le mini-monstre qui se hissait sur ses courtes pattes pour l'attraper. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

\- Qu'on ne pourra pas toujours éviter cette conversation, grommela son meilleur ami en prenant le petit objet en forme d'œuf. "C'est lourd, dis donc. De l'or ? Et vous l'avez ouvert ?"

\- On n'a pas réussi.

\- Hmm, dit Terrence en fronçant les sourcils. "On dirait…"

Il éloigna distraitement le museau humide de Koff, soupesa la boîte à bijoux une ou deux fois puis finit par relever la tête.

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et Albus ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle précédait toujours les mots "on va faire une expérience" et menait invariablement à des problèmes.

\- On va faire une expérience, dit Terrence avec un sourire de goupil.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le chou-fleur en cuivre qui trônait sur la table au-dessus du phonographe crachotait en diffusant un autre tube des Années Quarante. Il faisait bon dans le salon éclairé chaleureusement par des dizaines de bougies. Les décorations et les verres à pied scintillaient, des gâteaux nappés de chocolat et de givre à la fleur d'oranger circulaient adroitement entre les convives, la neige s'égrenait dans la nuit, derrière la vitre du grand hublot.

Ils avaient tous le ventre bien plein et les joues un peu roses. Accoudé à la bibliothèque, Christopher sirotait une coupe de champagne, en flirtant avec Vivienne qui avait l'air somptueuse dans un décolleté bordé d'hermine et un fourreau vermillon audacieusement fendu.

Assis sur le canapé, Gunter battait la mesure sur ses genoux, avec un sourire lunaire sur son visage bienveillant. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de soirée démodée avec des fanfreluches sur le col. Un épi gris rebiquait sur sa tête et ses yeux clairs brillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes. Poivre était à côté de lui, perché au sommet d'une pile de coussins, une couronne en papier entre ses oreilles velues, et se bourrait de pudding avec des soupirs extatiques. L'elfe avait enfilé des chaussettes écossaises qui lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses et s'était sanglé dans un _superbe_ plastron amidonné qui avait la fâcheuse manie de s'enrouler comme un bavoir.

Matilda aussi avait fait des efforts de toilette. Elle avait tiré en arrière ses cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent moins à des algues victimes d'une marée noire. Résultat, elle ressemblait à un ananas avec sa robe jaune vif en forme de poire et le ruban vert qu'elle avait au sommet de la tête. Les mains nerveusement nouées sur son verre de bierraubeurre, elle jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle en souriant d'un air crispé qu'il fallait interpréter comme l'expression d'une grande félicité.

Terrence avait laissé sa blouse blanche à l'infirmerie, pour une fois. Les manches de sa veste en velours fauve étaient un peu trop courtes pour ses bras maigres et le nœud de papillon dont il s'était affublé complétait son look de génie extraterrestre. Sa tignasse blonde était ramassée en une longue queue de cheval qui caracolait joyeusement dans son dos, tandis qu'il dansait avec Euphrosine qui gloussait tellement qu'elle allait certainement en perdre son dentier.

Les étonnements petits pieds de la vieille magicienne ne touchaient pas le tapis. Hors d'haleine, elle s'agrippait à son cavalier qui la faisait tournoyer avec enthousiasme, sans se soucier des jupons surannés qu'on apercevait parfois sous une envolée de soie céruléenne. Lorsque le swing endiablé s'arrêta enfin, le visage ridé d'Euphrosine était luisant de sueur, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une étonnante jeunesse. Elle fit claquer un gros baiser sur la joue du médicomage qui s'était obligeamment penché et se laissa raccompagner vers le buffet en agitant sa main pour s'éventer.

Scorpius portait un smoking et ses cheveux pâles lissés en arrière lui donnaient l'air d'un prince à l'expression vaguement ennuyée. Il avait fini par accepter de descendre du dôme pour se joindre à la fête et ne consultait sa montre à gousset _que_ tous les quarts d'heure, guettant le moment où ils devraient tous monter pour la transmission radio de Londres. Pour l'instant, il était occupé à enlever les grains de raisins de sa part de tarte au rhum, armé d'une cuillère qu'il avait métamorphosée en pince à épiler.

Albus posa un autre disque sur le phonographe et enclencha la pointe de diamant. Quelques craquements s'élevèrent, puis la nouvelle chanson commença en cahotant un peu. C'était une voix française, suave et un peu grave, un rythme lent aux accents caressants.

\- _Le Tour de France… à diligence… vaut toutes les fééries…_

Wendy prit le bras que le jeune homme lui tendait galamment et se laissa attirer vers l'espace dégagé au milieu du salon. Un peu rougissante, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Il ne s'était pas mis en costume, c'était typique. _Terrence_ avait dû lui suggérer les bretelles de velours à la Pinocchio – _au moins, il n'avait pas mis de nœud papillon, c'était déjà ça_. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise que _Scorpius_ était la personne à consulter pour ce genre d'occasion. Mais sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir ses boucles sombres et le duvet qui soulignait sa mâchoire et – _oh, il était beau et elle l'aimait même s'il l'exaspérait._

Il sourit. Les perles semées dans les cheveux châtains de Wendy se reflétaient dans son regard d'émeraude.

Ils dansèrent.

Elle s'était contentée d'une simple robe de soie noire, courte et légère, et elle sentait la main chaude d'Albus posée sur l'empiècement de plumetis dans son dos, presque contre sa peau.

Il ne disait rien, mais il la contemplait avec tellement d'amour qu'elle aurait pu suffoquer.

 _\- Le suspense… par son absence… nous donnera le tournis…_

Elle pirouetta, portée par la musique mélancolique, revint vers lui gracieusement.

 _C'étaient les moments comme celui-ci qui étaient le plus difficile. Ces moments qu'elle aurait voulu graver dans son cœur pour toujours – et qui deviendraient si cruels quand il s'éloignerait de nouveau…_

Le bonheur était une chose si facile et si volatile, si stupide. Elle était tellement heureuse – _là, maintenant, tout de suite_ – que sa gorge lui faisait mal.

De temps à autre, le genou de Wendy frôlait la prothèse cachée sous son pantalon sombre. Il était adroit, ne lui marchait jamais sur les pieds et ne se trompait pas dans les pas. Pourtant c'était à _elle_ que l'on avait infligé les leçons de valse.

Peut-être que les autres étaient partis. Tout était si flou, à part lui et sa façon de pencher la tête de côté, comme un chat, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécie le moment autant que lui.

Elle sourit. Elle ne savait pas que les bougies accrochaient des étoiles dans ses yeux gris soyeux. Il la fit tourner de nouveau et elle rit, cristalline, parce qu'elle était un peu étourdie et qu'il était si proche…

 _\- Ta nonchalance… ta diligence… nous mènent au paradis._

Le phonographe crissa et s'arrêta. Cette idiote de chanson était déjà terminée. Wendy fit un pas en arrière, sans lâcher la main d'Albus.

Ses joues brûlaient – elle aurait juré qu'elle était de nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec le plateau de sardines et de tartines beurrées posé entre eux.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Albus sursauta.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls au monde.

Assis au bord du canapé à côté de Poivre, Terrence avait l'air d'un épouvantail très malheureux. Les sourcils froncés, Scorpius leva les yeux de sa montre à gousset.

\- Il est minuit, annonça-t-il.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous, dit Gunter d'une voix émue.

Euphrosine hocha gravement le menton au-dessus de sa tasse de thé et Vivienne se mit à distribuer des embrassades démonstratives. Matilda renversa par mégarde son dessert sur le gilet élégant de Christopher Cadwallader qui ne se fâcha pas mais commença à raconter une blague débile sur un vampire, une goule et un cracker.

Dans ce bazar, Albus, qui tenait toujours la main de Wendy, se faufila dehors en entraînant la jeune fille. Ils s'enfilèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon, laissant derrière eux le salon chaleureux rempli de brouhaha et de joyeuses exclamations et grimpèrent, essoufflés, jusqu'à l'observatoire.

Il faisait froid sous le dôme de cristal. La neige l'avait presque entièrement recouvert d'un voile feutré. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le matériel de transmission : on aurait dit un étrange chevalet surmonté d'une flèche en or. Un globe de verre opaque servait de récepteur et il était parcouru de petits éclairs bleutés.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, dit Wendy. "Tu veux me parler ici ?"

Albus avait un drôle d'air, résolu mais inquiet. Il acquiesça et sa voix couina sur une syllabe quand il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ils ne seront pas là avant vingt minutes. Scorpius n'est pas le seul à avoir une montre, dit-il en lui montrant celle que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-sept ans.

Wendy sourit et le regarda, intriguée.

\- Alors ? C'était quoi, ce grand mystère ?

Quelque part, au fond de son estomac, un sentiment terrifiant se lova soudain comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

 _Et s'il lui disait que tout était fini ? Qu'il avait bien réfléchi, que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux – que cette danse était un adieu, qu'il avait_ décidé _qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle, que le dragon…_

Rage et peur se nouèrent dans son ventre et fusèrent jusqu'à sa gorge avec une telle violence qu'elle hoqueta.

Albus la considéra avec inquiétude.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

 _Non, elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Elle n'allait pas hurler que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix, qu'elle se sentait parfaitement capable de gérer Dewis et Crocmou et autant de personnalités qu'il pouvait s'en inventer, tant qu'il ne lui sortait pas le discours de son père ou une autre profonde connerie sur sa protection passant avant leur amour…_

Albus lui toucha la joue.

\- Wendy ? Ne fais pas tes mâchoires d'alligator. J'ai encore rien dit.

Elle voulut ricaner mais faillit s'étouffer sur un sanglot.

\- Respire, conseilla ce grand idiot.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans le salon, mais elle releva bravement la tête et se força à avaler une grosse goulée d'air.

Le froid lui picota la gorge.

\- Cool, dit Albus d'une voix qui craquait un peu. "Maintenant je flippe complètement."

Elle fronça un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Gunter a dit que les filles devinaient toujours, alors si _ça_ c'était ta réaction retenue quand t'as pigé…

Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaule qu'elle connaissait bien : c'était celui qu'il faisait inconsciemment quand il essayait de paraître détendu mais qu'il paniquait intérieurement.

Elle sourit, même si elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Je t'écoute, Al, dit-elle.

Il fit un pas de côté, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. La lueur bleuâtre de la neige cristallisée sur le dôme donnait un halo étrange à ses boucles noires emmêlées. Il se mordit les lèvres, inspira profondément, puis releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Wendy Philips, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

\- Je sais que je suis le dernier des crétins et que je t'ai fait attendre pendant, genre, des milliers d'années. Je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre d'être un mec normal qui ne va pas se transformer en dragon le jour où tu lui diras que tu attends un bébé ou quand on…

Il s'interrompit et rougit si violemment qu'elle pouvait presque le voir dans la pénombre.

\- Je… j'ai pas grand' chose à t'offrir… j'suppose que ta mère va péter un câble, mais on pourrait peut-être la convaincre si tu lui rappelles que mon père est ministre de la magie – non ?

Elle ne disait rien, pétrifiée. Il avala sa salive et continua très vite.

\- Il me manque une jambe… je fais des rêves super bizarres et j'attire les animaux comme un appeau de chez Hammelin… je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Terrence et j'ai pas la class' de Scorpius, mais…

Ses yeux verts brillèrent, fervents et sincères.

\- Mais je _sais_ que je t'aime. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal _exprès_. J'essayerai de ne pas te faire _trop_ pleurer. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi – même s'il faut que je me batte contre Dewis tous les jours pour garder le gouvernail. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais je te jure que je ferai _tout_ pour te protéger.

Il se rapprocha et lui prit la main en hésitant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se dégage et ne s'enfuie. Elle ne battit pas d'un cil. Ses doigts étaient gelés et s'il n'avait pas vu que ses lèvres tremblaient, il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était transformée en statue de glace.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver et j'ai peur, moi aussi, murmura-t-il. "Mais on sera ensemble – _pour de vrai._ Pour _toujours_ , si tu es d'accord."

Elle baissa les yeux. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et dessinait quelque chose qui se posa dans sa paume. C'était chaud, léger et doux comme une plume.

C'était un anneau de verre tout simple, avec un poisson argenté enroulé autour.

\- Wendy Philips, veux-tu m'épouser ? répéta-t-il timidement. "On mangera des sardines au clair de lune aussi souvent que tu le voudras."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça ne cafouille pas trop... je voulais absolument vous le poster avant le dernier coup de minuit... ^^**_

 _ **"Le Tour de France à diligence", la chanson de leur danse, est un extrait de l'ost du Petit Prince 2015. Je ferai la liste des autres références dans le prochain chapitre...**_

 _ **J'avais un tas de choses à vous raconter, sur les indices que j'ai fourrés un peu partout dans les cinq derniers chapitres par rapport à ce qui va se passer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer... très vite, comparez vos nouvelles infos (on n'apprend**_ **jamais** _ **rien de gratuit sur les personnages) avec la prophétie et pensez "trilogie". Cette histoire boucle la boucle...**_

 _ **Mon réveillon démarre dans un train pris à la va-vite. J'espère que le vôtre ressemble plus à celui de la base d'Antarctique... Bonne fin d'année et meilleurs vœux pour ce nouveau commencement...**_


	12. La Boîte à Musique

**UN CADEAU SURGI DU PASSE**

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit sous le dôme de cristal, à part la respiration brouillée d'Albus et le son assourdi de la chanson qui montait du gramophone dans le salon, un crissement léger de la neige au-dessus de leurs têtes et le tintement discret des étoiles sur la voûte sombre.

Puis, sous les yeux consternés d'Albus, Wendy hoqueta de nouveau. Elle referma sa main sur le fin anneau de verre et elle se mit à parler très vite, d'une petite voix aigüe, inquiète, précipitée.

\- Je sais que je suis toujours couverte de cambouis et que j'ai mauvais caractère et que je ne suis qu'une fille de moldus et que j'ai pas le droit de réclamer rien, mais c'est pas juste, parce que je t'aime – je t'aime depuis la première fois dans le train, quand tu m'as donné le furet et – c'était pas les yeux de ta grand-mère ou la renommée de ton père ou le cœur du dragon, c'était toi. _Juste toi_. C'était comme si j'avais cherché pendant très longtemps une raison d'être ici et que d'un coup je t'avais retrouvé. Quand tu m'as regardée, jusqu'au fond de mon âme, pour de vrai – _moi tout entière_ – c'était toi. Je savais que c'était toi. C'était comme si j'avais le droit de vivre, d'exister et d'être heureuse – et je me fiche de tout ce que tu t'imagines sur le dragon ou les problèmes qu'on aurait ou tes stupides complexes – je te l'ai dit déjà, James ne te vaut pas, vous êtes complètement différents et tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de ressembler aussi en actes à ton père – moi je t'aime _comme tu es_ – toi. Juste toi. Albus Severus Potter. Toi avec tes défauts et aussi tout ce qui me donne chaque jour envie de t'aimer encore plus, ton regard franc, cette façon de ne jamais douter de la bonté chez les autres, ton courage et aussi ton ronronnement et même le fait que tu boites, je…

\- Wendy. Wendy, _attends_ , interrompit-il avec un brin de rire dans la gorge. "Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien m'épouser ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis releva la tête.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer et il y eut d'un coup comme des milliers d'étoiles qui explosaient en feu d'artifice partout dans le ciel et des baleines qui chantaient et des arc-en-ciel et des crépitements de salves d'applaudissements, des colombes qui s'envolaient en gerbes et des cloches qui carillonnaient, peut-être même une fusée qui partait en flèche vers le ciel – et soudain un grand silence solennel, comme dans une église à l'aube.

Albus reposa Wendy sur le sol avec précaution. Elle écarta une des mèches châtaines qui lui balayaient le visage et lui sourit timidement. Il lui prit le poignet et elle ouvrit la main. Un reflet de lune effleura le petit anneau de verre et étincela brièvement sur les écailles d'argent du poisson délicatement ouvragé.

Il glissa la bague le long du doigt fin de la jeune fille, puis la regarda intensément.

\- Je t'aime, Wendy Philips, dit-il avec ferveur.

Elle acquiesça, à moitié étranglée par la joie insensée qui irradiait autour d'elle, en elle, partout, comme un cadeau incroyable.

Leurs cheveux étaient parcourus d'un picotement d'étincelles et ils avaient la chair de poule, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid qui régnait dans l'observatoire à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Tu vas pleurer ? s'inquiéta Albus.

Wendy réussit à avaler la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge et détacha les yeux de l'anneau tiède comme un baiser sur son doigt.

\- Non, croassa-t-elle. "J'ai assez pleuré. Je ne vais plus pleurer, maintenant."

\- Ah ouf, dit-il avec un soulagement comiquement enfantin. "Parce que les autres ont dit que les femmes pleuraient toujours quand…"

\- Quels _autres_ ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. "Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus, _combien_ de personnes savaient que tu allais faire ta demande aujourd'hui ?"

\- Je crois que je ne l'ai pas dit à Matilda et Christopher, avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

\- Ohmondieu. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. Même _Poivre_ le savait ! Voilà pourquoi Vivienne tenait _tellement_ à ce que je me maquille, soupira la jeune fille, en touchant machinalement le coin de sa paupière où des ombres de nuit se mêlaient à de discrètes paillettes d'argent, mettant en valeur le gris soyeux de ses yeux. " _Oh_. Tu l'as dit à Scorpius, alors ?"

L'inquiétude soudaine dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils à Albus.

\- Euh, non. Terrence ne voulait pas, pour une raison qu'il a refusé de… il s'interrompit, atterré. "Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de toi, lui aussi ?"

Wendy secoua la tête.

\- Vive la clairvoyance de Terrence… murmura-t-elle. "Non, il n'est pas… comment ça, "lui aussi" ? Qui d'autre est amoureux de moi ?"

Albus se troubla et elle comprit qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité et qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur. Elle n'insista pas, se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer, mais _toi_ , tu ne te transformes pas en dragon ? C'est pourtant un grand moment d'émotion, non ? taquina-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. Ses yeux verts chatoyaient de bonheur.

\- Non. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je ne me sens pas en conflit avec Dewis. En fait, je crois qu'il est content pour moi et qu'il ne voudrait absolument pas gâcher ça…

Elle lui posa une main sur le front.

\- C'est vrai, on dirait que ta fièvre a baissé…

Elle était tellement proche de lui que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle noua les siens autour du cou du jeune homme, se laissant aller contre lui avec confiance.

\- Quand on avait douze ans, j'étais plus grande que toi, souffla-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- Oui, et tu avais aussi des pansements en travers du nez quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps, pouffa-t-il en posant un baiser au bout du nez en question. "Ça t'allait bien."

\- Et toi, tu étais tout le temps dans tes bouquins, riposta la jeune fille, "alors il n'y avait que sur le terrain de Quidditch que je pouvais espérer me faire remarquer…"

\- Et puis il y a eu le soir des sardines et c'est moi qui me suis fait remarquer, gloussa-t-il.

\- Oui, rit Wendy. "Oui, plutôt. Et ensuite tu m'as emmenée voler près de la lune et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… même comme ça, peu importe ce qui arriverait…"

Ses doigts jouaient avec les boucles noires sur la nuque d'Albus. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, blottis comme deux oiseaux dans un nid – un son simple, chaud, rassurant, plein de promesses.

Il ferma les paupières, respira profondément, comme s'il essayait de s'imprégner de ce moment.

Le dôme de cristal était baigné d'une lumière bleutée et la lueur pâle des étoiles déposait un scintillement sur les globes de verre et les instruments dorés à peine visibles dans l'ombre.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on se mariera ? demanda Wendy avec timidité.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Quand on reviendra en Angleterre, l'été prochain ?

Elle acquiesça pensivement.

\- Oui, comme ça on ne pourra pas être séparés quand ils formeront la nouvelle équipe d'Antarctique. Mais Mère va vouloir sortir le grand tralala, m'obliger à porter une robe de _haute_ _couture_ et inviter trois mille personnes…

\- Il y aura plein de journalistes à cause de mon père, ajouta Albus avec une grimace d'excuse. "Et ta famille va prendre peur quand la mienne va commencer à faire léviter des bouteilles de champagne…"

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Moi aussi je préfèrerai qu'on fasse la fête juste entre nous. Mais ça ira. On s'en sortira. On a déjà traversé bien pire. On fera avec eux et ce sera _quand même_ notre moment à nous. Tu verras… ce sera bien… ce sera mieux que bien : ce sera _merveilleux_.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement. Leurs haleines condensées se mêlaient, éthérées, dans l'obscurité caressée par les étoiles.

\- On aura des enfants ? demanda Albus doucement.

\- Des tas d'enfants, répondit Wendy d'une voix qui trembla un peu. "Et on les aimera très fort, on le leur dira encore et encore et ils ne se sentiront jamais seuls…"

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la contempla d'un air tellement émerveillé qu'elle en eut presque mal au ventre.

\- On aura une maison avec des balcons aux fenêtres comme tu aimes et un plafond magique dans un grenier rempli de livres, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire radieux. "Nos enfants iront attraper des lucioles dans le champ du Terrier pour les mettre dans les prunes dirigeables de notre jardin. Ils feront de la mécanique avec toi et je leur lirai les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , le soir avant de s'endormir…"

\- On leur parlera des baleines volantes et des renards à queue de feu, enchaîna-t-elle, le regard brillant. "Barrie les fera galoper sur ses épaules et il leur racontera l'histoire du crocodile qu'il a combattu pendant trois jours. On mangera des gâteaux à six étages pour leurs anniversaires, ils recevront leur lettre de Poudlard et on les emmènera au train le premier septembre…"

Elle serra les lèvres, submergée par l'émotion.

\- On sera heureux, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Et on ne se quittera jamais, répéta-t-il. "Promis ?"

Elle hocha le menton.

\- Promis, répondit-elle, la gorge enrouée.

Albus essuya d'un revers du pouce les larmes qui débordaient sur les joues de Wendy.

\- Tu vois que tu pleures, dit-il gentiment.

\- C'est ta faute, renifla-t-elle.

Alors, pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa et, cette fois, leur baiser dura si longtemps qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle et plus qu'embarrassés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- J'en déduis que ça n'a pas été un désastre complet, toussota Gunter, un éclat malicieux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il agita sa baguette et l'observatoire fut inondé de lumière. "Puis-je appeler les autres ? Je dois dire que Scorpius piaffe en haut de l'escalier depuis dix minutes déjà et qu'il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ cette serrure est grippée alors qu'elle marchait parfaitement bien il y a une heure."

\- Hum, dit Albus, les joues si empourprées qu'elles donnaient une teinte aubergine à ses cheveux noirs. "Oui, b-bien sûr. Ils peuvent venir."

Wendy fut secouée par un gloussement nerveux et se cacha derrière lui, essayant de refroidir son propre visage en le collant contre la vitre glacée du dôme.

Scorpius leur jeta un drôle de regard aigu quand il précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis il s'affaira autour des appareils de transmission pendant que Gunter lançait des sorts de chaleur et faisait apparaître de confortables fauteuils de chintz et de petites tables à thé. Poivre se matérialisa avec un _pop_ , ployant sous le poids d'un énorme plateau garni de _mince-pies_ fumantes, et l'observatoire se remplit d'une délicieuse odeur de pâte croustillante et de fruits rouges nappés de crème fouettée. Matilda et Christopher n'eurent qu'un coup d'œil distrait pour les deux jeunes gens. Vivienne, en revanche, leur adressa une série de battements de cils entendus qui leur fit de nouveau piquer un fard. Euphrosine se contenta d'aller s'asseoir après avoir posé sur le couple ses yeux très doux mais remplis d'une étrange tristesse.

Quant à Terrence, il dévisagea Albus dès qu'il entra, examina la face couleur pivoine que Wendy s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière un coussin puis, droit comme un i, le visage hermétique, alla s'installer dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus à l'écart.

Scorpius tripota un tas de boutons sur une console qu'il avait sortie d'une mallette avec les mots _top secret_ sur le couvercle. Il agita sa baguette pour faire tourner l'antenne dorée sur le chevalet et retint sa respiration avec les autres.

D'abord il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un grésillement diffus, puis le gros globe de verre posé au milieu du cercle de fauteuils commença à se remplir d'une espèce de brouillard blanc et ils perçurent le gai tintinnabulement de grelots, la mélodie de _Jingle Bells_ et une grosse voix d'homme qui faisait "ho ho ho".

\- Mince, grommela Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. "J'ai réglé trop loin. On capte le Pôle Nord."

Quelqu'un pouffa de rire.

Puis le crachotement de la radio fit place à une voix claire qui disait "allo ? Allo ? C'est dans ce truc-là que je parle ?" et Matilda fondit en larmes.

Ce fut une affaire pleine d'émotions. C'était comme un miracle d'entendre les voix de leurs familles si proches, de pouvoir échanger des nouvelles, s'écrier "joyeux noël" et rire ensemble, à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres.

La B.A.T.S n'avait autorisé à participer qu'un maximum de deux personnes par membre d'équipe, il avait donc fallu faire des choix.

Il y eut d'abord la grande sœur de Matilda, qui l'abreuva de conseils débités sur un ton d'affectueuse autorité et qui lui assura que leur mère se portait bien mieux et qu'elle pourrait sûrement se rendre sur l'embarcadère pour accueillir sa fille en juillet prochain. La jeune biologiste réussit à émettre quelques borborygmes au milieu de ce flot de paroles, hochant la tête comme un caneton culbuto frénétique à chaque mention d'un voisin, un cousin, un ancien professeur qui avait demandé de lui transmettre ses encouragements : Matilda Musaraigne était apparemment adorée dans son vieux quartier de Liverpool.

Puis les Swanson succédèrent à la jeune femme décidée. Ils s'enquirent du voyage de leur fils, se plaignirent de n'avoir pas encore reçu de lettre, s'inquiétèrent de savoir s'il dormait et mangeait à des heures convenables : un concert de raclements de gorge s'éleva autour du médicomage jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qu'il pouvait faire mieux dans ce domaine. La mère de Terrence sembla déceler quelque chose d'inhabituellement déprimé dans sa voix et voulut poser des questions, mais ils durent céder leur place et le jeune homme alla se rasseoir dans son coin de l'observatoire sous le regard navré d'Albus.

Les parents de Scorpius se montrèrent tout à fait dignes, conscients d'être en présence – d'un côté du monde comme de l'autre – des patrons de leur fils. Drago l'interrogea sur son travail, lui transmit quelques nouvelles de personnalités du monde sorcier et lui recommanda de continuer à s'appliquer à servir son pays, ce à quoi Scorpius répondit gravement qu'il n'y faillirait pas. Astoria, elle, glissa quelques douces paroles d'encouragement et parut entendre bien au-delà des simples mots "merci, mère" qui conclurent la conversation.

Ensuite, il y eut un moment de flottement que le technicien de Londres mit sur le compte de pirates des ondes – "la peste les emporte !" – puis une espèce de hurlement guttural résonna et Vivienne Drake se pencha vers le globe en roucoulant "mon lapin, c'est toi ?" et en se recoiffant fébrilement comme si on pouvait la voir. Les autres contemplèrent la scène avec ébahissement et les paris reprirent quant à l'identité du fameux Capitaine Nero à qui l'astronome lança un "chéri doudou, soyez prudents et ne laissez pas les enfants vous larder d'un coup de sabre tant que vous ne _l'_ avez pas trouvé !" avant que la B.A.T.S ne reprenne le contrôle de la transmission.

Les deux frères aînés de Christopher Cadwallader furent les suivants et ils laissèrent une pénible impression. Leurs petites moqueries n'avaient en fait rien d'amical et ils lui annoncèrent sans prendre de gants que leur père avait fait une chute grave en volant sur un balai lors des _Retrouvailles des Joueurs de Quidditch de Poufsouffle_ et qu'il était hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste "pour six mois, bon débarras. Le vieux commençait à perdre la boule."

Sur ce, l'agent gouvernemental qui coordonnait les familles de l'autre côté toussota d'un ton extrêmement gêné et annonça à Gunter Von Wartbach que son propre fils avait refusé de participer à la transmission en "hum, hum. Disant qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait communiquer avec un, hum, hum, mort."

Puis le visage d'Albus s'éclaira en entendant la voix d'Hermione, sa tante, mais ce fut Wendy qu'on appela près du globe récepteur. Le majordome Barrie était là, lui aussi, et tous deux prodiguèrent force recommandations et félicitations. Hermione s'informa des conditions de travail de l'elfe de maison et Poivre bondit sur son siège, son crâne chauve violacé jusqu'au bout des oreilles et parut sur le point de faire exploser tout le matériel. "C'est elle, c'est cette… cette _sorcière_ ", vitupéra-t-il en crachotant comme s'il s'étranglait avec les poils bourrus de ses narines. Gunter, qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, finit par lui intimer l'ordre d'aller se calmer dans la cuisine et la directrice du _Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques_ se lamenta sur cet abus de pouvoir, pendant que Barrie expliquait à Wendy que les jumeaux s'en sortaient plutôt bien dans leur pensionnat moldu et avaient enfin réussi à se remettre de leur déception de n'avoir pas reçu de lettres de Poudlard.

Wendy lança un coup d'œil à Albus qui fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais le temps qui lui était imparti toucha à sa fin et elle dût céder la place à Euphrosine qui semblait extrêmement surprise que quelqu'un soit venu pour elle.

C'était une voix chevrotante, celle d'une femme probablement encore plus âgée que la magicienne et sans doute sourde, vu comme l'agent gouvernemental dût s'époumoner pour lui expliquer comment parler dans le cornet d'or.

\- Ne crois pas que ça va marcher, vieille folle ! brailla-t-elle. "Rien n'a changé depuis cinquante ans ! Espèce d'oiseau de malheur, si tu crois que cette fois tu parviendras à tes fins, tu te _trompes_ !"

\- Mrs Kettlery, je vous prie, c'est Noël ! protesta l'homme à l'autre bout du monde, d'un ton désespéré. "Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez transmettre vos bons vœux à une ancienne amie !"

\- Elle va tous les envoyer au casse-pipe ! s'égosilla la harpie.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua Euphrosine sèchement. Elle était devenue extrêmement pâle et ses mains noueuses tremblaient sur un pli de sa robe bleue. "Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, à l'époque. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui était en jeu."

\- Vieux débris centenaire, si tu crois qu'il t'attendra dans un cercueil de verre, tu…

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé rapidement et ils comprirent que la salle de transmission avait été évacuée en urgence. Il y eut un long silence troublé, puis Gunter se leva et vint vers Euphrosine. Il l'aida à se lever et la raccompagna jusqu'à son fauteuil. Matilda se dépêcha de servir une tasse de thé et la tendit à la magicienne en éclaboussant le sol de marbre noir et l'accoudoir rembourré recouvert d'un napperon en dentelle.

\- Personne ne doutera de vous, dit le chef d'équipe d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les autres hochèrent gravement la tête.

\- Vous êtes très gentils, soupira Euphrosine, les larmes aux yeux. "Mais c'est trop tard. Je n'aurais jamais dû…"

De nouveau, ses mâchoires se soudèrent comme pour l'empêcher de parler ou comme sous l'effet d'une attaque.

Terrence s'était approché et examinait la vieille femme avec inquiétude. Il lui fit respirer un flacon de sels et versa une goutte de potion dans son thé avant d'insister pour qu'elle le boive.

\- Cette personne. C'était _Rina_ Kettelry, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albus d'une étrange voix lente. "L'éthologue qui a fait partie de la dernière équipe à avoir aperçu les Souffleurs de Lumière..."

Mais avant que le médicomage ne puisse répliquer qu'il voulait qu'on laisse sa patiente tranquille, le transmetteur grésilla de nouveau.

\- Allô ? Quelle merveille, cette technologie, dit une voix d'homme admirative. "Les transistors de _l'Ordre du Phoenix_ ne portaient pas aussi loin, pendant la guerre. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?"

\- Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Arthur, répondit le ministre de la magie d'un ton léger. "Allô, Al ? Tu es là, mon grand ?"

\- Oui papa, répondit Albus avec un temps de retard, en allant s'asseoir plus près du récepteur dans lequel les volutes de brume blanches étaient parcourues de petites étincelles vertes. "Tu vas bien ? Tu ne travailles pas trop ?"

\- Je m'en sors, répondit Harry Potter en riant. "Mais c'est de toi dont il s'agit, mon garçon. Comment ça se passe, là-bas ? Tu as pu faire ta grande demande ? Qu'est-ce que Wendy a dit ?"

\- Elle a dit oui, bredouilla Albus d'un air magnifique et ridicule.

Vivienne se mit à applaudir, Gunter ne put retenir un grognement de rire et même les joues d'Euphrosine se teintèrent d'un peu de rose, tandis qu'elle souriait à Wendy qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous les regards conjugués – et stupéfaits – de Christopher et Matilda.

Scorpius avait laissé échapper une exclamation de stupeur et s'efforçait de calmer son trouble en bidouillant la console. Terrence lui lança un regard affligé, puis traversa la pièce pour aller chercher une couverture sur le divan et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule en passant.

\- Oh, oh, un nouveau mariage dans la famille ! s'exclama Arthur. "Bravo ! Nous n'avons rien dit, hein ! Molly et Ginny sont toujours à se lamenter qu'on n'en aura pas avant des années parce que tu es trop timide et que James est un vaurien sans cœur, mais voilà qui va tout changer ! Où est cette charmante jeune fille ? Qu'on l'accueille convenablement !"

Albus se tourna et tendit la main à Wendy qui vint se glisser à côté de lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je suis là, grand-père Weasley, Mr. Potter, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Wendy, dit Harry avec chaleur. "Tous mes vœux de bonheur et bienvenue dans le clan. Ma femme et Lily sont à une réception, mais elles seront enchantées de cette nouvelle. Elles t'adorent déjà."

\- Molly va en faire un de ces bonds ! gloussa Arthur. "Nous l'avons laissée à roupiller au Terrier, au coin du feu : elle n'a jamais été du style à veiller tard. Elle va être dans tous ses états et vouloir faire un tas de listes !"

\- Hum, interrompit Albus avec un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet en direction de Wendy. "Peut-être que grand-mère pourrait partager son planning parfait avec Mrs Phillips… je suis sûr qu'elle voudra s'impliquer…"

\- Ne panique pas, Al, promit Harry en riant de cette façon profonde qui rappelait parfois à Wendy la voix du dragon qu'elle avait entendue l'année de ses quatorze ans.

\- Oh, Mr Potter, intervint-elle. "Est-ce que Barrie et Hermione sont toujours là ? J'aurais voulu le leur dire moi-même, mais on n'a pas eu le temps…"

\- Ils sont dans la pièce à côté, dit le ministre de la magie. "Je le leur annoncerai. Al, on nous fait signe que ça va bientôt couper. Prends soin de toi, mon garçon. Sois prudent. N'essaie pas de porter le poids du monde entier sur tes épaules. Ecoute ce que disent tes aînés, fie-toi au bon sens de Terrence."

\- Tout le monde t'aime très fort à la maison et on a hâte que tu reviennes, cria joyeusement Arthur. "Dis à Wendy qu'il y a un tas de trucs à bricoler dans la remise !"

\- Elle t'entend, grand-père, pouffa Albus. "Je vous aime aussi. Embrassez maman pour moi. Dites-lui que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de partir !"

\- J'espère bien ! lança encore son père avec un humour teinté de sévérité, puis le transmetteur se mit à grésiller et la fumée dans le globe de verre disparut dans une étincelle.

Gunter se leva et brossa sa robe de sorcier.

\- C'est fini, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus solennel qu'il ne l'avait voulu. "J'espère que…"

Son regard glissa sur Euphrosine et Christopher et il ravala en soupirant les mots qu'il avait préparés pour après cette expérience qui aurait dû être un cadeau pour _tous_.

\- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit, conclut-il. "On se retrouve demain matin. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas nous accorder une véritable journée de congé pour Noël quand nous sommes si proches de l'ouverture de l'Axe, mais nous prendrons le temps de savourer nos gâteaux de miel et d'échanger des chaussettes, avant de nous replonger dans nos travaux respectifs."

Scorpius marmonna qu'il allait rester en haut pour ranger le matériel et Terrence prit résolument Euphrosine par le bras pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assurer qu'elle avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal avant de la laisser pour la nuit.

Albus et Wendy descendirent "ranger le salon" et personne ne sembla trouver nécessaire de leur proposer de l'aide.

Si Poivre avait retrouvé son calme, il devait être dans la chaudière ou en train de récurer la cuisine. Matilda, qui dormait debout, s'en alla vers sa chambre d'un pas somnambule, suivie à son insu par le mini-monstre Koff.

Quant à Christopher, il offrit à Vivienne d'aller faire une promenade au clair de lune et elle accepta.

\- Alors comme ça vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-il dans le sas, en lui présentant son manteau de fourrure pour qu'elle l'enfile.

\- Oh, grands dieux, non. Ce sont ses marins que mon mari appelle comme ça.

\- Et le capitaine Nero, c'est quel genre d'homme, alors ? Il n'aurait pas des origines un peu loup-garou – sans vouloir vous offenser ?

Vivienne gloussa de rire et lui donna un petit coup de son porte-cigarette en nacre sur le crâne.

\- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis une telle idée dans la tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Cadwallader en frottant l'emplacement douloureux. "Le hurlement qu'il a poussé, par exemple ?"

\- Ce n'était que l'expression d'un homme qui reconnait une belle jeune fille quand il en voit une, enfin ! protesta la jeune femme en rejetant en arrière son opulente chevelure rousse. "Allons, un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien. Vous fumez, Christopher ?"

Ils sortirent et leurs voix se perdirent dans l'immensité feutrée de la plaine drapée de nuit.

Gunter, qui les avait observés depuis l'escalier en colimaçon, eut un sourire attendri.

Il était très fier de la manière dont les membres de son équipe prenaient soin les uns des autres et il savait que Vivienne saurait remonter le moral du géologue.

Tout en bas de la Tour, Calcifer s'était enroulé comme un chat autour d'une bûche d'onyx. De petites flammèches se rebroussaient sur son dos pendant qu'il dormait en ronronnant, sous le regard d'adoration du vieil elfe assis en tailleur sur le sol.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous de nouveau rassemblés dans le salon baigné par la lumière rose et dorée du matin et découvraient joyeusement le contenu des chaussettes bourrées à craquer.

Chacun avait rivalisé d'originalité et il y avait sans cesse quelqu'un qui traversait la pièce en s'exclamant pour aller embrasser quelqu'un d'autre – ou lui donner une vigoureuse tape dans le dos. Il y avait des papiers brillants partout et ça embaumait le chocolat chaud, les oranges et la cannelle.

Scorpius avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, qu'il essayait de dissimuler en souriant chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom. Albus et Wendy étaient assis dos à dos sur le tapis, Vivienne portait un déshabillé rouge bordé d'hermine, Matilda était en chemise de nuit et avait oublié d'enlever son bonnet, Terrence était nonchalamment alangui sur le canapé – il n'avait pas particulièrement bien dormi non plus.

Des hirondelles en ruban argenté voletaient dans la pièce – des gerbes de sortilèges farceurs aussi. Une grosse théière essayait de se frayer un passage sous les tortillons qui pendaient du lustre, accompagnées de son habituelle ribambelle de tasses un peu ébréchées par ce chaos. Koff fourrageait sous le sapin en chocolats, à la recherche d'autres trésors à gober.

Gunter venait de se coiffer d'un chapeau-qui-rend-invisible en provenance directe de _Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux,_ lorsqu'Euphrosine poussa soudain un cri de surprise étranglé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sursauta le vieil homme en agrippant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Le chapeau tomba derrière lui et Koff, qui se carapatait avec un butin de papillotes, disparut dessous.

\- C'est… c'est…

Les mains tremblantes, la magicienne souleva ce qu'elle venait de trouver dans sa chaussette de Noël.

 _Un gros œuf d'or incrusté de rubis._

Elle se mit à suffoquer et Terrence fut en un instant à ses côtés. Il lui prit le pouls et l'aida à calmer sa respiration. Puis, quand elle fut un peu remise et que l'inquiétude des autres qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux diminua, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en lui prenant les mains. "C'est ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait un tel effet. Je pensais bien que vous aviez déjà vu cette boite à bijoux, mais…"

Euphrosine secoua furieusement la tête. Elle déglutit péniblement, accepta le verre d'eau que Vivienne lui tendait et le but avidement, puis se redressa.

\- Ce n'est pas une boîte à bijoux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "C'est une boîte à _musique_."

Elle repoussa les mains de Terrence, prit l'œuf d'or et le caressa doucement, presque tendrement. Relevant la tête, elle regarda tour à tour chacun des membres de l'équipe, puis eut un profond soupir résigné.

\- C'est mon fiancé qui me l'a offerte pour Noël, l'année de mes vingt-et-un ans. Il y a très… très, très longtemps. Il s'appelait Jen Pendragon."

Elle posa ses yeux bleus très tristes sur Terrence.

\- Il te ressemblait énormément, tu sais. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, il n'était jamais fatigué d'apprendre, de comprendre, et c'est ce qui…

Elle ferma les paupières comme pour retenir l'image d'un souvenir ou une larme, et se tut pendant un long moment. Ils crurent qu'elle s'était endormie et Wendy se pencha pour lui toucher le l'épaule.

\- Euphrosine ?

Elle tressaillit et rouvrit les yeux, jeta un regard égaré autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi âgée, aussi fragile.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ah, petite, c'est toi… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Vous nous parliez de votre fiancé, dit Terrence en la fixant avec intensité. "Vous disiez qu'il était passionné de recherches. Je suppose qu'il s'est intéressé à l'Axe. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

\- Il est mort, dit Euphrosine simplement. "Il a…"

A ce moment-là, la Tour trembla sur son socle dans un nuage de neige poudreuse et Poivre transplana dans le salon avec un craquement sonore. Il se planta devant la vieille femme sur ses petites jambes torves. Il y avait un reflet de braise dans ses yeux jaunes globuleux.

\- Vous n'avez _pas le droit_ de parler de cela, gronda-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Euphrosine d'une voix infiniment triste.

Elle tira de son col de dentelle une longue chaînette dorée au bout de laquelle il y avait une minuscule clé.

\- C'était une boite à musique qu'il avait faite faire par les Korrigans, expliqua-t-elle en faisant glisser la clé dans la serrure presque invisible, dissimulée dans les plis d'un pétale de rose d'or. "Elle apportait bonheur et prospérité au couple qui dansait en l'écoutant."

Le couvercle bombé cliqueta imperceptiblement et s'ouvrit. Lentement, les premières notes mélancoliques résonnèrent dans la pièce. C'était comme la chanson d'une rivière sur les pierres ou le crépitement d'un feu dans la cheminée.

 _Très doux, très heureux, très ancien._

Il y avait un miroir à l'intérieur de l'œuf et un socle d'or sur lequel valsaient deux délicates figures de porcelaine.

 _Une femme aux cheveux châtains, vêtue d'une robe bleue à crinoline, et un jeune homme habillé d'une cape rose fermée par une fibule en forme de dragon et chaussé de bottines à boutons._

Wendy et Albus échangèrent un regard et un long frisson se coula le long de leurs dos.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Encore un chapitre - il reste cinq jours pour ces pauvres gens, quand même - et ensuite on descendra enfin dans l'Axe !  
**_


	13. Puis les étoiles tombèrent

**PUIS LES ÉTOILES TOMBÈRENT  
**

* * *

Il restait cinq jours et soudain le temps semblait à la fois ralentir atrocement et se précipiter, haletant, sans qu'ils puissent accomplir toutes les tâches qu'ils avaient encore à mener à bien avant l'ouverture de l'Axe.

Wendy travaillait d'arrache-pied sur le véhicule de forage. Elle ne se rappelait plus à remontait sa dernière douche, avalait les sandwichs que lui apportait Poivre d'une seule bouchée et oubliait régulièrement son thé refroidi au milieu des outils répandus sur le sol tiède. A l'étage d'en dessous, Calcifer fredonnait comme un pépé à bicyclette et façonnait des papillons dorés dans ses flammes.

Matilda et Christopher partaient tous les après-midis en exploration sur les sites les plus susceptibles d'être l'emplacement de la Porte : la _Crique du Sarcophage_ , la _Crête du Détour_ , _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ où bouillonnaient d'étranges bulles nacrées sous la surface noire de la mer. Ils ramenaient des échantillons de rochers et d'algues et passaient la moitié de la nuit à les étudier dans leurs laboratoires.

Terrence semblait le plus acharné des chercheurs. Sans s'accorder la moindre pause, blême et émacié comme un artiste en pleine furie d'inspiration, il écumait la bibliothèque et pressait Euphrosine de tant de questions que la vieille femme en avait des aphtes : elle luttait contre ses mâchoires soudées pour réussir à lui donner des bribes d'informations. Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il arpentait la plaine en plissant les yeux sous l'éclat blanc du soleil d'Antarctique et réfléchissait si intensément qu'un pli indélébile s'était creusé entre ses deux sourcils.

Il était retourné à _l'Île de l'Ogre_ et à la station japonaise, y avait proposé ses services pour soigner l'épidémie étrange qui y sévissait. En interrogeant les malades et leurs collègues, il avait entendu mentionner la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ et s'était fait conter l'histoire moldue qui y était liée. Il était rentré à la base surexcité : il y avait bien une histoire de chiens ! En 1957, lorsque le premier hivernage japonais s'était terminé, de terribles conditions climatiques avaient obligé les membres de l'équipe à laisser derrière eux leurs précieux compagnons à quatre pattes. Un an plus tard, au retour des hommes, seuls deux des quatorze chiens abandonnés à leur sort en Antarctique avaient été retrouvés vivants. C'étaient les mêmes qui l'hiver précédent avaient sauvé un groupe de chercheurs perdus dans le blizzard et qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la grotte formée par le squelette gigantesque.

En comparant les rapports de mission et les carnets de notes de cette époque, Terrence s'était aperçu que cela correspondait à la date où l'Axe aurait dû s'ouvrir mais où l'équipe n'avait pu parvenir à en trouver l'entrée à temps. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rétablir la connexion avec l'Angleterre, exiger d'interroger cette vieille folle de Rina Kettlery qui avait été parmi les membres en poste, mais ce n'était hélas pas possible et il lui fallait ronger son frein à côté d'Euphrosine bâillonnée par ce qu'il devinait être la malédiction dont Christopher avait entendu Calcifer parler.

Gunter s'était mis en quête d'un fantôme de navigateur ou de scientifique accidenté pour en savoir davantage sur ce qui était arrivé aux chiens pendant les longs mois où ils avaient attendu fidèlement que leurs maîtres reviennent.

Le vingt-sept décembre, l'état d'Albus s'aggrava brusquement. Vivienne, qui lui apportait ses relevés du tracé des étoiles pour qu'il le compare avec les derniers déplacements des renards à queue de feu, le trouva plié en deux à son bureau, le corps déchiré par une terrible quinte de toux et du sang plein la bouche. Il avait déjà dû plusieurs fois demander à Terrence des cataplasmes pour soulager les terribles élancements de la cicatrice en forme de fleur sur son torse et sa fièvre était remontée lentement mais inexorablement. A présent, quand il ne s'étouffait pas en essayant de respirer, il se tournait et se retournait sur son lit, marmonnant sans aucun sens, couvert d'une sueur glacée, à moitié inconscient.

Scorpius s'en était voulu énormément. Il s'était disputé avec Albus le jour de Noël, sur une broutille absurde. Le jeune éthologue avait cru que c'était parce que son ami se sentait blessé de n'avoir pas été mis au courant du projet de demande en mariage, mais Wendy avait couru derrière Scorpius quand il avait quitté la tour en claquant la porte du sas, si fort qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était Calcifer qui faisait trembler les murs sous un accès de colère. Grelottant sans son manteau, la jeune fille avait pataugé dans la neige derrière l'agent du gouvernement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape.

\- Je sais que ce n'est _pas_ parce qu'Albus ne t'avait rien dit que tu es furieux, avait-elle haleté. "Je suis désolée, Scorpius, vraiment désolée… mais s'il te plaît… ne le lui fais pas payer _à lui_ …"

Il n'avait pas répondu, s'était dégagé de la main suppliante qu'elle avait posée sur son bras et avait continué sa route sans un regard en arrière.

Depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, Terrence avait assisté à la scène, les lèvres serrées en une ligne dure.

Wendy était retournée à la salle des machines en essuyant son visage ruisselant de larmes et s'était promis de continuer à essayer de réparer leur amitié qui partait en lambeaux.

Et puis Albus s'était effondré.

Scorpius, assis à côté du lit de celui qui lui avait appris le sens du mot espoir, méditait amèrement sur la colère, l'envie et le désespoir qui bouillonnaient en lui, comme agités par une force obscure, ancienne.

C'était un désastre et il avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble soit réduit à néant par une stupide histoire d'amour.

 _Sept malheureux jours._

C'était là que Terrence avait compris.

Harry Potter les avait rassemblés après leur retour du Brésil et il leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé quand Albus allait avoir sept ans et que Crocmou était apparu. Il avait aussi fait le parallèle avec le réveil du dragon l'année de leurs quatorze ans.

Et maintenant les choses se déroulaient exactement de la même façon que les deux fois précédentes.

Il y avait définitivement un lien entre Dewis et l'Axe.

 _"Quand je suis arrivé ici, c'était comme si je venais de rentrer à la maison."_

 _"Il appelle, il pleure, il veut partir."_

C'était évident.

 _Lorsque la Porte s'ouvrirait, le dragon retournerait de là où il venait et…_

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Terrence fermait les yeux et serrait les poings, recroquevillé sous sa couette pour se protéger des horribles pensées qui venaient l'entourer de leurs yeux flamboyants et de leurs ombres mouvantes.

 _Et alors Albus mourrait, sans doute._

 _Wendy ne serait plus à lui._

 _Et Scorpius aurait le cœur brisé._

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver le courage de l'expliquer aux autres.

 _Renoncer._

 _Un mot terrible._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le vingt-huit décembre, les étoiles se mirent à tomber.

Elle se décrochèrent une par une, filant sur la voûte sombre comme des larmes d'or. Le ciel s'embrasa au-dessus de la mer et les nuages fondirent en draperies d'un vert rosâtre, ondulant au-dessus des glaces comme d'immenses voiles.

On entendait aussi une sorte de chant très ancien et très beau, comme porté par le vent à travers les crevasses et les falaises des _Dents de Crystal_. La neige jaillissait en geysers mousseux là où les météorites achevaient leurs courses en faisant vibrer la banquise qui craquait de façon terrifiante. Les vagues énormes qu'elles soulevaient en s'abîmant dans l'océan faisaient danser les icebergs dans un ballet monstrueux et magnifique, tels d'immenses bateaux blancs éclaboussés de pourpre, sur le point de sombrer pour toujours.

La pluie de feu dura des heures. Un silence mortel régnait à l'intérieur de la Base d'Inlandsis. Tout le monde s'était figé, les yeux levés au plafond, comme s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que le dôme de cristal vole en éclats et que la Tour s'effondre dans un épouvantable froissement de tôles.

Dans l'infirmerie, Albus, les lèvres décolorées, ses cheveux noirs poisseux de sueur et collés sur le front, ne s'agitait plus sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Il y avait une goutte écarlate sur le drap à côté de sa bouche.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun scintillement dans le ciel d'encre et que l'Antarctique cessa de trembler comme un animal effrayé tapi au sol, Vivienne et Christopher s'équipèrent et sortirent pour aller faire des relevés.

Le froid était si vif qu'il transperça leurs parkas, les sortilèges jetés à leurs vêtements, même leurs peaux. Quand ils revinrent, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée en Antarctique, leurs visages étaient marbrés d'un rouge violacé et leurs doigts gonflés, d'un bleu presque noir. La désengeleuse enclencha le mode panique et Terrence leur assura que les Moldus avaient ce genre de problèmes tous les jours et qu'ils ne s'en plaignaient pas alors que leur médecine était bien plus rudimentaire que celle des sorciers.

Le vingt-neuf décembre, l'astrolabe de Vivienne se remit à fonctionner comme si toutes les étoiles étaient à leur place habituelle, bien que la nuit soit toujours aussi spongieuse et épaisse.

Matilda annonça que les astérolines avaient développé de fines nervures d'or et tissé des toiles cristallines dans leurs aquariums. La fleur des neiges étincelait au milieu du laboratoire, aussi vivante qu'une flamme de bougie. Quand on s'en approchait de très près, on avait presque l'impression d'entendre un chuchotement.

Gunter n'avait pas réussi à trouver de fantôme qui puisse les renseigner au sujet des chiens des Japonais, mais lui et Poivre avaient observé à l'aide des multiplettes boréales des silhouettes transparentes et fugaces qui galopaient dans la plaine aux côtés des renards à queue de feu : on aurait dit de gros loups faits d'eau glacée.

Wendy avait enfin terminé ses réparations. La citrouille d'or massif rutilait, comme neuve, même si on distinguait encore sur ses flancs des éraflures sombres et des creux qui pouvaient être dus à des chutes de pierres comme à des impacts de sortilèges. Les six pattes articulées fonctionnaient à la perfection, le pare-brise de cristal de roche étincelait de propreté et il y avait même un petit sapin parfumé à la vanille pendu au-dessus du tableau de bord myazakien.

Scorpius écrivit son dernier rapport de l'année et l'expédia par _Gorfou Express_. Il avait conclu par une note personnelle adressée aux Potter et les informant que leur fils était au plus mal et qu'on doutait que l'aérostat de janvier arrive à temps pour l'emmener vers un hôpital mieux équipé. Dans son tableau, le maître de stage de Terrence avait secoué tristement la tête quand Gunter l'avait interrogé : quoi qu'en dise son brillant élève, c'était la fin.

Le trente décembre au petit matin, Albus ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Wendy qui dormait en bavant un peu, les bras croisés au bout de son lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle entrouvrit un œil, puis poussa un cri de joie strident qui fit dégringoler tous les autres de leurs matelas dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Il était très faible, mais il réussit à s'asseoir et à avaler le bol de soupe de crustacés que Poivre mitonna spécialement pour lui. Terrence et son maître de stage s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, mais personne ne voulut les écouter. Gunter fit un discours d'une voix émue, Matilda se mit à pleurer, Vivienne embrassa Albus sur les deux joues. Euphrosine examina le jeune homme longuement, sondant la magie qu'elle sentait irradier en lui, mais elle ne put pas expliquer le phénomène.

Il y avait des éclats d'or dans ses yeux d'émeraude et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un souvenir lointain sur son front.

Le trente-décembre en fin d'après-midi, après avoir insisté tant et tant qu'ils finirent par céder, il descendit jusqu'à la chaudière, soutenu par Terrence et Scorpius. Christopher, qui était venu apporter l'habituel sac de pierres de lave aux remuants Mangeurs d'Ombre, eut alors la peur de sa vie.

Sous ses yeux éberlués, Albus Severus Potter _se changea en dragon_ dans un fourmillement de grains noirs.

Pendant que le géologue essayait vainement de remonter sa mâchoire pendante, Calcifer s'assit royalement dans la cheminée, une longue langue de feu ondoyant derrière lui comme la queue d'un félin.

Crocmou le toisa entre ses paupières à demi-fermées et leva une patte pour essayer d'attraper cette chose si intéressante qui ne cessait de bouger.

Puis Terrence devina que Dewis avait pris le contrôle car le dragon de fourrure, mignon et joueur, ploya soudain le cou en gonflant ses ailes avec fierté, s'immobilisant face à la cheminée d'onyx comme une statue d'ébène majestueuse.

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens, dit Calcifer de sa voix fluette impérieuse. "Alors, maintenant, va."

La pièce bourdonna de lumière de nouveau et Albus glissa sur le sol, évanoui.

Ce soir-là, il y eut une discussion houleuse dans le salon, avec toute l'équipe. Christopher Cadwallader montrait un front buté et insista pour que le gouvernent soit mis au courant "de la présence de cet hybride qui pourrait faire foirer toute l'opération". Vivienne et Matilda s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé et jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets mais fascinés en direction d'Albus. Wendy s'était perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son fiancé et le couvait d'un regard farouche.

Terrence donna les explications, mais Scorpius ne dit pas un mot, le visage sombre, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la vitre de l'autre côté de laquelle soufflait un épais blizzard.

Gunter écouta gravement – Euphrosine aussi.

Finalement ce fut Poivre qui conclut.

\- Vous autres humains parlez toujours pour ne rien dire, dit-il d'un petit ton impatient, en fronçant ses épais sourcils broussailleux. "Maître Calcifer a dit que c'était lui qui nous emmènerait. Voilà, ça suffit."

C'était loin d'être suffisant comme explication, mais tout le monde alla se coucher.

Personne ne dormit, cependant.

Le trente-et-un décembre, à l'aube, la plaine blanche et veloutée fut caressée par les rayons doux d'un soleil presque printanier. Les pics bleutés des _Dents de Crystal_ étincelaient et une légère vapeur lumineuse s'élevait de la banquise. Dans _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ , une nuée de Trilleurs aux ailes de verre tournoyait gracieusement.

Près de la _Crête du Détour_ , une famille de renards à queue de feu émergea d'un trou de neige et s'ébroua dans un poudroiement. Les bébés se poursuivirent en jappant autour des deux bonhommes de neige blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis rejoignirent leurs parents en couinant. Ils prirent la direction du Nord en trottinant, les oreilles droites, laissant derrière eux de petites traces rondes.

Dans sa chambre élégante, Vivienne Drake terminait de remonter la fermeture éclair de la moelleuse combinaison rouge qui, bien que moulant ses formes, la protégerait efficacement du froid et des égratignures. Sur son lit attendait une petite valisette en peau d'alligator. Elle boucla l'astrolabe d'argent à sa ceinture, vérifia son maquillage, souffla un baiser à la gravure posée sur la table de nuit, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas presque dansant, son opulente crinière rousse dansant dans son dos.

Terrence Swanson terminait d'empiler des flacons et des sachets de compresses dans sa besace agrandie par un sortilège d'extension qui n'était presque pas suffisant. L'infirmerie était dans un désordre abominable. Il y avait des livres partout, des notes gribouillées éparpillées sur le sol et épinglées le long des murs – même sur le squelette. Il enfila un pull supplémentaire, dégagea sa longue queue de cheval blonde, puis s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié d'enlever sa blouse et dut recommencer l'opération. Il finit par bourrer encore d'autres papiers hâtivement griffonnés dans son sac et sortit en oubliant d'éteindre.

Christopher Cadwallader se regarda dans le miroir en pied derrière sa porte et réajusta les sangles de son sac à dos de l'armée. Il souffla sur une mèche brune un peu trop longue sur son front et s'adressa un sourire qui se voulait formidable, échouant lamentablement. Il sautilla un peu pour se caler dans ses pataugas, puis se pencha pour ramasser son bonnet sur la chaise. Le bonnet se dépêcha de se carapater et il dut bondir sur lui pour l'attraper après avoir couru en rond pendant un bon moment. Koff réapparut dès qu'il lui eut ôté le chapeau à devenir invisible qu'ils avaient oublié – _ainsi que le mini-monstre_ – pendant plusieurs jours. Le géologue hésita, puis il tapota la tête de la créature ébouriffée avec une affection bourrue, se redressa, enfonça son bonnet sur son front et prit la direction des escaliers.

Gunter Von Wartbach contempla une dernière fois son bureau tapissé de cartes de l'Antarctique et de photos en noir et blanc dans les cadres desquelles lui faisaient signe tous les scientifiques qui les avaient précédés. Il posa sa vieille valise à ses pieds, essuya ses lunettes rondes avec un mouchoir à carreaux, puis les remit sur son nez. Il adressa un sourire plein de bonté à ses confrères, à ses livres et à l'enveloppe posée en évidence sur la table recouverte de cuir vert, puis il ramassa sa valise et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Matilda attendait dans le sas, l'air encore plus maigre et flasque que d'habitude dans sa combinaison vert bouteille, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés en couronne sur la tête et un bouton d'acné tartiné de dentifrice au milieu du front. Elle serrait si fort les courroies de son sac à dos que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Scopius qui descendait et il répondit distraitement. Il était tout vêtu de noir, très pâle, et levait haut le menton triangulaire qu'il avait hérité de son père, comme si c'était son premier jour d'école ou celui de son affectation au ministère de la magie. Il avait glissé sa baguette dans un étroit étui attaché sur sa cuisse et épinglé sa broche aux armoiries des Malefoy sur le revers de sa veste.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attrapèrent les rayons du soleil quand il sortit sur le perron et il cligna des yeux, ébloui par les éclats que jetait la citrouille d'or que Wendy faisait lentement sortir de la Tour par une large trappe de métal rouge.

La jeune mécano avait enfoncé une paire de grosses lunettes de ski sur ses yeux gris facilement blessés par la lumière. Elle tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme et semblait n'avoir aucune peine à manœuvrer l'énorme véhicule qui flottait dans les airs.

Scopius comprit qu'elle avait de l'aide quand il réussit à y voir enfin. Euphrosine aussi avait les bras levés. Elle avait posé son sac en tapisserie démodée à côté d'elle dans la neige, ainsi qu'un drôle de chapeau de paille garni de camélias bleus en tissu.

Un peu plus loin derrière elle, le dragon de fourrure noire se roulait avec délices dans la poudreuse et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un Phoenix en combustion bondissait autour de lui en poussant des miaulements de joie.

La citrouille passa au-dessus de la tête de Scorpius, le couvrant de son ombre pendant un instant, puis elle alla se poser lourdement au pied de la Tour.

Wendy baissa sa baguette et fit craquer son cou avec soulagement. Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, siffla son sac à dos qui arriva en trombe, et se coiffa crânement de son béret en crochet vert tricoté par Molly Weasley pendant que la porte massive de la Tour se refermait avec un _bang_ sonore. Puis elle se tourna vers Gunter qui attendait patiemment et qui lui sourit.

\- C'est bon, nous sommes prêts, dit-elle d'une voix courageuse.

\- Alors allons-y, dit gravement le vieil homme en se tournant vers le dragon qui attendait, la langue pendante, ses yeux verts pétillants d'excitation.

\- Allons-y ! piailla Calcifer d'un ton délirant, en fusant vers le grand ciel bleu comme une comète d'or cramoisie, avant d'effectuer un looping et de revenir piquer en direction d'Euphrosine qui le reçut contre elle comme un enfant.

\- Rentrons à la maison, chuchota-t-elle tendrement, plongeant son regard bleu dans les prunelles de braise du feu follet roulé en boule dans ses bras.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	14. La Porte

**LA PORTE  
**

* * *

La plaine était immense et le ciel si haut qu'il semblait n'avoir pas de fin. La neige veloutée s'étendait partout à perte de vue et des franges effilées tintaient joyeusement sous les ponts de glace. Un vol de Trilleurs fila au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un clapotis de fines ailes puis s'évapora en une gerbe de gouttes de lumière.

Il faisait un froid si pur qu'il semblait qu'on respirait les origines du monde.

Ils avançaient en file, lentement, Calcifer et le dragon noir en tête, la citrouille d'or à la queue, comme une procession.

Au début, ils étaient restés silencieux, comme si l'Axe allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre, se dressant comme une immense porte de brume devant eux. Puis quelqu'un avait rappelé avec un rire nerveux que la prophétie avait donné _minuit_ comme délai et depuis la tension dans l'air s'était nettement relâchée.

Tout devant, Vivienne consultait l'astrolabe de temps à autre, ondulant sur ses hautes bottes, sa chevelure flamboyante dansant dans son dos. Christopher essayait de se maintenir à son niveau, mais ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air.

Derrière eux, Gunter fredonnait à mi-voix, promenant son regard émerveillé sur le paysage, les mains croisées dans ses manches comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple promenade. Poivre marchait à côté de lui, chaussé de caoutchoucs vert pomme, emmitouflé dans un anorak jaune fluo, des pompons rouges sur ses larges oreilles de chauve-souris. L'elfe grommelait des trucs incompréhensibles, contre le froid polaire ou la restriction sur le nombre de casseroles qu'il avait pu emporter, on ne savait pas trop.

Wendy avait glissé sa baguette allumée dans la poche arrière de sa salopette et le véhicule la suivait tel un gros toutou. Elle s'était mise à bavarder avec Matilda qui avançait en trébuchant dans la neige où, bien que la plus légère du groupe, elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux.

Euphrosine cheminait à côté de la citrouille, l'effleurant parfois de la main comme pour l'encourager ou pour s'y appuyer le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Scorpius avait d'abord été en tête, puis il avait ralenti pour poser une question à Gunter et maintenant il était à la traine, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Terrence tira de sa besace le manuscrit le plus ancien de la bibliothèque : il s'agissait d'un épais carnet d'observations faites à partir d'un livre qui avait disparu : le _Voyage au Centre de la Terre – Aller & Retour d'un Sorcier Ordinaire au Cœur des Secrets les plus Extraordinaires, par l'éminent alchimiste Arne Saknussem._ La moitié des notes étaient écrites en runes anciennes et l'autre était rédigé dans un anglais tellement gribouillé qu'il fallait presque le traduire aussi.

Terrence se débrouilla pour ouvrir le carnet et mordilla le bout de son crayon à papier tout en relisant le post-it collé sur le haut de la page. Il y avait griffonné plusieurs questions, dont l'une concernait la légende d'une gravure représentant un réverbère.

\- Tu peux me traduire ça ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Scorpius.

\- Demande à Albus.

\- Il est… occupé ailleurs, marmonna le médicomage en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du dragon de fourrure qui folâtrait dans la neige en avant de la colonne.

\- Demande à Gunter, alors. C'est lui, le linguiste.

\- S'il te plaît, Scorp…

Le jeune agent du gouvernement lâcha un petit grognement contrarié. Il ôta une moufle en tirant avec ses dents, acceptant le livre de l'autre main.

\- C'est quoi que tu veux savoir ?

\- Là, ils disent que ce lampadaire marque la _sortie_ de l'Axe, c'est bien ça ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Hum… ouais, plus ou moins. La "sortie du _rêve_ ", plus exactement. Regarde, le traducteur a hésité, lui aussi. Ce type s'exprimait de façon alambiquée, alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est ça.

\- Pourquoi un réverbère, hein ? Et pourquoi on ne l'a pas trouvé ? On aurait pu se faufiler dans le passage par l'entrée des artistes.

\- Comment tu veux que je te le dise ? C'est toi, le cerveau.

Terrence souffla par une narine et agrippa l'épaule de son ami avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

\- Attends, tu peux aussi me faire celle-là : "or sur les eaux livides glisse la barque d'Agartha" ?

Cette fois-ci, bien que ce fut avec un regard dégoûté, Scorpius accepta le crayon à papier mâchouillé. Il s'arrêta et se concentra, entourant certaines runes, se tapotant la tempe avec le côté gomme et traçant des flèches au-dessus de la phrase pâlie par l'âge et l'étude.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. "Or sur les eaux blanches s'en va la barque du royaume secret" plutôt. Ça ne fait pas une différence énorme au niveau du sens, mais bon.

\- Hum, fit Terrence, l'air perdu à des milliers des kilomètres.

\- Pourquoi tu te replonges là-dedans, de toute façon ? Tu ne crois pas que depuis 1877, ça n'a pas déjà été traduit de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ?

Le médicomage fit la grimace.

\- Je crois surtout qu'à force de lire et relire ces notes et de noircir des carnets d'observations, ceux qui nous ont précédés ont fini par oublier de se poser les bonnes questions.

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton amusé, en renfilant sa moufle et en se remettant à marcher.

\- Comme par exemple : Calcifer. S'il vient de l'Axe, on ne pouvait pas tout simplement le relâcher et le suivre ? Il connait certainement le chemin de la maison.

Euphrosine toussota derrière eux.

\- Oh, certains ont essayé, dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante un peu ironique. "La Tour a failli s'effondrer."

Terrence lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Mais aujourd'hui rien ne s'est passé et vous n'aviez pas non plus l'air de penser que ça risquait d'arriver. A quel moment Calcifer est-il devenu une partie de la Tour ? Il n'apparait dans les notes qu'après 1927…

Euphrosine rougit et ne répondit pas. Elle les dépassa d'un pas vif et rejoignit les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? demanda Scorpius.

Le médicomage l'ignora et tourna une page du carnet.

\- Ah, tu peux aussi…

\- Non, coupa résolument l'agent du gouvernent en accélérant la marche. "Plus tard, à la pause."

Terrence pouffa de rire et le rattrapa en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- J'aurais dû prendre _Runes Anciennes_ … soupira-t-il.

\- T'avais déjà _trop_ d'options, Swanson, grommela Scorpius.

\- Avec un _Retourneur de Temps_ , j'aurais pu, dit rêveusement son ami. "Le professeur Londubat m'a dit qu'on en avait accordé un à une élève particulièrement brillante, une année."

\- Laisse-moi deviner : si c'était de sa génération, ça devait être la tante d'Albus. Je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aussi intelligente…

Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma un instant dans les yeux du médicomage.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Qu'Hermione Granger-Weasley a en fait bien d'autres fonctions au sein du ministère et que son poste de directrice du _Département de Contrôle et régulation des Créatures Magiques_ n'est qu'une couverture ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire le _Chicaneur_ , observa Scorpius avec mauvaise humeur. "Ce torchon a peut-être eu son heure de gloire à un moment de l'Histoire, mais la réalité, c'est qu'il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi."

\- Allez, tu dois être au courant… tu travailles pour les services secrets…

Le jeune agent du gouvernement se contenta de secouer la tête sévèrement.

\- Bah, je demanderai au fils du ministre, il doit être au courant, lui, dit finalement Terrence, d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi détachée qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Scorpius lui lança un étrange regard.

\- Méfie-toi, Swanson, dit-il d'un ton en apparence négligent. "Tu commences à sonner comme Cada-le-ver."

Terrence se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse.

Comme un désert de dunes blanches et sinueuses, un champ de _sastrugi_ s'étendait devant eux. Il y avait un halo incandescent autour du soleil, formé par de minuscules cristaux suspendus dans l'air. Quelques nuages s'étiraient en une bande gris clair au-dessus des _Dents de Crystal_.

A midi, ils firent une pause au milieu de nulle part et déjeunèrent de bon appétit.

\- Si nous continuons dans cette direction, nous allons finir par tomber sur la base des Français, dit Vivienne quand ils eurent tous le ventre plein et l'esprit vaguement somnolent. Elle raccrocha l'astrolabe à sa ceinture. "Ce sont eux les plus près du Pôle Sud", ajouta-t-elle pour qu'ils puissent mieux situer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Que Merlin nous protège tous, bougonna Poivre.

\- Est-ce q-qu'ils s-sont mé-é-échants ? s'inquiéta Matilda.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Gunter en riant. "Mais leur cycle est bien plus difficile à supporter que le nôtre."

\- Ils ne sont pas en mode douze heures de jour ? s'enquit Wendy. "Ils ne peuvent pas avoir laissé ça comme les Moldus, c'est positivement insupportable. J'aurais l'impression d'être enterrée la moitié de la l'année."

\- C'est la réalité, objecta Christopher. "Il fait jour six mois par an et nuit le reste du temps, en Antarctique. Si nous voulions mener des études objectives, il ne faudrait pas modifier le cycle par magie."

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi _ça_ affecte ses cailloux, souffla Scorpius en se penchant vers Terrence qui se mit à ricaner.

\- Il parait que les Norvégiens se sont mis en journées de vingt-six heures, dit pensivement Euphrosine. "Je me demande si c'est pour travailler plus ou dormir davantage…"

En face d'elle, Calcifer s'amusait à engloutir la neige que déterrait le dragon à grands coups de pattes. La gerbe blanche fondait avant même d'atteindre la gorge du petit esprit de feu qui gloussait à s'en faire mal aux côtes – s'il avait eu des côtes.

\- En tout cas, les Français ont le pire cycle de l'Antarctique, reprit Gunter. "Il parait que celui qui l'a instauré était un sorcier qui avait travaillé comme aviateur chez les Moldus – _vous savez, les gens qui conduisent leurs machines volantes_ – et qu'il adorait les couchers de soleil. Résultat, leurs journées font environ trois heures et ils peuvent voir des couchers de soleil juste en traversant la base de part et d'autre."

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Scorpius. "La productivité doit être lamentable !"

\- C'est romantique, soupira Vivienne. "Mais ça ne doit pas être très bon pour le teint."

\- Crocmou ! Laisse sortir Albus et venez manger ! cria Wendy qui s'était levée.

Mais le dragon ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue. Sa fourrure noire ébouriffée comme celle d'un chiot, il tortillait de l'arrière-train et bondit soudain sur Calcifer qui s'enfuit en poussant un cri de joie strident.

\- Est-ce que Potter est _vraiment_ conscient à l'intérieur ? demanda Christopher d'un air extrêmement sceptique. "Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi… infantile."

Matilda hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, soupira Terrence. "Essaie d'imaginer que tu… nan, mais laisse tomber."

\- Faisons confiance à Dewis, dit Wendy en revenant s'asseoir. "Moi, ce que je pense, c'est que Crocmou est le corps, Albus le cœur et Dewis la tête. Alors tout ira bien."

Scorpius grinça des dents.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Je préférais quand on essayait de communiquer avec lui et de lui apprendre à contrôler les transformations. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière…"

Gunter enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur son mouchoir puis les remit sur son nez. Sous son épais bonnet de laine orange, quelques mèches grises étaient agitées par le vent froid.

\- Est-ce que la vie n'est pas justement faite de moments comme celui-ci ? murmura-t-il. "Quand il nous semble qu'on recule, n'est-ce pas au contraire qu'on arrive au prochain tournant ?"

Poivre étouffa un raclement de gorge.

\- On doit se remettre en marche, dit-il avec un froncement de ses gros sourcils broussailleux.

\- Voilà une jolie façon de dire "cessez de délirer", souffla Christopher à Vivienne qui pouffa de rire en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Les autres s'étaient déjà mis à ranger, sauf Matilda qui, elle, avait gardé ses yeux pensifs posés sur le dragon qui se roulait dans la neige. Elle vit nettement le moment où, ensemble, Calcifer et son compagnon de jeu cessèrent de batifoler pour se redresser, attentifs. Ils flairèrent le vent qui tourbillonnait en soulevant une fine bruine blanche, échangèrent un regard, puis se remirent en marche.

L'après-midi étira la colonne sur la plaine. La fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir en rendait certains muets, mais l'appréhension déliait la langue d'autres.

Terrence cheminait à côté de Gunter et celui-ci lui racontait comment il avait rencontré Poivre.

\- Le soir de cette tempête de neige, à la _Tête de Sanglier_ , il était dans tous ses états. Les elfes avaient compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment de retour, tu vois, et tous n'étaient pas convaincus qu'un ado boutonneux soit notre meilleure chance contre lui…

Il lança un bref coup d'œil en direction du dragon qui avançait sans ralentir, le cou tendu en avant.

\- Je _sais_ qu'Harry Potter a sauvé le monde, à la fin, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas si évident. Ça me paraissait injuste et insensé que le sort de toute la nation repose sur ses épaules. Poivre, lui, avait une dent contre son amie qui tricotait des vêtements et les laissait trainer partout, et il disait que le troisième de la bande – l'oncle d'Albus, je crois – n'avait guère plus l'envergure d'un héros.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Les apparences, Terrence, ont la vie dure… surtout lorsque le gouvernement lui-même jette le trouble dans l'esprit des gens.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. La neige craquait sous leurs pas avec un bruit de gaufrette et, derrière eux, la citrouille dorée roulait en laissant une trace comme celle d'un mille-pattes ventru. Les autres marchaient devant eux, à une centaine de mètres, à l'exception de Matilda qu'ils dépassèrent pendant qu'elle refaisait ses lacets : elle avait tellement froid que sa baguette tremblotait.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Antarctique ? demanda finalement le médicomage.

Gunter prit une longue respiration.

\- J'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille pendant la Première Guerre des Sorciers, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Elles ont été tuées par des _inferi_ pendant que j'étais en conférence à Londres. Ce soir-là, à la _Tête de_ _Sanglier_ , je buvais à leur mémoire… j'étais aigri, solitaire – inutile. Ça faisait plus de quinze ans que ma vie n'avait aucun sens, que j'étudiais les civilisations disparues au lieu des hommes bien vivants et que mon fils me reprochait d'avoir un os à la place du cœur. Alors, quand Poivre a eu quelques verres dans le nez et qu'il a commencé à raconter qu'on était à l'aube d'une deuxième guerre et vraiment mal partis… j'ai…

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules, comme en excuse.

\- J'ai voulu _faire_ quelque chose. Je savais que s'il y avait du pouvoir quelque part, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par s'y intéresser, fatalement. J'avais entendu parler des recherches menées sur l'Axe en Antarctique, je savais qu'ils avaient besoin d'un linguiste. Je me suis engagé avec l'idée de participer à la lutte de mes propres mains, de ne pas laisser un gamin à lunettes se montrer plus courageux que moi…

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et, pendant un instant, son regard s'embua.

\- La vérité, c'est que je me suis enfui, en fait, avoua-t-il. "La porte était fermée depuis quarante ans déjà et il a fallu attendre 2007 pour qu'elle se rouvre enfin – et nous n'en avons pas trouvé l'emplacement à temps. Un échec retentissant… à l'image de ma vie", ajouta-t-il d'une voix très basse.

\- Pourquoi vous m'en parlez _maintenant_ ? demanda Terrence en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son chef d'équipe.

\- Parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose pendant cette expédition, alors je préfère que tu aies appris mon histoire de ma propre bouche, répondit Gunter. "Le chagrin exagère les paroles des gens. Et mon fils a suffisamment souffert pour ne se souvenir que des mauvaises choses."

Mais le médicomage ne l'écoutait plus. Il faisait un rapide calcul de tête, qu'il conclut par un froncement de sourcils.

\- Quand Rina Kettlery et son équipe étaient en poste… en 1957… quand les Souffleurs de Lumière ont disparu et que les Japonais ont laissé leurs chiens… c'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un a pu trouver l'entrée de l'Axe et y descendre. Les renards, eux, c'est en 1927 qu'on les a vus arriver. Alors c'est sur _quoi_ qu'elle se base pour s'ouvrir, cette porte ? Une fois trente ans d'intervalle, une fois cinquante, une fois vingt ans… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Plus grande est l'offense, plus longtemps doit-on attendre le pardon, dit sentencieusement Calcifer en surgissant à côté d'eux dans un bruissement d'étincelles. "Les renards n'auraient pas pu franchir le passage si tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Ce vieux fou d'Arne Saknussemm ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait causer, quand il a mis sur papier tout ce qu'il avait découvert – ce que les Souffleurs lui avaient _accordé_ de voir par pure bonté d'âme."

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu de la _bonté_ des Souffleurs, si tu veux mon avis, grogna Terrence en frottant machinalement sa nuque.

\- Avant que _certains_ ne fassent du zèle, la Porte s'ouvrait tous les dix ans, continua Calcifer en coulant un regard étrange en direction d'Euphrosine qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et se mit à pétiller comme un feu d'aiguilles de pin. "A-a-ah, c'était le bon temps ! Nous autres pouvions papillonner dans les champs de fleurs et butiner les étoiles…"

\- Les _fleurs_ ! répéta Terrence d'un ton plein d'ironie. " _Humph_. Je vois que la poésie ne t'arrête pas, tête de bûche. A part de jolis cristaux congelés, y'a rien qui pousse avec des pétales dans le coin, Calcifer. C'est l'Antarctique."

\- Il y a les a-astérolines, glissa la voix timide de Matilda qui s'était rapprochée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Terrence lui lança un coup d'œil choqué, comme si elle venait de le trahir, puis il remonta la bretelle de sa besace sur son épaule et tapota la bosse que formait le carnet dans son sac.

\- Moi, en tout cas, reprit-il, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est _à quel moment_ Euphrosine est arrivée ici. D'après ce que vociférait Rina Kettlery le jour de Noël, elle était déjà là en 1957… c'était il y a _soixante-dix_ ans ! Elle a quel âge, exactement ?

\- C'est une question qu'on ne pose pas à une dame, dit Gunter d'un ton embarrassé.

\- A la bibliothèque de la Base, dans un des bouquins de la section _Bulles Magiques & Autres Ébullitions Paranormales_, il y a un dessin sur un coin de page qui s'émiette quand on le touche, continua le médicomage en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. "C'est un cœur avec les lettres J et E à l'intérieur, en lettres anciennes."

\- Pendragon était un incorrigible potache, gloussa Calcifer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais de _quand_ date ce dessin, p'tit père la fumée ? J'ai fait un test, pour savoir. _Un siècle_ ! C'est impossible qu'Euphrosine et son fiancé…

Il s'interrompit.

\- "Vieux débris centenaire…" L'autre harpie l'a appelée "vieux débris centenaire" pendant la transmission…

Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent derrière ses lunettes.

\- C'est possible, ça ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Gunter qui se contenta de lui adresser un haussement d'épaules gêné.

Terrence fit encore quelques pas, toujours sous le choc, puis il s'arrêta de nouveau, si brusquement que Matilda se cogna contre son long dos maigre et étouffa un petit glapissement.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'Euphrosine était là en 2007, quand vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver l'entrée, dit-il lentement. " _Pourquoi_ ne vous a-t-elle pas guidés vers l'entrée de l'Axe ? Si elle y était déjà descendue deux fois, elle…"

Gunter secoua la tête tristement.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ni Calcifer ni Euphrosine ne savent où le passage va s'ouvrir. Ils peuvent reconnaître les signes lorsque le temps approche, mais ils ne peuvent pas se rappeler du chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Mais Euphosine ne v-vient pas de l'Axe, objecta Matilda.

Le vieux chef d'équipe n'ajouta rien, ses yeux durs fixés sur Calcifer.

\- Alors vous le saviez… marmonna Terrence. "Qu'elle avait toujours été là, qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler devant nous, qu'elle était la clé…"

\- Euphrosine Howler n'est la _clé_ de rien du tout, interrompit Calcifer de sa voix fluette et coupante. "Mais mal vous en a pris de vous taire, vieil homme. La malédiction devait se lever si quelqu'un la découvrait. La Tour est pleine de courants d'air et de portes mal fermées et, cependant, vous n'avez jamais osé dire ce que vous aviez entendu – ce que vous aviez déduit de vos observations."

\- Les secrets des autres ne sont pas à partager, répliqua Gunter d'un ton sec. "Si vous vouliez rentrer plus tôt chez vous, monsieur l'insolent, il fallait vous y prendre autrement qu'en condamnant une dame au silence."

\- Ce n'était _pas_ une dame ! piailla le daemon de feu en devenant d'un rouge incandescent. "Ce n'était qu'une petite fille hystérique et j'avais peur, j'avais mal – et c'était de leur faute ! Ils m'avaient arraché…"

Il se tut brusquement et se mit à crachoter des étincelles, comme si c'était son tour d'avoir la parole bloquée par un ancien sortilège. La neige fumait là où son ombre dansante l'effleurait.

Terrence et Gunter se contentèrent de le regarder sans aucune pitié, mais Matilda fit un pas en avant et tendit une main timide vers le nœud de flammes qui chuintaient péniblement.

\- C'est f-fini… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est bon… c'est fini… tout i-ira bien…"

Calcifer se roula en boule sous la caresse en fermant les yeux à demi et les flammèches de son pelage passèrent d'un vif cramoisi à un jaune-orangé parcouru de lueurs vertes.

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre et les observaient de loin avec curiosité.

 _Tout ira bien._

Terrence se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une exclamation d'amère ironie.

 _Combien de fois Albus n'avait-il pas prononcé cette phrase depuis qu'il le connaissait ? Les gens au grand cœur pouvaient se montrer si naïfs !_ Rien _n'allait_ toujours _bien…_

En fait, à ce moment-même, ils marchaient tous vers quelque chose qui allait tourner terriblement _mal_ et Terrence, qui le savait, ne faisait absolument rien pour les en empêcher.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le ciel violacé s'allongeait sur la plaine, alangui dans les pentes des _Dents de Crystal_ qui scintillaient à la lumière. Une vapeur rouge montait sur l'horizon et le soleil d'or qui s'y enfonçait se troublait comme un mirage.

Une étoile blanche et brillante s'alluma, toute seule au-dessus de cette immensité glacée.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Gunter d'une voix lasse. "Et quelle heure est-il, vraiment ?"

\- Nous sommes à la frontière entre le territoire des Français et des Américains, dit Christopher en consultant la carte qu'il avait dépliée d'un coup de baguette et qu'il éclairait pendant qu'elle flottait devant lui.

\- Il est quatre minutes après onze heures du soir, heure anglaise, annonça Scorpius après avoir consulté sa montre à gousset. Il se dépêcha de renfiler ses moufles et fourra ses mains sous ses aisselles pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Terrence, à côté de lui, soufflait sur les siennes et les frottait l'une contre l'autre. Son visage était barré d'une marbrure rougeâtre et son nez coulait.

Poivre s'était assis dans la neige et déballait un petit réchaud, des provisions et une grosse théière.

\- Une étoile, dit Matilda, étonnée, en renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux contempler le ciel mauve. "Je c-croyais qu'elles étaient t-toutes tombées."

C'était la seule à ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir froid, et c'était sûrement dû au fait que Calcifer s'était pelotonné dans la capuche de sa combinaison verte, où il ronflait en faisant des bulles par une narine.

\- Ce n'est pas une étoile, dit Vivienne d'un ton catégorique, en consultant de nouveau l'astrolabe muet.

Euphrosine s'était assise sur son sac en tapisserie et dévorait son sandwich au corned-beef avec appétit. Ses traits ridés étaient marqués de fatigue mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'anticipation.

Lentement, les ombres grandissaient. La banquise gémissait dans l'obscurité et des chuchotements se mêlaient au hululement du vent dans les crevasses. De temps à autre, un lointain jappement éclatait, faisant sursauter les membres de l'équipe. Leurs haleines qui se condensaient à la lueur des baguettes et du réchaud ajoutaient encore à cette atmosphère brumeuse et inquiétante.

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil alentours en frissonnant, resserrant ses doigts autour de la chaude tasse de thé que venait de lui tendre l'elfe. Elle enfonça plus profondément son menton dans l'épaisse écharpe rose d'Hermione et chercha des yeux le dragon.

Il s'était arrêté pour humer la brise, les oreilles dressées. Le vent faisait tourbillonner des cristaux de neige autour de lui, rebroussant sa fourrure d'ébène. Il trottina autour d'eux, comme traçant un cercle, s'immobilisa de nouveau, écoutant le chant creux et lointain qui hululait dans les crevasses.

Puis il revint vers la citrouille de métal en éternuant un peu, gonflant les ailes pour se débarrasser des flocons qui mouchetaient ses plumes noires.

\- Tu crois qu'il renifle quoi, exactement ? chuchota Terrence à Scorpius qui buvait son thé en se brûlant la langue. "L'odeur du poil mouillé des renards à queue de feu ? Ou est-ce que l'entrée de l'Axe empeste le souffre comme la gueule de l'enfer ?"

Il y eut un fourmillement éblouissant, puis Albus se matérialisa à côté d'eux.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt comme une espèce de parfum, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "On dirait qu'il y a une serre avec des arbres fruitiers en pleine floraison, quelque part – et je _sens_ que c'est là qu'on doit aller."

Il toussa et cracha dans la neige.

\- Des _fleurs_ , murmura Terrence en considérant celle, écarlate, qui venait d'éclore sur la blancheur du sol. Il fit un pas pour stabiliser son ami qui vacillait sur ses jambes. "Je vois. Je continue de penser qu'on va droit dans un mur, comme ça."

\- Mais le mur s'ouvrira, dit Albus en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Il sourit. Il avait l'air exténué mais semblait plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

\- Je ne parlais pas de l'Axe, soupira le médicomage.

Les yeux verts d'Albus chatoyèrent d'un bref éclat doré.

\- Venez, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres. "Il faut y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure."

Sans les attendre, il se métamorphosa de nouveau en dragon et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Ils se débarrassèrent hâtivement des reliefs de leur souper et se remirent en marche, oubliant leurs muscles courbaturés et leurs os frigorifiés. Dans la capuche de Matilda, Calcifer s'était réveillé et ses yeux de braise luisaient intensément.

Ils cheminèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable, leurs baguettes levées répandant une clarté argentée sur les méandres inégaux des _sastrugi_ , glissant et pestant à voix basse. Ils franchirent un pont de glace à la queue-leu-leu, suivis par la citrouille de métal sous le poids de laquelle des stalagtites se détachèrent en craquant et allèrent plonger très loin en dessous dans la mer noire et mouvante. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils montaient ou s'ils descendaient, mais l'étoile unique et immobile au-dessus de leurs têtes semblait toujours plus se rapprocher. Devant eux, le dragon ne ralentissait pas et Calcifer, qui flottait à côté de lui, ressemblait à un fanal rouge dans un brouillard de cauchemar.

Soudain, Christopher, qui s'aidait d'un bâton à pointe de fer, vit claquer une étincelle sur le sol.

\- Arrêtez ! cria-t-il en s'agenouillant et en balayant la neige d'un revers de moufle. "C'est de la pierre !"

\- Impossible, lança Gunter en se retournant. "Le roc est à plus de trois mille mètres sous la surface de l'Antarctique."

Il repoussa sur son front son épais bonnet orange, découvrant ses cheveux gris poisseux de transpiration. Ses lunettes lui glissaient sur le nez.

\- Oh, hoqueta Matilda en pointant du doigt quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Terrence qui suivit son regard et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

Quelque chose jaillissait du sol, devant eux, comme une profonde respiration. Un scintillement de poussière légère et dorée, des bulles d'une transparence nacrée, un souffle tiède au distinct parfum de prunier blanc.

Scorpius serra le poing dans sa poche. Les yeux de Wendy s'écarquillèrent. Un frisson souleva les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Vivienne. Euphrosine joignit les mains et une larme coula sur ses joues parcheminées.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Poivre.

Le dragon et Calcifer se penchèrent sur le cratère. Crocmou renifla, les pupilles rétrécies, et tendit une patte prudente vers les scories luminescentes qui montaient vers l'étrange étoile.

\- Ici ! gloussa Calcifer en faisant un looping euphorique.

\- Si… si… si… si… si… répondit l'écho avec une douce voix féminine.

Gunter essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas.

\- On l'a trouvée, croassa-t-il. "L'entrée de l'Axe. La Porte de tous les secrets. Enfin."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	15. Dans le puits

**DANS LE PUITS**

* * *

Terrence tituba. Pendant un instant, une douleur intense fusa dans sa nuque, puis il se reprit et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré.

\- Oh. Descendre va être une véritable partie de plaisir, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Wendy le rejoignit, les jambes si molles qu'elle dut s'accrocher à sa manche pour ne pas basculer dans le vide qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

\- Je ne peux pas léviter la citrouille là-dedans si je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle profondeur ça s'enfonce, bégaya-t-elle.

Les autres s'approchaient, émerveillés, solennels, penchaient leurs visages vers le vide dont l'étrange luminosité se reflétait en ondoyant sur leurs visages.

\- C'est énorme, souffla Christopher, fasciné.

\- On ne v-voit p-pas le fond, balbutia Matilda.

\- Incroyable, murmura Vivienne.

Poivre grattait son menton en galoche, l'air de réfléchir sérieusement si cela valait le coup de jeter un gallion dans le puits surgi de nulle part et de faire un vœu.

Il y eut un flash qui les fit tous sursauter.

\- Pour le _Département des Mystères_ , dit Scorpius d'un ton de défi, en baissant l'appareil photo.

Le dragon gronda sourdement, gonflant ses ailes de façon menaçante.

\- Vous leur offrirez vos souvenirs dans des fioles en verre, si ça vous chante, mais vous ne ferez pas entrer cette camelote dans l'Axe, siffla furieusement Euphrosine. "La citrouille est déjà bien assez d'une intrusion."

Le jeune agent homme blond fronça ses fins sourcils noirs encore davantage, mais Gunter lui adressa un signe de tête au-dessus des vapeurs luminescentes qui s'échappaient du cratère.

\- _S'il vous plaît_ , Agent Malefoy, dit-il doucement.

Scorpius eut un grognement sarcastique, mais il obtempéra, déposant l'appareil photo dans la neige avec des gestes aussi mesurés que s'il s'agissait d'une arme chargée, sous le regard perçant de la vieille magicienne.

\- Comme vous voulez. Vous vous débrouillerez avec le gouvernement, je m'en lave les mains.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le chef d'équipe distraitement. Il se tourna vers Wendy. "Je ne pense pas que nous allons devoir _léviter_ l'engin pour toute la descente. Je comprends mieux certains textes, maintenant… si vous pouvez juste la déplacer au-dessus de l'Axe, vous verrez."

Terrence adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Wendy, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil un peu malicieux. "Tu vas piger dans une minute."

Poivre grimpa à bord du véhicule de forage et s'installa gravement sur la banquette de velours rouge, derrière le pare-brise en cristal. Calcifer caquetait de joie, bondissant autour d'eux dans la nuit poudrée de flocons de neige et de particules de lumière.

Matilda et Vivienne retinrent leur souffle quand la citrouille s'éleva dans les airs, puis glissa au-dessus du cratère.

\- Oh, dit soudain Wendy d'un ton surpris.

Et elle abaissa sa baguette.

La citrouille dorée resta suspendue au-dessus du vide sans son aide, tanguant un peu, puis commença à s'enfoncer doucement dans l'Axe, sans bruit, comme attirée irrésistiblement.

\- Allons-y, dit Gunter d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Comment ça ? s'écria Christopher. "Vous voulez dire… qu'il faut se jeter là-dedans ? C'est tout ? Mais…

\- Un pas à la fois, disaient nos prédécesseurs, gloussa Terrence dont les mains tremblaient légèrement en essuyant ses lunettes. "Un pas de foi."

Il prit une grande respiration, puis s'élança dans le cratère.

Sa longue queue de cheval blonde se souleva et, pendant un instant, il sembla qu'il allait s'envoler. Puis il étouffa une exclamation étranglée, les yeux fixés sur la lumière éblouissante au fond du gouffre, qui se reflétait dans ses verres ronds, et l'étrange gravité l'aspira à son tour, lentement mais sûrement.

Vivienne se mordit la lèvre. Elle rangea une mèche flamboyante derrière son oreille, puis sauta résolument dans l'Axe. Matilda claquait des dents, mais ses yeux sombres montraient la même détermination. Elle agrippa les lanières de son sac à dos comme s'il s'agissait d'un parachute et imita l'astronome avec un petit couinement.

Leurs deux visages passèrent de l'étonnement à un ravissement mêlé de crainte. La jeune femme rousse agita les bras dans un mouvement de brasse et se mit à rire.

\- C'est incroyable ! On dirait qu'on nage dans du champagne !

Scorpius et Christopher échangèrent un regard incrédule.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle a pris des bains au champagne, elle ? marmonna le géologue.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? répliqua l'agent du gouvernement en le toisant à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

Cadwallader renifla. Il passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, se dandinant comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Hum, dit-il.

\- Allez-y. Je passerai le dernier, dit gentiment Gunter qui le regardait.

Calcifer s'enroula sur lui-même avec un ricanement moqueur. Euphrosine contemplait le vide et les étranges reflets chatoyants effaçaient ses rides par instants, lui donnant fugitivement le visage d'une jeune fille perdue dans un rêve.

Wendy contourna prudemment le cratère, surveillant où elle posait ses pieds dans la neige fondue et glissante. Elle s'approcha du dragon et attrapa une poignée de poils noirs.

\- Al… tu viens avec moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Les lueurs qui montaient de l'Axe dansaient dans ses prunelles grises fascinées et terrifiées à la fois. Crocmou roucoula doucement, frottant son énorme tête contre l'épaule de la mécano et lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Son aile se courba, cueillit la jeune fille et la déposa sur la nuque d'ébène où elle s'était assise pour son premier vol.

Les yeux d'or vert croisèrent le regard de braise de Calcifer puis, dans une bourrasque, le dragon plongea dans le gouffre avec sa cavalière.

De l'autre côté du cratère, Scorpius serra de nouveau les poings. Il rectifia machinalement le nœud de cravate qui dépassait de son pull, lissa sa frange pâle en arrière et, levant haut son fin menton et le nez pointu qu'il avait hérité de son père, il s'élança à son tour dans le puits.

La gravité le happa et le souleva avec la même douceur qu'une mère son enfant. Son estomac fit un drôle de looping – et il se sentit tomber. Pendant une seconde, il voulut lutter, se raccrocher à quelque chose, puis il comprit que c'était inutile : il chutait, mais avec une lenteur nonchalante, soyeuse, rassurante. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était déjà beaucoup plus bas. Il bascula la nuque en arrière, aperçut loin au-dessus de lui les jupons froufroutants d'Euphrosine et une balle de feu convulsée par un rire cristallin, ainsi que l'ombre de Gunter qui se jetait dans le vide en tenant le bras de Christopher.

 _Maintenant, ils étaient tous dans l'Axe, emportés inéluctablement vers leur destin._

Scorpius risqua un œil vers le bas et un vertige lui fit tourner la tête. Il tombait vers nulle part, comme une étoile décrochée du ciel, glissant avec langueur vers l'océan scintillant de lumière au petit matin. Les parois du cratère étaient trop loin pour qu'il les touche, mais il distinguait les aspérités pailletées qui dessinaient d'étranges entrelacs sur la pierre lisse et bleue.

Quelques mètres en dessous de lui, le dragon planait tranquillement, ses longues ailes noires étendues paresseusement. Sur son dos, Wendy se penchait pour mieux voir.

\- Regardez ! cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt quelque chose plus bas. "Oh, c'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? Al, tu crois qu'elles-"

Un long chuintement plaintif emporta le reste de ses paroles et Scorpius, éberlué, vit passer dans les airs, une vingtaine de mètres sous ses souliers qui se balançaient, une baleine à bosse qui volait accompagnée d'une nuée de lucioles.

Elle traversa et disparut sans se presser. Scorpius crut qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans le mur, mais lorsqu'il fut descendu à peu près au niveau où la baleine les avait croisés, il s'aperçut qu'une sorte de tunnel transversal s'ouvrait dans la paroi. Un vent froid au parfum de mangue mûre lui souffla au visage, le décoiffant et lui coupant la respiration.

Il battit des cils, les bras levés devant lui pour se protéger.

\- Attention, c'est de l'hydrium, dit quelqu'un en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. "Ne le respirez pas, c'est dangereux en pareille quantité."

Euphrosine flottait maintenant à côté de lui, l'air aussi inconfortable que si on lui avait demandé de montrer ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. Elle tenait fermement ses jupes plaquées contre ses jambes et agitait de temps à autre ses petits pieds chaussés de bottines. Ses fins cheveux blancs retenus en tresse voletaient derrière sa nuque. Son nez crochu luisait de nervosité et il y avait un éclat de folie furieuse dans ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Cette fois, l'éclairage par en-dessous creusait profondément ses rides, lui donnant l'aspect blême d'une vieille dame luisante de crème à la rose.

\- Saperlipopette, restez attentif, mon garçon !

Scorpius aurait bien riposté quelque chose du style "je ne suis plus un enfant" ou "épargnez-moi vos cours de physique, je vous rappelle que nous tombons dans un puits antigravitationnel", mais il était trop occupé à essayer de se convaincre de ne pas céder à la peur bien rationnelle qui lui tordait les boyaux.

Calcifer passa à côté de lui comme une comète rouge et brûlante, frôla l'aile du dragon, doubla Vivienne et Matilda qui lâchèrent un cri de surprise et plongea en direction de Terrence.

\- Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage ! leur parvint l'appel de celui-ci un peu plus tard.

\- Est-ce que le plancher des vaches se trouve vraiment sous cette foutue lampe de l'enfer ? grommela la voix de Cadwallader au-dessus de Scorpius qui se posait la même question, aveuglé par la lumière qui tapissait le fond…

 _Non, pas le fond._

Trente mètres plus bas, le gouffre ne s'achevait pas. Au contraire, le cratère s'agrandissait, devenait une salle si gigantesque qu'ils ne pouvaient en distinguer les extrémités.

La beauté qui remplit soudain leurs yeux leur fit perdre tous repères.

C'était comme s'ils étaient soudain en plein ciel – mais sans savoir si le ciel était sous leurs pieds ou au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'énormes volutes de nuages blancs s'enroulaient en une mousse onctueuse sur les voûtes jumelles aux teintes de saphir et d'aigue-marine. De longs traits de lumière s'élançaient à travers l'espace, caressant des sommets qui surgissaient de cet océan de mousse pointant leurs pics enneigés à l'envers ou dressés en crêtes sauvages d'un bleu sombre. Ils entendaient la respiration profonde d'un océan qu'ils ne voyaient pas et des étoiles scintillaient, claires et malicieuses, de part et d'autre du soleil éblouissant qui avalait l'horizon.

Le dragon volait gracieusement autour d'eux, à peine ralenti par la pression cotonneuse de la gravité insensée de l'Axe. Wendy se tenait farouchement à sa fourrure d'ébène, les yeux brillants d'émotion alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage magnifique. Elle se sentait minuscule face à cette aube glorieuse née au centre de la Terre.

Terrence avait sorti une longue-vue et la pointait tous azimuts. Matilda avait la tête en bas et gloussait d'une façon vaguement hystérique, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés autour d'elle. Vivienne consultait son astrolabe, debout dans les airs comme si elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être en apesanteur. La bouche ouverte d'ébahissement et ses lunettes tombées au bout du nez, sa robe de sorcier sans-dessus-dessous, Gunter roulait sur lui-même, les mains sur les genoux. Christopher essayait de se maintenir droit et n'y parvenait pas. Il répétait "oh là là, oh là là" comme un Français cinglé et se grattait fébrilement le crâne.

Euphrosine avait ouvert les bras et Calcifer était venu s'y lover, ronronnant : ils continuaient leur lente descente blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient oublié tous les autres.

Scorpius avala difficilement sa salive. Son vertige, ici, s'amplifiait et il était à deux doigts de se comporter comme une fillette sur un manège. Il se débrouilla pour se propulser en direction de la citrouille qui tombait toujours et s'y accrocha, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les rayons roses et dorés glissaient en flèches étincelantes sur le pare-brise de cristal de roche derrière lequel Poivre était figé, émerveillé.

\- Où sommes-nous supposés nous poser ? cria-t-il en direction de Terrence, sortant sa baguette de son étui pour commencer les manœuvres.

Le fond – _où était-ce le plafond ?_ \- se rapprochait de façon alarmante.

\- Laissez couler ! lança Euphrosine.

La voix fluette de Calcifer chantait à tue-tête "ohé matelot", ce qui n'était pas de très bon augure.

La citrouille oscilla et chuta plus rapidement. Les pieds de Scorpius se balançaient maintenant au-dessus d'une mer d'étoiles et ils effleurèrent quelque chose qui ondoya comme la surface d'un lac. Les étoiles se brouillèrent, puis réapparurent et les jambes du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent à travers le ciel d'un mauve sombre. Il leva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil éperdu vers les autres et s'aperçut qu'ils le suivaient.

Le soleil balaya l'horizon en rafales d'une éclatante blancheur, et Scorpius ferma les yeux malgré lui. Il sentit l'eau fraîche et légère lui effleurer la nuque, frissonna et bloqua sa respiration

Mais rien ne se passa et il rouvrit les paupières quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas en train de se noyer. En fait, il était toujours parfaitement sec.

Il tombait de nouveau entre les parois sombres de l'Axe. Au-dessus de lui, il vit un crépuscule aux couleurs violacées comme depuis le fond d'un puits.

 _Est-ce qu'il descendait toujours ? Non, peut-être qu'il montait, maintenant…_

Son cerveau comprit ce qu'il lisait avant même qu'il ne réalise que les murs étaient couverts d'inscriptions runiques dont les reliefs lamés d'argent diffusaient une étrange lueur. Il y avait toujours de la lumière, très très – TRES – loin tout en bas – _tout en haut ?_ \- mais elle semblait pâle et aussi peu accessible qu'un voyage au bout de l'univers.

\- C'est ici qu'on s'arrête, dit Terrence en s'accrochant soudain à la citrouille qui tangua, réveillant le vertige nauséeux dans l'estomac de Scorpius.

\- Où ça ? balbutia-t-il.

Le médicomage pointa de sa baguette une ouverture ronde dans la paroi : un autre tunnel transversal.

\- Calcifer a dit _deuxième à droite_ , expliqua-t-il laconiquement. "Aide-moi, il faut manœuvrer le véhicule là-dedans et ensuite il faudra repêcher les autres."

Ce ne fut pas facile. Les sortilèges ricochaient avec langueur sur la citrouille, comme des jets de peinture tirés à l'aide d'un pistolet laser : inefficaces et vraiment très frustrants. Finalement, ce fut le dragon qui, en attrapant le véhicule dans ses griffes, parvint à le lancer dans l'entrée du tunnel. Il alla aussi chercher Matilda qui continuait de tomber et revint en battant des ailes pour lutter contre la gravité soudain plus hostile.

Gunter fut le dernier à se poser dans la galerie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil plein d'envie au fond du gouffre, puis se tourna vers ses équipiers. Haletants, ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol rocailleux, accablés par le retour soudain de la pesanteur.

\- Allons, dit-il avec un bon sourire. "En route. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près du but."

\- Excusez-moi, mais ne faudrait-il pas continuer tout droit ? lança Christopher. "Pourquoi passer par ce boyau anonyme ?"

\- Tout au bout, c'est le Pôle Nord, grommela Wendy. "Je te rappelle que le Père Noël n'est pas une invention pédagogique, mais un philanthrope excentrique exilé par la Convention de Rennes. Tu veux un autographe du gros barbu vêtu de rouge ou c'est son usine de chocolats magiques qui t'intéresse ?"

Le géologue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre grossièrement, mais Scorpius lui coupa la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas un boyau _anonyme_ : regardez ce que disent les runes.

\- On ne sait p-pas les lire, n-nous, dit timidement Matilda.

L'agent du gouvernement lissa en arrière sa frange d'un geste agacé.

\- C'est une _expression_. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Calcifer _a_ raison. Deuxième à droite et puis tout droit jusqu'au cœur de la Terre. C'est ici l'entrée.

\- C'est _une_ des entrées, corrigea le petit daemon qui nettoyait son pelage enflammé avec la même circonspection qu'un chat. "Et Calcifer a _toujours_ raison. N'est-ce pas, Euphrosine ?"

La vieille magicienne se contenta de rouler des yeux en soupirant. Elle s'était relevée et elle regardait dans la direction où s'enfonçait la galerie.

\- Nous devrions avancer tant que nous en avons encore la force, dit-elle d'un ton préoccupé.

Poivre était sorti de la citrouille et toussotait discrètement en examinant les lieux comme un grand maître dans une exposition de peinture. Vivienne avait rangé son astrolabe et observait le dragon avec inquiétude. Pantelant, il s'était couché et respirait lourdement, la gueule entrouverte comme un félin qui souffre. Un peu de bave moussait à ses babines pourpres et une sorte de mucus blanchâtre perlait sous ses prunelles vertes fendues d'or.

\- Euh… commença la jeune femme. "Peut-être qu'on devrait camper ici un moment…"

Terrence acquiesça, l'air sombre. Il avait vu depuis longtemps ce que venait de remarquer l'astronome.

\- Nous ne savons pas quelles épreuves nous attendent, ajouta-t-il. "Il faut qu'on casse la croûte et qu'on pionce un peu. Sinon on n'ira pas loin."

\- Il est presque quatre heures du matin, annonça Scorpius qui avait sorti sa montre à gousset.

\- Si tard ! s'écria Wendy, effarée.

\- Si t-tôt ! couina Matilda au même instant.

Gunter eut un petit rire.

\- Le conseil du médicomage me parait raisonnable, dit-il avec son habituel ton d'humour amical. "Nous resterons ici jusqu'à demain."

Et soudain ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient courbaturés, frigorifiés, brisés par toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient traversées.

Poivre remonta aussi tôt dans la citrouille et se mit à en sortir les bagages et à faire des bruits de casseroles et de vaisselle. Wendy se leva sur des jambes étrangement chancelantes et s'en fut l'aider. Christopher étendit ses jambes et s'appuya contre la paroi d'un air visiblement soulagé. Il resta quelques instants immobile, puis ramassa une poignée de cailloux sur le sol inégal et se mit à les examiner avec dans l'œil une étincelle ravivée.

Gunter échangea quelques mots avec Scorpius qui s'installait pour rédiger son rapport, assis sur une grosse pierre, puis il s'approcha d'Euphrosine qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Pourrez-vous patienter quelques heures ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la vieille femme, mais c'était Calcifer qu'il regardait en parlant et le petit daemon soupira de façon étudiée en s'étirant.

\- Bah, lança-t-il. "Quelques heures ne changeront rien à quelques décennies, Miss Howler. Tu sais bien que tu es insupportable quand tu n'as pas assez dormi."

La magicienne souffla bruyamment, mais elle cessa de regarder vers le fond de la galerie, s'assit pesamment et se mit à sortir ses affaires du sac en tapisserie que Poivre lui avait apporté.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'un bouquet de flammes bleues et savouraient une soupe à l'oignon avec de croustillants croûtons beurrés et parlaient tous en même temps, la bouche pleine. Il y avait ceux qui repassaient les mois – ou les années – de recherche jusqu'à l'aboutissement de cette quête et ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de l'extraordinaire descente dans l'Axe.

\- C'était les vraies étoiles, tout à l'heure, vous croyez ?

\- Il ne fait pas vraiment froid, vous avez remarqué ? On se croirait au printemps, en Angleterre.

\- Vous avez vu cette baleine ? Par où est-elle entrée ? Je me demande si on trouvera d'autres créatures !

\- A votre avis, cette caverne sans queue ni tête, c'était quoi ?

\- Le p-paradis !

\- Suivant les traductions, on parle plutôt d'un voyage aux Enfers. Un aller certain mais un retour sous conditions…

\- La boussole ne fonctionne plus et l'astrolabe est bloqué sur Orion. Vous pensez qu'on est _vraiment_ dans un trou ? Peut-être qu'en fait on a changé de monde – de planète !

\- A mon avis, on ne pourra pas revenir par le même chemin…

\- Pendant combien de temps pouvons-nous rester dans l'Axe ? Est-ce qu'il y a une limite ?

\- "Au chant de l'alouette"… peut-être qu'il faut simplement attendre d'entendre un chant d'oiseau. Comme un signal…

\- J'espère qu'on pourra remonter avant que "les eaux" ne nous soient relâchées dessus…

\- Christopher, vous faites peur à Matilda.

\- Un peu plus de soupe, monsieur ?

\- En tout cas, personne ne nous croira : cette descente en apesanteur dans les entrailles de la Terre… pas étonnant que les livres sur l'Axe se montrent si vagues !

\- Euphrosine, v-vous êtes aussi p-passée par là, en 1927 ?

\- Jusqu'où va cette galerie ?

\- Oh, racontez donc, Euphrosine. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend là-bas ?

Mais la vieille magicienne ne répondait pas. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation des flammes, une couverture drapée autour des épaules.

Christopher avait aperçu quelques mangeurs d'ombre qui furetaient dans les recoins et s'était empressé de dessiner un périmètre de sécurité avec les pierres de lave qu'il avait emportées par mesure de précaution. Vivienne avait tenu à se laver les cheveux et s'était enroulée une serviette autour de la tête. Elle sentait bon le savon et Matilda envisageait de l'imiter et de prendre un bain de pieds, espérant que cela fasse disparaître les ampoules qu'elle venait de découvrir dans ses bottes. Scorpius écrivait toujours furieusement dans son épais carnet, entre deux cuillérées de soupe et trois commentaires. Poivre servait un dessert aux amandes avec la même amabilité qu'un professeur atteint de rage de dents. Wendy participait à la discussion, mais elle jetait sans cesse des regards anxieux en direction de la Citrouille dont Terrence l'avait chassée.

Albus avait soudain repris forme humaine et s'était écroulé immédiatement. Ils avaient dû le transporter par magie jusqu'à sa couchette. Il tremblait d'épuisement, il avait les mains moites, les lèvres exsangues, le visage blafard, creusé comme celui d'un vieil homme ou d'un enfant aux portes de la mort. Le médicomage avait lâché un juron lorsqu'il avait vérifié sa température. Il avait essayé de faire avaler à son malade un peu d'eau et de nourriture, mais sans succès. A présent, penché sur son ami, Terrence s'efforçait de lui rafraichir le front et de l'aider à reprendre sa respiration entre deux quintes de toux déchirantes.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs boulettes de mouchoirs tachés de sang sur le plancher.

La citrouille était plus vaste à l'intérieur qu'elle n'y paraissait vue de l'extérieur, comme la plupart des véhicules magiques. On y trouvait une petite cuisine, une minuscule salle de bains et même un placard à balais. La pièce principale avait une forme d'hexagone. Deux côtés étaient occupés par le tableau de bord myazakien qui se déployait en une sorte d'arc de cercle sous le pare-brise de cristal de roche : un fouillis de boutons dorés, de manettes en cuivre, de poussoirs rouges et d'écrans ronds aux multiples aiguilles d'argent qui fournissaient des mètres et des mètres de ruban de papier recouverts de hiéroglyphes et de relevés zigzagants.

Les autres côtés étaient tapissés de tentures et de boiseries représentant des plumes d'oiseaux et des papillons, des ours blancs, des dragons et des arbres. Cinq alcôves se creusaient dans les murs lambrissés pour accueillir les membres de l'équipe en deux couchettes superposées à chaque fois. On trouvait des tiroirs à des endroits inattendus et, parfois, en abaissant un levier on déployait un petit bureau et sa chaise, avec l'encrier et le bougeoir tout prêts pour être utilisés.

Un globe de verre magique servait de lampe principale et seule Wendy savait où se trouvait les trappes qui permettaient d'assurer la maintenance de la machine.

C'était douillet, presque luxueux pour un voyage d'exploration au centre de la Terre, mais personne ne s'y sentait très à l'aise. C'était comme si les souvenirs de ceux qui les avaient précédés s'étaient attardés dans l'atmosphère un peu poussiéreuse. Le salon était imprégné par la lointaine odeur de cigares de Havane et le parfum d'un fard à joue en poudre. La peluche rouge de la banquette de pilotage était usée. Quelqu'un avait collé à la glue éternelle des photos sous une des couchettes et les personnages ne s'y montraient que rarement, las et un peu effacés. Dans un tiroir, ils avaient trouvé les vestiges d'un squelette de petit mammifère, qui s'était échappé avec un affreux cliquetis d'os. Le fourneau avait l'accent du Bayou et disputait avec Poivre quand il ne se lançait pas dans un récital de musique endiablée en provoquant des éruptions sous les couvercles des casseroles. Le miroir de la salle de bains se plaignait de l'évolution décadente de la mode et la baignoire partait parfois en promenade, au grand dam de celui qui l'utilisait à ce moment-là.

D'ordinaire, Terrence adorait la douce folie des habitations sorcières, mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas le cœur de s'en amuser. Il était exténué, il aurait voulu manger en paix et se coucher pour oublier les spéculations et les idées horribles qui faisaient une tempête sous son crâne, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

 _C'était injuste._

 _Tellement injuste._

Il se haïssait de vouloir abandonner le rôle qu'il avait choisi, longtemps auparavant, dans les Hébrides.

Il ne voulait plus être le médecin ou l'ami, il voulait explorer, regarder, analyser. Il voulait découvrir, apprendre, _posséder_ les connaissances incroyables recélées par l'Axe. Il entendait dehors Christopher qui s'extasiait sur ses minéraux, Matilda qui babillait au sujet de la fleur des neiges, Vivienne en train de donner un cours d'astronomie.

 _Il voulait être lui-même, aiguiser son cerveau si agile et réfléchir, développer, comprendre._

 _Il voulait avoir sa part._

 _Il voulait Wendy._

Son poing se crispa sur le linge humide qu'il tenait et des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le plancher.

Puis Albus gémit en le cherchant inconsciemment et la colère amère de Terrence s'effrita, laissant place à une profonde lassitude.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il. "Ça va aller. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber…"

En grinçant des dents, il s'était mordu la lèvre et un goût d'émail lui remplissait la bouche, maintenant.

 _Renoncer._

 _Un mot très doux, tentant, caressant - comme le murmure d'un serpent._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le feu jetait des lueurs fantomatiques sur les parois de pierre recouvertes d'inscriptions runiques, accrochant parfois un bref éclat de mica. Gunter écoutait parler ses co-équipiers et il se demandait ce qui les attendait, tout au fond de la Terre.

 _Les défis viendraient-ils un à un ? Allaient-ils alterner découvertes époustouflantes et terribles épreuves ? Qui perdraient-ils en route ?_

Il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression d'être observé. Et pourtant lorsqu'il cherchait autour de lui, il ne voyait jamais que les yeux de braise insondables de Calcifer. Roulé en boule dans un creux de la paroi pailletée de quartz, le petit daemon ne disait rien.

 _Il n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir ni de les presser le long de la galerie. Etait-il toujours lié à Euphrosine ? Mais comment ? Par quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il semblait bien moins menaçant que dans la Tour, mais cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Voudrait-il se venger ? Aspirait-il seulement à retrouver les siens ? Qu'était-il, enfin ?_

Gunter était recru de fatigue, mais ce soir-là il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Les autres dormaient profondément. Certains ronflaient ou bredouillaient dans leur sommeil. Terrence se levait parfois et faisait à peine craquer le plancher en allant se pencher sur Albus dont la toux rauque troublait la nuit de temps à autre.

Une luciole cavernicole butinait autour du globe éteint mais encore tiède : un petit point bleu lumineux dansant dans l'obscurité. A force de la fixer, Gunter finit par sentir ses paupières s'alourdir et il sombra à son tour. Seul Poivre resta éveillé dans le noir, allongé très raide sur sa couchette.

Alors la galerie se mit à bruisser autour de la citrouille endormie. Des ombres se poursuivirent sur les parois de pierre luisante, les boules de suie chuchotèrent et s'agitèrent sur leurs longues pattes, écarquillant leurs gros yeux blancs, la brise courut avec un rire d'ondine, suivie d'une traîne scintillante de flocons, de cristaux de sel, d'étoiles et de pétales de cerisier.

Et Calcifer chanta avec une voix de petit garçon, tendant ses bras à ses frères qui ne s'approchaient pas, dissimulés dans les illusions et les échos.

Cette nuit-là, tous les membres de l'équipe firent le même rêve.

Ils étaient à bord d'un trois-mâts aux voiles scintillantes de givre. La mer noire et mouvante le poussait en avant à travers un champ d'icebergs d'un vert laiteux, sous les étoiles très hautes. Sur le pont recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace sautillait un jeune homme blond dont l'haleine se condensait légèrement. Il avait de grands yeux céruléens émerveillés sur lesquels tombaient en désordre ses mèches cendrées et un sourire capable de faire concurrence à l'éclat de la lune.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de sous son ample cape rose un chapeau de paille flambant neuf, orné de gros camélias en tissu bleu.

\- On va en Antarctique, Jen. C'est d'un _bonnet_ dont j'ai besoin, répliqua la jeune fille qui l'observait d'un air amusé, pelotonnée dans un épais manteau de fourrure blanche.

\- Oh, mais je parie que tu t'en serviras ! Tu verras, Euphrosine. Ce que raconte le livre d'Arne Saknussemm est vrai, j'en suis persuadé. Ce sera l'aventure de notre vie ! Nous descendrons au centre de la Terre, nous trouverons la source de toutes les magies, il y aura des fleurs exotiques, des forêts inexplorées, de merveilleux oiseaux et…

Il s'interrompit, à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants.

\- Et des _dragons_ , chuchota-t-il. "Pas des bêtes sauvages, de vulgaires animaux, mais des dragons comme ceux de la nuit des temps… des créatures mythiques aux ailes de feu, aux yeux remplis de savoir… et nous leur parlerons."

La jeune Euphrosine aux cheveux châtains entortillés par le vent lui sourit.

\- Oui, nous leur parlerons, répéta-t-elle.

La mer soulevait le navire sur la crête opalescente des vagues et sous la voûte sombre tombait une étoile filante, comme une larme.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Autant que je sache, le premier à affronter son "renoncer" sera Christopher... mais enfin j'aimerais avoir votre avis, vos idées sur un tas de trucs quand même ! Ce que vous pensez qui les attend, ce qu'est Calcifer, ce qui est arrivé à Jen Pendragon, ce qu'ils vont voir de beau et ce à quoi ils seront confrontés : tout est permis, alors rêvons en grand !**_

 _ **J'adore intégrer vos suggestions ou vos questions... et, ah oui. C'est sûr qu'on va pleurer, hein. Je ne vais pas mentir là-dessus. Mais comme d'habitude, ça ne va pas non plus finir "mal". Enfin, vous connaissez la chanson, à force...**_

 _ **Merci mille et mille fois pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je vis l'histoire à travers vos commentaires et elle en prend tellement plus de sens !**_


	16. Au fond du gouffre

**AU FOND DU GOUFFRE**

* * *

Albus se pencha pour attraper la prothèse appuyée contre la couchette et la boucler lui-même, mais Terrence chassa sa main d'un geste agacé.

\- Tu ne pourras pas la supporter, répéta-t-il. "Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. N'essaie pas de jouer les héros, Al, ça devient ridicule."

Son ami lui jeta un regard furieux. Le mal qui le rongeait accentuait sa ressemblance avec Harry Potter, taillant âprement les contours de son visage blême, enfonçant ses yeux verts brûlants de fièvre dans leurs orbites. Sous les épaisses mailles de son pull noir à col roulé, on devinait les os des clavicules, les coudes pointus, les bosses de la colonne vertébrale voûtée de fatigue. Son pantalon faisait des plis sur les hanches et il avait dû ajouter des trous à la ceinture. Mais le plus horrible, ce n'était pas cette maigreur, c'était l'aspect de sa jambe amputée.

Le moignon était violacé, gonflé, veiné de nervures noires qui semblaient prêtes à éclater. Terrence souffrait juste à l'examiner et n'osait pas imaginer quelle sorte de douleur il infligeait à son ami quand il palpait la peau tendue à craquer.

 _Ajuster la prothèse là-dessus ? Non, c'était tout simplement impensable._

Le médicomage poussa un long soupir et s'accroupit en face de la couchette, posant une main sur le genou valide de son malade.

\- Si tu n'as pas la force de te changer de nouveau en dragon, reste dans la citrouille, proposa-t-il. "Tu ne manqueras rien et tu seras même plus à l'aise pour prendre des notes et faire des croquis."

Albus rougit violemment.

\- _Jamais_ , riposta-t-il d'une voix étouffée. "Je n'ai pas travaillé pendant autant de temps pour faire cette exploration au rabais !"

Terrence se mordilla la lèvre. Il se redressa et tira sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse blanche.

\- Bon, très bien, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il ramassa la prothèse et, invoquant son autorité médicale, la métamorphosa en une paire de béquilles avant de la tendre à son ami qui le fixait d'un air incrédule.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, lança-t-il, exaspéré. "Tu ne pourras pas inverser le sortilège, alors estime-toi content que je te laisse une option. C'est déjà complètement insensé de te laisser circuler dans cet état ! Tu vas nous ralentir et inquiéter tout le monde et-"

\- Je suis _désolé_ ! siffla Albus en se dressant, les poings serrés. "Je suis _désolé_ d'être un tel boulet ! Non, en fait, je suis vraiment _désolé_ de m'être fait bouffer la jambe en sauvant vos fesses dans les Hébrides. Si tu veux savoir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un _d'autre_ !"

La colère lui coupait le souffle et, inévitablement, une quinte de toux le saisit et le plia en deux de douleur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Terrence le rattrapa aussitôt et le rassit sur la couchette, puis se hâta de lui faire boire quelques gorgées de potion.

\- Là, là… doucement… répéta-t-il, navré.

Albus hoqueta, essuya d'un revers de manche les éclaboussures écarlates sur son menton et repoussa faiblement les mains qui le soutenaient. La tasse tomba sur le plancher et se renversa, laissant échapper un peu de liquide mauve et une odeur de réglisse.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, balbutia-t-il. "Je vais _mourir_ …"

Terrence pinça les lèvres. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et inspira profondément.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il lentement. "J'ai hâte que ça soit terminé. On n'aurait _jamais_ dû venir tous en Antarctique. On a été de vrais _idiots_ de croire qu'une amitié de gamins résisterait dans le monde des adultes. La vie, ça tourne toujours aux larmes quand on s'accroche au passé. Parfois, une coupure nette, c'est la seule chose qui permet de recommencer à avancer."

Albus crispa les mâchoires. Les larmes dans ses yeux verts étaient cuisantes et ne débordaient pas.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas Wendy, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait de rage.

Terrence le considéra un moment, le visage dur, puis il poussa un autre soupir et la tension dans ses épaules se dénoua.

\- Bon, je préfère ça, dit-il.

Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié, mais Albus ne s'en aperçut pas. Il avait ramassé ses béquilles et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

Ils quittèrent l'entrée du tunnel à midi tapantes : quelqu'un grommela que savoir l'heure exacte lui était bien égal, étant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas "distinguer le jour de la nuit au fond de ce trou".

La galerie se déroulait devant eux en un boyau juste assez gros pour laisser passer la Citrouille qui cahotait. Les parois de schistes diffusaient une lueur argentée et, quand on effleurait du bout des doigts le plafond sur lequel courait un filet d'eau, il prenait des reflets d'arc-en-ciel.

Leurs semelles dérapaient parfois sur de petites pierres roulantes et ils avaient la gorge sèche, comme s'ils respiraient dans la bouche d'un volcan. Il ne faisait plus du tout froid : au contraire, ils avaient même un peu trop chaud. Gunter portait sa veste sur le bras et Scorpius était en maillot de corps, les cheveux toujours élégamment coiffés, ce qui faisait un drôle de contraste. Wendy avait laissé le contrôle du véhicule à Terrence et marchait à côté d'Albus en essayant de ne pas le couver. Le simple fait qu'elle tende instinctivement la main pour le rattraper quand ses béquilles heurtaient un obstacle semblait le rendre furieux. Matilda avançait en tenant la main grêle de Poivre qui lui racontait des histoires pour l'aider à surmonter sa claustrophobie. Vivienne continuait de consulter l'astrolabe et sa boussole. Elle traçait de temps en temps des signes à la craie sur les murs, sans s'apercevoir qu'Euphrosine les effaçait systématiquement. Calcifer flottait en tête, comme un flambeau dans l'obscurité.

Christopher était dans son élément. Il n'arrêtait pas de ramasser des cailloux, de sortir son classeur à minéraux, de goûter et d'examiner à la loupe des fragments de rocher et de parler tout seul, d'un ton émerveillé. Les Mangeurs d'Ombre lui avaient grignoté le bout des doigts pendant le petit déjeuner et sa main gauche en restait un peu engourdie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à gratter, piocher et fouiner dans tous les recoins.

Les autres le contemplaient avec amusement et espéraient que viendrait bientôt leur tour de faire des découvertes dans leur spécialité.

La galerie finit par s'élargir et soudain la Citrouille s'arrêta, juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans le précipice qui s'ouvrait à pic devant elle.

\- Oh oh, dit Terrence après avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges lumineux et s'être rendu compte qu'ils se perdaient dans le noir avant d'atteindre la voûte ou le fond de la salle gigantesque. "On dirait bien qu'il va falloir faire de la varappe."

Scorpius fit la moue pour cacher son inconfort en jetant un coup d'œil à la falaise escarpée, à la recherche d'un éventuel sentier : mais il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient au bord d'un plateau, en face du vide couleur de nuit.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche quand Calcifer a dit _tout droit_ , dit Vivienne d'un ton dégoûté.

\- _C'est_ tout droit ! piailla le petit daemon, scandalisé. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes que de gros humains lourdauds qui ne savent pas voler !"

Matilda pointa du doigt l'autre côté du gouffre, si loin qu'ils distinguaient à peine la paroi bleutée.

\- On d-dirait que la g-galerie continue l-là-bas, confirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais le pont a disparu, si _pont_ il y avait, dit Wendy. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tente la traversée en balais et je lévite la citrouille ? Ou on s'encorde et on essaie de voir jusqu'où ça descend ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction d'Albus qui s'était laissé tomber sur un rocher, hors d'haleine et rouge à force d'essayer de cacher ses grimaces de douleur. Ses béquilles étaient posées à côté de lui et il crispait ses mains sur son moignon à travers le pli épinglé de son pantalon.

\- Incroyable… incroyable… marmonnait Christopher, dangereusement proche du bord, en essayant d'évaluer la taille de la grotte.

Gunter réfléchissait. Il finit par lever les yeux et chercha Euphrosine du regard.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Nous n'étions pas passés par ce chemin-là, répondit la vieille magicienne en haussant les épaules.

Le chef d'équipe gratta sa mâchoire sur laquelle commençait à repousser quelques poils gris et drus.

\- On va descendre, dit-il finalement. "Wendy, je crois que ce serait beaucoup trop dur de léviter le véhicule sur une si grande distance et au-dessus d'un tel vide, même en s'y mettant à plusieurs. Enclenchez donc le mode Mygale. Vivienne, vous vous assurerez de la sécurité tout le long de l'opération. Messieurs, encordons-nous. Poivre surveillera notre point d'ancrage puis nous rejoindra avec le matériel en transplanant. Christopher, vous passerez le premier, vous avez davantage l'expérience de ces acrobaties."

\- Et m-moi ? demanda Matilda, éperdue à l'idée qu'on la laisse sur place.

Gunter sourit.

\- Pour vous, j'ai une mission spéciale, dit-il.

Lorsque Wendy eut terminé de faire les ajustements, la Citrouille grinça et gémit, puis les longues pattes articulées se déplièrent comme des mandibules et elle tâta le rebord du précipice, avant de crapahuter le long de la paroi à pic, telle une grosse araignée dorée.

Terrence et Christopher se tenaient déjà prêts. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes frontales par magie et la suivirent l'un après l'autre, cherchant prudemment leurs prises. Sur un signe de tête de leur chef d'équipe, Scorpius et Wendy s'engagèrent ensuite dans la descente. Vivienne, sa baguette glissée dans un étui accroché à l'avant-bras, prête à suppléer à une baisse de force ou de magie chez les uns ou les autres, leur succéda, accompagnée par Calcifer qui se dandinait dans les airs pour la narguer.

En haut, Gunter se tourna vers ceux qui restaient.

\- Euphrosine, je resterai près de vous. Albus, Matilda vous aidera. Elle a le pied sûr en montagne.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, humilié.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, siffla-t-il.

Gunter secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. "S'il vous plaît, ne vous montrez pas désagréable. Nous…"

Mais les yeux verts d'Albus s'étaient pailletés d'or. Un souffle de vent agita ses cheveux et la grotte s'illumina brièvement lorsqu'il se métamorphosa.

\- Têtu comme un âne, soupira le chef d'équipe d'un ton exaspéré, en frottant sa tignasse grise.

\- Mais il fait grise mine, observa Poivre avec hauteur. "On dirait un chat écorché."

C'était vrai. Le dragon avait piètre allure. Il avait maigri, lui aussi. Sa fourrure noire pelait par endroit et le duvet des plumes se rebroussait, sale, empégué comme le poil mal lavé d'un félin.

Une lueur mauvaise dansait dans ses prunelles. Il hérissa le dos, ondula de la queue avec agacement, puis s'élança d'un bond dans le vide. Pendant un instant il sembla tomber, puis ses ailes se déployèrent et battirent piteusement, le soulevant avec effort. Il crachota de colère quand ceux qui descendaient s'exclamèrent en le voyant, plongea et se mit à planer plus bas, disparaissant dans l'obscurité tel une chauve-souris.

Les yeux de Matilda s'étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Il n'a p-pas c-c-confiance en m-moi, balbutia-t-elle. "Je suis t-trop maladroite d'habitude et…"

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle trébucha sur la paire de béquilles et faillit s'étaler. Gunter la rattrapa et lui tapota le dos pendant qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment.

\- Sac à papier ! Ne pleurez pas, mon enfant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, dit Euphrosine avec un peu de brusquerie.

\- Albus n'est pas tout à fait lui-même, en ce moment, expliqua Gunter plus gentiment. "Il ne se serait jamais montré si discourtois..."

\- Si insolent ! râla Poivre.

\- … s'il n'était pas aussi tourmenté, compléta patiemment le vieil homme. "Allons, l'affaire est close, il peut encore voler. Terrence avait l'air de penser qu'il n'aurait même plus la force de se métamorphoser… Venez, les autres vont nous attendre."

Euphrosine ramassa les béquilles, mais Poivre les lui prit et les accrocha sur en travers de son sac à dos. Il harnacha soigneusement la magicienne, puis recula d'un pas et leva vers elle ses gros yeux globuleux.

\- Je pourrais vous emmener directement, dit-il soudain.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, riposta Euphrosine. "Vous savez très bien quel est le prix à payer."

Matilda reniflait en ajustant les sangles de son harnais. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur la corde, puis s'élança souplement à la suite des autres, étrangement gracieuse, comme si, en équilibre au bord d'une falaise à risquer sa vie, elle retrouvait soudain les réflexes qui lui faisaient si cruellement défaut dans la vie quotidienne.

Ce fut une descente interminable.

L'obscurité les environnait, gluante et moite, avalant goulûment la moindre lumière magique. Eclairés seulement par la terne lueur de leurs lampes, ils se griffaient les doigts sur les aspérités bleues et la transpiration coulait sur leurs visages, mouillant leurs cols de chemise. Ils entendaient le froissement des ailes du dragon, l'écho creux d'une goutte qui tombait quelque part, le grincement métallique de la Citrouille, les ahanements des autres et, parfois, une grêle de petites pierres se détachait de la falaise et leur tombait dessus. Une étincelle blanche jaillissait, quelqu'un lâchait un cri de surprise ou un grognement de douleur, puis il faisait de nouveau noir.

Dans le gouffre immense, leurs lampes ressemblaient à une colonne de pâles lucioles.

Les bras tremblants de fatigue, Christopher mit finalement pied à terre.

\- _Lumos_ ! lança-t-il en levant sa baguette.

La lumière gonfla autour de lui, éclairant un instant le plancher de basalte volcanique, gris et presque trop lisse, étrangement oppressant, puis elle se recroquevilla, laissant à peine entrevoir la poussière blanchâtre suspendue au-dessus du sol, comme en attente.

Il plissa le front et toussota, sans réussir à se débarrasser d'une impression de malaise.

\- Je suis en bas ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix se répercuta étrangement contre les parois du gouffre, puis se perdit. Il sursauta quand le dragon atterrit lourdement, dans un fracas d'ailes.

\- Ne fais pas tant de bruit, grommela-t-il.

Albus reprit forme humaine et s'écroula. Etendu sur le sol, les bras en croix et le souffle court, il lâcha un petit rire.

\- T'as peur de quoi ? D'attirer une horde de gobelins ou de réveiller un volcan ?

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, souffla Christopher avec un regard nerveux autour de lui.

Les jambes de Terrence apparurent d'abord, puis il sauta à terre dans la lueur livide de la baguette de Cadwallader.

\- Ma lampe s'est éteinte, dit-il. "Whaouh, c'est glauque, ici. On s'attendrait presque à ce qu'une armée de fantômes surgisse des ombres et nous maudisse."

\- Swanson, mais ferme-là, sérieusement ! aboya le géologue.

Il avait presque l'impression de sentir sous ses semelles, sous le couvercle de basalte, la chaleur veloutée d'une nappe de lave.

Et pourtant un frisson glacé courait le long de son échine.

Wendy, Scorpius et Vivienne arrivèrent à leur tour. La jeune femme rousse ne semblait pas plus essoufflée qu'après un bon jogging, mais les deux autres avaient les traits tirés de fatigue et des écorchures partout.

Terrence se débarrassa de son harnais, alluma sa baguette et se mit à explorer les alentours, sous le regard d'agacement inquiet de Christopher. Wendy s'était agenouillée à côté d'Albus et buvait dans sa gourde, visiblement tentée de proposer à boire à son fiancé, mais réticente à l'idée de provoquer un nouvel éclat de colère.

\- Où est Calcifer ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs.

\- Il est remonté voir comment se débrouillaient les autres, répondit Vivienne qui nettoyait les traces de poussière qu'elle avait dans le cou et sur le visage à l'aide d'une lingette parfumée au lotus. "Heureusement que personne n'a glissé, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu lancer un sortilège dans cette purée de pois. Il fait toujours aussi sombre, sous terre ? Les étoiles me manquent."

Matilda acheva la descente et sauta souplement sur le sol – pour immédiatement se prendre les pieds dans le tas de cordes.

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant se relever en frottant ses coudes avec une grimace.

\- Il f-fait encore p-plus chaud i-ici qu'en haut, dit la jeune biologiste, le visage empourpré.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester trop longtemps, marmonna Scorpius qui en avait assez d'avoir l'impression de s'être crevé deux ballons d'eau sous les aisselles. Son maillot de corps était mâchuré de trainées noires.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a des Mangeurs d'Ombre, ici ? demanda Wendy en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant autour d'elle, prête à attraper sa baguette et à stupéfixer la moindre boule de suie qui oserait s'approcher.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Christopher, pensif.

\- Attention dessous, nous voilà ! cria la voix de Gunter, haletante.

Euphrosine, soufflante et transpirante, apparut dans la lumière sous la forme d'un amas de jupons guidé par la silhouette dégingandé de leur chef d'équipe, entortillé sur sa corde comme une sauterelle atteinte de coliques.

Scorpius, Wendy et Matilda se précipitèrent pour aider le géologue.

Albus les observa sans bouger, essayant de récupérer ses forces un maximum. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient rongés de l'intérieur et sa poitrine broyée par une main d'acier qui fouaillait avec cruauté pour lui arracher le cœur. La plupart du temps, quand il se tenait debout, il devait lutter contre la sensation qu'il allait basculer en arrière. Vomir ses tripes était devenu si normal qu'il se demandait ce que l'on ressentait quand la nourriture avait un goût autre que celui de la bile. Sa gorge était à vif et même de l'eau fraîche ne parvenait plus à en apaiser la constante brûlure. Parfois, la douleur dans son moignon était si lancinante qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête, mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était qu'une autre torture, comme si quelque chose – _oh, il savait bien que c'était quelqu'un_ – essayait de le chasser de son propre corps.

Quand il s'énervait, toute cette souffrance semblait se ratatiner, s'éloigner, et il en éprouvait un soulagement si exaltant qu'il en oubliait le regard blessé des autres autour de lui… et puis quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait, sournoise, plus violente encore, et avec elle un sentiment écrasant de culpabilité.

Quelque fois il était à deux doigts de supplier Terrence de concocter une potion qui mettrait fin à – _tout_.

Mais le visage de Wendy surgissait à ce moment-là devant lui et il reculait devant ses propres pensées, horrifié, dégoûté, désespéré.

 _Non, il allait vivre._

 _Il tuerait le dragon, plutôt que d'abandonner._

Alors, soudain, une vague de chagrin le submergeait et il pleurait avec Dewis, sanglotant comme un petit enfant dans une cage.

 _Ils étaient prisonniers tous les deux._

 _Et c'était leur choix à tous les deux._

L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre et tout recommençait – comme autrefois, comme dans les cauchemars de son père.

Sauf que Voldemort avait voulu _tuer_ Harry et que le dragon était venu pour _sauver_ Albus.

 _C'était injuste._

 _C'était légitime._

 _C'était insoluble._

Une larme coula sur la tempe du jeune homme et cette douceur tiède le tira de ses pensées. Il avait mal au dos, étendu sur la pierre froide. Il roula sur lui-même, se redressa péniblement. Un vertige l'étourdit, puis il distingua le groupe qui entourait Euphrosine. Ils riaient et s'exclamaient, soulagés, sales, épuisés.

Quelqu'un agita une gourde devant lui.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda la voix de Scorpius. "Tu as l'air aussi sec qu'un pruneau d'avril."

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?

Il accepta la gourde et but longuement, heureux de sentir l'eau dégouliner sur sa peau moite.

\- Pas si vite, tu vas t'étouffer, protesta Scorpius qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui.

Poivre apparut dans un craquement sonore, chargé du reste de la corde, et fit un commentaire âcre sur le fait qu'on l'avait laissé sans lumière en haut de la falaise, ce qui ne troubla personne.

\- C'est de l'exploitagement ! Je vais m'en référer à Hermione Granger ! menaça l'elfe en dressant le doigt, les sourcils rassemblés en une barre broussailleuse au milieu de son front chauve, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles de chauve-souris.

\- Oh, elle en sera _enchantée_ , gloussa Albus. "De _l'exploitagement_ … un terme à mettre dans le dictionnaire de tout bon défenseur des droits des créatures magiques !"

Il rendit la gourde à Scorpius.

\- Merci, ajouta-t-il, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Pour tout. _L'eau, le fait qu'on ne se soit pas encore débarrassé de lui malgré ses sautes d'humeur, l'amitié offerte des années auparavant, la patience, la présence._

Scorpius se redressa, attira les béquilles à lui d'un coup de baguette, puis tendit la main à son ami.

\- Je peux t'aider ou tu vas te mettre en rogne ?

Albus eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air embarrassé.

\- S'il te plaît.

Une fois debout et la vision claire après l'habituel assaut de points noirs, il se cala entre les béquilles et compta machinalement les membres de l'équipe.

Terrence était à la lisière des ombres, essayant de les percer de sa baguette levée. Christopher était en train de parler à Gunter. Poivre marmonnait toujours des menaces et Euphrosine enroulait sur les bras grêles de l'elfe des mètres de corde fine comme une énorme pelote de laine. Vivienne cherchait quelque chose dans son sac à dos et Matilda collait des pansements sur ses paumes écorchées.

\- Où est la citrouille ? demanda soudain Wendy d'un ton alarmé.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Ha ha ha... pardon, c'était de mauvais goût. Désolée. J'hésite à vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre, parce que quand je fais ça l'histoire se paye ma tête et prend un chemin différent, en général. Mais bon, normalement, on va vers un lieu plus... verdoyant, dirais-je.**_

 **Prochain épisode : DES PAPILLONS AUX AILES DE FEU**

 _ **On s'approche lentement de l'épreuve de Christopher...**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Si, au fil de votre lecture, vous reconnaissez ou avez reconnu quelque chose, c'est probablement parce que ça ne m'appartient pas et que c'est inspiré d'une des œuvres ci-dessous, pêle-mêle :**

 ** _Livres_** ** _: Voyage au Centre de la Terre_** **, _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, Airborn, Starclimber, Howl's Moving Castle, Stardust, Percy Jackson, Reckless._**

 ** _Films_** ** _: Le Château Ambulant, Voyage vers Agartha, L'Atlantide, Patema, Anastasia, Mononoke-Hime, Titan A.E., Alice au Pays des Merveilles, le Voyage de Chihiro, Avatar, Upside Down, Peter Pan, le Château dans le Ciel, Eragon, Le Monde de Narnia, HTTYD 1 & 2, les Chroniques de Spiderwick, Fantasia 2000, Mon voisin Totoro, The Little Prince._**

 ** _Séries_** ** _: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1, Mushi-shi, Natsume Yujinchou, Nankyoku Tairiku, A Very Potter Musical._**

 ** _Et puis_** ** _: évidemment '_** **Harry Potter' _(livres et films confondus), mais aussi le fond d'écran 'Voie Lactée' de Microsoft, les idées géniales de mon frangin et les suggestions que Cat240 a laissées dans sa review !_**

 **J'adore les fanfictions pour la possibilité illimitée de réinvestir tout ce qu'on a aimé et cette histoire est vraiment pratique à pailleter d'un tas de jolies choses collectionnées de partout ! Et je crois qu'on ne peut pas non plus la restreindre à un pur _crossover_ … non ?**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez autant que moi les multiples références ! ^^**


	17. Des papillons aux ailes de feu

**DES PAPILLONS AUX AILES DE FEU**

* * *

Un silence atterré leur tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.

 _Sans la Citrouille, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Naufragés dans les profondeurs de la Terre, un sort atroce les attendait, sûrement…_

Gunter fut le premier à se secouer.

\- Il nous faut de la lumière, dit-il. "Où est Calcifer ?"

Le daemon ricana dans le noir.

\- Ici, gloussa-t-il sans qu'ils puissent le distinguer dans l'obscurité oppressante du gouffre.

\- Si… si… si… répéta l'écho avec ironie.

Quelque chose froufrouta à la lisière des ombres.

Frémissante, Wendy pointa sa baguette dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit. Scorpius fit un pas en avant, tendant instinctivement le bras devant Albus dont les pupilles vertes s'étaient rétrécies à deux fentes. Un rictus féroce retroussait les lèvres de l'éthologue et un grondement montait dans sa gorge.

\- Il y a quelque chose, souffla la jeune mécano.

Christopher crispa une main sur le petit piolet qu'il portait à la ceinture. Poivre fit craquer ses doigts, fronçant ses gros sourcils broussailleux. Terrence leva plus haut sa baguette, essayant d'élargir le pâle cercle de lumière.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il. "Ami ou ennemi ? Montrez-vous !"

Mais personne ne répondit.

Les jambes flageolantes, Matilda s'accrocha au bras de Vivienne. Le visage de l'astronome s'était durci et elle semblait parfaitement capable d'en découdre avec ce qui rampait autour d'eux, dissimulé à la vue.

\- Calcifer ! Cesse tes farces et sors de ta cachette immédiatement ! jappa Euphrosine.

Une silhouette argentée se matérialisa soudain au milieu d'eux – _celle d'un jeune homme avec un gros livre sous le bras_ – et la vieille magicienne poussa un cri perçant.

\- Ne fais pas _ça_ ! hoqueta-t-elle en chancelant.

Gunter la rattrapa et ses yeux flamboyèrent derrière ses lunettes rondes. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furibond.

\- IL SUFFIT ! rugit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de crier sur le pauvre Calcifer, chantonna la voix fluette du daemon.

Le fantôme brillant qui tendait la main vers Euphrosine se vaporisa et l'apparition redevint un feu-follet cramoisi dansant à un mètre du sol.

\- _Tch_ , fit Calcifer d'un air boudeur. "Allons-y, alors. La Citrouille n'est pas très loin. Elle attend."

Dans les bras de Gunter, la vieille femme ventilait et Terrence s'était précipité pour l'aider.

\- Mais… mais ce qui nous guette, là… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ça ? bredouilla Christopher.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'était _lui_ qui s'amusait à nous faire peur ! s'écria Vivienne d'un ton irrité.

Calcifer eut un gloussement narquois.

\- Nan-han, c'était pas moi. Oh, mais vous ne risquez rien tant que je suis là, par contre. _Ils_ ne s'approcheront pas.

Comme pour confirmer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ils entendirent à ce moment-là un caquètement de dents semblable à celui qu'aurait pu faire un squelette ricanant. Les poils se dressèrent sur leurs nuques et un frisson glacé picota leurs peaux.

Calcifer glissa dans les airs, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du gouffre, et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Autour d'eux, l'obscurité bruissait, épaisse, menaçante. Il leur semblait que des mains ou des griffes les frôlaient. Parfois, on entendait rouler de petites pierres, comme si un être invisible déguerpissait brusquement.

Les pupilles dilatées, Matilda avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle ne lâchait pas la manche de l'astronome qui, elle, gardait sa baguette levée, prête à cingler le danger. Albus clopinait derrière elles. Scorpius restait à côté de lui, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils dessinaient un V sur son front, comme une esquisse d'oiseau. Wendy vint les rejoindre, toujours en alerte. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'elle et quand elle sursautait, croyant avoir surpris quelque chose, une gerbe d'étincelles fusait dans le noir, dispersant les ombres mouvantes avec un _frrissht_.

Gunter et Terrence soutenaient Euphrosine et Christopher fermait la marche, visiblement très nerveux.

\- C'était _lui_ , n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il à Poivre qui trottinait à côté de lui. "Le mec dont nous avons rêvé, qui était sur le bateau..."

Il baissa encore plus la voix.

\- Le fiancé d'Euphrosine, hein ? Celui qui a disparu dans l'Axe…

Poivre se contenta de renifler d'un air hautain.

Une lueur apparut dans l'obscurité, blanche et mouvante comme un reflet de lune dans un étang. Ils accélèrent le pas et les ombres se pressèrent autour d'eux, irritées de sentir leurs proies leur échapper. L'éclairage de leurs baguettes et de leurs lampes frontales tremblotait, pâle et fade.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna Vivienne.

\- La Citrouille ! s'écria Wendy avec soulagement, au même moment.

Alors que les autres s'arrêtaient, stupéfaits, en se bousculant les uns les autres, la jeune mécano, elle, courut au-devant du véhicule qui cahotait vers elle comme un bon gros chien, grinçant et gémissant.

\- Bonne fille ! Tu n'as rien ?

Wendy examina rapidement le ventre doré couvert de poussière, sans y trouver la moindre éraflure. Les grandes pattes articulées cliquetaient autour d'elle, comme pour essayer de lui dire quelque chose.

\- C'est répugnant, dit la voix écœurée de Vivienne.

\- C'est de très mauvais goût, ajouta Scorpius d'un ton irrité, pour cacher sa peur.

\- A votre avis, il était à qui ? demanda Terrence avec intérêt.

Wendy se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au centre de la lueur blanche se trouvait un promontoire de basalte gris nervé de violet, sur lequel était posé un crâne.

 _Un crâne humain._

 _Transparent comme du cristal._

Les flammes de Calcifer y jetaient des éclats rougeâtres qui donnaient des expressions inquiétantes aux orbites creuses et au sourire grimaçant.

\- C'est peut-être Arne Saknussemm, proposa Albus.

Gunter se racla la gorge. Il laissa Terrence soutenir seul Euphrosine et s'approcha du crâne en nouant machinalement ses mains dans le dos, comme s'il était dans sa salle d'étude. Sans toucher le crâne lisse et brillant, il l'examina avec attention. Puis il se redressa, enleva ses lunettes et les essuya avant de les remettre sur son nez.

\- Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est un vestige de Merlin, dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée. "Regardez-moi ces zygomatiques, c'est exactement comme ça qu'on le décrit ! Et ces maxillaires… oh, on voit même les osselets de l'oreille, c'est formidable… vous savez qu'on dit qu'il avait les oreilles d'un elfe de maison."

Poivre s'inclina aussitôt.

\- Allez, arrêtez, lança Cadwallader d'un ton incrédule. "C'est un presse-papier en verre bien imité, tout bêtement !"

Même Matilda lui adressa un coup d'œil condescendant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Vivienne, partagée entre le dégoût et son émerveillement devant une découverte de cette valeur.

\- Les livres n'en parlaient pas. Euphrosine, vous l'aviez déjà vu ? interrogea Terrence en se penchant sur la vieille dame qui s'appuyait lourdement contre lui.

\- Il y a peut-être une inscription, reprit Gunter.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, frotta ses mains sur sa robe de sorcier puis, avec déférence, souleva le crâne de son piédestal.

Et _disparut_.

Le crâne, lui, retomba sur son socle avec un petit bruit d'os narquois.

Matilda piaula de terreur.

\- Où est-il ? s'écria Vivienne, épouvantée.

Calcifer éclata de rire et s'évapora, les laissant seuls dans la lueur blanchâtre qui vacillait, terriblement vulnérables au milieu des ombres frémissantes.

Dans le brouhaha d'exclamations effrayées, Wendy tira en l'air un sortilège qui fusa comme une flèche bleue dans l'obscurité puis explosa, retombant en une pluie d'étincelles qui se perdirent dans le noir.

Albus mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue. Il rassembla ses béquilles dans une seule main et sauta à cloche-pied jusqu'au piédestal. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis tendit soudain la main et la posa sur le crâne de cristal.

\- NON ! hurla Scorpius.

Mais c'était trop tard. Albus s'était volatilisé lui aussi.

Dans la panique à son comble, Terrence laissa Euphrosine à Christopher et se fraya un passage sur le devant.

\- Du calme, du calme ! cria-t-il. "S'il vous plaît, _taisez-vous_. On va trouver une solution."

L'elfe obéit immédiatement. Eperdue, Matilda se tourna vers le médicomage. Vivienne se redressa, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés pour cacher ses mains qui tremblaient. Wendy ravala ses larmes et la Citrouille lui toucha légèrement la joue du bout d'une de ses mandibules. Scorpius ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande respiration qui ramena un peu de couleur sur son visage exsangue.

Christopher, qui peinait sous le poids de la vieille magicienne, étira le dos avec un grognement.

\- Vas-y, le génie, lança-t-il. "Eclaire-nous et fais vite. J'en ai assez de ce trou."

Terrence réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- D'abord, Poivre, essaie de voir si tu peux retrouver ton maître.

\- Poivre est un être libre, répliqua l'elfe de sa voix monocorde. "Il va où il veut."

Il se concentra.

Et rien ne se produisit.

Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Poivre est toujours avec eux, constata-t-il. "Il n'a pas pu transplaner."

\- Mais tout à l'heure, t-tu as pu, bégaya Wendy.

\- Nous sommes coincés !

\- Il y a un sérieux problème avec la magie, ici !

\- Qu'est-ce q-q-q-qu'on v-va faire ?

Terrence leva les mains pour empêcher l'anxiété collective de gonfler davantage.

\- Attendez, attendez. Bon.

Il se frotta le bout du nez, croisa les bras et contempla ses chaussures pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables aux autres.

\- Bon, répéta-t-il finalement. "Ce crâne pourrait être un piège. Du style, il nous déphaserait. On croirait que Gunter et Albus sont partis, mais en fait ils seraient toujours là, mais invisibles à nos yeux et à nos oreilles. Ou alors, ça transforme les gens en poussière. Littéralement."

Quelque chose passa dans l'ombre, au-delà du cercle de lumière.

 _Un chuchotement ou un vif mouvement._

Wendy avait l'impression qu'un regard avide et cruel lui vrillait le dos. _Si elle se retournait est-ce que…_

\- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, continua Terrence. "La dernière possibilité, c'est que c'est un Portoloin."

\- Mais il est _toujours_ là ! couina quelqu'un.

\- Un genre de Portoloin, précisa le médicomage. "Je pense qu'on devrait tous le toucher."

Une nouvelle tempête de protestations angoissées s'éleva.

\- Et si ça nous envoie à plein d'endroits différents ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition !

\- On v-va tous m-mourir !

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Terrence croisa le regard déterminé de Wendy et sourit.

\- Non, j'suis pas sûr, dit-il simplement. "Mais je pense que c'est notre meilleure option. Peut-être que c'est la seule porte de sortie pour ce gouffre, en fait. Une sorte d'épreuve intellectuelle."

La jeune fille hocha le menton.

\- Faisons-le, croassa la voix chevrotante d'Euphrosine. "La lumière diminue."

Christopher jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui.

\- Oui, et je doute qu'une poignée de pierres de lave puisse tenir en respect ce qui se cache dans les ombres.

Vivienne acquiesça et Matilda l'imita fébrilement. Scorpius inclina brièvement la tête, la main crispée sur sa baguette dont la lueur crachotait, proche de s'éteindre.

\- Hum, dit Poivre.

\- Les béquilles d'Albus sont parties avec lui et le sac de Gunter aussi, dit Terrence en se tournant vers Wendy. "Je pense que si tu grimpes sur la Citrouille et que tu t'y accroches fermement, elle devrait suivre."

L'obscurité s'agita, irritée. Scorpius crut voir scintiller brièvement un éclat qui aurait pu être celui d'un croc ou d'un œil. Quelque chose frôla la cheville de Matilda qui était un peu trop proche du bord du cercle de lumière rétrécissant rapidement. Elle étouffa un cri de terreur et agrippa la manche de Vivienne.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Terrence.

Une grosse goutte coulait sur son front.

Le crâne luisait dans le noir, illuminé de l'intérieur. Ils se serrèrent autour de lui, tendirent la main en retenant leur souffle.

A l'instant où leurs doigts effleurèrent la surface lisse et étrangement tiède, la sensation familière crocheta leur nombril, les arracha à l'obscurité qui fondait sur eux et les projeta à travers l'espace. Tout se mit à tourner, un million d'étoiles les éblouit, pétillant sur leurs rétines comme un crépitement de flashs, et ils furent brusquement recrachés dans un endroit rempli de lumière dorée.

Avec un fracas de métal cabossé, la Citrouille roula, rebondit et atterrit finalement en soulevant une vague d'eau.

\- Ah, les voilà, s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Gunter.

\- Et en un seul morceau, en plus, ricana Calcifer.

\- Les gars, ça va ? demanda Albus d'un ton amusé.

Ils se redressèrent en grognant. Ils s'étaient écrasés pêle-mêle, comme des coquillages lavés dans un panier à salade et durent dépêtrer un imbroglio de bras et de jambes.

Quand ils y virent plus clair, ils restèrent si ébahis qu'ils ne purent rien dire pendant un moment.

\- Incroyable, hoqueta finalement Scorpius.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Vivienne.

\- J'y crois pas, balbutia Terrence.

Un papillon aux ailes semblables à du parchemin incandescent se posa sur le nez de Vivienne et ses pattes de soie la chatouillèrent à éternuer. Elle voulut le chasser mais Euphrosine l'en empêcha.

\- Ne le touchez pas, pantela-t-elle. "C'est un _Savoir_. Il ne faut surtout pas essayer de les attraper ou de les posséder, simplement les laisser murmurer à notre oreille."

Wendy se leva, dégoulinante d'eau fraîche délicatement parfumée. Elle s'était écrasée un peu plus loin, entraînée par le véhicule, dans une rivière tapissée de sable blond. Un poisson frétilla dans sa manche et s'échappa d'un léger bond, traçant un bref arc étincelant avant de plonger de nouveau.

Ils étaient _dans une forêt_. De grands arbres aux troncs noueux déployaient leur feuillage verdoyant au-dessus de leurs têtes. La terre moelleuse était recouverte d'herbe d'un vert vif, de rochers moussus, de fougères aux nuances d'émeraude. Une clarté bienveillante tendait des voiles d'or à travers les frondaisons et les buissons joufflus, jouant avec les guirlandes de petites fleurs jaunes et bleues, mouchetant de lumière les champignons aux curieux chapeaux bruns. Des branches centenaires dentelées de lichens ployaient au-dessus de la rivière, piquetées d'aigrettes roses et de grappes de pétales blancs. Au milieu d'une clairière, des insectes bourdonnaient sans hâte dans une vapeur lumineuse.

Tout embaumait et des chants d'oiseaux cristallins répondaient au murmure aigrelet de la rivière. C'était…

\- Le p-paradis, bégaya Matilda.

\- Pour les végétariens et les biologistes peut-être, dit Gunter en riant. "Mais ça manque un peu de gibier et de confort moderne pour les autres, je crois. Wendy, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour sortir la Citrouille ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser dans l'eau."

Le papillon qui butinait le nez de Vivienne s'envola et la jeune fille tressaillit, secouant la béate quiétude qui l'engourdissait. Elle se mit au travail. Albus, depuis la souche à l'écorce blanchie sur laquelle il était assis, l'aida à déplacer le véhicule vers un endroit plus stable et plus sec. Les autres, pendant ce temps, découvraient la forêt ensoleillée dont les milles odeurs les faisaient glousser de plaisir.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient merveilleusement bien installés. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air ou dans l'eau qui ravivait les forces, délassait les muscles, effaçait les douleurs, vous donnait un sentiment optimiste.

Vivienne et Gunter chantaient un duo, l'une en brossant sa chevelure flamboyante, la tête en bas, l'autre en barbotant, les pieds dans l'eau. Scorpius était étendu à plat-ventre dans l'herbe douce comme de la soie et écrivait son rapport, les cheveux encore humides de son bain. Poivre revenait, les bras remplis d'une abondante cueillette de cèpes et de baies. Euphrosine se reposait dans un fauteuil en osier, savourant la brise légère qui virevoltait entre les arbres.

Matilda était agenouillée avec sa petite pelle, ses minuscules ciseaux et son énorme plume d'autruche rose. Les joues déjà badigeonnées de terreau, elle dessinait passionnément et gribouillait avec ardeur en collant des échantillons dans son herbier.

Terrence étiquetait des flacons : il avait lui aussi fait provision de plantes médicinales et de bizarreries à examiner de plus près. Dans le hamac suspendu sous une arche de verdure, Christopher ronflait, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Wendy et Albus étaient partis… "voir s'il y avait des créatures". Ils n'avaient dupé personne. Ils revinrent au bout d'un moment, en se tenant par la main, et bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien déniché.

Calcifer était perché dans un arbre, presque invisible dans la clarté dorée, et semblait rêveur. La tête engoncée dans son jabot de flammes orangées, on aurait tout à fait pu le confondre avec une grosse poule rousse.

Les papillons aux ailes incandescentes dansaient dans le camp, aussi libres que des pensées.

Au souper, Poivre servit une magnifique omelette aux champignons, onctueuse à souhait, qui fut dévorée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire le mot _Quidditch_ , et il fut acclamé pour sa tarte sablée aux fruits rouges.

Tout le monde appréciait le revirement de situation, après la longue randonnée à travers les champs glacés de _sastrugi_ , la chute interminable au fond de l'Axe, la marche pénible dans la galerie étroite, la descente éprouvante de la falaise et surtout l'horrible gouffre sombre. Mais beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponses et une fois l'estomac plein, le corps reposé par plusieurs heures de sommeil paisible – _la nuit n'était jamais tombée, mais la lumière s'était tamisée pendant un moment_ – les membres de l'équipe se sentirent prêts à repartir à la chasse au mystère.

La Citrouille se souleva et gratta, perplexe, la mousse qui commençait à broder une dentelle verte sur son lourd ventre doré, puis elle suivit Wendy qui la sifflait.

Une nuée de papillons s'envola d'un buisson en laissant une traînée de poudre scintillante derrière elle et précéda le groupe, butinant sans se presser.

Terrence marchait en plaisantant d'une manière suffisamment forcée pour Christopher le remarque. Le géologue, cependant, ne dit rien. Il savait bien ce qui chiffonnait son collègue : il avait surpris la conversation de celui-ci avec Albus, la veille, en venant chercher une chemise de rechange à l'intérieur, au moment où le médicomage faisait son examen quotidien.

\- Comment t'avais deviné que c'était un Portoloin et pas quelque chose de potentiellement mortel ?

\- Je n'avais pas deviné, avait répondu Albus en baissant les yeux. "C'était ça ou crever dans les ombres. Je pensais que ça m'emmènerait peut-être à quelqu'un et que je pourrais négocier pour vous faire sortir de là."

Le visage de Terrence s'était figé, puis il s'était mis à fouiller dans sa trousse à pharmacie avec des gestes brusques.

\- J'ai toujours su que t'étais un idiot, mais je pensais que tu débrouillerais pour me donner tort, avait-il grincé au bout d'un moment.

\- Pardon, avait murmuré Albus.

Et ensuite ils n'avaient plus rien dit.

Christopher pensait que, parfois, ne pas avoir d'amis du tout était bien plus simple à vivre.

La forêt s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Ils cherchaient encore d'où pouvait bien venir la lumière : il n'y avait pas de ciel, seulement la voûte d'une caverne, très loin au-dessus des arbres, frangée de longues stalagtites translucides qui étincelaient. La brise les accompagnait, légère et parfumée, et ils entendaient toujours les oiseaux, mais ils n'en voyaient aucun. Le sol meuble était souple et agréable sous leurs semelles et ils avançaient comme en promenade, en remontant la rivière, dans l'espoir qu'elle les mène à l'origine de quelque chose.

Les papillons allaient aussi dans cette direction, dans un froufrou de battements d'ailes. Christopher les craignait un peu : lorsque l'un d'eux s'était posé sur son bras, dans l'après-midi, il avait ressenti une vive douleur sous son pied. Et plus tard, il avait vu Terrence grimacer en frottant sa nuque, alors qu'un autre papillon lui butinait l'oreille.

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Matilda était aux anges, mais les autres commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter. Vivienne avait émis l'hypothèse que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un autre piège, une cage dorée et plaisante pour remplacer celle terrifiante qu'ils avaient laissée au fond du gouffre.

 _Mais c'était difficile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'hostile dans cette forêt aux allures de paradis vierge._

A la fin de la matinée, ils découvrirent enfin une créature.

Ce fut Euphrosine qui la vit en premier. Avec un petit hoquet, elle s'arrêta pile et mis sa main en visière.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les autres suivirent son regard et plusieurs exclamations furent étouffées.

\- Oh que c'est moche, souffla Vivienne.

C'était assez laid, en effet, même si Matilda maintiendrait jusqu'au bout qu'elle l'avait trouvé absolument adorable. On aurait dit une espèce de bébé fantôme potelé, affublé d'une tête grotesque qui roulait sur ses épaules avec un bruit de crécelle.

La créature semblait tout à fait inoffensive, intriguée de les voir, surtout. Perchée sur une large feuille, elle se contenta de les examiner. Puis elle fondit dans le paysage et disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? grommela Christopher.

\- Un dabberblimp, pouffa Albus. "Le dabberblimp est un animal aquatique nocturne-"

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Wendy. "Arrête de te moquer d'elle."

\- Elle qui ? demanda Gunter.

\- La marraine de sa sœur, Luna Lovegood, répondit la mécano.

\- Il y avait une demoiselle de ce nom-là à Poudlard, dit pensivement Poivre.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va revenir ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils, baissant le carnet qu'il avait à la main.

Il n'avait pas achevé le dessin sous lequel il avait écrit "premier contact en terre inconnue."

Euphrosine eut un sourire en coin.

\- Oh oui, dit-elle. "Et pas tout seul. Matilda, vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?"

La biologiste hocha vivement la tête, les joues rougissantes.

\- C'est un esprit sylvain, qu'on appelle aussi _écho_ ou _enfant de lune_. On les trouve dans les forêts très saines, là où la végétation n'a pas été encore souillée par la pollution. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un."

\- Ce que je voudrais savoir, dit Gunter gravement, c'est par où _passe_ la lune. Il n'y a pas le moindre orifice dans le plafond de cette grotte – autant que nous le sachions – et nous sommes à des miles sous terre…

Un papillon incandescent se posa sur son épaule et il sourit, le cueillit sur le bout de son doigt puis le laissa s'envoler.

\- Allons, continuons, dit-il.

La brise était douce et soufflait légèrement dans le feuillage riche des arbres.

Ils revirent un autre esprit sylvain un ou deux kilomètre plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas le même, dit Terrence. "Celui-ci a le visage plus allongé."

\- J'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent avec ce bruit, marmonna Vivienne qui avait du mal à supporter l'écho de grelot désincarné que faisait la tête des petits bonshommes fantomatiques en tournant sur leur cou.

Deux ou trois autres enfants de lune se montrèrent ensuite, sortant de la terre brune comme des champignons sous la pluie. Ils se mirent à courir à côté des voyageurs et Matilda n'arrêta pas de s'extasier sur leurs petites fesses d'angelots, ce qui fit lever les yeux à Scorpius tellement de fois qu'il trébucha plus souvent sur des racines que la biologiste. Christopher et Terrence les trouvaient très amusants et leur faisaient des signes que les créatures imitaient immédiatement.

Wendy sifflotait et la Citrouille la suivait en enjambant des souches sur ses longues pattes articulées et en se débattant dans les longues lianes vertes qui cascadaient gracieusement des arbres.

Poivre s'était lancé dans un grand débat avec Albus au sujet de Luna Lovegood et Gunter les écoutait en riant doucement, tout en suivant des yeux le vol des papillons dorés.

Il leur fallut un moment pour réaliser que Calcifer avait disparu.

Mais avant que quiconque ne s'affole ou n'accuse le daemon de leur avoir faussé compagnie, Euphrosine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Il va revenir, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. "Il a peur des enfants de lune."

Et effectivement, ils ne revirent Calcifer qu'une seule fois, au moment du souper où il vint réclamer des couennes comme d'habitude. Il était en train de se vanter de sa voix pointue de pouvoir engloutir quatorze douzaines d'œufs lorsqu'un esprit sylvain se matérialisa soudain sur un coussin de mousse à côté de Christopher. Calcifer se hérissa en sifflant et se volatilisa immédiatement, oubliant son butin de lard. Tout le monde éclata de rire et l'enfant de lune fit rouler sa tête avec son habituel bruit de crécelle. Il était aussi inexpressif que tous ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusque-là, mais les membres de l'équipe auraient juré qu'il riait.

Dans la lumière tamisée qui s'étendait sur la forêt et tenait lieu de nuit, les papillons incandescents tourbillonnaient au-dessus de la rivière.

A l'aube – _ou du moins quand l'épouvantable montre de Scorpius décréta que c'était l'aube_ – ils se remirent en route et ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que le paysage commençait à changer. Il y avait moins de fleurs et les troncs semblaient plus rapprochés, le bois plus sombre, les buissons plus touffus et la rivière plus lente, d'une brillance opaque.

Les petites créatures fantomatiques étaient plus nombreuses.

 _Les papillons aux ailes de feu aussi._

Finalement ils débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être une clairière et qui se révéla être une grande étendue d'eau d'un vert scintillant, morcelée par de petites îlots moussus grappillés d'ombelles, caressée par la lumière dorée qui passait entre les arbres et se déposait sur la surface à peine ridée par la course rapide d'une araignée ou le baiser d'un papillon.

Terrence sortit la longue-vue de son sac.

\- On dirait qu'il y a l'entrée d'une autre caverne, là-bas, dit-il en tendant l'instrument à Gunter qui le porta à son œil et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Accroupie sur la berge, Matilda récupérait des échantillons d'astilbes et de gratioles.

\- D'après l'astrolabe, c'est dans cette direction aussi qu'on doit aller, dit Vivienne. Elle secoua une ou deux fois la boussole, puis soupira. "Je ne sais pas comment il marche sans étoiles, mais il est plus utile que cette chose qui a perdu le Nord."

Une brassée de papillons incandescents décolla derrière eux et s'en fut comme un long ruban doré et palpitant en direction de l'ouverture sombre à peine visible au-delà de l'étendue d'eau.

Les esprits sylvains grelottèrent tous ensemble, puis s'évaporèrent avec, pour la première fois, un étrange sourire sur leurs faces lunaires.

\- On va traverser, dit Gunter.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la Citrouille, avertit Wendy qui avait évalué la distance. "Elle est imperméable, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas un sous-marin."

\- Peut-être qu'elle pourra passer d'un îlot à l'autre, dit Scorpius. "Si tu actives le mode _Guerris_ , ça devrait déjà te soulager un peu."

La mécano réfléchit quelques instants, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Oui, pas mal, dit-elle.

Terrence lança un coup d'œil vers Albus en redoutant déjà l'inévitable dispute : il ne pensait pas qu'il soit très sain de patauger dans de la flotte stagnante avec un moignon dans cet état.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop profond, dit Christopher.

Il sonda le fond de l'étang avec un bâton, soulevant un nuage de vase verdâtre, puis se jeta un sort pour rester sec et sauta dans l'eau où il fit quelques pas.

\- Hum. Ça a l'air bon, pour l'instant. Matilda, est-ce que ça risque de changer de dénivelé ou est-ce que ça va rester comme ça tout le long ?

Surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle pour une question aussi importante, la jeune femme rougit.

\- Euh, bredouilla-t-elle. "Je p-pense qu'on ne d-devrait pas a-avoir de p-problème, mais on ne sait ja-jamais… il y a p-parfois des t-trous d'eau…"

\- Et c'est l'Axe, ici ! claironna Calcifer en apparaissant de nulle part. "Restez sur vos gardes !"

Tout le monde sursauta, mais la biologiste, devant laquelle il avait surgi, perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur la berge recouverte de mousse. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à atterrir dans l'eau avec un plouf retentissant, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle heurta quelque chose de doux et soyeux, d'un peu tiède et ne se fit pas mal.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, articula quelqu'un d'une voix ébahie et elle ouvrit timidement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était assise _à la surface de l'eau_.

Les autres la fixaient d'un air stupéfait.

\- Whaouh, dit Terrence.

\- Co-comment tu fais ça ? bégaya Vivienne.

Matilda essaya de se redresser et y parvint assez facilement. Les yeux écarquillés et les joues roses de plaisir, elle marcha un peu et ne s'enfonça absolument pas.

Sous ses pieds, l'eau ondoyait et de petits poissons argentés s'enfuyaient devant son ombre. Elle voyait parfaitement bien les algues graciles, les graviers mêlés d'éclats de mica et même quelques coquillages aux formes biscornues qui n'appartenaient pas au monde à l'extérieur de l'Axe.

\- C'est fanta-a-astique ! s'écria-t-elle avec un petit sautillement de joie.

Christopher avait un air un peu dépité, debout dans la flotte jusqu'aux cuisses, mais Gunter et les autres avaient l'air épaté.

\- Voyons voir si ça marche avec moi, dit soudain Terrence.

Sans hésiter, il descendit de la berge.

L'eau ne lui effleura pas même les chevilles. En quelques pas, il eut rejoint Matilda, lui aussi en suspension miraculeuse au-dessus de l'étang.

\- Fabuleux, dit Gunter enchanté.

Il fit un pas pour imiter le médicomage et tomba lourdement, aspergeant tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Crachotant, trempé, il se releva, aidé par Christopher et eut une moue si désappointée qu'ils eurent pitié de lui et ne se moquèrent pas – enfin, sauf Calcifer qui se convulsa de rire.

\- Alors ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, marmonna Scorpius. "Voyons voir avec moi."

Il prit la peine de se protéger avec un sort d'imperméabilisation, puis s'avança prudemment.

Mais la magie s'opéra avec lui aussi et il leva les yeux, enchanté et perplexe, retenant à grand' peine une excitation de gosse.

Wendy prit son élan, courut – et se retrouva à patiner sur l'étendue d'eau, hurlant de joie.

Albus fut le prochain à se risquer sur la berge. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il allait couler, car ses béquilles s'enfoncèrent et lui firent perdre l'équilibre, mais aucun centimètre de son corps ne passa à travers la surface. Terrence vint vers lui et passa son bras sous les aisselles de son ami pour le soutenir.

Tout à son étonnement ravi, Albus ne protesta pas.

Les papillons aux ailes de feu étaient revenus et virevoltaient autour d'eux dans un joyeux battement d'ailes.

Euphrosine ramassa ses jupons et tendit une bottine méfiante vers l'eau à peine troublée par les glissades sauvages des jeunes.

La vieille magicienne prit une grande respiration. Elle croisa le regard de Gunter dont les cheveux gris dégoulinaient et il lui adressa un de ses sourires malicieux en faisant signe qu'il la rattraperait.

Mais Euphrosine ne coula pas. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut et ils eurent l'impression d'entendre une gamine farceuse.

Vivienne renifla et attacha sa lourde chevelure cramoisie en queue de cheval. Elle souffla entre ses dents, se concentra et quitta la berge…

… pour se retrouver au fond de l'eau trouble, mortifiée et trempée des pieds à la tête.

Poivre eut le même sort humiliant et Christopher dut l'attraper et le percher sur la berge, car l'elfe était si petit que seul le bout de son nez crochu dépassait de l'eau quand il était debout dans l'étang.

\- Bon, ben, on va faire comme ça, alors, se résigna le chef d'équipe. "Allez, en route !"

Calcifer essuyait de fausses larmes d'hilarité et ceux qui n'avaient pas flotté ne furent pas mécontents quand un esprit sylvain apparut soudain derrière le daemon et tendit la main comme pour lui tirer sur la queue, provoquant un nouveau hululement de terreur.

Wendy sortit sa baguette et lévita la Citrouille. Ses talons basculèrent un peu, mais elle ne s'enfonça pas. Scorpius se joignit à elle et ils transportèrent le véhicule d'un îlot à l'autre, laissant la machine crapahuter quand elle le pouvait entre deux troncs d'arbres en forme d'arche. Euphrosine avançait gaiment, comme si elle se rendait à un pique-nique, accompagnée d'un essaim de poissons argentés visiblement fascinés par la danse des jupons au-dessus de la surface.

Terrence avait repêché les béquilles et les avaient allongées comme des sortes d'échasses pour permettre à Albus de se débrouiller seul. Le médicomage, ensuite, était revenu à la tête et scrutait les alentours avec la longue-vue.

Les papillons incandescents les accompagnaient, brillants à la lumière dorée qui filtrait à travers le baldaquin verdoyant, dessinant des arabesques et des serpentins sur la surface lisse de l'eau.

Christopher avait chargé Poivre sur ses épaules, malgré les protestations scandalisées de l'elfe. Gunter progressait lentement, gêné par sa robe de sorcier lourde d'eau. Le fond vaseux était troublé à chaque pas et Vivienne poussait de temps en temps un petit cri, prétendant qu'un brochet venait de la mordre, un poisson-chat de la chatouiller ou des sangsues de se glisser dans ses bottes. Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Les théories allaient bon train, mais personne ne se satisfaisait d'aucune.

Terrence était le seul à ne rien dire. Il avait bien une idée de la raison pour laquelle certains avaient pu marcher sur l'eau et d'autres non, mais il la trouvait embarrassante et préférait la garder pour lui-même.

Après plusieurs heures, ils parvinrent enfin de l'autre côté, à l'orée d'une grotte. Christopher, qui était sec, alla y jeter un coup d'œil avec Scorpius et Terrence.

C'était une sorte de galerie en pente aux broderies de pierre délicates, creusée de gours d'un blanc d'albâtre et remplis d'une eau opaline glacée.

\- Bon, à défaut de se baigner, on ne mourra pas de soif, déjà, dit Terrence d'un ton ironique.

Christopher rit avec lui et ils en furent tous les deux surpris.

Cet étrange voyage les avait rapprochés et ils avaient du mal à se rappeler pourquoi ils s'étaient tant détestés.

Les béquilles d'Albus cliquetèrent derrière eux et Terrence sursauta, la mémoire rafraichie.

Un papillon doré effleura l'oreille de Christopher et il étouffa une exclamation de douleur, soulevant vivement son pied pour machinalement vérifier qu'il ne venait pas de marcher sur une épine.

\- C'est par là, alors ? demanda Albus. "Vivienne est en train de faire un procès à Gunter au sujet des alluvions dans sa culotte, alors ce serait bien si on pouvait annoncer le départ."

Wendy lui donna une tape sur le bras en s'approchant.

\- Un peu de compassion, souffla-t-elle avec un éclair de malice au fond des yeux.

Scorpius, qui arrivait derrière elle, était sur le point d'ajouter une remarque sarcastique, lorsqu'un papillon frôla sa joue. Il se plia en deux de douleur, une main crispée sur son bras gauche.

\- ça va ? s'inquiéta Wendy aussitôt.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ces papillons, dit Christopher d'un ton grave.

Albus en cueillit un sur le bout de ses doigts.

\- Mais non, dit-il doucement.

L'insecte gracieux lui toucha le nez en y laissant un peu de poudre dorée, puis s'envola.

Scorpius sourit, oubliant la brûlure dans son bras et Wendy se rapprocha pour quémander aussi un baiser.

Terrence se détourna et Cadwallader se sentit complètement ridicule.

 _Les papillons n'avaient certainement aucun lien avec le mot_ renoncer _gravé sur leur peau. Ce devait être un effet de son imagination._

Matilda vint les rejoindre dans la grotte.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu affolé.

Christopher se força à sourire.

\- Oui, répondit-il. "La galerie a l'air en parfait état."

Il devait déjà être tard, ils étaient tous fatigués et agacés d'avoir à supporter les plaintes de Vivienne à qui être mouillée n'avait pas du tout réussi. Sa queue de cheval magnifique s'était transformée en une masse de bouclettes flamboyantes, elle tremblait de froid malgré les sorts de chaleur qu'elle se jetait à répétition et son maquillage avait coulé de façon désastreuse. Calcifer, qui avait reparu dès qu'ils avaient été à distance respectable de la forêt, prétendit qu'il allait l'aider à se réchauffer et ne réussit qu'à lui frisotter un peu plus les cheveux. Une odeur de brûlé s'éleva dans la galerie et il fallut toute la diplomatie de Gunter pour apaiser l'astronome.

Poivre, qui avait faim, se mit à réciter une recette de cuisine qui leur mit l'eau à la bouche, puis Wendy entonna une chanson ridicule et tout le monde la reprit en chœur. La Citrouille cliquetait joyeusement derrière eux. La descente n'était pas très difficile. Ils contournaient les bassins de pierre naturelle et admiraient les dentelles de stalagmites en passant, mais avaient hâte d'arriver de nouveau dans une partie plus vivante – plus _inattendue_ – de l'Axe.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre.

Devant eux, sous un ciel bleu éclatant, s'étendait une plaine couverte de hautes fleurs jaunes que butinaient des milliards et des milliards de papillons incandescents.

Matilda réalisa tout de suite le danger et exécuta précipitamment un sortilège de _Têtenbulle_.

\- Attention, ne r-respirez p-pas le p-pollen ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard. Les autres avançaient déjà dans le champ poudré d'or d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague, leurs mains effleurant rêveusement les pistils de safran.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : ENFIN L'INDÉCIS POSERA SON FARDEAU_**


	18. Enfin l'indécis posera son fardeau

**ENFIN L'INDÉCIS POSERA SON FARDEAU**

* * *

Albus Potter était un loser.

Cadwallader l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu son visage maigrichon s'illuminer sous le choixpeau.

 _Albus Potter était un loser._

Cadwallader le savait parce qu'il avait beau avoir tout le temps le nez dans un livre en bon Serdaigle, il savait bien qu'être _cool_ , c'était être à Gryffondor et s'appeler _James_ Potter.

Albus Potter était un loser, mais il ne se comportait pas comme tel et cela agaçait profondément Christopher.

Le monde était un endroit simple, partagé entre les forts et les faibles, ceux qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ceux qui n'obtenaient jamais ce qu'ils désiraient. Christopher le savait bien, lui qui n'était dans aucune des deux catégories.

Toujours médiocre, toujours moyen, ni détesté, ni aimé – on ne s'intéressait jamais à lui. La plupart du temps il parvenait à s'en contenter : il était le troisième garçon, il n'était ni brillant ni insupportable, mais on lui fichait la paix et on n'attendait pas grand' chose de lui.

C'était bien mieux que de s'appeler Scorpius Malefoy et d'être persécuté cruellement par ces grands dadais de Septième Année.

C'était mille fois préférable à la pression qui pesait sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et sur le premier de la classe à Serdaigle.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que d'être le beau et célèbre James Potter, de savoir s'exprimer en public, de pouvoir faire des blagues aux dépends des autres et de s'en tirer sans conséquences, d'avoir droit aux regards énamourés de la si séduisante quatrième année Helga MacMillan.

Christopher Cadwallader avait l'impression qu'avoir treize ans était la pire malédiction dont on puisse écoper : 1) il avait des boutons d'acné. 2) Le matin, il se réveillait régulièrement couvert de sueur et dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. 3) Sa voix était en train de muer. 4) Ses bras et ses jambes poussaient sans aucune logique.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses livres bien-aimés semblaient fades en comparaison des délices dont les autres faisaient l'expérience.

 _Embrasser les lèvres en forme de fraise d'Helga Macmillan._

 _Etre entouré d'un groupe d'amis qui vous écoutent en s'esclaffant bruyamment à vos remarques désopilantes._

 _S'élever en flèche dans les airs et survoler victorieusement le terrain de Quidditch dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements._

 _Savoir_ qui _il était, vraiment. Ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Ce qu'il serait capable d'accomplir._

Christopher Cadwallader avait beau fermer les yeux très fort à l'abri des rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin et prier Merlin, _l'Encyclopédie des Minéraux_ et Dieu s'il existait, il ne réussissait pas à se transformer en héros.

On ne l'avait pas tiré d'un placard sous l'escalier pour lui annoncer qu'il était le sauveur du monde.

Aucune araignée ne se décidait à le piquer et à échanger son torse maigre pour des pectoraux herculéens et sa magie "correcte, peut mieux faire" pour des superpouvoirs.

Il n'était que le troisième fils d'un employé des postes qui avait fait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle et avait épousé une petite infirmière moldue.

Il n'était même pas assez méchant pour faire rôtir des vers de terre sur le barbecue avec ses frères.

Il ne serait ni Voldemort ni Dracula.

En fait, il avait vaguement peur du noir et détestait la vue du sang.

Non, Christopher Cadwallader était nul, tout simplement.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête, tiré de ses pensées moroses par la voix de Mrs McGonagall qui appelait _POTTER, Albus Severus_ , et qu'il avait vu ce gamin au visage mince, recroquevillé sous le choixpeau qui ruminait, il avait pensé "tiens, voilà un autre loser".

James ricanait, assis parmi ses potes, comme les deux frères de Christopher l'avaient fait lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Les semaines et les mois avaient défilé, il était passé en quatrième, puis en cinquième année et des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir, mais elles n'étaient pas celles auxquelles il s'était attendu

Oui, Albus n'était pas comme son aîné. Il était timide et presque invisible, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de lui.

\- Il m'a prêté son livre quand j'ai oublié le mien, disait un élève de Serdaigle, soulagé d'avoir pu faire ses devoirs à temps.

\- Son furet est trop mignon ! minaudaient deux filles. "Vous avez vu comme les animaux l'aiment ?"

\- Il parait que Malefoy et le second Potter sont devenus copains, c'est incroyable.

\- Moi, en tout cas, je le trouve bien plus sympa que son frère.

\- Ah, on joue contre Albus Potter, aujourd'hui. Cool, lui au moins il ne fait pas de coups bas.

Christopher Cadwallader ne pouvait pas arriver à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir autant de popularité en se montrant simplement _gentil_.

 _Ce n'était pas juste._

Albus n'avait _rien_ de particulier. Certains prétendaient qu'il ferait un jour un attrapeur remarquable, mais quand on considérait ceux qui l'avaient précédé et surtout son père qui l'était devenu en première année, ce n'était pas _assez_.

Albus aurait dû faire partie de la foule des anonymes. Il aurait dû être accablé par le même sentiment que Christopher : il n'était pas martyrisé comme Scorpius Malefoy, mais il n'était pas adulé comme James. Il était entre les deux. Il était nul, il était zéro, il n'avait aucun intérêt.

Et cependant, Albus Potter continuait de vivre effrontément heureux. Il avait un petit groupe d'amis, toujours les mêmes et pas que des losers : cette fille qui maniait la batte comme une sauvage était plutôt jolie et le garçon à lunettes qui faisait exploser des chaudrons à tour de bras avait la réputation d'être l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard.

Le furet était mort – qui pouvait bien se préoccuper de ça, de toute manière – mais Albus n'avait pas essayé de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à force de chagrin. Il n'avait vraiment pas le sens de la tragédie, ou il avait dû être bien entouré.

Quand le rat de Christopher était mort, le préfet de Serdaigle lui avait dit qu'il devait vite se débarrasser du cadavre et celui de ses frères qui était encore à Poudlard avait monté un sketch sur la découverte macabre de Scouter, les incisives figées en un rictus affreux, étendu raide sur le canapé de la salle commune. Malgré ses quinze ans bien sonnés, Christopher s'était mis à pleurer : le vieux rat avait été là pour lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

 _Ce n'était pas juste._

Mr. Cadwallader se rendit compte que son benjamin était particulièrement lugubre, l'été suivant, et il essaya de parler avec lui. Ce fut un échec total. Christopher n'avait pas envie de se sentir compris par un homme dont le plus grand talent était de savoir parfaitement rouler un parchemin pour le mettre à la patte d'un hibou.

Il avait commencé à faire des abdos et pouvait courir pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes sans s'essouffler. Il comptait s'inscrire à l'équipe de Quidditch et espérait que cela lui laisserait assez de temps pour classer ses minéraux : Neville Londubat était un peu bizarre, mais il semblait être le seul professeur à prendre au sérieux la passion de Christopher.

Ses frères avaient enfin terminé leurs études et ne plus vivre dans leur ombre allait tout _changer_. Forcément.

Il se fit faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et monta dans le train persuadé d'être enfin à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle : _ah, avoir seize ans et posséder le monde entier…_

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'amis parce qu'il passait son temps à bouquiner ou à gratter des cailloux et qu'on s'apercevait plus facilement de la présence d'un coléoptère dans la classe que de la sienne.

 _"Élève peu impliqué. Se contente du strict nécessaire."_

 _"Travaille bien, mais pourrait mieux faire s'il s'en donnait seulement la peine."_

 _"Mr. Cadwallader a à peu près autant de personnalité qu'un verracrasse."_

Ses bulletins étaient de vraies condamnations à mort. Que fallait-il donc faire pour devenir une _vraie_ personne ? Il n'avait pas été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui constituait un échec cuisant : même cette chiffe molle qu'était son père avait pu jouer comme poursuiveur pour Poufsouffle.

Il souhaitait désespérément accomplir quelque chose, prouver qu'il existait, se rendre intéressant… mais il n'arrivait même pas à choisir un plan de carrière, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait devenir, il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer adulte.

Helga Macmillan ne sortait plus avec James Potter. Ses parents avaient divorcé et elle l'avait très mal pris : elle avait grossi d'au moins quinze kilos pendant l'été. Son cercle de copines, lui, avait sérieusement maigri. Christopher ne la trouvait plus du tout attirante et s'en sentait vaguement coupable, mais pas assez cependant pour essayer de défendre la pauvre fille quand ses anciennes "amies" se moquaient de son poids.

Puis il y eut un scandale pendant une classe de quatrième année de DCFM et Harry Potter en personne vint enseigner à l'école de sorcellerie pendant une semaine. Ensuite, Albus Potter et ses plus proches amis disparurent en même temps que l'homme dont on disait qu'il allait devenir le prochain premier ministre. Et quand ils revinrent, ils n'étaient plus que trois et ils étaient différents.

 _Plus âgés, plus sérieux, plus réalistes._

On parlait d'eux, mais on n'osait pas leur poser de questions.

Radio-Poudlard annonça bientôt qu'Albus s'en était allé à la guerre dans les Hébrides et qu'il y avait perdu une jambe.

Christopher en grinça des dents.

 _Evidemment_. Il fallait s'appeler Potter pour ne rien faire de particulier et se retrouver à la première page des journaux du jour au lendemain. Il fallait s'appeler Potter pour avoir une destinée toute prête qui vous tombe du ciel.

 _Ce n'était pas juste._

Il en avait mal au ventre. En sortant des toilettes, fixant un regard sombre sur son visage quelconque dans le miroir, il se lava les mains en sifflotant lugubrement : "Potter le malchanceux, Potter est devenu boiteux…", puis il éclata d'un rire cassé qui lui fit presque peur. Mais à ce moment-là, un autre garçon émergea d'une des cabines, l'air absolument enchanté.

\- Whah, elle est trop bonne, celle-là ! s'écria-t-il en remontant sa braguette.

Et il s'en alla en chantant d'une façon réjouie.

En moins d'une heure, la comptine avait fait le tour du château et trouvé plus de supporters qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ahuri, Christopher s'entendit désigner comme le génial inventeur de la nouvelle rengaine populaire et en éprouva une certaine fierté.

 _Peut-être, après tout, avait-il l'étoffe d'un vrai méchant, à défaut de pouvoir devenir un héros..._

Albus Potter revint à l'école au début du mois de juin. Il boitait légèrement et on ne l'autorisa pas à reprendre le Quidditch avant la fin de l'année. James était devenu curieusement protecteur de son frère, après des années à le tenir à distance.

Au début, ce fut difficile : tout le monde voulait voir la prothèse, mais Albus refusait de faire un show de sa blessure. On aurait dit plutôt qu'il essayait de se faire discret. Ses potes ne voulaient pas non plus raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant les semaines où ils avaient été absents. Christopher aurait préféré que cette aventure leur monte à la tête et qu'ils se comportent en vrais babouins arrogants : ç'aurait été plus facile de les détester et de continuer avec la chansonnette cruelle.

Puis il réalisa qu'Albus, encore une fois, échappait à la règle. Il tentait de disparaître quand il aurait pu savourer sa popularité. Il semblait n'avoir pas d'autre but que de mener sa scolarité aussi normalement que… _n'importe qui_.

Il ne voulait pas être spécial alors qu'il en avait l'occasion rêvée. Il ne se posait pas en héros, comme tout garçon _normal_ l'aurait fait.

 _Il n'était pas faible._

 _Depuis le début, ce gamin maigrichon n'était pas un loser._

Alors la sourde rancœur qui gangrénait le cœur de Christopher Cadwallader se mua en dégout profond.

 _Si ça avait été lui…_

Tout devint plus facile. L'année suivante, il inventa de nouveaux couplets à la comptine. Il suggéra qu'on perce les gouttières après avoir entendu James se plaindre que l'humidité écossaise faisait souffrir son frère. Il n'eut de cesse de trouver des moyens de faire craquer la belle apparence d'Albus.

Mais il échoua.

Gryffondor, avec un attrapeur unijambiste, remporta la Coupe de Quidditch. Christopher en eut une éruption de boutons.

Albus sortait avec Wendy Philips qui était devenue ravissante – bien que toujours aussi dangereuse avec une batte.

Il avait tout.

Il était resté fidèle à lui-même.

 _C'était injuste._

 _Injuste, injuste, injuste._

Christopher obtint son diplôme la même année que James dont on disait qu'il allait sûrement devenir auror comme son père.

Ses parents étaient à la cérémonie et semblaient fiers de lui, mais il ne pouvait que garder les yeux fixés sur Harry Potter qui félicitait son fils aîné, un bras passé autour des épaules de son cadet qui riait.

Ses deux frères l'invitèrent dans un pub et le firent trop boire. Il commença sa première journée dans le monde des adultes par une épouvantable gueule de bois et un commentaire attristé de son père : "Je pensais que toi, tu serais différent…"

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie et il était certain que ses parents s'en rendraient malades si leur fils de _Serdaigle_ se retrouvait à distribuer des prospectus sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

Puis Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood lui rendirent visite.

Son ancienne directrice de maison babilla au sujet d'un Enormus à Babille et de talents spéciaux et le professeur de Botanique lui tendit une revue qui parlait de géologie.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais faire un stage là-bas, suggéra-t-il. "Je suis sûr que ça te plairait."

Christopher avait la gorge serrée et ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il suivit le conseil.

Il découvrit qu'étudier les minéraux en compagnie de gens qui s'y connaissaient était mille fois plus passionnant que de farfouiller dans une carrière tout seul sous la surveillance intriguée de Bert Hammersmith. Il fut heureux, même s'il se demandait toujours quel était le but ultime de sa vie.

Il devint géologue et, lorsqu'on lui proposa d'aller en Antarctique, il accepta.

 _C'était la chance de sa vie._

En arrivant à la Base d'Inlandsis, il reçut un choc glacé en découvrant les quatre inséparables de Poudlard y travaillaient aussi.

 _C'était comme une malédiction._

Mais, à peine quelques jours après son arrivée, il dut sortir en exploration avec Albus. Ils furent surpris par un blizzard, durent s'abriter dans la _Carcasse de la Baleine_ et y restèrent coincés pendant deux jours. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la Tour, Albus pouvait à peine marcher, les dents crispées de douleur. Christopher, qui avait aussi des engelures aux mains et aux orteils, se retrouva en même temps que lui dans l'infirmerie et vit le moignon pour la première fois.

Et pour la première fois aussi, il vit Albus pleurer.

Il réalisa qu'il était humain, faillible – pas très différent de lui-même.

Alors, quelque chose changea.

Peut-être était-ce la frustration qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du jeune homme. Peut-être la façon amicale dont Albus s'adressait à lui depuis son arrivée – les trois autres ne cachaient pas leur animosité. Ou peut-être simplement le fait que, pendant qu'ils étaient dans la grotte, le fils Potter n'avait pas cessé de chercher des traces d'animaux ou des signes que l'Axe s'était ouvert.

Dans un sens, quand ils s'immergeaient dans leurs spécialités, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Après ça, Christopher décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer _aimable_ , mais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de relancer les hostilités.

 _Celui qui trouverait l'Axe serait le vrai héros. Cela suffirait._

Ensuite, tout alla de travers.

Le mot "renoncer" apparut, gravé sous la plante de son pied, Calcifer leur annonça une prophétie terrifiante, des phénomènes étranges se produisirent, il rêva de choses et de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, Albus devint gravement malade et il apparut qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas humain mais à moitié dragon, les étoiles tombèrent et finalement la Porte s'ouvrit.

Ce n'était plus une compétition. Cela ressemblait davantage à un jeu de survie dans lequel ils étaient tous pris au piège.

La gravité disparut et leurs priorités s'inversèrent, des liens s'affermirent et d'autres se formèrent.

Christopher cessa d'avoir peur de Calcifer. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Terrence Swanson. Il découvrit qu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'il considérait Gunter comme une sorte de figure paternelle : sans doute la gentillesse toute poufsoufflienne du chef d'équipe y était pour quelque chose. Il cessa de flirter avec la belle Vivienne pour la traiter en véritable camarade et se mit à éprouver une certaine pitié pour Wendy et Euphrosine. Scorpius et Poivre restèrent des mystères à ses yeux.

Mais il ne comprit le secret d'Albus qu'au moment où il perdit toute notion de la réalité et s'enfonça dans un rêve éclatant de blancheur, environné d'un tourbillon de papillons dorés.

Il vit l'avenir tel qu'il aurait dû s'écrire. Il vit ses frères l'admirer, il ressentit ce que cela faisait d'avoir un but et de le savoir, il marcha dans les traces de l'homme qu'il avait désiré être. Il toucha du doigt ce qu'il pouvait devenir avec un tel potentiel - s'il restait ici, s'il s'abandonnait à cette réalité tellement préférable à l'autre.

Puis il sut.

Que c'était faux, mais qu'il avait le choix de l'accepter ou de l'ignorer.

 _Renoncer._

Il s'était demandé des dizaines de fois ce à quoi le mot faisait allusion.

 _Renoncer à l'expédition ? Renoncer à leurs vies : cela voulait-il dire qu'ils allaient tous mourir en descendant dans l'Axe ? Renoncer à des principes, à leurs noms, à quelque chose qu'ils aimaient ?_

Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Mais soudain, dans cette clarté irréelle où tous ses souvenirs flottaient comme des bulles de savon au milieu de morceaux de verre colorés dans lesquels miroitait un avenir merveilleux, la réponse lui sembla évidente.

Toute sa vie, il avait cherché à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Toute sa vie, il s'était épuisé à essayer d'être différent.

Toute sa vie, il avait refusé de s'accepter, tel qu'il était. Ni un loser, ni un mec cool.

 _Juste lui._

Tout bêtement lui. Lui, passable et passionné de cailloux. Lui, le nul qui n'avait pas de destinée, lui qui ne serait jamais ni un héros ni un vilain.

Lui, le fils d'un employé des postes et d'une petite infirmière moldue, l'ancien élève de Serdaigle, le géologue envoyé en Antarctique.

Lui, Christopher Cadwallader.

 _Mais il n'était pas si mal._

 _Il était lui._

Et tant qu'il déciderait de se mettre en action, sans attendre un signe du destin, il pourrait avancer.

 _Vivre était un accomplissement en soi._

Alors il sourit et il sentit qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

Il flottait dans le néant, nu, mais pourtant il lui sembla qu'un énorme poids venait d'être enlevé de sa poitrine.

Il se sentit étrangement léger – étrangement _heureux_.

Un papillon aux ailes de feu se posa sur son orteil et quelque chose scintilla sous son pied, mais il n'eut pas mal.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

On l'appelait.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et une migraine terrible lui grippa le cerveau, comme si une araignée particulièrement vicieuse lui serrait les tempes entre ses pinces.

\- Ah, il revient à lui, je crois, dit quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ajouta une autre voix, qu'il identifia comme celle de Poivre.

Il entrouvrit une paupière, distingua d'abord la planche qui soutenait la couchette au-dessus de la sienne ( _quelqu'un y avait gravé les symboles alchimiques des sept éléments reconnus par les sorciers : air, eau, terre, feu, espace, temps et magie_ ), puis un visage préoccupé qui se penchait sur lui.

\- ça va ? demanda Gunter.

Christopher voulut répondre, mais il avait la gorge terriblement sèche et ne put émettre qu'une espèce de gémissement pathétique.

\- Terrence, il s'est réveillé ! appela aussitôt le chef d'équipe en se tournant vers la pièce.

\- Donnez-lui à boire, répondit la voix lointaine du médicomage.

Cadwallader approuva d'un grognement. L'eau que contenait la tasse que Gunter approcha prudemment de ses lèvres était délicieusement fraiche. Elle avait un goût vaguement ferrugineux et il se demanda si la lumière d'or sanglant qui entrait à flots dans la Citrouille était due à une grotte aux parois d'hématite rouge.

\- Où suis-je ? parvint-il à demander enfin, laissant sa nuque s'enfoncer de nouveau dans l'oreiller.

Il se sentait épouvantablement faible.

Le chef d'équipe lui tapota le bras avec gentillesse. Ses yeux pétillaient malicieusement derrière ses lunettes.

\- La question est plutôt : _où avez-vous été ?_ répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Christopher réfléchit quelques instants, malgré son mal de tête.

\- Je… _rêvais_ , je crois, murmura-t-il finalement. "De quand j'étais gosse… et du futur aussi… de ce que ça aurait pu être si… si j'avais… été… _quelqu'un d'autre_ …"

Gunter sourit.

\- Et ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit. Son visage se décrispa.

 _La sensation de légèreté, de soulagement, de liberté, était toujours là._

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Et puis voilà. Je suis moi et je suis là, dit-il simplement.

Le vieil homme hocha le menton.

\- Bravo, souffla-t-il.

A côté de lui, l'elfe observait le géologue d'un air étrange.

Terrence grimpa dans la Citrouille et s'approcha en s'essuyant les mains sur un mouchoir qu'il fourra dans une poche de sa blouse blanche.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, comment ça se passe par ici ?

Il examina rapidement Christopher, puis se redressa, l'air satisfait.

\- En pleine forme ! Enfin, il le sera quand on lui aura donné de quoi manger. Aux fourneaux, Poivre, mon ami !

\- Les Elfes Libres _choisissent_ leurs amis, répliqua le vieux serviteur d'un ton majestueux – mais il s'en fut en direction de la cuisine.

Terrence agita négligemment sa baguette en direction du salon et un fauteuil s'approcha en se dandinant, suivi de Matilda et Vivienne qui prirent un air soulagé en constatant que Christopher semblait aller mieux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix un peu enrouée.

\- C'était la faute de ces fleurs vers lesquelles nous ont guidés les papillons, expliqua Terrence en s'asseyant confortablement. "Matilda a tout de suite vu le danger. Elle nous a secoué les uns après les autres et obligé à sortir de la transe que provoquent ces… euh… nougatines ?"

\- _Obliviatines_ , rectifia la jeune biologiste d'un ton plein de crainte respectueuse. "Des s-scientifiques qui ne se p-protégeaient pas c-correctement ont p-perdu toute no-otion de la r-réalité en les étudiant."

\- Bref. Mais pour toi, c'était trop tard, tu étais déjà trop loin dans le rêve. On a dû te transporter hors du champ et attendre que tu _reviennes par toi-même_.

\- Vous aviez les yeux révulsés, c'était effrayant, frissonna Vivienne.

Christopher se souleva péniblement sur un coude. Le sang battait furieusement sous son crâne.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté… inconscient ?

\- N'essaie pas de te lever. Tu es resté dans les choux pendant quatorze heures, répondit complaisamment Terrence. "On pensait bien te laisser là et continuer l'exploration pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais Gunter n'a pas voulu."

\- C'était hors de question, dit tranquillement le chef d'équipe.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tous rêvé ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en détournant le regard et Christopher en déduisit que leurs expériences n'avaient pas dû se terminer aussi paisiblement que la sienne. Il se rappela soudain de la lumière sous son pied et se redressa brusquement pour vérifier si le mot était toujours gravé dans sa peau.

La Citrouille tangua et il eut l'impression que ses yeux basculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Des étoiles se mirent à danser dans l'obscurité et il sentit qu'on le rattrapait, qu'on l'adossait avec précaution contre un mur.

Sa vision revint et avec elle une violente nausée.

\- ça va mieux ? demanda Terrence d'un ton moqueur, quand le géologue eut fini de vomir. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de te lever."

Christopher grogna de nouveau, avachi sur la couchette.

\- Je voulais voir si… l'inscription… était toujours là, expliqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le médicomage fronça un sourcil, puis il sembla comprendre et pâlit.

\- Tu veux dire que… c'était un genre d'épreuve ? Alors…

Il s'agenouilla fébrilement et ôta la chaussette de son patient pour vérifier la plante du pied. Quand il releva la tête, il était décomposé.

\- Il n'y a plus rien, souffla-t-il.

Il toucha machinalement sa nuque, grimaça comme s'il avait effleuré une croûte et s'assit sur le tapis.

Vivienne ouvrait de grands yeux sans vraiment comprendre, mais Gunter avait lui aussi un air grave. Matilda poussa soudain une exclamation étouffée et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

\- Alors ça veut dire que je vous ai réveillés trop tôt… que vous auriez pu… être _délivrés_ … couina-t-elle.

\- ça n'aurait pas marché pour Albus, de toute manière, dit lentement Terrence. "Et je doute que Scorpius s'en serait sorti indemne."

Son visage était grisâtre et on aurait dit qu'il avait dix ans de plus. Il se força à avaler sa salive, puis releva la tête pour regarder Christopher en face.

\- Je suppose que c'était ton grand moment, murmura-t-il.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

\- Ohé ! appela une voix de l'extérieur. "On aurait besoin d'un coup de main si la Belle au Bois Dormant va mieux !"

Gunter tressaillit. Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil, se leva et entraina les femmes avec lui.

\- Venez, allons aider Wendy.

Terrence et Christopher restèrent seuls, sans oser se regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda le patient.

Le médicomage sembla s'éveiller d'une transe.

\- Oh, ils sont en train de pêcher des oiseaux-lunes.

Le géologue fronça un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

Terrence eut un sourire fatigué.

\- Tu verras tout à l'heure. La grotte où on a atterri après le champ des _Savoirs_ est… hum. Intéressante.

Il essuya ses paumes moites sur ses genoux et se mit debout.

\- Bon, j'y retourne. Je dois m'occuper d'Al. Essaie de te reposer. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses reprendre la route avant demain, dans ton état. Ne laisse pas Poivre te faire avaler des cornichons marinés sous prétexte que c'est bon à la santé, hein.

Christopher retint le jeune homme blond par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Albus et Scorpius ? Ils sont encore inconscients ?

Terrence se mordilla la lèvre, puis lâcha un soupir.

\- Scorpius a été pas mal secoué, mais il s'en remettra. Al n'a pas été affecté par les papillons, mais… il s'est retransformé en dragon, pour le moment. Et je ne suis pas vétérinaire, moi. C'est _lui,_ l'expert en soins aux créatures magiques !

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte par laquelle le soleil rougeoyant entrait à flots, puis se retourna.

\- Chris ?

\- Ouais ?

Terrence se gratta la tête, puis enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche pour se donner un air détaché.

\- Non, rien, dit-il finalement. "Repose-toi."

Le géologue se rallongea prudemment et ferma les yeux quand le médicomage eut quitté la pièce. Il savourait la sensation de légèreté dans sa poitrine quand il sentit la première brûlure salée au coin de sa paupière.

 _Renoncer._

 _Tout serait différent, maintenant._

Une main grêle se posa sur son épaule et il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ne pleurez pas, dit l'elfe en lui tendant un bocal dont émanait une forte odeur de vinaigre.

\- Je vais bien. Ce sont des larmes de joie, pouffa le géologue avec un hoquet. "Non merci, Poivre. Je passe sur les cornichons."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Ah, toutes mes excuses. Les papillons arrivent en ligne droite du film**_ **Cowboy Beebop** _ **. Je cherchais d'où je les avais tirés, ceux-là... j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient dans**_ **Avatar** _ **, allez savoir pourquoi... Bref, j'espère que Christopher Cadwallader vous est un peu plus sympathique, maintenant. Juste pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas, son épreuve était la plus facile de toutes...**_

 _ **Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews ! Je vogue sur votre enthousiasme et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante !**_


	19. Les Montagnes Flottantes

**MONTAGNES FLOTTANTES & LÉZARDS LIBELLULES**

* * *

Wendy croqua dans sa pomme et mâcha consciencieusement le morceau avant de continuer.

\- … et alors, une fois qu'on a été tous barricadés dans la Citrouille, j'ai actionné les ventilateurs pour purifier l'air de ce pollen hallucinogène. Euphrosine a dit que le ciel bleu n'était sans doute qu'une illusion, un couvercle magique ou quelque chose du genre. On s'est dépêchés de traverser le champ et de l'autre côté, on est tombés de nouveau dans un de ces puits avec la gravité inversée. Wooosh ! On a été aspirés et ensuite on s'est retrouvés éjectés ici !

Elle avait fait un grand geste de bras et manqué d'éborgner Christopher qui se décala prudemment de quelques centimètres sur le rebord de la falaise.

\- Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de lancer le grappin ! Il s'est accroché et on a pu remonter la citrouille jusqu'à la terre ferme – enfin, si on peut appeler ça _la_ _terre_ , ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Elle engouffra le dernier quartier de sa pomme et s'essuya les doigts sur le chiffon de mécanique qui pendait de sa poche. "Et voilà. Une bonne chose qu'on était tous dans la Citrouille, hein ? Depuis, avec la flèche à traction – je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi elle servait, mais _maintenant_ je comprends – on passe d'un îlot à l'autre. C'est génial, non ?"

Christopher acquiesça. Il contempla un instant ses jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide au-dessus des effiloches de brume couleur lavande, puis releva la tête.

\- On monte, on dirait, observa-t-il. "Je croyais qu'on essayait d'atteindre les _profondeurs_ de l'Axe."

Wendy se mit à rire.

\- Oh, mais Gunter te dirait que c'est notre perception, mais que ce n'est pas forcément la réalité. Après tout, il se pourrait très bien qu'on ait la tête en bas et qu'on soit _en fait_ en train de descendre."

Tout était possible, en effet. Après tout, l'endroit où ils naviguaient défiait à nouveau la logique et l'imagination.

La Citrouille avait ancré ses six pattes sur une des montagnes pourpres qui flottaient dans un ciel immense, d'un violet rougeoyant, piqueté de milliards d'étoiles aux reflets d'améthyste. Des baobabs et des pins parasols aux étranges silhouettes sombres se découpaient sur l'horizon féérique. Des lianes lamées de rose et des glycines luxuriantes tombaient en grappes gracieuses sous les masses de roche poreuse poussées par le vent.

Dans cette clarté crépusculaire, les îlots se déplaçaient lentement. Ils s'entrechoquaient parfois et une pluie de petites pierres vermeilles tombait sur les coraux lie-de-vin qui s'accrochaient aux falaises. L'air était doux, rempli d'une odeur suave et sucrée. De la vapeur mauve s'élevait des cascades qui se déversaient inlassablement dans le ciel et des constellations inconnues miroitaient de toutes parts, sans se soucier d'être observées en levant la tête ou en baissant les yeux.

Vivienne, d'ailleurs, s'était allongée au bord d'une falaise et les étudiait à travers une énorme loupe ronde qui n'était pas sans rappeler un instrument ordinairement réservé à la vision sous-marine.

Calcifer, qui folâtrait avec une nuée de lucioles, avait l'air d'un ruban de lumière ou d'une comète serpentine.

\- En tout cas, c'est très beau, dit Christopher avec sincérité.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur, gloussa Wendy. "Regarde bien. Là-bas, par exemple, au-dessus de cet arbre – un… qu'est-ce que Matilda a dit déjà ? Ah oui, un Acacia d'Afrique – tu vois le croissant de lune ?"

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

\- Ouais. Et ben ?

\- C'est _pas_ un croissant de lune, dit la jeune fille en se levant et en frottant son jean pour se débarrasser de la poussière violine qui s'y était collée. "C'est un oiseau. Il y a des _créatures_ dans l'Axe ! Des animaux qui n'existent pas dans le monde extérieur !"

A son expression de ravissement, Christopher pensa qu'elle était très bien assortie avec son fiancé et chercha celui-ci des yeux.

Le dragon était roulé en boule dans un baobab et sa queue en forme d'as de pique se balançait comme celle d'une panthère, en un point d'interrogation agacé. Il avait l'air d'être en train de dormir, mais, tout en soignant le coup de griffe qu'il avait sur le bras, Terrence les avait prévenus que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Apparemment, Albus n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son âme jumelle et Crocmou n'était pas toujours d'humeur joueuse.

\- Il en a gobé un, tout à l'heure, dit Wendy qui avait suivi le regard du géologue. "Je suppose qu'il avait faim, mais ç'aurait été bien de pouvoir examiner un spécimen de plus près."

Son ton résigné était presque comique si on considérait à quel point la situation était dramatique. Christopher lâcha un petit sifflotement d'admiration, puis se leva à son tour.

\- Bon, allons en attraper un, alors. Comme ça, quand il reviendra à lui, Potter aura de quoi faire des observations.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant, intervint Gunter qui s'était approché d'eux par derrière et avait écouté la fin de leur conversation. "Comme vous pouvez le constater, à l'exception de son bec en forme de croissant de lune, ce volatile est absolument invisible. Si Calcifer n'en avait pas incendié un par mégarde, nous ne les aurions sans doute pas remarqués."

\- ça fait deux piafs morts depuis que nous sommes arrivés, grommela Christopher. "Je doute que notre visite soit très bonne pour l'écologie de l'Axe."

A sa grande surprise, Wendy pouffa de rire.

\- En chasse, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Le ciel de pourpre glissait des reflets byzantins dans ses courts cheveux châtains et les étoiles pétillaient, argentées, au fond de ses yeux. Christopher remarqua la petite cicatrice qui traçait une virgule sur son menton triangulaire et se demanda si c'était un accident de mécanique ou une blessure reçue dans les Hébrides.

 _"Miss Philips, cette impétuosité sera votre perte", lançait un professeur alors que les sixièmes années observaient, goguenards, un groupe d'élèves de quatorze ans couverts de boue et de brindilles. Au milieu d'eux, une adolescente aux longues boucles emmêlées se dandinait impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et son uniforme était le plus abimé de tous, mais elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même._

Christopher se permit un sourire narquois à ce souvenir. _Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose qui fasse peur à Wendy Philips ? Non, certainement pas._ Elle n'avait jamais cessé de foncer dans le tas pour aller au bout de ses idées ou protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était que justice qu'elle fasse partie de cette exploration.

Il tira aussi sa baguette de sa poche et se tourna vers Gunter qui attendait, les mains sur les hanches.

\- En chasse ! répondit-il joyeusement.

La Citrouille était accroupie sur une étendue d'herbe parme et une spirale de fumée s'échappait du tuyau en chapeau pointu qui servait de cheminée, montant doucement vers le ciel étoilé.

Ils venaient enfin de réussir à coordonner leurs sortilèges pour que le filet magique prenne au piège l'un des oiseaux-lunes – _et pourquoi donc tant de choses devaient avoir un nom sélénite dans l'Axe où aucune lumière lunaire ne pouvait filtrer ?_ – lorsque un bruit semblable à un vrombissement d'hélicoptère s'éleva soudain derrière l'une des montagnes flottantes.

Matilda, qui prélevait des échantillons, pendue au bout d'une corde le long d'une falaise, poussa un glapissement de terreur.

Scorpius, qui écrivait son rapport, assis sur la marche devant la porte de la Citrouille, se leva en laissant tomber carnet et plume, la bouche entrouverte.

Poivre cessa de surveiller la lessive qui s'étendait d'elle-même en tendant des fils d'un baobab à l'autre et plongea dans la corbeille à linge où il disparut.

Euphrosine lâcha sa tasse qui resta suspendue en l'air, le sucre tanguant comme un iceberg sur les vagues du thé, et se retrouva assise sur le sol dans un tas de jupons, renversée par Calcifer qui venait de tourbillonner d'excitation autour d'elle.

Le dragon dressa une oreille et tourna la tête, sa queue se balançant toujours sous la branche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_ ? balbutia Terrence en baissant sa baguette.

Le toucan invisible dans le filet magique dut sentir que le piège s'affaiblissait car il devint soudain rose bonbon, se débattit furieusement pour s'échapper et s'envola avec un croassement indigné, éparpillant derrière lui un nuage de plumes.

Les yeux écarquillés, Gunter, Wendy et Christopher s'étaient figés et ne virent pas leur spécimen se faire la malle.

Derrière l'une des montagnes pourpres qui flottaient tranquillement dans le ciel violacé venait de surgir une immense créature.

Un _lézard_ géant si on en croyait les écailles et la tête de saurien, la crête bleue, les pattes griffues et le mufle visqueux dont jaillissait une langue préhensile. Une _libellule_ , si on considérait les longues ailes nacrées déployées en élytres aux membranes de différentes tailles, fines et délicates, et l'abdomen annelé qui se terminait par une espèce de bourgeon.

Le tout était à peu près aussi gros qu'un camion et vous observait avec ses yeux globuleux.

\- Il considère le menu, bredouilla Christopher.

\- Mais non. Il se demande s'il faut avoir peur de nous, protesta Wendy à voix basse, resserrant sa main moite sur sa baguette.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Gunter.

De l'agitation dans les parasols des pins d'un îlot tout proche laissa deviner l'envolée d'une nuée d'oiseaux-lunes, mais leur camouflage était parfait : leurs becs attrapaient les reflets d'améthyste des étoiles et se fondaient dans l'immensité rougeoyante.

\- Ne bougez pas, dit soudain la voix d'Albus, toute proche.

Wendy étouffa une exclamation heureuse.

Son fiancé était en train de se laisser glisser de son baobab à l'acacia biscornu dans lequel étaient perchés les quatre apprentis chasseurs. Terrence surveilla l'exercice en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de le voir chuter, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur leur branche.

\- Désolé pour le coup de patte, chuchota le jeune homme quand il fut à leur niveau. "C'était un réflexe, on a eu mal. Ça fait à Dewis le même effet que si tu étais un papillon, quand tu le touches."

\- Oh, dit le médicomage avec un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux.

Il se frotta machinalement la nuque.

\- Mais sous ta forme humaine, ça ne t'affecte pas, observa Christopher à voix basse.

Albus leva ses yeux d'émeraude dans lesquels dansait un poudroiement d'or.

\- Non, dit-il. "Plus maintenant."

Gunter ne dit rien.

\- On voulait attraper un oiseau-lune pour que tu puisses l'étudier, souffla Wendy d'un ton malicieux. "Mais maintenant on se demandait si tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt un moustique à carapace."

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Je crois j'aimerais beaucoup ramener à l'Institut un spécimen de zygoptère abyssal, si je pouvais trouver une cage assez grande.

\- On fait de la magie, non ? gloussa la jeune fille. "On devrait pouvoir arranger ça."

\- _On_ va se faire bouffer, je vous rappelle, grogna Christopher.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'énorme libellule les toisa de son regard reptilien et vola en vrombissant autour de l'îlot pendant un moment, mais ils eurent tôt fait de constater qu'elle utilisait sa trombe pour aspirer le suc des glycines et ne semblait pas équipée du genre de râtelier qu'on se serait attendu à trouver dans une gueule aussi énorme. Alors que leur montagne flottante continuait de croiser dans l'espace interstellaire, d'autres créatures comme elles apparurent et ils eurent tout le loisir de les étudier.

Albus noircit un tas de pages de carnets avec des croquis montrant les espèces d'ouïes que la bête avait sur les joues. Ses annotations allaient du système de vol permis par des nodus semblable à ceux d'un odonatoptère à des remarques sur le dessin compliqué des écailles : arabesques violettes sur fond turquoise pour ce qu'il identifia comme les mâles, alvéoles jaunes et camouflage rouge pour les femelles.

Assis au bord de la falaise, il ne semblait pas voir le temps passer et Terrence dut l'obliger à faire une pause pour avaler une paire de sandwichs et un verre de lait. Sur l'horizon, une grande lumière étincelante avait fini par naître et grossissait d'heure en heure, comme une supernova.

Un oiseau-lune se posa près de l'éthologue et s'approcha avec curiosité, repérable uniquement aux empreintes de pattes qu'il laissait dans la poussière violine. Albus attendit patiemment, puis il tendit la main très doucement et toucha le bec d'ivoire en forme de croissant de lune.

Le toucan frémit et ses plumes se colorèrent un instant, puis il s'envola et disparut. Le jeune homme sourit, puis se dépêcha de tracer une esquisse du volatile.

\- T'as pu faire toutes les observations que tu voulais ? demanda Terrence en venant s'asseoir à côté de l'éthologue.

Le soleil qui se levait en face d'eux rebondissait sur le verre de ses lunettes.

\- Pas toutes, dit Albus. "Mais bien plus que ce que j'espérais."

Il posa son crayon et tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- Encore désolé pour le coup de griffe. Je te promets que c'était un accident.

Le médicomage tapota le bandage enroulé autour de son bras.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Regarde, tu vas mieux, aujourd'hui. Pas de fièvre, les pupilles claires et tu as de l'appétit. C'est n'importe quoi, quand on considère que tu avais l'air à moitié mort il y a deux jours. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas le prix à payer, tu vois. Quand tu t'es transformé, ces derniers temps, Dewis avait entièrement le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Albus baissa les yeux.

\- Pas Dewis, murmura-t-il. " _Crocmou_. J'veux dire… ce n'était pas comme si je savais ce qui se passait et que j'entendais la voix de Dewis. On ne se disputait pas non plus, on n'essayait pas d'être tout entier l'un ou l'autre… c'était… c'était comme si on dormait _tous les deux_ et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un dragon au gouvernail. Une bête sauvage, Terrence. Pas un humain métamorphosé ou la mémoire ancienne de Dewis sous cette forme, mais… juste un animal."

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a croqué l'oiseau, dit lentement Terrence. "Parce que c'est ce que font les chats."

Albus eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Les _très gros_ chats.

Son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la serra.

\- On trouvera une solution, dit-il. "Je _sais_ que toutes les réponses sont dans l'Axe."

Il y avait une certitude inébranlable dans sa voix, mais son ami ne comprit pourquoi que le soir, lorsque l'équipe, rassemblée autour de Calcifer pour faire griller des marshmallows, se mit à évoquer l'expérience du Champ des Savoirs.

Gunter fut le premier à raconter qu'il avait vu son fils en train d'étudier avec lui en Antarctique. Sa voix humble encouragea les autres et ils s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres, le regard fixé sur les braises qui pétillaient doucement en montant vers les étoiles, sur le dos ronronnant du petit daemon.

\- Moi, j'ai rêvé que Nero avait cessé de poursuivre Moby Dick et que nous vivions tous ensemble dans une maison sur pilotis sur l'Île au Volcan, soupira Vivienne quand Christopher eut terminé de parler.

Personne ne comprit exactement que qui ou de quoi elle parlait, mais chacun ressentit sa tristesse.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'on avait des enfants… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, en baissant les yeux sous son épaisse frange cramoisie.

Matilda lui passa un bras autour des épaules sans rien dire. Wendy chercha la main d'Albus dans l'obscurité et la serra. Il répondit d'une tendre pression.

\- Moi, j'étais dans une sorte de bibliothèque gigantesque, expliqua Terrence avec animation. "Il y avait des livres par _milliers_ de milliards, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. C'était si grand qu'il fallait prendre des ascenseurs de verre pour aller d'une section à une autre ! C'était comme une _planète_ entière recouverte de bouquins et il suffisait de penser à un sujet pour savoir où on trouverait tout ce qui avait été écrit là-dessus."

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient derrière ses lunettes. Il repoussa derrière son oreille une longue mèche blonde et continua d'une voix vibrante d'excitation.

\- Je pense que dans cette illusion, il y a quand même une part de réalité. C'était très tangible, et je me demande jusqu'à quel point ça aurait pu devenir _vrai_. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de vivant, mais on pouvait invoquer les auteurs et parler avec eux et leurs poser des questions ou leur demander de développer tel ou tel paragraphe et c'était tellement – _intéressant_ !

Les mots se précipitaient si vite dans sa bouche qu'il en bégayait presque.

\- ça d-devait être horrible si t-tu étais _tout seul_ , dit Matilda avec un frisson.

Terrence la regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Oh, dit-il. "Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon."

Il haussa les épaules pour dissiper l'idée et reprit son récit avec enthousiasme.

\- Le plus important, c'était que toutes les connaissances du monde, les expériences du passé, les futures découvertes, une analyse exacte et fouillée du présent… tout était _à portée de main_ !

Il avait le souffle encore coupé, mais il se rembrunit soudain.

\- Enfin, jusqu'au moment où tu m'as sorti de là en me secouant, conclut-il.

Les autres ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

\- Tu regrettes de ne pas être resté là-bas ? demanda finalement Christopher.

Terrence mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Wendy qui l'observait avec inquiétude, évita le regard de braise que Calcifer fixait sur lui, puis lâcha un petit reniflement insouciant.

\- Bah. On a encore un tas de choses à découvrir ici, alors… ça va.

Euphrosine fixait les flammes d'un air terriblement sombre.

\- Jen avait dit ça, lui aussi… murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, puis Gunter se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Scorpius qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Et vous, agent Malefoy ? De quoi avez-vous rêvé ?

Le jeune homme blond sursauta. Un éclair - de colère, ou peut-être de honte - passa dans ses yeux gris orageux.

\- Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas _obligés_ de le raconter, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Le chef d'équipe eut un mouvement d'étonnement.

\- Euh… non, bien sûr. Personne n'est forcé de partager son ressenti. Je pensais juste que… que cela pouvait apporter quelques chose à notre compréhension de l'Axe.

\- J'en doute, siffla Scorpius.

Il se leva et quitta le cercle d'un pas énervé.

\- Il n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans son linge sale, dit Poivre d'un ton sentencieux. "Les elfes n'aiment pas cela non plus."

\- Ce que vous n'aimez pas, c'est qu'on vous _donne_ du linge, lança Vivienne.

Et tout le monde rit, un peu maladroitement.

\- Moi, j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans le _Poudlard Express_ , dit Wendy. "C'était comme quand j'avais onze ans, mais il y avait des différences. Par exemple…"

\- Ah non, le sujet était clos, protesta Calcifer en faisant soudain ronfler ses flammes, réduisant le marshmallow de Christopher à l'état de cendres gluantes. "On ne peut pas plutôt parler d'essayer de faire goûter une couenne de lard aux oiseaux invisibles ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont carnivores."

\- Je crois qu'on va plutôt parler d' _esprits sylvains_ , riposta le géologue d'un ton menaçant.

Les autres rirent, mais Albus ne se joignit pas à eux. Il regardait en direction de la Citrouille et se demandait ce qui avait ramené sur le visage de Scorpius une expression qu'il n'y avait pas lue depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Autour d'eux, le ciel violet pâlissait à la lumière vive du soleil sur l'horizon et les montagnes flottantes s'ourlaient d'or. Dans la vapeur incandescente qui s'élevait des cascades mauves, les lézards libellules volaient en étendant leurs immenses ailes nacrées.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent sur un plateau rocheux. La nuit étoilée avait disparu et ils surplombaient une immense plaine, très plate, sous un ciel d'un blanc laiteux. Il fallut encore s'encorder pour descendre et une fois en bas, ils réalisèrent qu'il faisait très chaud et que de petits grains secs s'élevaient du sol, comme s'il neigeait du sable à l'envers. Certains se nouèrent un foulard autour du nez, d'autres choisirent de se protéger avec un sortilège de têtenbulle, même si cela vous donnait l'impression d'avoir un bocal sur le visage.

On ne voyait pas le soleil, mais on le sentait oppressant. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et aperçurent d'autres créatures dans une espèce de brouillard de chaleur : des antilopes qui bondissaient et d'étranges singes peinturlurés comme des guerriers, aux ventres pendants et aux longs bras qui trainaient. Wendy se plaignait du sable qui s'incrustait dans les rouages de sa machine et la faisait grincer douloureusement. Matilda dénicha un genre de fleur rouge et faillit se faire dévorer la main par les pistils hargneux. Vivienne continuait de chercher sans succès la raison pour laquelle l'astrolabe s'était remis à fonctionner dans l'Axe. Elle leur avait assuré que les étoiles qu'ils avaient vues les jours précédents n'en étaient pas, mais elle ne pouvait leur expliquer pourquoi.

La nuit tomba abruptement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Calcifer se mit à briller telle une vive flamme bleue dans le noir et pendant un instant ils crurent que le sable allait cesser d'élever du sol. Puis ils se mirent à grelotter alors qu'un souffle de vent glacé courait à ras de terre, et soudain des cristaux de neige se mirent à monter vers le ciel en une danse lente.

Scorpius et Terrence étaient persuadés qu'ils marchaient "sur le plafond d'une grotte géante", mais Christopher affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène minéralogique.

Le dragon, qui avait trottiné docilement toute la journée à côté d'Euphrosine, s'enfonça dans l'obscurité subitement et ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, les babines ensanglantées, un cuissot entre les crocs.

\- Un genre d'autruche, si j'en crois cet ergot, l'identifia Gunter quand il put récupérer l'os raclé jusqu'à la moelle. "Mais évidemment ce serait mieux si notre expert en créatures pouvait se contenter de les étudier, au lieu de les dévorer."

La Citrouille éclairée de l'intérieur dessinait un halo bienveillant dans la plaine obstinément sombre. Poivre fit des crêpes et ils eurent l'impression d'être de retour dans la Tour d'Observation, jusqu'au lendemain où la chaleur les accabla de nouveau.

Au bout de la plaine, ils quittèrent la neige et le sable pour se retrouver au-dessus d'une autre vallée : celle-ci était remplie de verdure, de sapins et de buissons en fleurs. De fines écharpes de nuages traversaient le ciel bleu et des ptérodactyles passaient en poussant des cris perçants au-dessus des collines.

\- J'y comprends que dalle, dit Christopher en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "C'est quoi, l'Axe, à la fin ? Une réserve naturelle ? Un délire de la nature ? C'est quand qu'on tombe sur la source de la magie ou le secret des origines de la vie ?"

\- Je commence à croire que nous n'avions rien compris depuis le début, murmura Vivienne.

Terrence, lui, ne dit rien. Il venait d'arrêter sa longue-vue sur quelque chose et sa respiration s'était arrêtée.

\- Des traces de civilisation, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il réussit enfin à parler.

Gunter se rua sur la longue-vue et l'ajusta à son œil, les mains tremblantes.

Dans la loupe de verre se dressait une haute tour en ruines. Elle était entourée de murs effondrés, dorés par la lumière, et semblait aussi vieille que le monde.

\- Agartha, balbutia le vieil homme. "C'était donc vrai… un peuple a habité ce pays…"

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il se tourna vers les autres, un sourire illuminant son visage buriné par leur longue marche dans le désert.

Tous les humains, y compris Euphrosine, semblaient sous le choc. Mais le dragon, lui, leva le museau et huma l'air. Ses crocs se découvrirent et il gronda sourdement.

\- Ouaip, tu as raison, lui dit Calcifer qui regardait gravement les ruines dressées au cœur de la plaine verdoyante.

Et Poivre plissa les yeux, sa main grêle en visière au-dessus de ses sourcils broussailleux.

D'aussi loin, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais une ombre avait bougé au pied de la tour et des yeux rougeoyants s'étaient tournés dans leur direction pendant un instant.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Je pensais qu'on était presque à la veille de l'épreuve d'Euphrosine, mais il faudra attendre encore un chapitre, finalement... Je suis tellement surexcitée quand je lis vos reviews ! ça me donne des tas d'idées, ça me rappelle des choses que je ne dois pas oublier et du coup les chapitres s'étoffent davantage - vous me gardez dans la bonne direction... merci mille fois !**_

 _ **Avec Euphrosine, on saura enfin la vérité sur Calcifer. Mais pas tout de suite ! D'abord, je crois qu'on veut tous savoir ce dont Scorpius a rêvé. Non ? ^^**_

 _ **Au programme du prochain chapitre : on va flipper avec le retour de l'ennemi qui se cache dans le noir - et cette fois on va l'apercevoir ! J'espère qu'on s'en sortira sans trop de casse... Et puis, Scorpius fera des confidences et nous donnera des indices à son insu sur ce que sera son épreuve, on retrouvera notre Albus bien-aimé qui sait encourager les autres et on aura un moment super chou entre les quatre amis. L'Axe ne devrait pas nous décevoir avec des paysages toujours plus magnifiques, inspirés de l'animé "la princesse  & le pilote".**_

 _ **Il nous reste environ sept chapitres, si l'histoire veut bien suivre le planning comme je le lui demande. Que Christopher ne s'impatiente pas, on finira par arriver à cette fameuse source de magie, même si je suis sûre que vous autres lecteurs avez déjà votre idée de ce dont il s'agit. Ah, et je voulais vous donner aussi l'ordre de passage des "renonciations", histoire de faire monter la pression. Euphrosine, comme je l'ai dit, puis... Terrence - et son choix sera le plus terrible. Ensuite... Albus, et on va pleurer, bien entendu. Mais ce sera beau, promis. Et enfin, le dernier sera Scorpius, parce que... non, mais je ne dis rien. Juste qu'on va pleurer encore plus.**_

 _ **Encore merci d'être toujours là !**_


	20. Faucheurs d'étoiles

**_Et comme d'habitude, quand je fais une annonce, l'histoire prend un malin plaisir à me rendre ridicule... la bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous avez gagné un chapitre supplémentaire. La mauvaise, c'est que tout ce que je vous avais promis (les confidences de Scorpius, les moments choupinous...), ben ce sera pour la prochaine fois._**

* * *

 **FAUCHEURS D'ÉTOILES**

* * *

Les ruines étaient étrangement silencieuses. Il n'y avait pas un insecte, pas un rongeur. La poussière elle-même semblait immobile, suspendue en particules brillantes dans un rayon de soleil. Des feuilles mortes s'accumulaient en petits tas à l'angle des murs. Les pierres granuleuses s'effritaient lorsqu'on les effleurait du bout du doigt, laissant un dépôt de poudre jaunâtre sur la peau.

\- Vous sentez comme ça pue ? demanda Wendy en fronçant le nez. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Ils reniflèrent, imitant le dragon qui ne cessait de flairer l'atmosphère en agitant la queue furieusement.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a oublié une casserole sur le feu, s'étonna Euphrosine.

\- ça sent la cacahouète rance, grogna Christopher.

\- On se croirait chez mon arrière-grand-mère, marmonna Terrence pensivement.

\- ça empeste l'eau croupie, se plaignit Vivienne.

\- Non, je crois que c'est plutôt une odeur de chair putréfiée, corrigea Gunter. "Il doit y avoir un cadavre d'animal dans les environs."

\- Mousse en d-décomposition ou _Arum Titan_ en p-pleine floraison, suggéra Matilda en examinant les alentours avec curiosité.

\- C'est charmant, conclut Scorpius avec ironie.

Calcifer laissait échapper des fumerolles de contrariété.

\- On ne devrait _pas_ être là, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois depuis que le groupe s'était dirigé vers la tour. "Ce n'est pas bon – pas bon du tout. Un _mauvais_ endroit."

Poivre tira sur la manche du chef d'équipe. Ses gros sourcils broussailleux formaient un buisson gris au-dessus de son nez crochu.

\- On devrait installer le camp plus loin, dit-il d'une voix un peu aigüe.

Gunter réfléchissait, lorsque Wendy, qui cherchait toujours l'origine de l'odeur putride, poussa une exclamation.

\- Venez voir !

Ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction, contournant un pan de mur effondré. La Citrouille, Calcifer, Poivre et le dragon se retrouvèrent seuls dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne cour. Les dalles scarifiées par les intempéries ne laissaient passer que quelques brins d'herbe verdâtre. Le soleil était très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, éblouissant, et il n'y avait pas la moindre ombre.

\- ça va mal finir, dit Poivre.

\- Ces humains... grommela Calcifer. " _Pfff_. Tous les mêmes."

Le dragon, ses pupilles réduites à de minces fentes, restait en alerte, un sourd grondement au fond de la gorge.

De l'autre côté du mur, les explorateurs contemplaient, sans voix, une fresque qui courait dans l'arrondi de la tour, pâlie par le temps. Des paysages d'une surprenante beauté, des silhouettes gracieuses et des animaux extraordinaires y étaient figés dans un labyrinthe de formes primaires aux délicates pigmentations de violet, de vert et de rouge.

\- Incroyable, bafouilla Gunter. "Elle est admirablement bien conservée… c'est une chronologie… et toutes ces runes dans le bas-relief… nous allons enfin comprendre…"

\- Je vais amener la Citrouille, dit Wendy. "Il va falloir des heures pour copier tout ça."

\- _Dommage_ que nous n'ayons pas l'appareil photo, persifla Scorpius entre haut et bas.

Christopher lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Je vais chercher ce qui pue comme ça. Vivienne, vous ne voulez pas donner un petit coup de parfum en attendant ? Histoire qu'on respire mieux.

Le chef d'équipe sursauta.

\- Surtout pas ! Vous allez abîmer ce précieux vestige avec vos gaz modernes ! Allez donc plutôt étudier le matériau utilisé pour construire cette tour. Nous pourrons peut-être dater à quand remonte la présence d'un peuple à l'intérieur de l'Axe.

\- Vous c-croyez qu'ils p-pourraient être enc-c-core là ? bredouilla Matilda, soudain traversée d'une idée.

\- J'en doute fort, dit Terrence qui s'était arrêté au bout de la fresque et venait de donner un coup de baguette à ses lunettes pour qu'elles fassent écran solaire. "Si j'en crois la fin de l'histoire, ils sont tous morts."

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour interpréter le dernier dessin de la fresque : une multitude de corps noirs tordus tombaient dans un abime sous le regard condamnateur d'un soleil aux rayons en relief.

\- Euphrosine ?

Vivienne fit un pas vers la magicienne qui était toujours figée, les yeux écarquillés et les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

\- ça va ? Vous êtes toute blanche.

Terrence se hâta dans leur direction, fouillant dans la poche de sa blouse.

\- Faites-la asseoir, ordonna-t-il. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner un verre d'eau ? Euphrosine, respirez dans le flacon. Voilà… c'est bien."

Il s'accroupit devant la vieille femme, lui prit les mains et les frictionna.

\- Bon. Ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A part Gunter qui s'était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de la fresque, les autres se pressaient autour d'eux, préoccupés par l'expression de douleur profonde qui s'était peinte sur le visage ridé de leur coéquipière.

\- C'était _écrit_ , balbutia Euphrosine. "C'était écrit… si seulement… si seulement il l'avait vu…"

Sa voix se brisa. Elle tremblait et elle se mit soudain à sangloter. Le médicomage hésita, puis il l'entoura de ses bras et la tint contre lui, lui tapotant le dos avec douceur sous le regard navré des autres.

\- Je vais amener la Citrouille, répéta Wendy en chuchotant, pressant brièvement l'épaule de Terrence qui acquiesça en silence.

Le soleil très haut au-dessus d'eux lançait des éclats éblouissants. Ils auraient dû avoir chaud, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Autour des ruines, le silence continuait à n'être troublé que par les lointains cris perçants des ptérodactyles.

Christopher et Vivienne partirent explorer le périmètre et revinrent au bout de quelques heures en disant qu'ils avaient aperçu d'autres dinosaures.

\- Sauf qu'ils étaient bizarres, expliqua le géologue avec un coup d'œil furtif en direction du dragon qui faisait sa toilette, perché dans un arbre. "Leur peau était beige, presque transparente. On voyait leur squelette à travers."

\- Comment va Euphrosine ? s'enquit l'astronome.

\- Elle dort, dit Wendy qui était assise au milieu de ses outils, occupée à soigneusement épousseter tous les grains de sable restés coincés dans les rouages de la Citrouille. "Terrence a interdit qu'on la dérange. Si vous voulez, allez aider les autres avec la fresque. Gunter est complètement obnubilé, mais Poivre menace de faire grève si on ne déménage pas rapidement."

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Christopher. "J'espère qu'il ne va pas arrêter de cuisiner, personne ne pourrait le remplacer."

\- Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il va nous arriver malheur, mais il ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi. Ils sont tous nerveux : lui, Calcifer… et Crocmou.

\- Vous avez trouvé pourquoi ça sentait si mauvais ? L'odeur disparait quand on s'éloigne des ruines, dit Vivienne.

Wendy secoua la tête.

\- Non, apparemment y'a rien.

Dans son arbre, le dragon huma l'air et éternua. Il fronça le museau, couchant ses oreilles, et scruta le sol, le poil hérissé.

Le soir tombait. Une légère brise ébouriffait l'herbe jaunâtre qui poussait autour des murs effondrés. Le soleil commençait à descendre et l'ombre s'étendait lentement sur les collines.

\- A table ! appela Poivre d'un ton grincheux.

Ils s'assirent en demi-cercle, en face de la fresque que les derniers rayons de l'après-midi embrasaient. Gunter mangeait distraitement et Terrence finit par lui confisquer plume et parchemin.

\- Vous allez vous rendre malade, dit-il fermement. "Vous trouvez qu'on n'a pas assez de deux personnes mal en point ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dragon qui gobait les boulettes de viande que lui lançait Wendy. Crocmou ne cessait de se lever et de faire les cent pas, l'échine frémissante. Euphrosine, elle, ne bougeait pas, assise au fond d'un fauteuil en osier, son assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise sur les genoux, une couverture autour des épaules. Elle avait l'air terriblement âgée et fragile.

Calcifer était roulé en boule sur ses genoux et ses yeux de braise semblaient attendre quelque chose.

\- Voulez-vous bien cesser ! s'écria soudain Vivienne d'un ton outré.

\- Mais je ne fais rien ! riposta Scorpius, offusqué.

\- Vous me _tripotez_ ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un gentleman comme vous, mais c'est insupportable, à la fin.

Les autres tournèrent la tête en direction de la dispute, intrigués et amusés.

Scorpius, rouge de honte, s'était redressé.

\- Je ne vous ai _pas_ touchée ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me pincer la cuisse !

\- Je ne fais rien de tel !

Gunter détourna enfin le regard de la fresque et s'intéressa à la crise, inquiet d'entendre la voix de Scorpius monter dangereusement dans les aigus.

\- Allons, allons, dit-il. "Ne soyons pas…"

Matilda poussa un glapissement et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Quelque chose m'a frôlé ! piailla-t-elle.

Christopher se leva aussitôt.

\- Un serpent, peut-être ?

Les ombres s'étiraient maintenant dans la cour délabrée et le soleil était sur le point de plonger derrière une colline, dans un dernier éclat rougeoyant.

Wendy alluma les puissants phares de la Citrouille, inondant de lumière artificielle la fresque et les murs en ruines.

\- Je ne vois rien, dit-elle pensivement.

\- Si c'était un serpent, il s'est enfui avec tout ce bazar, dit Terrence qui terminait son assiette tranquillement.

\- Vous me devez des excuses, siffla Scorpius en se tournant vers Vivienne d'un air courroucé.

Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Livide, elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'ombre dessinée par le pied du fauteuil d'Euphrosine.

\- J'ai… j-j'ai vu q-quelque chose…bégaya-t-elle, terrifiée. "Un-un-un… un _œil_ …"

Calcifer s'envola dans un vrombissement de flammes.

\- Les voilà, dit-il d'un ton qui les fit frémir. "Dans la Citrouille, tous. Vite, ou aucun d'entre nous ne reverra la lumière."

Ils obéirent sans discuter et se ruèrent vers leur abri. Déjà, l'obscurité bruissait, malsaine, parcourue d'éclats argentés, et ils reconnurent, horrifiés, le claquement de dents désincarné qu'ils avaient entendu dans le gouffre.

Le soleil avait entièrement disparu et la clarté pâle qui auréolait encore les collines n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

\- Al ! cria Wendy, depuis le pas de la porte. "Al, métamorphose-toi – _vite_ !"

Le dragon, hérissé comme un chat en colère, reculait devant les ombres, crachant et soufflant, la queue dressée vers le ciel.

\- Al, grouille ! hurla Terrence, épaule contre épaule avec la jeune fille.

Calcifer et Scorpius les bousculèrent et foncèrent sur Crocmou. Le daemon virevolta autour de la tête du dragon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détache son regard du danger, puis illumina la nuit puissamment. Wendy et Terrence clignèrent des yeux. L'instant d'après, Albus claudiquait dans leur direction, soutenu par Scorpius.

La porte se referma lourdement sur les derniers et tout le monde retint son souffle. Le store était descendu sur le pare-brise et seul un liseré de lumière blanche filtrait au ras du tableau des commandes. Wendy eut un geste pour éteindre les phares, mais Calcifer, qui brûlait en une étrange flamme bleue, lui fit signe que non.

Dehors, quelque chose se mit à gratter sur le métal.

 _Cric. Cric. Cric._

Une ombre bougea de l'autre côté du pare-brise et la Citrouille s'inclina en grinçant, comme si quelqu'un lui grimpait dessus.

Matilda étouffa un gémissement de terreur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Gunter l'entoura d'un bras. Poivre levait la tête, écoutant attentivement. La baguette de Christopher glissait dans sa main moite tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure malgré sa peur, Vivienne accrochée à lui.

Les quatre inséparables de Poudlard, serrés les uns contre les autres, guettaient les mouvements à l'extérieur. Albus avait l'air un peu surpris, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là.

Un bruit d'assiette cassée sur les dalles, puis une espèce de ronflement.

Quelque chose courut à la surface de la Citrouille – un cliquètement de petites griffes. Puis il y eut des frôlements sous le ventre du véhicule.

Un souffle embua le minuscule espace vitré entre le store et le pare-brise.

\- Partez, partez, partez… murmurait Scorpius entre ses dents.

Ce qui était sur la citrouille en descendit lourdement, faisant tanguer leur abri. Il y eut un choc contre le pare-brise qui ne se fendit pas.

Puis plus rien.

Et ensuite un terrible _toc, toc, toc_ sur la porte.

Euphrosine ouvrit ses yeux bleus comme deux lucioles dans l'obscurité.

On frappa de nouveau, puis ils sentirent encore bouger la Citrouille.

Ensuite il y eut un affreux grincement de métal.

\- Ils essaient d'arracher les pattes, gémit Wendy.

Elle fit un mouvement pour aller défendre sa machine, mais Terrence l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Ne bougez pas, chuchota Calcifer.

Ses flammes jetaient des lueurs fantomatiques sur leurs visages effrayés. Dehors, les frôlements et les chuchotements se faisaient plus pressants.

\- Ce sera encore long ? grogna Christopher.

\- Toute la nuit, sans doute, répliqua le daemon en le fixant de son regard d'outre-tombe.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'abîmeront pas la fresque… marmonna Gunter.

Comme en réponse, une pierre crissa sur le métal avec un horrible bruit d'ongle et tout le monde se recroquevilla, les mains sur les oreilles.

Ainsi passèrent les heures, interminables, ponctuées d'exclamations de terreur vite étouffées et de grattements sur la carapace de la Citrouille.

A un moment, les phares s'éteignirent brutalement, avec un couinement essoufflé d'électricité coupée. Dans l'étroite bande d'obscurité au-dessus du tableau de bord, ils aperçurent un œil rouge et cette fois, personne n'eut le temps d'arrêter Wendy quand elle pointa rageusement sa baguette sur le store pour le descendre complètement.

Au bout d'un moment, Poivre se mit à faire du thé. A part l'elfe, personne n'osa se lever et quitter le coin où il s'était réfugié en se précipitant à l'intérieur. Calcifer continuait de brûler et sa lumière bleue semblait être la seule capable de tenir à distance le danger, aussi aucun d'entre eux ne toucha aux interrupteurs ou ne tenta d'éclairer par magie.

De temps à autre, on frappait de nouveau à la porte et l'angoisse qui avait un peu diminué faisait de nouveau un bond en leur serrant la gorge.

Ils somnolèrent par instants, épuisés de fatigue et d'émotion, les uns sur les autres.

Enfin, un rayon de lumière doux et rose perça sous le store, et ce qui rôdait à l'extérieur s'enfuit en froufroutant et en cliquetant.

Quand ils levèrent prudemment l'écran, seuls la colline verdoyante et les murs en ruines s'offrirent à la vue de l'autre côté du pare-brise. Dans le ciel filait une bande de nuages clairs et un ptérodactyle faisait sécher ses ailes humides de rosée, perché à la pointe d'un sapin.

\- Sommes-nous en sécurité ? demanda Gunter en massant ses articulations péniblement engourdies.

\- Non, dit Calcifer. "Hier nous n'étions encore qu'un fumet lointain, mais maintenant ils connaissent notre odeur. Dès que les ombres tourneront, ils reviendront."

\- Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici vite fait, grommela Christopher.

\- C'est ce que Poivre a dit depuis le début, lança l'elfe d'un ton sentencieux depuis la table où il remplissait d'autorité l'assiette d'Albus avec des œufs au bacon. Scorpius s'était aussi assis avec une nouvelle tasse de thé et mordait distraitement dans un scone en noircissant son sempiternel carnet de notes.

Vivienne s'était enfermée dans la douche et semblait vouloir se noyer. Wendy était déjà dehors et on l'entendait se plaindre bruyamment des dégâts infligés à la Citrouille.

\- Qu'est-ce q-que c'était, c-ces créatures ? demanda Matilda en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. "Des a-animaux ? Des _Inferi_ ? Des m-mangeurs d'ombre m-mutants ?"

Terrrence s'étira et fit craquer son cou.

\- Je crois que la réponse est dans la fresque, dit-il en se tournant vers Euphrosine. "J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

La vieille dame hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui. Mais nous ne le savions pas, à l'époque…

Gunter la regarda d'un air navré. Derrière eux, à la table, Poivre faisait la leçon à Albus qu'il trouvait bien trop maigre.

\- Ce soir, c'est _Pizza_ , dit-il en plantant ses mains grêles sur ses hanches étroites. "Avec des champignons, des tomates, de la moutarde et du gingembre. Ça, vous n'allez pas faire la grimace ?"

\- J'aime beaucoup la pizza, dit Albus en riant. "Mais j'aime tout ce que tu cuisines, en fait. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim…"

Poivre fit claquer sa langue d'un air mécontent.

\- Alors il faut essayer autre chose. Les cuissots d'autruche et les oiseaux invisibles, ce n'est pas bon à la santé – surtout crus. Du riz au lait ? Ou de la tarte à la mélasse, peut-être ?

Scorpius s'étouffa soudain avec une bouchée de scone et il fallut lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il se reprenne.

\- Lui aussi il est trop maigre, décréta le vieux serviteur. "Un énorme gâteau au chocolat et du gratin de fenouil ?"

\- Pas les deux dans le même plat, si tu peux éviter, supplia Albus, les yeux pétillants.

L'elfe gratta son menton en galoche.

\- De la pizza, alors.

\- Ce sera très bien, s'empressa de confirmer Scorpius. "Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu plus de thé, s'il te plaît, Poivre ?"

Mais il ne devait pas y avoir de pizza au souper ce soir-là.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Bien que mal remis de leur nuit de veille, les membres de l'équipe se succédèrent pour surveiller les ombres alors que la journée s'écoulait dans le sablier posé sur le toit de la Citrouille.

Wendy collait et vissait pour réparer temporairement le véhicule. L'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, n'avait pas réussi à arracher les pattes articulées, mais il était parvenu à glisser des fragments de pierre dans les interstices des plaques de métal qui constituaient la carapace et avait fragilisé un grand nombre de boulons, ainsi que porté un coup fatal aux phares.

Gunter travaillait d'arrache-pied pour recopier la fresque dans les moindres détails, décalquant par magie de grands pans et détaillant les pigments utilisés pour telle ou telle partie sur des parchemins de plus en plus longs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la détacher du mur et l'emporter, mais outre le fait qu'elle n'était pas peinte sur un enduit de chaux, il y avait le problème de la place : les tiroirs à extension indétectable de la Citrouille commençaient à déborder, remplis d'échantillons divers tous aussi précieux les uns que les autres.

A midi, ils firent une pause et dévorèrent les sandwichs préparés par Poivre.

Matilda fit un rapport sur la végétation et affirma qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement anormal. Elle leur montra des feuilles en état de décomposition avancée et qu'elle avait seulement cueillies _ce matin-là_. Albus expliqua que toutes les créatures qu'il avait pu observer dans le coin remontaient à la préhistoire et étaient recouvertes de la même membrane transparente qui laissait apercevoir leur squelette. Christopher avait réussi à dater les murs : la tour aurait été construite au douzième siècle, d'après lui. Vivienne n'était pas d'accord : d'après ce qu'elle avait pu étudier des constellations peintes sur la fresque et donc connues par les habitants des lieux à l'époque, les ruines étaient forcément bien plus récentes.

Terrence attendit la fin de leur dispute pour se tourner vers Scorpius et lui demander les traductions qu'il avait pu faire du bas-relief de la fresque.

\- C'est du charabia, dit l'agent du gouvernement d'un ton maussade.

Il avait la migraine à force de fixer les endroits où le soleil éblouissant aurait pu laisser la place à une ombre.

\- ça dit bien _quelque chose_ , insista le médicomage.

\- Oui. _Nuit, lumière, nuit, lumière, nuit, lumière_ , etc. Ou alors, _manger, astre, éternel, savoir, feu, mort_. Je n'ai jamais vu un texte aussi vide de sens.

Gunter passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux gris.

\- Cela avait un sens pour ceux qui ont réalisé cette fresque, dit-il lentement. "Je pense qu'ils ont voulu marteler ce qui avait été au cœur de leur civilisation."

\- Ce n'était pas une _civilisation_ , dit sombrement Calcifer qui grignotait un tas d'éclats de gypse. "C'était des voleurs et des menteurs."

Euphrosine releva la tête et posa dans son assiette le sandwich qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.

\- On les appelait les Faucheurs d'étoiles, dit-elle lentement. "Jen et moi, nous avions lu qu'ils habitaient Agartha, un royaume secret caché sous la terre ou au fond de la mer, et qu'ils possédaient un très grand pouvoir et des connaissances au-delà de de tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer."

\- J'ai déjà entendu des légendes semblables à celle-ci. Elles puisent sans doute leurs origines dans un lieu et un peuple communs, dit Gunter pensivement. "Elles ont toutes la même fin : les Atlantes ou quel que soit leur nom dans l'histoire, finissent par se montrer trop arrogants et sont punis. Ils disparaissent, frappés par les dieux dans un cataclysme."

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les silhouettes tordues qui tombaient dans un abîme rouge au bout de la fresque.

La vieille magicienne laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Jen pensait que leur pouvoir était quelque chose de mille fois plus puissant que la magie telle que nous la connaissons. Il avait comme théorie qu'ils avaient péri mais que la source était toujours là, quelque part et qu'il suffisait de la trouver pour avoir accès à leurs connaissances. Dans le livre d'Arne Saknussem…

\- Vous l'avez eu entre les mains ! s'écria Terrence. "Où est-il, maintenant ? Nous n'avons que des notes, elles sont incomplètes et…"

\- Il a brûlé, dit Euphrosine et quelque chose dans son regard fit taire le médicomage.

Le soleil était très haut au-dessus de la tour en ruines. Il n'y avait pas un seul coin d'ombre à cette heure de la journée.

\- La fresque n'est pas très claire, dit Gunter pensivement. "D'après ce que je comprends, il y a des hommes qui chassent ou qui prient – ils ont les bras levés mais on dirait qu'ils ont aussi des espèces de filets… à moins que ce soit des voiles ou des rubans. Puis on voit une pluie d'étoiles filantes, un dialogue entre un genre d'esprit et un humain, et ensuite les hommes, littéralement _illuminés_ , bâtissent des engins et des bibliothèques. J'en déduis qu'il y a un lien entre les étoiles et le savoir… oh, est-ce que ce pourrait être un de ces papillons aux ailes de feu ?"

\- Pff, dit Calcifer. "Laissez Miss Howler raconter, elle se débrouillera mieux que vous. Des _papillons_ ! Ces êtres stupides se contentent de créer des illusions."

Euphrosine sourit tristement.

\- Faucheurs d'étoiles, ils portaient bien leur nom. Dans le livre, Arne Saknussem disait que les Souffleurs appellent les lumières célestes avant le Grand Renouveau.

\- La pluie d'étoiles juste avant que l'Axe s'ouvre, traduisit Terrence.

La femme hocha la tête.

\- Les étoiles viennent en toute confiance, continua-t-elle doucement. "Elles viennent libres mais prêtes à s'offrir…"

\- Comme les elfes, intervint Poivre.

Christopher lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement.

\- Ah, on le saura, que t'es un Elfe Libre.

Wendy ouvrit soudain des yeux bouleversés et son regard alla rapidement d'Euphrosine à la fresque et vice-versa.

\- Oh, hoqueta-t-elle. "Je crois que je comprends."

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile avec le dessin sous les yeux, grogna Scorpius. "Ces mecs les capturaient et…"

Il chercha dans ses notes de traduction.

\- … et absorbaient leur pouvoir. Les _mangeaient_ , quoi.

Vivienne poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

\- Mais c'est épouvantable ! Ce sont des astres et… si elles ont vraiment des… _sentiments_ … c'est…

\- Au début, ce devait être une sorte d'accord, dit Gunter rapidement, en étudiant les croquis éparpillés autour de lui. "Je suppose que là où les Atlantes – le peuple d'Agartha, ou peu importe leur nom – ont commis une erreur, c'est lorsqu'ils ont voulu _davantage_ que ce que leur accordaient les Souffleurs de Lumière."

\- Les humains veulent toujours plus, persifla Calcifer.

\- Mais q-qui s-sont les Souffleurs ? demanda Matilda. "Les a-avez-vous v-vus, Euphrosine ?"

La vieille magicienne secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle sincèrement. "Nous ne les avons pas rencontrés, notre voyage… s'est terminé trop tôt. Nous ne sommes pas non plus venus ici. Nous avons trouvé une cité sous l'eau avec des sculptures qui racontaient une partie de l'histoire – le début seulement – et Jen… Jen a..."

Calcifer gonfla soudainement et faillit calciner les cheveux de Matilda qui n'était pas loin de lui.

\- Jen Pendragon était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien ! siffla-t-il, crachotant une gerbe d'étincelles. "Il était poète et charmant et fou et il prenait ce qu'il v –"

Il s'interrompit et crépita, bleu et vert tel un feu-follet au bout d'un mât, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Nous devrions continuer à recopier la fresque, dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il voyait quelque chose dans le regard de braise du daemon que les autres ne pouvaient pas discerner.

Il jouait machinalement avec la chaîne de sa montre à gousset. Christopher jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui.

\- Le Maître du Temps a raison. Les ombres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

\- Je retourne à la Citrouille, lança Wendy en sautant sur ses pieds.

Gunter se déplia et retourna vers la fresque en engouffrant le bout de sandwich qu'il avait oublié pendant la discussion. Vivienne et Christopher se joignirent à lui pour dessiner.

\- Al, tu peux aussi nous aider ? demanda Terrence. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te payer le luxe d'une deuxième randonnée cette aprèm et nous, on aurait bien besoin d'un deuxième traducteur."

Son ami acquiesça. Il avait bien meilleure mine que les jours précédents, mais ça n'empêchait pas un vertige de le saisir quand il se levait brusquement. La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine s'était un peu atténuée et les quintes de toux avaient presque disparu après leur passage dans les montagnes flottantes. C'était comme une sorte de convalescence, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer _pourquoi_ il guérissait.

Terrence, lui, pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre pic d'amélioration et redoutait le moment où la courbe plongerait de nouveau.

 _Peut-être que d'ici là, s'ils réussissaient à comprendre l'histoire des Faucheurs d'étoiles, ils pourraient éviter les mêmes erreurs et obtenir le pouvoir que Jen Pendragon avait pu saisir._

 _"Il a brûlé."_

 _Albus, trempé d'une sueur glacée, lui racontait un rêve dans lequel un homme vêtu d'une cape rose se consumait._

 _Certainement, il y avait un moyen qui ne se terminait pas comme la fresque…_

Dans les rayons en relief du soleil qui regardait tomber les hommes noirs dans l'abîme, il y avait de minuscules gravures et elles représentaient des dragons.

Terrence chassa le sentiment pénible qui pesait sur ses épaules et se remit au travail.

Sous la Citrouille, une langue d'ombre commençait à s'allonger. Dans le ciel bleu, les nuages s'effilochaient, longs et cotonneux comme des morceaux de coton au fil de l'eau.

La Tour s'étirait dans l'herbe et Matilda, qui ramassait des échantillons de mousse entre les interstices des pierres dorées, sentit soudain un souffle effleurer sa nuque.

Elle se raidit, tourna sur elle-même centimètre par centimètre, le cœur suspendu à un battement et se figea, les yeux fixés sur la chose qui émergeait du mur avec un craquement d'os.

C'était un squelette à l'échine courbée, recouvert d'une membrane transparente, avec deux flammes rouges dans ses orbites creuses. Il tendait le bras vers elle en entrouvrant sa mâchoire cliquetante.

Matilda poussa un hurlement et jeta tout ce qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter vers le chantier.

\- Ils sont là ! cria à ce moment Christopher en lâchant sa pelle sur la main squelettique qui émergeait du sol en tâtonnant.

\- Dans la Citrouille ! appela Calcifer d'un ton presque désespéré. "Cette fois il faut partir !"

Wendy ramassait ses outils en les fourrant en vrac dans une caisse et dans ses poches. Elle lutta un instant contre une des créatures qui avait saisi sa meilleure clé à molette, puis lui abandonna le trophée et contourna le véhicule en courant. Terrence et Scorpius étaient en train de rouler grossièrement les kilomètres de parchemin, encombrés par leurs carnets et environnés d'un tourbillon de brouillons de croquis.

Wendy jeta sa caisse à outils au hasard dans la Citrouille et se rua vers eux pour les aider, sans se soucier du bruit de porcelaine en miettes qui éclatait derrière elle.

Soudain, il y avait des ombres partout comme si les nuages, en passant devant le soleil, se plaisaient à les allonger, les grossir, les étendre pour former un piège savant.

D'horribles squelettes à la peau blanchâtre jaillissaient, accroupis comme des animaux, dans les moindres coins sombres.

Vivienne leur jetait des sorts, essayant de les flamber ou de les réduire en morceaux, mais sans aucun succès.

Poivre tirait sur la manche de Gunter, le suppliant de cesser de copier frénétiquement le dernier morceau de la fresque, alors que la zone éclairée autour d'eux rétrécissait rapidement. L'elfe avait beau claquer des doigts, sa magie semblait n'avoir pas plus d'effet qu'une étincelle de briquet dans cet endroit où une force malsaine absorbait toute lumière.

Calcifer bondissait partout, affolé.

\- Vite ! hurlait-il. "Vite, où ne pourra plus partir ! Ils sont trop nombreux !"

Albus finit par le plaquer au sol comme un ballon de rugby et, aidé par Christopher, fonça vers la citrouille dans laquelle Matilda aidait Euphrosine à monter.

Wendy et Scorpius y parvinrent presque au même moment, slalomant entre les zones d'ombre, sautant de côté pour éviter les squelettes qui tendaient les mains vers eux en faisant grincer leurs vertèbres tordues.

Vivienne grimpa sur un mur en piaillant et courut, légère sur ses hauts talons comme une funambule, jusqu'au véhicule dans lequel elle plongea fort peu élégamment.

Lentement, l'ombre grandissait et enveloppait la citrouille dans laquelle Wendy, fébrile, était en train d'allumer le tableau de bord.

Christopher donna un grand coup de chaise sur le crâne blanc d'une des créatures qui commençait à monter dans le véhicule et claqua la porte.

\- Il faut y aller ! couina Calcifer. "Vite, vite, vite !"

\- Terrence, Gunter et Poivre sont encore dehors, haleta Scorpius en essuyant son visage dégoulinant d'un revers de manche. "Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que les sortilèges ne marchent pas sur ces foutus monstres ?"

\- Wendy, Wendy, il f-faut l-les aider, sanglotait Matilda.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des armes à bord ? Un lance-flammes magique ou quelque chose ? demanda Albus en se hâtant vers la mécano. Il avait transformé une chaise en béquilles – les siennes étaient restées dehors.

Sur l'échafaudage, Terrence fourrait dans sa besace extensible les derniers morceaux de parchemin, pendant que Poivre aidait Gunter à grimper sur le rebord de fenêtre effrité au-dessus de la fresque.

Le fond de la tour était maintenant entièrement noir et des squelettes aux orbites rougeoyantes s'y mouvaient comme d'épouvantables poissons, émergeant un instant de la terre puis y replongeant pour réapparaître plus loin. Lorsque l'ombre toucha le mur, l'un d'entre eux s'y agrippa avec un bruit d'os entrechoqués et commença à ramper le long de la paroi pour essayer d'atteindre les deux humains et l'elfe réfugiés sur leur étroit perchoir.

Le moteur de la Citrouille vrombit enfin et les longues pattes articulées se déployèrent, balayant l'ennemi. Le véhicule tourna sur lui-même comme une grosse araignée au bout d'un fil, puis se mit en marche fermement vers le mur.

De temps en temps, une patte écrasait une créature et la réduisait en poussière en un affreux crissement.

Christopher monta sur la table et ouvrit la trappe du toit en suivant les consignes de Wendy. Il se hissa à la force des bras et fit signe à Terrence.

\- Sautez ! cria-t-il.

\- Allez-y, ordonna Gunter au jeune médicomage qui se tournait vers lui.

Terrence hésita.

\- La fresque ! Nos recherches, c'est le plus important ! pantela le chef d'équipe.

Son visage ridé était trempé de sueur et ses doigts tremblaient en se tenant au mur dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- Allez-y, dit Poivre en fronçant ses gros sourcils broussailleux. "Nous sommes juste derrière vous."

Terrence acquiesça et balança un bras pour prendre son élan, une main crispée sur la bandoulière de son sac. Il sauta aussi loin qu'il le put et atterrit de justesse sur le toit de la citrouille. Le choc se répercuta dans ses jambes, flashant des étincelles devant ses yeux.

Pendant un instant, il se crut de retour dans les Hébrides, blessé au genou et sur le point de s'évanouir au milieu du champ de bataille, puis Christopher l'attrapa à bras-le-corps juste avant qu'il ne dégringole dans le marais d'ombres.

\- En voilà un ! cria le géologue. "Wendy, rapproche-toi, c'est trop loin pour le vieux !"

Le soleil se voilait et les ruines dorées s'assombrissaient, grisâtres. Dans les collines, d'autres yeux rougeoyants apparaissaient comme des fleurs pourpres.

\- Le _vieux_ , répéta Poivre en grommelant. "Duquel d'entre nous parlait cet insolent ?"

Gunter pouffa de rire malgré la peur qui faisait trembler ses jambes sous sa robe de sorcier.

La citrouille tournoya, balayant un nouvel assaut de squelettes, puis bondit en avant, raclant son gros ventre métallique sur les dalles et les pierres effondrées.

\- ALLEZ ! hurla Christopher, tendant un bras, sa baguette prête, même s'il y avait bien trop peu de hauteur pour léviter quelqu'un qui serait tombé.

Le vieil homme prit une grande respiration. Il tendit la main à l'elfe.

\- Ensemble, dit-il.

Poivre sourit.

\- Ensemble, gloussa-t-il.

Ils s'élancèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le toit de la citrouille.

\- On y est presque, éructa Christopher, arcbouté pour les aider à se hisser vers la trappe.

Le véhicule bascula et ils glissèrent dangereusement.

\- Punaise, Wendy !

Des squelettes s'amassaient sur les pattes à l'arrière, grimpaient en cliquetant, tâtonnant de leurs horribles bras froids.

Gunter sentait sa main poisseuse de sueur qui s'échappait de celle de Christopher. Il tira pour remonter Poivre mais quelque chose claqua dans son épaule et une douleur atroce éclata dans son cerveau.

\- Allez, allez, allez, le viiiiieux, soufflait le géologue en respirant lourdement.

\- Cadwallader. Attrapez Poivre, murmura le chef d'équipe qui voyait le soleil se noyer de brume et de petites figures danser en rond autour de lui. "Lâchez-moi et enfuyez-vous."

\- Jamais de la vie, grogna Christopher.

Il aurait bien voulu attraper sa baguette et s'en sortir par magie, mais il l'avait fourrée entre ses dents pour tenir le bras de son chef à deux mains et, maintenant, il avait peur de se faire exploser le visage en articulant mal un sortilège.

Soudain, son fardeau se fit plus léger et il réussit à le hisser plus facilement. Il culbuta dans la trappe, y fit basculer le corps du vieil homme et réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que Gunter s'était évanoui et que Poivre ne lui tenait plus la main.

\- L'elfe est tombé ! hurla-t-il.

\- Erreur, je l'ai lâché, dit Poivre en se penchant dans la trappe, ses gros yeux globuleux très contents. "Il ne voulait pas, mais je me suis dégagé."

Il se faufila à l'intérieur et se retourna pour fermer la trappe.

\- Allez, on décolle ! cria Wendy en baissant les leviers à fond.

La citrouille fit un bond et la trappe se rouvrit. Elle claqua sur le toit avec un affreux bruit de tôle froissée, quelque chose claqua et elle se détacha en brinquebalant.

\- La trappe, cria Euphrosine.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant apparaître un crâne aux yeux rougeoyants dans l'embrasure.

\- Les Faucheurs vont entrer !

\- Plus vite, Wendy ! couina Calcifer qui se consumait, roulé en boule dans un coin.

Scorpius cherchait fébrilement sa baguette. Christopher et Terrence étaient écrasés sous le poids inerte de Gunter. Matilda hurlait de terreur.

Albus, qui éclairait la route pour Wendy, se retourna, impuissant.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Vivienne ramassa le pistolet à soudure de Wendy, Poivre grimpa sur la table et repoussa l'ennemi à grands coups de louche, Scorpius réussit enfin à léviter une porte de placard qu'il enfonça dans l'ouverture.

Le pistolet à soudure crachota une vive lumière et soudain ce fut terminé.

La citrouille filait à vive allure dans la pente d'une colline, poursuivie par une horde de squelettes ondulant à fleur d'herbe, mais ils étaient tous à l'intérieur.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent pétrifiés, puis Matilda se mit à pleurer bruyamment et Vivienne l'imita, s'accroupissant sur place, les mains dans sa lourde chevelure flamboyante. Des larmes inondèrent le visage crispé de Wendy qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. Albus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferma les paupières un instant. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se rompre. Euphrosine chancela et s'assit n'importe où. Calcifer vint se blottir contre elle, encore palpitant de terreur.

Terrence et Christopher allongèrent Gunter sur la table au milieu des débris et des objets jetés pêle-mêle dans la pièce au moment de la fuite.

\- Son épaule a craqué, dit le géologue avec inquiétude, penché sur le visage grisâtre de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un père.

\- ça va aller, dit le médicomage. "ça, je peux soigner."

Scorpius, les jambes flageolantes, remit sa baguette dans son étui et se tourna vers Poivre.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Ah. La pâte à pizza est restée là-bas, dit l'elfe d'un air de majordome contrarié.

Puis il s'écroula.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand Gunter ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient quitté les collines verdoyantes où régnait la mort et la Citrouille flottait en apesanteur dans un tunnel aux parois de glace scintillantes. De minuscules insectes – non, c'était de très petits poissons nacrés – nageaient autour du véhicule, butinant les restes de mousse et de terre accrochés au ventre de métal et le nettoyant gentiment.

La pièce était propre et rangée. Il y régnait une odeur de jacinthe et, de sa couchette, Gunter aperçut le bouquet d'un blanc floconneux sur la table de la cuisine, à côté d'une louche. Il essaya de se redresser et son épaule bandée se rappela à son bon souvenir.

\- C'était cassé, dit la voix de Terrence. "Mais rien qu'une bouteille de Pouss'os ne puisse réparer."

Le chef d'équipe prit les lunettes qu'on lui tendait et les chaussa. Seulement alors il remarqua l'expression du médicomage. Il avait l'air à bout de forces et son regard était infiniment triste.

Un frisson glaça la nuque de Gunter.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. "Où sont les autres ?"

\- Dehors, dit Terrence. "Il fait plutôt doux, si on considère qu'on est plus ou moins à l'intérieur d'un iceberg."

Il se pencha et aida son patient à se redresser.

\- Gunter. Il faut que vous sachiez… Poivre a été blessé par les Faucheurs d'étoiles…

Le chef d'équipe se raidit.

\- Quoi ?

Terrence avala sa salive.

\- Euphrosine a dit que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Les ombres, enfin, les squelettes. C'est ce que raconte la fin de la fresque. Lorsqu'ils sont allés trop loin, c'est ce qu'ils se sont condamnés à devenir.

Il prit le bras valide du vieil homme et l'emmena en direction de la porte.

\- Poivre est un héros, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Il s'est débrouillé pour vous pousser vers la trappe quand Christopher n'arrivait plus à vous hisser et l'une de ces créatures l'a griffé.

Il poussa doucement le lourd battant et Gunter cligna des yeux, ébloui par la clarté pure de la glace. Quand ses yeux se furent un peu habitués, il distingua le petit lit de camp au milieu de la grande salle aux parois naturelles et les autres membres de son équipe, tous rassemblés autour.

Vivienne dessinait des étoiles irisées du bout de sa baguette. Christopher discourait, un gros livre de cuisine à la main. Matilda tressait une couronne de fleurs et Gunter s'aperçut que l'air embaumait.

L'intérieur de l'iceberg était couvert de jacinthes blanches.

Wendy souriait en laissant Euphrosine enrouler une pelote de laine autour de ses bras tendus. Scorpius était perché au bout du lit, son habituel carnet sur les genoux et Albus était assis par terre, les bras croisés à côté de l'oreiller.

\- Il nous attend, dit Terrence.

Gunter aurait voulu avancer plus vite, mais ses forces le trahissaient. Il tremblait de fatigue lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'on poussait derrière lui.

\- Ah, dit Poivre en le considérant avec satisfaction, mais sans faire le moindre mouvement pour bouger. "Ça va mieux ?"

\- ça va mieux, confirma Terrence avec un bref hochement de tête. "Mais pas d'étude de fresque avant deux jours."

Gunter sentit ses yeux picoter.

\- Une tasse de thé le requinquera. Avec du lait et une rondelle de citron, dit l'elfe avec un coup d'œil d'avertissement en direction de Scorpius.

\- J'y veillerai, assura l'agent du gouvernement d'un ton guindé.

\- Il ne doit pas veiller toute la nuit, il est trop vieux pour ça.

\- On s'en occupera, promit Euphrosine d'une voix enrouée.

Matilda reniflait. Bouleversée, Wendy serrait un ballotin de laine embrouillée contre elle. Vivienne continuait de dessiner des étoiles de cristal au-dessus du lit, le visage crispé pour retenir ses larmes.

Gunter se racla la gorge et tendit la main. Il attrapa les doigts grêles de l'elfe et les serra gentiment.

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, mon vieil ami.

\- J'en doute fort, grogna l'elfe.

Mais son regard s'adoucit sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Etrangement, la merveilleuse lumière de la glace rendait encore plus cruelle la pâleur de sa peau grisâtre, encore plus pathétique son crâne chauve entre ses oreilles de chauve-souris, son nez crochu et son menton en galoche.

Il portait son habituel pagne en tartan et Gunter devina qu'il avait dû demander à une des filles de lui repasser son plastron car celui-ci ne s'enroulait pas comme d'habitude. Sous cet ornement de cérémonie, il y avait un épais pansement qui dégageait une odeur de putréfaction que même le parfum des jacinthes n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Poivre tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Albus et sa main libre sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Vous devez rendre ça à Hermione Granger, dit l'elfe d'une voix qui s'essoufflait un peu. Il tapota le petit bonnet mal tricoté, dont la laine n'avait presque plus de couleur. "Dites-lui que Poivre est reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait donné la _liberté_ _de_ _choisir_ qui il voulait servir."

Le jeune homme hocha le menton, la gorge étranglée.

Poivre ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et fixa Christopher sévèrement.

\- Je ne vais rien dire sur les Elfes Libres, dit celui-ci. "Sauf que je suis sacrément fier d'être l'ami de l'un d'entre eux."

Le vieux serviteur étouffa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit rire. Terrence s'approcha et lui prit le pouls.

\- Il faut le laisser se reposer, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

\- L'elfe libre n'a pas fini de parler, protesta Poivre.

\- Oh, pardon.

Gunter se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre les larmes chaudes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et le rire qui bullait au fond de sa gorge.

\- C'est très important, dit Poivre, offusqué.

\- On t'écoute, dit Terrence d'un ton qu'il voulait léger mais qui craqua sous l'émotion.

L'elfe se tourna vers Gunter et le regarda intensément.

\- Quand vous retournerez en Angleterre, vous devez aller voir votre fils. Ça fait trop longtemps, maintenant.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferai.

Poivre plia un de ses sourcils broussailleux, l'air sceptique.

\- Je le ferai, répéta Gunter avec un rire étranglé.

\- Bon, dit l'elfe.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se cala dans l'oreiller, levant son menton en galoche vers la lumière scintillante de l'iceberg. Un minuscule poisson nacré lui picora l'orteil et il le chassa d'un petit mouvement de pied agacé. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, contempla Gunter une dernière fois avec un sourire.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il d'un ton satisfait. "Poudlard, c'était une bonne vie pour un elfe. Mais l'Antarctique, c'était encore mieux."

Ses yeux globuleux clignèrent une ou deux fois, puis ses paupières se fermèrent et cette fois il ne bougea plus. Un léger souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il s'endormit aussi paisiblement que s'il allait faire une bonne sieste.

Alors Gunter laissa enfin couler ses larmes, serrant dans sa main les doigts frêles de l'elfe qui avait travaillé à ses côtés pendant plus de trente ans et qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Adieu, mon vieil ami, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais... il est super tard, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus... je vérifierai demain, en attendant au moins vous avez ce premier "paragraphe" qui aura tourné en un monstrueux chapitre pour vous tenir compagnie... non, mais j'avais pas prévu ça, moi... ni de perdre Poivre en route... c'est quoi cette histoire qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ? Snif..._**


	21. Résolutions

**RÉSOLUTIONS**

* * *

Le petit cercueil tapissé de jacinthes s'éleva lentement dans la cheminée de glace et disparut à leurs yeux quand la lumière devint trop éblouissante. La brise montait en emportant avec elle des pétales blancs et de petites écailles nacrées.

\- Voilà. Il est parti, murmura Christopher. "Toujours la class', ce vieil elfe."

Gunter enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes et sourit en les rechaussant. Ses cheveux gris tombaient sur son front en mèches inégales et ses joues tannées semblaient plus creuses que d'habitude.

\- Toujours, dit-il doucement. "Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais rester un peu seul."

Les autres acquiescèrent tristement et s'éloignèrent en silence.

Matilda alla s'installer plus loin dans le champ avec son herbier. Christopher s'allongea au milieu des fleurs, les bras croisés sous la nuque, et prétendit qu'il piquait un somme. Terrence alla se coucher. Scorpius partit en promenade, son carnet à la main. Wendy se remit aux réparations du véhicule cabossé et Albus s'assit à côté d'elle pour la regarder.

Euphrosine retourna à la Citrouille et, à pas de loup pour ne pas déranger le médicomage épuisé, elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa la grosse théière posée sur la plus haute étagère. Elle souleva le couvercle de porcelaine et sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure cachette. Quelqu'un aurait pu te verser de l'eau dessus par mégarde, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Calcifer en s'enroulant sur les doigts qu'elle lui tendait.

Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un moineau et ses flammes bleues crépitaient, minuscules.

\- Il est mort, répondit doucement Euphrosine. "Comme toute créature de chair et de sang. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tu ne peux pas mourir."

\- Mais si les Faucheurs m'avaient attrapé, ça aurait été pire que la mort ! piailla le petit daemon dans le creux de sa main.

\- Je sais, dit la vieille femme. "Je suis désolée. Nous aurions dû t'écouter et continuer notre chemin au lieu de rester pour étudier la fresque. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

Elle soupira.

\- Mais ça ne sert à rien de dire ce genre de choses. Beaucoup trop de monde se sent déjà coupable…

Elle caressa la tête ronronnante de Calcifer, l'amena près de son visage et le laissa se pelotonner sous son oreille. Il était chaud, palpitant comme le cœur d'un enfant effrayé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle.

Le daemon ferma les yeux à demi, blotti contre le cou ridé de la magicienne.

\- L'elfe me manque déjà, dit-il de sa voix fluette soudain enrouée. "Est-ce que Jen Pendragon te manque comme ça depuis cent ans ?"

\- Oui, souffla Euphrosine.

\- Le ciel aussi me manque, murmura Calcifer. "Mais c'est différent, car je sais qu'il est toujours là – seulement hors de portée."

\- Ce sera bientôt fini, dit la vieille femme. "Je te le promets."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Wendy termina de serrer un boulon, puis essuya son visage en sueur d'un revers de poignet, y laissant une trainée de cambouis. Ses gants lui faisaient des pattes énormes au bout de ses bras minces. Elle chercha dans la poche kangourou de sa salopette un mouchoir et souffla dedans bruyamment avant de continuer à fixer la plaque de métal sous le ventre de la Citrouille qui gargouillait de contentement.

\- C'est trop bizarre, renifla la jeune fille. "Poivre est mort et pourtant le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. On va continuer à explorer l'Axe, il fait beau, cet iceberg est magnifique et les jacinthes sentent bon… c'est injuste."

Albus, qui lui tenait le manuel ouvert à la bonne page, hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux gris de Wendy étincelèrent.

\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de faire ça, dit-elle entre ses dents, en se concentrant sur un nouveau boulon pour ne pas le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu es toujours si… si…

La clé à molette ripa sur le boulon et, emportée par l'élan, cogna dans la mâchoire de la mécano. Elle lâcha une exclamation de douleur.

\- Tu te mets en colère quand on essaie de t'aider, mais tu gardes tout pour toi ! siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "T'as le droit d'exploser, mais tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir quand on s'inquiète ! Regarde comme t'es calme, là tout de suite ! Je _sais_ que tu vas t'en rendre malade et ensuite tu vas nous envoyer bouler quand ça deviendra trop dur à supporter !"

Albus fronça les sourcils et posa le manuel.

\- Je ne fais pas ça, protesta-t-il.

\- _Si_ , tu le fais ! Je préférais quand tu te mettais à pleurer pour des bricoles... je déteste qu'on se dispute, mais j'aimais mieux quand tu me laissais voir ce que tu ressentais…T'as changé, Al.

Il se raidit.

\- Et ça ne te plaît pas, j'imagine, riposta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Wendy le regarda d'un air suppliant.

\- J'essaie de faire avancer les choses, implora-t-elle. "On va se marier et ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile de se réconcilier ou même d'être heureux. On aura des soucis, on devra prendre des décisions, on va forcément _encore_ changer. Pas que toi, moi aussi. Je t'aime et je veux qu'on arrive au bout ensemble."

Ses yeux de pluie étaient déterminés.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait. "Tu m'entends ? Je resterai avec toi, même si tu deviens un dragon pour toujours et que je dois te construire un enclos dans le jardin. Alors je te préviens, je ne vais pas accepter d'avoir peur de toi."

Il sursauta.

\- Tu as _peur_ de moi ?

La détresse dans son regard vert était telle que Wendy lâcha sa clé à molette pour se rapprocher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Seulement quand tu cries "fiche-moi la paix", souffla-t-elle. "Quand tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre le t-shirt maculé de traces noires.

\- J'ai _toujours_ besoin de toi, Wendy, balbutia-t-il. "Mais je me demande des fois si un jour tu ne vas pas t'en lasser… si tu partiras… je… quand j'ai tellement mal… quand je pense que je vais peut-être… _mourir_ … je me dis que ce serait mieux qu'on ne se soit pas rencontrés…"

Elle secoua la tête vivement et faillit l'étouffer en le serrant plus fort.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle. "Ça en valait la peine. Chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble, chaque bataille, chaque fou-rire… et tout ce qui viendra, de merveilleux ou de terrible – je ne regretterai _rien_. Si un jour on est séparés…"

Sa voix s'étrangla et Albus l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Si un jour on se retrouve comme Gunter à regarder partir l'autre dans un rayon de lumière, je veux être certaine que j'ai vécu intensément chaque instant avec toi. Je ne veux pas penser que je n'ai pas dit, ou pas fait, ou pas _essayé_ de changer. Je préfère qu'on se dispute mais qu'on vive pleinement.

Il la détacha de lui et écarta les mèches châtains qui balayaient les joues de la jeune fille, collées par des larmes et du cambouis.

\- Pardon, Wendy, murmura-t-il. "Tu es si forte et j'oublie trop souvent que c'est à moi de te protéger."

Elle secoua la tête avec un rire étouffé.

\- On n'est plus au Moyen-Age, Al. On se protège _mutuellement_ , de nos jours. Tu n'as rien écouté…

Il se pencha.

\- Oh, j'ai écouté, assura-t-il en cherchant les lèvres de sa fiancée. "J'ai tout entendu et je vais faire des efforts. Je te le promets."

\- Cool, dit Wendy. "Alors je pardonne pour cette fois."

La brise caressait le champ de jacinthes, soulevant leur parfum et se glissant par la porte ouverte de la Citrouille.

Sur son lit, Terrence, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait la couchette au-dessus de la sienne d'un air dur.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'iceberg se mit à fondre rapidement et ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient emportés sur une rivière si large qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à en distinguer les rives. Il faisait bon et le ciel immense au-dessus d'eux était d'un bleu céruléen de peinture romantique. Des nuages cotonneux flottaient au ras de l'eau et le soleil scintillait dans le courant.

\- J'espère qu'on va vite trouver une terre, dit Christopher. "Sans quoi on va prendre un bain."

En fait, ce qu'ils risquaient était plutôt de la nature d'un _plongeon_.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite. Leurs oreilles s'étaient habituées au silence chuchoté de l'iceberg, puis à la course de la rivière. Ils mirent quelques heures à réaliser que le grondement qui grandissait était celui d'une chute d'eau.

Puis la Citrouille accéléra, agrippée à la carotte de glace qui les maintenait encore à flot.

Ils travaillèrent tous ensemble à dévier la chevauchée vers une des îles qui émergeaient de la rivière, sans aucun succès. Puis les rapides gonflèrent et ils crurent leur dernière heure venue, jusqu'au moment où la Citrouille buta sur un gros rocher. Wendy actionna les leviers et les grandes pattes articulées hissèrent le véhicule doré en sécurité – pour le moment.

\- On est à pic au-dessus de la cascade, annonça Scorpius d'une voix inquiète.

Il fallut faire tout un tas de contorsions pour attirer à eux les longues lianes solides qu'ils apercevaient sur une île assez proche, pour harponner un palmier, léviter le véhicule et transporter chaque personne en sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous écroulés dans le sable, à bout de souffle, Gunter lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se leva.

\- Allons, installons-nous pour la nuit. Nous chercherons un moyen de franchir les chutes d'eau demain.

Ils tirèrent à la courte paille pour désigner celui qui serait de corvée pour le souper et quand cela tomba sur Scorpius, Vivienne se porta volontaire pour le remplacer. L'agent du gouvernement, qui n'avait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie, était le plus mauvais cuisinier du groupe. Même les concoctions étranges de Terrence étaient plus mangeables que les siennes et leur seule source de réconfort à l'absence de Poivre était d'imaginer les commentaires horrifiés qu'aurait fait l'elfe s'il avait vu l'état de son fourneau.

Pendant que l'astronome s'attaquait à la préparation du souper, Gunter s'installa à l'un des bureaux dépliables et se replongea dans l'étude de ses notes sur la fresque. Matilda s'occupait à collecter des échantillons de plantes et Christopher s'était mis à gratter dans les rochers léchés par le ressac. Albus, sur ses béquilles improvisées, s'éloigna avec Scorpius pour explorer les environs. Terrence, Calcifer flottant au-dessus de son épaule, partit dans une autre direction. Quant à Wendy et Euphrosine, elles s'installèrent sur la plage de sable fin et contemplèrent le glorieux coucher de soleil.

L'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient échoués était juste à la verticale de la cascade et en goûtant l'eau – par accident – ils s'étaient aperçus qu'elle était salée.

Ce n'était pas une rivière. C'était une _mer_ qui se jetait au bout d'un plateau avec fougue, bouillonnante de vapeur et de lumière. L'horizon rose et doré remplissait le ciel de beauté, effaçant les contours de l'océan. L'eau miroitait sous les houppettes de nuages clairs, filant avec des reflets fugaces au bord des rochers, et se déversait dans les profondeurs d'un autre océan en grondant puissamment. La brume humide qui s'élevait de la cascade avait une odeur de papaye et brouillait la vision d'une clarté gazeuse.

C'était le bout du monde, à bien des regards, et leur île était peut-être un paradis perdu, avec ses cocotiers gracieusement inclinés au-dessus d'un lagon turquoise, la végétation luxuriante qui contrastait avec le sable blanc et les poissons aux couleurs flamboyantes qui venaient onduler sous la surface brillante.

\- L'Axe ne cessera jamais de nous étonner, dit Wendy en s'étirant languissamment, savourant la douce caresse du soleil couchant qui embrasait le ciel. "Je m'attendais à un tunnel interminable qui mènerait à un genre de ciboire magique, mais finalement c'est mille fois mieux."

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle s'empourpra.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas dire… la mort de Poivre, c'était affreux et les Faucheurs sont les créatures les plus horribles que j'ai jamais rencontré… non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est… euh…

\- J'avais parfaitement compris, la rassura la vieille magicienne. "Tu sais, quand nous sommes venus, la première fois, nous avons perdu deux de nos compagnons dans d'autres salles de l'Axe. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant ce que nous découvrions."

Elle défit l'élastique qui retenait sa courte tresse blanche et laissa la brise froisser ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, dans la lumière pourpre du soir, elle eut l'air très jeune.

Puis elle tourna vers Wendy et sur son visage grave, une infinité de rides se creusèrent.

\- Le voyage touchera bientôt à sa fin, dit-elle. "Et à ce moment-là, tu devras guider les autres sur le chemin du retour."

\- Pourquoi ? interrompit la mécano, un éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux. "Où serez-vous ? Qu'est-ce…"

Euphrosine l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux. Ses yeux bleus sévères plongèrent dans le regard gris de la jeune fille, l'hypnotisant.

\- Ecoute-moi, Wendy. _Il faudra laisser la citrouille_. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'Axe la recrachera à la surface, vous la retrouverez quelques jours plus tard. Maintenant : _quand tout deviendra sombre, suivez le chien_. Le dernier vers de la prophétie indique toujours la porte de sortie.

\- Et l'Alouette ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la fiancée d'Albus. "Et comment savez-vous si je serai toujours là ? Il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose ou…"

\- Laisse-moi parler, ordonna la vieille femme en attrapant la main de Wendy et en la serrant si fort que celle-ci grimaça de douleur. "Je ne sais pas ce que signifie l'alouette, mais je _sais_ que lorsque vient la fin du temps qui nous est accordé, on se retrouve soudain dans le noir le plus complet et le plus opaque.

\- A quoi ressemblera le chien ? Comment saurais-je que c'est lui ?

\- Tu le sauras, c'est tout.

Soudain, il faisait frais sur la plage. La cascade grondait sourdement et la vapeur bouillonnante dorée par les derniers rayons avait quelque chose d'irréel.

\- Le chien vous mènera à une voie ferrée submergée par une grande étendue d'eau. Suivez-la. Ecoute-moi bien, c'est très important. Marchez entre les rails, ne vous en écartez ni à gauche, ni à droite. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que vous entendiez ou qui se passe, _ne vous retournez pas_. Ce sera très long. Marchez jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au réverbère. Là, vous trouverez une barque. Il faudra déposer quelque chose au fond – un paiement. Un gallion, un lacet de chaussures ou une mèche de cheveux, peu importe, il faut simplement laisser une partie de soi.

Wendy hocha la tête, s'efforçant de tout noter mentalement.

\- La barque vous ramènera à la banquise et, de là, vous devriez pouvoir retrouver votre route grâce à l'astrolabe.

\- Mais si nous sommes loin de la Tour ? Sans la Citrouille, nous ne survivrons pas longtemps à la surface de l'Antarctique.

Les yeux d'Euphrosine pétillèrent mystérieusement et elle se permit un petit rire.

\- Oh, vous n'aurez pas froid, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Ce sera une plaisante promenade et vous ne devriez pas la regretter.

Wendy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répéta-t-elle.

La vieille femme refit sa tresse et rattacha l'élastique.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas marquée d'un sceau. Tu ne seras pas éprouvée. Et parce que tu es la plus résolue d'entre nous.

Elle se leva dans un froufrou de jupons et brossa le sable qui s'était glissé dans les plis de sa robe bleue démodée.

\- Viens. Allons rejoindre les autres.

La nuit tombait et la fenêtre éclairée de la Citrouille se reflétait dans l'eau du lagon, comme une étoile.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Terrence était assis dans le siège naturel que formait un cocotier biscornu. Son genou gauche était relevé sous son menton et son pied droit traçait des cercles dans le sable fin. Sa longue queue de cheval blonde et les pans de sa blouse blanche s'agitaient doucement dans la brise. Le soleil couchant déposait un éclat doré sur le verre de ses lunettes mais ne réussissait pas à atténuer le pli amer de sa bouche.

Calcifer, tout en grignotant une roche volcanique, l'observait avec intérêt.

\- Cesse de t'aveugler, lança-t-il soudain de sa voix fluette et moqueuse. "Ça ne te mènera strictement à rien."

Terrence sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'allumette ?

Calcifer ricana.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, tu sais. En fait, n'importe qui le saurait, s'il prenait seulement la peine de regarder ta tronche.

Le médicomage rougit.

\- N'importe qui, _qui_ ?

\- Kiki en a assez de sa prison, il voudrait s'envoler. Tu es tellement _évident_ , Terrence Swanson. Encore plus que ton ami Scorpius. Les sentiments d'un adolescent ne restent pas ceux d'un homme et ce que tu croyais juste à l'époque n'est plus vrai maintenant. C'était beau et c'était bien, mais ce n'est plus la peine et tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Les circonstances changent – les gens aussi.

Terrence fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour la dernière fois, de _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De quand tu étais dans les Hébrides et que tu as décidé que si c'était le rôle d'Albus Potter de sauver le monde, ce serait le tien de prendre soin de lui, répondit Calcifer en le toisant de ses yeux de braise.

Le jeune homme blond tressaillit.

\- Co-comment tu sais ça ? Tu n'y étais pas !

\- Oui, mais le dragon y était, chantonna le daemon en gonflant ses flammes rouges comme une grosse poule qui s'installe pour couver.

\- Tu n'es _pas_ un dragon, riposta platement Terrence.

Calcifer rit.

\- Non, et je pense que tu as deviné ce que j'étais depuis un moment déjà. Tu devrais savoir que ma sagesse est infinie et que mes conseils doivent être acceptés avec révérence.

\- Veux-tu que nous parlions d'un certain feu-follet qui s'est planqué dans une théière tellement il flippait après l'attaque des Faucheurs d'étoiles ?

Le daemon ronfla de fureur et sa chaleur se fit suffisamment menaçante pour que le médicomage recule d'un pas.

\- C'est de _toi_ dont il s'agit, l'humain, cria-t-il avec colère. "De toi et de tes hésitations, de tes doutes, de tes regrets ! De toi, de cette fille qui se battait avec un gourdin et de toutes les connaissances du monde ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça sans te faire dévorer par les ombres."

Terrence pencha la tête de côté et mit les mains dans ses poches. Une drôle d'expression passa sur son visage, entre amertume et reconnaissance.

\- Pourquoi tu prends la peine de _me_ parler, p'tit père la fumée ? Tu sais pourtant tout ce qui va advenir.

\- Je sais ce qui risque de se passer et je sais aussi ce qui _pourrait_ arriver, dit Calcifer en se calmant. "C'est différent."

\- Rien ne t'oblige à essayer de nous aiguiller dans la bonne direction. Après tout, ce sont nos semblables qui t'ont infligé ce long exil…

Le daemon se tortilla inconfortablement.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre un autre d'entre vous, marmonna-t-il très bas.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le lagon s'assombrissait. Une lueur phosphorescente naquit dans les bancs de coraux sous-marins, dessinant des arabesques lumineuses sous la surface de l'eau. La brise frémit dans la verdure luxuriante, emportant un lointain rire d'ondine, et les insectes entonnèrent leur chant nocturne, bruissant et froufroutant.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas perdre, murmura Terrence.

Il enleva ses lunettes et massa l'arête de son nez aquilin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Cal. Je ne _peux_ rien faire. Je suis dépassé…

Calcifer hésita, puis il s'envola jusqu'au médicomage et planta son regard de braise dans les yeux bleus désemparés et frustrés.

\- Terrence Swanson de Finchley. Le garçon qui ne savait pas renoncer. Il ne s'agit pas de _comprendre_ , l'asperge, mais de _choisir_. Si tu continues à essayer de comprendre, tu finiras par te perdre pour toujours. La bonne question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ faire ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer, mais il ne répondit pas.

Le daemon laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

\- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, tu sais. Si tu ne prends pas de décision, Albus Potter ne pourra pas faire preuve de résolution, le dragon redeviendra une bête sauvage et Scorpius Malefoy tuera l'alouette.

Le cœur de Terrence trébucha sur un battement.

\- Tu veux dire qu'à cause de moi, ils pourraient tous rester coincés dans l'Axe ?

\- Non, dit Calcifer en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement inattentif. "Ce que je dis, c'est que toi et tes amis, vous êtes complémentaires et inséparables. Vous êtes nés l'année où la Porte s'est ouverte et où personne n'en a trouvé l'entrée. Je pensais que tu avais fait le lien depuis longtemps, le cerveau."

\- Al est né l'année d'avant, objecta Terrence.

\- Oui, mais c'est à cause de lui et de ce qu'il représentait que les Souffleurs ont rompu leur vœu de ne plus se mêler aux affaires des humains. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que la Porte s'est rouverte maintenant. Trois fois sept années se sont écoulées. C'est le dernier cycle. Naître, vivre et mourir. L'Axe tient le monde en équilibre et ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le comprendre : tu dois juste l'accepter.

Le médicomage acquiesça silencieusement. Il remit ses lunettes et frotta pensivement sa nuque. Il releva la tête et tendit la main pour tapoter la tête de Calcifer.

\- Je crois que je commence à y avoir plus clair, grâce à toi, dit-il.

\- Enfin. C'était laborieux, grogna le daemon en se pelotonnant sous sa paume comme un chat.

Au-dessus de la mer d'un bleu sombre, parcourue de brefs lueurs argentées, trois grosses lunes s'étaient levées. La vapeur blanche de la cascade montait vers elle et déposait des gouttelettes brillantes sur les rochers noirs qui émergeaient du courant.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Albus vérifia que le sol meuble était stable, puis y planta ses béquilles et sauta par-dessus la grosse racine qui lui barrait le passage.

\- Elles sont très bien, ces béquilles, commenta Scorpius. "Exactement comme les autres, même. Je ne vois pas ce que Terrence a contre elles."

\- C'est parce que les autres, c'était ma prothèse métamorphosée. C'est loin d'être facile à fabriquer pour un médicomage, un appareil comme celui-là, et maintenant qu'on l'a perdu, il pense que son maître de stage va lui passer un savon.

\- Y'a pas des assurances, pour ça ?

\- Non, mais par contre je pourrais leur dire que c'était ma faute. Si Terrence ne l'avait pas transformée, j'aurais sans doute essayé de continuer à la mettre.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot, dit Scorpius.

\- Je sais, murmura Albus.

\- En tout cas, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. D'abord tu nous fais croire que tu vas mourir, ensuite tu vas mieux, puis t'es de nouveau dans les choux et ensuite tu te requinques miraculeusement… pas étonnant que Terrence s'arrache les cheveux.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : un ruisseau d'eau douce aux berges couvertes d'herbe verte épaisse, dans un bosquet d'arbres à pain.

\- Ah, on va pouvoir remplir les réservoirs, dit Scorpius. "Jamais j'aurais pensé qu' _Aguamenti_ soit le genre de sortilège à avoir une limite, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas étonnant. Tu te vois essayer d'éteindre un incendie avec de petites gerbes d'eau comme ce qu'il produit ? La dépense physique nécessaire à une telle magie suffirait à tuer un homme."

\- Remplir la baignoire de Vivienne deux fois par jour épuiserait n'importe qui aussi.

\- Oui. Poivre me l'avait signalé. Heureusement que nous ne nous sommes jamais trouvés à court d'eau jusqu'ici… enfin, à part dans l'iceberg, comme nous n'avions pas pu faire le plein sur le territoire des Fau… chez _eux_.

Albus décida de ne pas relever l'hésitation qui avait altéré les derniers mots de son ami. Il s'assit dans l'herbe douce comme du velours, ôta sa chaussure et trempa sa jambe valide dans l'eau claire du ruisseau. Scorpius se posa tranquillement à côté de lui, mais se contenta de laver ses mains encore poisseuses de sel et de sable.

\- Poivre faisait la comptabilité avec toi ?

\- Oui, et y'avait pas besoin de boulier, crois-moi. Il calculait comme une machine.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, repris par leur émotion à la pensée de l'elfe.

\- ça va te faire un tas de boulot en plus, dit Albus doucement. "Ça ira ? Tu veux de l'aide ?"

\- Pas de ta part, tu es aussi nul en arithmétique qu'un troll des montagnes.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis Scorpius se rembrunit.

\- ça ira, dit-il. Ça m'occupe, c'est mieux comme ça.

Albus pencha la tête pour l'observer. Dans la lumière du soir, les larges feuilles des arbres s'ourlaient de violet et d'or. Le ruisseau gazouillait entre les pierres et quelques insectes butinaient encore les frangipaniers aux larges fleurs blanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Scorp' ? Depuis le champ des papillons, tu es différent…

\- N'importe quoi, grommela le jeune homme blond en détournant les yeux.

Albus sortit son pied de l'eau et croisa sa jambe devant lui, se penchant légèrement pour compenser le contrepoids manquant.

\- C'est à cause du rêve que tu as fait ?

Scorpius releva un instant ses yeux gris tourterelle tourmentés et suppliants.

\- S'il te plaît, ne demande pas.

Le regard d'émeraude qu'il rencontra n'était pas celui du dragon, mais celui du petit garçon assis à la même table que lui le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

L'agent du gouvernement crispa les poings, fronçant ses fins sourcils sombres sous sa frange pâle dans un dernier sursaut de volonté.

\- Scorpius… Wendy dit qu'on ne doit pas porter nos fardeaux tout seul et qu'on ne fera que plus mal aux autres en se renfermant sur nous-mêmes…

Son ami étouffa un rire cassé.

\- Et quand tu l'écoutes enfin, c'est _à moi_ que tu appliques le conseil…

Albus prit un air penaud.

\- Désolé. J'essaie de faire des efforts, mais…

\- ça va, interrompit Scorpius en soupirant. "C'est bon, t'as gagné."

Il posa ses mains sur ses chevilles et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Albus attendit patiemment. La brise nocturne, tiède et caressante, soulevait ses boucles sombres un peu trop longues sur la nuque.

\- Je l'ai vu, dit finalement le jeune homme blond d'un ton rauque. "Lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ancien maître de mon père."

Albus tressaillit. Sa tête aussitôt se mit à bouillonner des images gravées dans sa mémoire par le lien empathique qu'il partageait avec son père depuis des années. Des images fugitives et abominables où dansaient deux yeux rouges comme des fentes ouvertes sur l'enfer, des volutes noires et une longue cape qui dissimulait quelque chose de plus effroyable encore que la mort.

\- Il m'a dit que… ce n'était pas _mal_ de désirer quelque chose et de tout faire pour l'obtenir… que j'avais le _droit_ moi aussi de… oh, je _voulais_ le croire… je le croyais… il était si… sinueux, si enjôleur… si _terriblement_ tentant…

Scorpius avala sa salive. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait sous sa fine chemise blanche.

\- Tu sais, mon père… il est devenu Mangemort pour protéger sa famille – mais moi, je crois que j'aurais pu le devenir juste pour obtenir ce _pouvoir_ …

Il se mordit la lèvre et une goutte de sang perla.

\- C'était tellement enivrant… se dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'interdit, _aucune_ raison de se refuser ce qu'on désire – et la puissance ! La puissance incroyable que j'aurais possédée… elle aurait pu tout changer… _tout_ transformer…

Sa voix était fébrile et deux taches rouges coloraient ses joues pâles. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu leur douceur pour un éclat métallique, comme le reflet d'une lame dans un brouillard.

\- Tu as vu les... les Faucheurs... ce qu'ils sont devenus parce qu'ils voulaient davantage que ce qu'on leur avait accordé ! Je pourrais devenir comme eux... d'une laideur repoussante, un animal... juste parce que... pour...

Il s'interrompit soudain et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, crispant les doigts sur la marque étrangement luisante sur son bras gauche.

\- J'ai peur, souffla-t-il." J'ai tellement peur de… de moi-même."

La nuit était tombée, maintenant, et il faisait très sombre au bord du ruisseau dont l'eau miroitait à peine.

\- Si je ne peux pas avoir… qu'est-ce que je vais être ? balbutia-t-il.

Albus était resté figé, comme s'il avait vu soudain se dresser devant lui un monstre ignoble et Scorpius s'affaissa encore un peu plus sur lui-même, la nuque brûlante, écoutant ce silence comme une condamnation.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

\- Mais tu ne lui as pas cédé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme blond étouffa un sanglot, refusant de lever les yeux.

\- Matilda m'a réveillé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Il hoqueta, submergé par le désespoir et la honte avec lesquels il luttait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Vous devriez me mettre à l'écart. Je suis dangereux… Calcifer me l'avait dit, mais je ne voulais pas le croire… je vais faire quelque chose d'horrible si vous me laissez rester avec vous… je vais _te_ faire du mal et je ne le supporterai pas…

L'herbe se froissa et soudain un bras l'entoura fermement.

\- Heureusement que tu as fini par sortir ça de toi, dit Albus. "Pas étonnant que ça te bouffait."

Scorpius tourna la tête et il rencontra de nouveau les yeux verts de son enfance, la même compassion, la même confiance inébranlable, la même innocence plus forte que tous les doutes du monde.

\- Tu ne me feras _jamais_ de mal, dit Albus en souriant. "J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne ferais de mal à personne et tu n'aurais pas plié le genou devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi qu'il te promette."

Scorpius voulait éclater en sanglots et avouer que _si_ , il le pouvait, qu'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il aurait pu perdre toute raison, mais il se glaça soudain quand le regard vert se pailleta d'or. Le visage d'Albus continuait de le contempler avec douceur, mais il entendit très nettement la voix du dragon.

 _"Tu es fort, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Et ton cœur est aussi pur que celui de l'enfant du pardon. Ne sois pas effrayé et l'alouette pourra s'envoler. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi."_

Les trois lunes glissaient dans le ciel sombre et leurs rayons argentés chatoyaient à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Ils atteignirent enfin le ruisseau et l'eau prit des reflets de cheveux d'ange.

\- N'aies pas peur, conclut Albus.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se débarrasser de l'étrange impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles, puis il s'écarta sans brusquerie, se dégageant du bras posé sur ses épaules, et se leva.

\- Les autres vont s'inquiéter, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. "On devrait rentrer."

\- Okay, dit Albus en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Sur le chemin du retour, leurs semelles laissaient des traces de pas lumineuses dans le sol meuble. Là où s'enfonçaient les béquilles, deux petits trous ronds se dessinaient dans la terre et de petites pousses transparentes y poussaient instantanément. Les feuilles et les buissons se dentelaient d'une lumière rose ou bleue et les insectes brillaient comme autant d'étoiles dans la forêt luxuriante.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, la Citrouille était environnée d'une multitude de graines semblables à de petites méduses et elle ne tarda pas à s'élever au-dessus de l'île. Elle se déplaça lentement jusqu'au-dessus de la cascade, puis descendit vers les profondeurs, s'enfonçant dans la vapeur bouillonnante.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le moment où j'abandonne complètement l'espoir de mener cette histoire à ma guise (bon, le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit, donc ça, au moins, ça ne changera pas...) pour suivre avec résignation les personnages là où ils veulent aller.  
**_

 _ **Je n'ose pas promettre l'épreuve d'Euphrosine la prochaine fois, de peur de ne pas avoir assez de place vu qu'il me reste encore à raconter la vérité sur Jen Pendragon et mon moment ultra-chou entre les quatre inséparables (celui que j'essaie de caler depuis trois chapitres et qui glisse plus loin comme un bout de savon à chaque fois...).**_

 _ **J'espère qu'avec les indices de cette fois-ci vous avez enfin eu une "illumination" sur la nature de Calcifer...**_

 _ **Bon anniversaire en retard, Marie la Petite ! J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre le 16, si je n'étais pas tombée malade, je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir pas pu faire ça pour toi...**_

 _ **Sherlock, je suis navrée d'avoir tué ton personnage préféré.**_

 _ **Les autres, mille mercis pour vos reviews et dès que j'aurais un peu moins de fièvre et un peu plus de temps, je compte bien faire la tournée des réponses ! Il y a trop longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas occupée correctement...**_

 _ **A bientôt ! ^^**_


	22. Géants de Pierre

**GÉANTS DE PIERRE  
**

* * *

Même en basculant la tête en arrière, ils ne pouvaient distinguer le plafond de la grotte. Loin au-dessus d'eux, la cascade s'épanouissait en une grosse corolle de mousse rose lumineuse et les éblouissait, les empêchant de décider si l'eau se reflétait en arc-en-ciel sur une haute voute ou si elle formait une sorte de parapluie insensé et magnifique.

Après une descente interminable à travers la vapeur, la Citrouille s'était posée sur un sol de dalles anciennes, comme dans un immense palais vide et silencieux. Ils étaient environnés de géants accroupis, taillés dans une pierre grise granuleuse, dont les expressions impénétrables les laissaient mal à l'aise.

Gunter aurait voulu camper là pendant des jours, étudier chaque bas-relief, chaque détail des orteils gigantesques, mais les autres le pressèrent d'aller de l'avant.

De petites lucioles bleues dansaient parfois dans l'étrange clarté obscure de cette salle. De loin en loin, on entendait le bruit creux d'une goutte d'eau qui se répercutait à l'infini.

Le cliquetis des pattes de la Citrouille leur rappelait un peu trop les grattements des Faucheurs et ils attendaient impatiemment le moment où ils émergeraient à nouveau à "l'air libre". Mais lorsque vint le moment de s'arrêter pour la nuit, ils étaient toujours en train de marcher entre deux allées de statues.

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule, autour de la table du salon après l'avoir agrandie, et Euphrosine servit de grosses louches de potage. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'Albus et remit le couvercle sur la soupière en porcelaine, il pencha la tête de côté, pensif.

\- Les nôtres sont encore rouges et gonflées, comme des blessures récentes. Mais la vôtre est différente. Blanche et lisse, comme les mots sur le dos de la main de mon père, dit-il en pointant le mot "renoncer" gravé sur la peau diaphane de la vieille magicienne.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

\- Je connais la célèbre cicatrice d'Harry Potter, bien sûr, dit Gunter en traçant un zigzag machinal sur son front. "Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une marque qu'il aurait sur la main. C'est une blessure reçue pendant la bataille de Poudlard ? Ou lorsqu'il était Auror, peut-être ?"

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est un vieux souvenir d'école. Un professeur sadique qui lui a fait copier "je ne dois pas dire de mensonges" avec son propre sang. La phrase s'est inscrite de façon indélébile sur sa peau.

\- Pas étonnant que Pique-la-lune passe pour un enfant de chœur aux yeux de tes parents… souffla Wendy.

\- Mon père m'avait parlé de cette pratique barbare, dit Christopher. "C'est la même année que la directrice complètement givrée qui remplaçait Dumbledore a suspendu toutes les associations d'élèves – y compris le _Quidditch_ et le club de bavboules."

\- Charmant, dit Vivienne en soufflant sur sa cuillère de soupe pour se débarrasser d'un cadavre d'insecte.

Calcifer s'amusait à griller les mites et les papillons de nuit qui tourbillonnaient autour du lustre.

\- C'était l'a-année où Poud-dlard était géré p-par des Mangem-morts ? demanda Matilda.

Scorpius reposa son verre trop brusquement et un peu d'eau éclaboussa la nappe.

\- Oh non, dit Albus, "ça remonte bien avant. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important. Je me demandais juste pourquoi votre cicatrice était différente."

Euphrosine prit le temps de déchirer un bout de pain et d'éponger le potage au bord de son assiette.

\- C'est comme tu l'as dit. La mienne est _plus ancienne_ , dit-elle lentement. "C'est la troisième fois qu'elle apparait."

\- A chaque fois… "renoncer" ? demanda Terrence, surpris.

\- A chaque fois, dit Euphrosine. "Les méthodes d'éducation de la professeure de Mr. Potter étaient sans nul doute discutables, mais il semblerait qu'elle avait compris que l'être humain ne comprenne ses leçons qu'à force de les répéter."

Un silence lourd succéda à ses paroles.

\- Quelqu'un reveut de la soupe ? finit par proposer la vieille femme.

\- Non merci, dit Vivienne en lançant un coup d'œil incendiaire au daemon qui continuait à faire du pop-corn avec les insectes de nuit.

Christopher se racla la gorge.

\- On devrait faire des tours de garde ce soir, proposa-t-il. "Au cas où…"

\- Je prends le premier, dit Gunter avec précipitation. "J'ai un tas de croquis à faire. Ces géants ressemblent à ceux découverts sur l'île de Pâques, vous ne trouvez pas, Terrence ?"

Le médicomage acquiesça distraitement et se joignit à la discussion avec un temps de retard. Albus et Wendy racontaient de vieux souvenirs d'école à Matilda.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un pli sombre au coin des lèvres, Scorpius faisait tourner autour de son petit doigt la chevalière des Malefoy.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Il n'y eut aucune alerte pendant la nuit, ni le lendemain pendant la journée. Dans le halo blanchâtre des baguettes, les géants restaient imperturbables et continuaient à se faire face de part et d'autre de la grotte qui n'en finissait pas.

Gunter prenait toujours plus de notes et Christopher remplissait ses poches d'échantillons de cailloux, mais les autres commençaient à s'ennuyer.

En fin d'après-midi, Albus recommença à tousser.

Ce fut d'abord une toux discrète, un simple raclement de gorge qui ne lui attira qu'un sourcil froncé. Puis des quintes de plus en plus rapprochées, jusqu'au moment où il fallut s'arrêter car il ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Il n'a pas encore de fièvre, expliqua Terrence à son chef d'équipe pendant que les autres installaient de nouveau le camp. "Mais inutile de se leurrer. C'est la troisième fois que son état se dégrade après s'être miraculeusement amélioré. Il va mourir."

Gunter considéra longuement le jeune médicomage qui faisait son rapport d'une voix terriblement neutre et détachée, puis il laissa échapper un gros soupir et ses yeux doux s'embuèrent.

\- Je voudrais que nous puissions faire quelque chose… murmura-t-il.

\- Je l'aurais voulu aussi, dit Terrence. "C'est _impossible_. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous continuiez à mener cette équipe comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Calcifer dit que nous approchons de la fin de notre voyage. Si Al peut garder sa place jusqu'au bout, nous lui aurons permis d'accomplir le rêve d'une vie. C'est peu, mais c'est davantage que ce que la plupart des gens ont la chance de pouvoir laisser derrière eux."

Gunter lança un regard attristé en direction des autres qui disposaient des coussins et des fauteuils en cercle autour d'un brasero dans lequel se prélassait Calcifer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux vous demander… ce qu'il a, exactement ?

Terrence respira profondément.

\- Je suppose qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, ça ne fait plus aucune différence, marmonna-t-il.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche et s'assit sur le socle d'une des statues, entre deux énormes pieds de pierre grise.

\- C'est compliqué. Quand il était gosse, ils ont diagnostiqué une sorte de tuberculose foudroyante – sauf que ça ne pouvait _pas_ être ça, puisqu'il n'était pas du tout contagieux. En un temps record, Al est passé par tous les stades de la maladie – fièvre, toux, perte de poids – et s'est affaibli comme s'il était atteint depuis des mois.

Gunter s'assit à côté du jeune homme pour mieux écouter.

\- A l'époque, ils ont écarté une maladie transmise par son petit dragon de compagnie. Il restait la possibilité d'une dégénérescence de la magie instinctive, les conséquences d'une malédiction, peut-être même une simple allergie à la glue éternelle : mon maître de stage avait aidé à faire des relevés dans son environnement et il disait que l'atelier des Weasley empestait tellement la colle magique qu'il trouvait insensé qu'on y laisse jouer un enfant aussi jeune. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de concluant. Il n'y avait pas de remède non plus. Ils étaient complètement dépassés.

\- Mais Albus a guéri.

\- Oui. _Pouf_ , comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Terrence haussa les épaules d'un air las.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé sur la montagne, avec le dragon et tout. A Sainte-Mangouste, ce dossier, c'est un sujet qui fâche. Les médicomages de l'époque sont restés mortellement vexés par le mutisme d'Harry Potter et ont seulement gribouillé en marge des trucs du style "remède de bonne femme" ou "potentielle intervention de magie noire". Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort…

\- Le dragon ? La montagne ? répéta Gunter sans comprendre. "Vous voulez dire que le dragon qui… qui _cohabite_ avec Albus, est celui qui l'a guéri à l'époque ?"

\- C'est compliqué, répéta Terrence. "Bref, les symptômes sont un peu différents avec cette rechute, alors je privilégiais plutôt la théorie des deux âmes qui ne supportent plus de partager le même corps, un peu comme pour la grippe du loup-garou, mais…"

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais je crois qu'en fait, tout bêtement, le dragon s'en va. Et qu'après quatorze ans de sursis, Albus va finalement mourir de l'espèce de tuberculose aigüe qui aurait dû le tuer quand il était enfant, conclut-il d'une voix très basse.

Il sortit une main de sa poche et fourragea dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, dit doucement Gunter. "Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez."

Le médicomage eut un petit sourire amer.

\- ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant, grinça-t-il.

Il se leva et retourna vers le groupe sans attendre son chef d'équipe. Le vieil homme contempla un moment ce long dos maigre dont les épaules affaissées trahissaient le découragement, puis il soupira et rejoignit les autres autour du brasero.

Après le souper, ils firent encore griller des marshmallows sur le dos ronronnant de Calcifer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant dans cette activité de colonie de vacances, un sentiment d'unité rassurant et apaisant.

Christopher joua un peu de guitare, Vivienne chanta de vieux couplets nostalgiques. Matilda finit par s'endormir, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil de chintz. Euphrosine tricotait. Gunter triait ses notes et les histoires que racontaient les flammes se reflétaient tranquillement dans ses lunettes.

Il faisait bon. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air, pas une étoile sur la voûte de pierre très loin au-dessus d'eux, mais on aurait pu se croire dans un champ à la fin de l'été.

Wendy était assise au bout d'une couverture, la tête d'Albus sur ses genoux, et s'amusait à tresser de petites nattes dans les cheveux noirs emmêlés de son fiancé. Le jeune homme étendu toussait de temps à autre, s'attirant des coups d'œil anxieux de Scorpius qui prétendait être plongé dans son rapport quotidien.

\- A poil, Potter, dit Terrence en s'approchant, sa trousse de médecine à la main.

Albus déboutonna docilement sa chemise, s'interrompant seulement pour reprendre sa respiration après une nouvelle quinte.

Le médicomage s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et déclipsa les fermoirs de son sac. Il en sortit un pot d'onguent dont il dévissa le couvercle. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la pâte verdâtre qui dégageait une forte odeur de laurier, puis se mit à en badigeonner le torse nu de son ami.

\- C'est froid, dit Albus avec un léger tressaillement.

\- Dans un moment, tu auras l'impression que c'est une compresse chaude et tu respireras mieux, dit Terrence sans cesser de travailler.

Ses longs doigts plats traçaient des cercles précis, massant pour faire pénétrer la crème qui luisait sur la peau pâle du malade.

\- ça pique le nez, ton truc, dit Scorpius qui releva la tête en fronçant une narine.

\- Je trouve que ça sent comme dans la serre n°2, dit Wendy joyeusement. "Vous vous rappelez en sixième année, quand Terrence avait ensorcelé cet épouvantail et qu'il avait suivi les cours pendant deux jours comme un élève normal ?"

\- Le professeur Flitwick avait failli avoir une attaque, gloussa Albus, ses yeux verts pétillants à ce souvenir. " _Monsieur de la Plancha, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes…_ "

 _\- … de me répéter trois fois_ , complétèrent les autres avec un bel ensemble.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Le pauvre, il avait été tellement secoué quand il avait soulevé le chapeau de l'épouvantail et que ça lui avait arraché la tête.

\- Et Miranda Brown qui braillait comme un putois…

\- Craig était dégoûté de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt alors qu'ils partageaient le _même_ bureau !

\- Finnigan n'a jamais été très observateur.

\- Tu avais été convoqué par la directrice et on avait fini de corvée de désherbage pendant une semaine. J'avais les mains toutes bleues, grogna Scorpius en contemplant ses paumes comme si la couleur s'y trouvait toujours incrustée.

Terrence enduisit de nouveau ses doigts d'onguent à l'odeur de laurier et continua l'application, contournant soigneusement la cicatrice en forme de fleur et les lettres rouges sur le torse de son ami.

\- C'était votre faute, aussi, lança-t-il. "Quelle idée de vous dénoncer avec moi…"

\- J'avais trouvé l'épouvantail, dit Wendy.

\- C'était mon idée de le mettre en uniforme, dit Albus.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour vous en empêcher, dit Scorpius.

Les autres lui adressèrent un large sourire hilare.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très _efficace_ , comme préfet, commenta Terrence. "Je me demande si les profs t'avaient choisi dans l'espoir de maintenir un peu de calme…"

\- Si c'était leur raison, ils auraient mieux fait de donner le badge à Al, grogna le jeune homme blond. "Au moins il avait un peu d'autorité sur Macmillan et Flinch-Fletchley. C'est lui qui les a empêchés de terminer leur _périscope de l'amour_."

Wendy leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais les trois garçons se gardèrent bien de donner des explications.

Albus changea de position avec une légère grimace, comme s'il était gêné par un pli de la couverture. Terrence avait terminé. Il essuya ses mains sur un mouchoir, rangea le pot d'onguent dans sa trousse de médecine, puis sortit un thermomètre qu'il fourra dans l'oreille de son malade. Scorpius, qui le regardait faire, ne s'était pas aperçu que ses doigts tambourinaient un rythme nerveux sur son carnet.

\- Je pense qu'on t'a nommé préfet parce que tu en avais les qualités, dit Albus en tendant le bras pour attraper le poignet de l'agent du gouvernement et apaiser cette agitation inquiète. "Tu faisais toujours attention aux plus jeunes, tu connaissais les règles et tu savais pourquoi il fallait les respecter."

Il sourit, de ce sourire chaleureux qui créait immédiatement un cocon de douceur et vous donnait l'impression que vous étiez quelqu'un de spécial, d'important, d'essentiel.

\- Même encore maintenant, c'est quelque chose que j'admire chez toi. Ton sens des responsabilités et le fait que tu n'oublies jamais personne.

Scorpius s'empourpra tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête avec approbation.

De l'autre côté du brasero dans lequel se prélassait Calcifer, Gunter terminait de ranger ses notes. Christopher bâillait et il ne tarda pas à souhaiter une bonne nuit à la ronde. Vivienne était déjà partie se coucher. Matilda ronflait toujours dans son fauteuil. Euphrosine dodelinait de la tête au-dessus de son tricot dont les aiguilles continuaient à enfiler des mailles.

Il faisait un peu plus frais, maintenant. Wendy reboutonnait la chemise de son fiancé et Terrence nettoyait le thermomètre.

\- On faisait une sacrée équipe, quand même, dit Albus qui n'avait pas lâché la main de l'agent du gouvernement. "Pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisi un préfet avec la tête sur les épaules. Terrence essayait de faire sauter Poudlard, Wendy terrorisait les autres équipes de Quidditch…"

\- Et toi, t'étais _là_ , croassa Scorpius, presque comme si cela lui avait échappé.

\- J'étais là, sourit le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude. "Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontrés."

La jeune fille avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais l'expression du médicomage se fit un peu sévère alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans sa trousse.

\- C'est quoi ce discours de la fin du monde, Al ?

\- J'avais juste envie de le dire, c'est tout. Pourquoi on devrait attendre des occasions spéciales pour dire ce qu'on pense ? Je suis vraiment fier de vous avoir eu comme amis. Je ne serais pas le même, si on ne s'était pas connus…

Wendy se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ses courtes mèches châtaines glissèrent sur son visage, cachant un instant ses yeux embués.

\- C'est parce que tu parles _au passé_ que tu nous fais flipper, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ah pardon.

Albus cala plus confortablement sa tête sur les genoux de sa fiancée. Ses longs cils sombres papillonnèrent un peu. Il se sentait gagné par l'agréable torpeur provoquée par les effluves de laurier et la douce chaleur du feu, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y céder tout de suite.

\- Si tu es fatigué, dors, dit Terrence, amusé. "On n'ira nulle part, tu sais."

Wendy renchérit d'un vif mouvement de tête et Scorpius pressa brièvement la main qu'il tenait toujours dans l'ombre.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, assura Albus avec un bâillement mal réprimé. "Parlons de trucs. Parlons de l'Axe ou de Jen Pendragon."

\- A cette heure-ci de la nuit, j'aimerai mieux qu'on parle d'autre chose, frissonna la jeune mécano. "Parlons de neige ou de renards à queue de feu. On n'en a vu aucun, pour l'instant."

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont seulement passés par le premier puits, dit l'agent du gouvernement. "Aspirés en ligne droite depuis le Pôle Nord."

\- S'ils avaient dû chercher leur route dans ce dédale, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés en Antarctique...

\- Au fait, Scorpius, dans tes notes, t'as marqué les directions qu'on prenait, au fur et à mesure ? demanda Terrence en faisant disparaître sa trousse de médecine d'un coup de baguette. Il invoqua à la place une couverture qu'il étendit sur les jambes d'Albus tout en continuant à parler. "Parce que je me demandais _comment_ on se déplace par rapport à la surface... Par exemple, est-ce qu'on reste vraiment dans l'Axe ? Ou est-ce que l'Axe n'est autre qu'un genre de monde à l'intérieur de la Terre ? Aussi bien, on est actuellement sous l'Afrique ou au milieu de l'océan Pacifique…"

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux à cette hypothèse.

\- Je suppose qu'avec la magie, on ne peut pas écarter la possibilité qu'on se trouve dans une sorte de prisme avec des niveaux superposés – un genre de carrefour de mondes parallèles par exemple, continua le jeune homme en jouant distraitement avec la pointe de sa queue de cheval blonde, ses yeux bleus perdus dans un océan de conjonctures derrière ses lunettes rondes. "Mais peut-être aussi que c'est aussi simple que ce que les anciens imaginaient et qu'on se contente de parcourir un territoire situé sous la surface de la planète…"

Scorpius lui tendit son carnet de notes.

\- Les latitudes et longitudes sont marquées chaque jour. Après, les relevés de l'astrolabe, c'est quand même du grand n'importe quoi, vu qu'il se bloque systématiquement sur une étoile qui n'existe pas – ou alors qui se _déplace_. Je crois que Vivienne a abandonné l'espoir de comprendre.

Terrence eut un petit sourire.

\- Vivienne aura le choc de sa vie quand elle comprendra, marmonna-t-il.

Il feuilleta le carnet pendant un moment, sous le regard intrigué des trois autres, puis releva la tête.

\- J'essayerai de faire une carte à partir de ça, dit-il pensivement. "En la comparant avec celles d'Euphrosine et de ceux qui nous ont précédé, on arrivera peut-être à tracer le contour d'un continent."

Il considéra encore quelques instants les pages couvertes de l'écriture élégante de Scorpius, puis lui rendit le carnet.

\- En tout cas, c'est _passionnant_ , dit-il d'un ton sincère. "Je pensais que tu écrivais d'une manière… euh…"

\- Ennuyeuse ? suggéra l'agent du gouvernement, ironique.

\- Non, mais… plus _réglementaire_. Des faits, des dates, pas de sentiment, quoi. Mais on dirait un roman et pourtant, du peu que j'ai lu, tu n'as pas extrapolé. Si j'étais le mec qui te lit au ministère, j'adorerais recevoir des rapports rédigés de cette façon !

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Il me trouve trop extravagant.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été doué pour écrire, dit Albus avec admiration. "Quand on faisait des versions en _Runes Anciennes_ , tes traductions étaient dix fois plus jolies que celles des autres."

\- Ses dissertations aussi, ajouta Wendy avec chaleur. "Une fois, je lui ai emprunté son devoir d' _Histoire de la Magie_ et j'ai complètement oublié pourquoi après l'avoir lu. C'était captivant !"

\- Tu aurais dû faire cours à la place du professeur Binns, grogna Terrence. "S'il n'avait pas une voix si soporifique, j'aurais pu avoir des O dans toutes les matières aux ASPIC."

Scorpius renifla, narquois.

\- Je pense que dans ce cas-là, on devait plutôt le remercier. Tu avais déjà suffisamment la grosse tête, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Albus gloussa de rire et faillit s'étouffer sur une soudaine quinte de toux. Tout le monde s'agita pour essayer de le soulager. Une fois que la crise fut passée, ils se réinstallèrent comme ils l'étaient auparavant et le silence les enveloppa d'une couverture rassurante.

Calcifer dormait. Le feu pétillait autour de lui et des étincelles dorées montaient vers la voûte de pierre.

\- Si t'en as marre du _Département des Mystères_ , tu pourras toujours te reconvertir comme écrivain, Scorp', dit Wendy au bout d'un moment, en penchant la tête de côté.

Le jeune homme blond resserra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses genoux.

\- J'sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Albus tâtonna pour retrouver la main qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sourit.

\- Nous, on sait. On adorerait te lire. Tu pourrais raconter tout ce qu'on a vécu ici et publier un livre.

\- Et ensuite, on le mettrait en cabane pour avoir divulgué des secrets d'état, pouffa Terrence.

La mécano le foudroya du regard.

\- Sois un peu sérieux.

Gunter s'approcha d'eux en contournant le brasero et les fit sursauter. Matilda et Euphrosine avaient dû se réveiller et aller au lit, leurs fauteuils étaient vides.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça le chef d'équipe. "Ne veillez pas trop tard, une longue journée nous attend demain."

\- Je m'assurerai qu'on soit raisonnable, dit Terrence.

\- J'éteindrai le feu, dit Scorpius.

\- Je ferai rentrer Calcifer, dit Wendy.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Albus.

Gunter fit un pas pour retourner vers la Citrouille, puis se ravisa. Sa robe de sorcier balaya le sol poussiéreux quand il se retourna. Ses yeux doux souriaient derrière ses lunettes.

\- Je pense aussi que vous avez du talent, Scorpius, dit-il avec bonté. "Ne l'oubliez pas."

L'agent du gouvernement piqua son second fard de la soirée, tandis que les autres rigolaient.

Gunter s'éloigna en croisant les mains derrière son dos. Il avait les épaules endolories à force de se pencher sur les croquis de la fresque et du sable dans la cornée, mais il ne regrettait pas la fatigue. Il aurait pu aller se coucher bien plus tôt, mais il était resté à écouter les quatre jeunes sorciers bavarder, émerveillé encore une fois devant l'amitié qui les liait.

Il avait presque senti la présence familière de Poivre à ses côtés, comme si le vieil elfe était là aussi, assis sur un tabouret avec une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud, en train de secouer la tête aux élucubrations de Terrence.

Le cœur du chef d'équipe se noua douloureusement.

 _Il_ fallait _qu'ils restent en vie._

 _Tous._

 _Ce n'était pas possible d'imaginer de les séparer, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble…_

Il se mit en tenue de nuit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitre avant de se coucher.

Le brasero brûlait toujours gaiment dans l'obscurité et le groupe n'avait pas bougé.

Terrence dessinait des formes brillantes avec sa baguette. Wendy gobait des dragées colorées, une main caressant tendrement le front de son fiancé. Scorpius racontait quelque chose. Albus était toujours allongé et riait entre deux quintes de toux.

Gunter eut un sourire attendri. Il laissa retomber le rideau et, pendant une seconde, il lui sembla qu'il avait aperçu une silhouette dans les volutes de fumée. Une gerbe d'étincelles qui esquissait le contour d'une encolure majestueuse, la courbe gracieuse d'une aile noire…

Il secoua la tête, l'esprit embrumé de sommeil, et bâilla largement sous son bonnet de coton.

Il dormait déjà lorsque sa joue toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Gunter sortit de la citrouille en s'étirant, l'estomac gargouillant à l'odeur délicieuse des pancakes que préparait Vivienne, le feu était réduit à l'état de cendres grises soyeuses. Calcifer y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou et ressemblait à un petit poussin de braise rouge. Il dormait en laissant échapper de petits _tchiiii-puuuu_ vraiment très peu dignes d'une créature aussi puissante.

Les Quatre de Poudlard avaient visiblement oublié d'aller se coucher.

Au milieu du tas de couvertures et de coussins parsemé de miettes de biscuits et d'emballages de bonbons, Terrence était étalé sur le dos, les lunettes en travers de la figure, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de lui, la bouche entrouverte. Wendy était roulée en boule sous son bras, le visage blotti contre Albus qui était couché sur le dos et émettait une sorte de ronronnement paisible. Scorpius était pelotonné de l'autre côté, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine comme un enfant, et tenait près de sa joue la main de son ami.

Gunter eut un petit rire, puis se décida à les réveiller avant que Christopher ne s'y emploie d'une manière certes plus amusante mais bien moins tendre.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils reprirent la route. La toux d'Albus semblait sous contrôle et l'humeur était au beau fixe. La Citrouille faisait joyeusement cliqueter ses mandibules dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Wendy et Matilda avait fait un rêve absolument déjanté qui les fit tous beaucoup rire.

Puis ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée de statues de pierre géantes et se retrouvèrent face à un haut mur lisse.

Il n'y avait _rien_. Aucune issue nulle part, juste un grand miroir cerclé d'or sur le sol gris, assez grand pour refléter un carrosse.

Christopher l'effleura du bout des doigts pour essayer d'en déterminer le matériau et la surface brillante se rida légèrement, projetant une ombre chatoyante sur la voute de pierre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _Au prochain chapitre : La jeune fille, l'étoile et le magicien_**

 ** _Un chapeau de paille avec des camélias bleus, "Aqua Vitae", une mystérieuse cité sous l'eau, des souvenirs, un pacte..._**

 ** _La vérité, après tout ce temps. Jen Pendragon, Calcifer, Euphrosine, on va tout savoir. Ce sera beau. On pleurera peut-être un peu. Ce sera la dernière page d'une histoire d'amour qui aura duré cent ans..._**

 ** _Et puis, ensuite, à partir du chapitre d'après, on n'aura plus aucun répit jusqu'au bout du voyage. On empruntera le Pont des Soupirs (24) et Terrence fera face à sa décision. On n'aura pas le temps de s'en remettre que l'on rencontrera les Souffleurs de Lumière (25), puis on aura le cœur déchiré par le choix de Scorpius (26) et finalement le Chien pleurera sous le Réverbère (27)... et ce sera la fin, sous la danse lente des flocons._**

 ** _Enfin, c'est le plan, si tout va bien. ^^_**

 ** _Merci pour votre soutien ! Je me remets tout doucement, alors je ne pourrais poster la suite que la semaine prochaine - et vous répondre par la même occasion - mais j'ai été vraiment encouragée par vos reviews et vos voeux de bonne santé ! Je vous aime très fort et vous souhaite un excellent week-end avec un peu d'avance !_**

 ** _***Lia_**


	23. La jeune fille, l'étoile & le magicien

**LA JEUNE FILLE, L'ETOILE ET LE MAGICIEN**

* * *

 _C'était de l'eau._

Ils échangèrent une série de regards inquiets.

\- La Citrouille n'est pas un sous-marin, rappela Wendy.

\- On ne pourra pas retenir nos respirations éternellement, dit Vivienne. "On ne peut pas plonger là-dedans sans savoir _où_ et _quand_ on en ressortira."

\- Calcifer v-va se m-mouiller, bégaya Matilda.

Terrence trempa la main dans le miroir et la ressortit parfaitement sèche.

\- _Aqua Vitae_ , souffla Günter en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grommela Christopher. "Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer."

\- On pourra respirer là-dedans, expliqua le vieil homme. "Enfin, en théorie, on devrait pouvoir. On nomme cela aussi _Kouki_ , boisson des dieux ou eau de la vie."

\- En effet, ce n'est _pas_ de la flotte ordinaire, confirma doucement Euphrosine. "Nous serons parfaitement à l'aise, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Elle se tourna vers Calcifer qui flottait à côté d'elle comme une légère flamme rouge.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Prêt, murmura le petit daemon d'un air étrangement timide.

\- Attendez, intervint Albus qui penchait la tête de côté depuis un moment, l'air de guetter quelque chose. "Est-ce que vous êtes déjà venue ici ? Il y a un son dans cette eau. Une espèce de chanson… et ça ne m'inspire pas confiance."

La vieille magicienne sourit.

\- Tu entends le chant ? Je suis impressionnée. Mais nous ne risquons rien. Pas cette fois.

Elle se tourna vers Wendy.

\- Tout ira bien. La Citrouille a déjà fait la plongée, expliqua-t-elle.

Günter se racla la gorge.

\- Ai-je raison de penser que nous allons devoir _avaler_ l'eau pour pouvoir respirer ? demanda-t-il.

\- En effet, dit Euphrosine. "Ce n'est pas une expérience très agréable, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps."

Il y avait un étrange éclat au fond de ses yeux bleus. Quelque chose qui tenait de l'excitation enfantine et du fanatisme fiévreux à la fois.

Scorpius frissonna. Il enveloppa soigneusement son carnet de notes dans un mouchoir auquel il jeta par précaution un sort d'imperméabilisation, puis se prépara à descendre dans le bassin.

L'eau était tiède. Elle s'enroulait autour de ses jambes avec la consistance d'un smoothie.

Il prit une grande respiration, pinça son nez machinalement, puis se laissa couler en fermant les yeux, sans provoquer la moindre éclaboussure. Il retint son souffle aussi longtemps qu'il le put, puis lorsque ses poumons se mirent à brûler, il ouvrit la bouche et hoqueta, avalant de force l'eau épaisse.

Elle lui picota la langue. Il battit des paupières, surpris, croisa le regard hilare de Terrence.

\- On dirait du cidre, dit celui-ci.

Ses mots résonnèrent de façon un peu étouffée et Scorpius étouffa un petit rire, comme si le goût alcoolisé de l'eau lui montait à la tête.

\- On peut parler ! gloussa-t-il. "C'est incroyable – on peut respirer et on peut _parler_ !"

Des bulles naissaient autour de son visage et s'envolaient vers la surface du cercle d'or au-dessus de lui.

Ils étaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une autre gigantesque caverne, sous-marine celle-ci. Ils descendaient lentement vers le fond et la grotte semblait s'éclairer au lieu de s'assombrir.

Les strates de rochers luisaient d'un bleu transparent, comme faites de glace ou de gelée turquoise, dessinant des alvéoles à travers lesquelles on devinait le vif passage d'un banc de poissons argentés. Un courant un peu froid emportait vers les profondeurs des grains de sable scintillants et l'écho lointain d'une chanson mélancolique.

Scorpius se demanda si c'était celle qu'Albus entendait et chercha son ami des yeux.

L'éthologue prenait des notes sur la faune aquatique, sans s'apercevoir que l'encre sortait en spirales noires de la bouteille qui flottait à côté de lui.

Pas très loin, Matilda pianotait sur une rangée d'anémones qui se rétractaient à tour de rôle. Ses longs cheveux se déroulaient dans l'eau comme des algues, mais ils semblaient bien plus beaux et soyeux qu'à l'air libre. La peau diaphane de la biologiste brillait et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elle avait du sang de Sirène.

La chevelure flamboyante de Vivienne se déployait autour de son visage tandis qu'elle examinait, perplexe, l'astrolabe dissident et la boussole affolée.

Christopher se livrait à des expériences diverses telles qu'entamer un sandwich ou essayer de produire une flamme avec sa baguette.

La Citrouille nageait comme une araignée qui se noie et Wendy, prise de pitié pour sa machine, finit par la désactiver et s'asseoir dessus pour la guider. Des étoiles de mer s'étaient collées sur le ventre du véhicule doré et de minuscules crabes couraient entre les boulons.

Euphrosine et Calcifer étaient déjà presque au fond, talonnés par Günter qui battait des pieds, en position de plongeur pour aller plus vite.

Terrence, qui les suivait de près, lâcha soudain une exclamation stupéfaite.

Il y avait une _ville_ , tout en bas, dans l'obscurité bleuâtre.

De hautes colonnes de marbre autour desquelles s'entrelaçaient des guirlandes d'athérines agiles, une immense acropole baignée d'une lumière azurine diffuse, de vastes escaliers flanqués de statues de bœufs dont les cornes de pierre encadraient des disques. Des enfilades de rues vides où filaient des bancs de sardines et des maisons aux toits en coupoles au-dessus desquels planait lentement une créature grise qui ressemblait à une baleine, mais qui respirait en laissant échapper des nuées de bulles dorées.

Lorsqu'Euphrosine posa les pieds sur le sol, en bas des marches qui montaient vers une sorte de temple imposant, quelque chose frémit et des flammes d'un bleu vif jaillirent les unes à la suite des autres dans la série de braseros postés de chaque côté de l'escalier. De petits poissons s'enfuirent en brouillant l'eau, puis revinrent, intrigués, pour timidement picorer les étincelles.

\- Alors voici l'Atlantide… murmura Günter, très ému.

\- Peut-être, dit la vieille magicienne. "Ou peut-être pas. Venez."

Les autres les rejoignirent, un peu troublés par le silence feutré qui régnait sur la ville engloutie. Ils n'osèrent pas suggérer l'exploration des lieux ou de camper sur place le temps de comprendre pourquoi ils pouvaient respirer ici. C'était comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder. Ils gravirent les marches derrière Euphrosine, tels une procession, suivis par la Citrouille réactivée qui semblait mal à l'aise et cliquetait des mandibules frénétiquement.

\- Si c'est u-une ancienne ville d-des F… d' _eux_ , est-ce q-qu'on ne d-devrait p-pas f-faire atten-tion ? bredouilla Matilda en se rapprochant de Vivienne, jetant un coup d'œil effrayé à l'ombre mouvante de la baleine.

\- Non, _ils_ craignent l'eau, répondit Calcifer d'un ton fanfaron.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas _exactement_ de l'eau… bougonna Christopher derrière elle.

Wendy surveillait anxieusement la progression d'Albus qui peinait sur ses béquilles, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle entrecoupé de quintes de toux.

\- Pas sûr que "respirer" cette _aqua vitae_ soit particulièrement recommandé quand on a les poumons dans son état, marmonna Terrence en croisant le regard inquiet de Scorpius.

Günter traînait à l'arrière ou galopait devant, passant souvent ses mains dans ses cheveux gris et drus qui en restaient hérissés, en parlant tout seul.

Il y avait de nombreuses inscriptions sur les murs. Certaines en grec, d'autres en latin, d'autres encore en runes ou en écriture cunéiforme.

Tout semblait figé dans un éternel sommeil.

Ils passèrent devant une fresque très abimée et reconnurent les mêmes figures que sur celle trouvée dans les ruines. Elle était gravée sur un mur de pierre très poreuse et il en manquait une grande partie, dévorée par l'usure. Des filaments brillants surlignaient les silhouettes aux bras levés qui accueillaient les astres et le dessin le mieux conservé était celui d'un homme en train de porter à sa bouche quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cœur embrasé.

Euphrosine le considéra un moment d'un air terriblement triste, puis se remit à gravir les marches, accompagnée par Calcifer qui grésillait un peu, comme s'il approchait de sa limite : ce n'était certainement naturel pour un daemon de feu de brûler sous la surface de l'eau.

Günter lança un dernier regard d'envie vers la fresque, puis lui emboîta le pas, suivi par Matilda qui continuait de jeter des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle. Les autres s'attardèrent un instant.

\- Il manque la fin, dit Christopher pensivement. "Voilà pourquoi Jen Pendragon a cru qu'il pouvait obtenir ce pouvoir…"

\- On ne se lance pas dans une expérience comme ça sans réfléchir, rétorqua Terrence. "Il aurait pu se douter qu'il n'avait pas toutes les données en main."

\- Peut-être qu'il essayait d'impressionner la femme qu'il aimait… suggéra Vivienne doucement.

\- Peut-être que c'était plus fort que lui… murmura Albus.

Il se retourna, pencha la tête de côté comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Continuons. Je n'aime pas du tout cette chanson.

Scorpius avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. La mélodie était ténue, très lointaine. Elle lui donnait un sentiment de nostalgie et semblait parfaitement inoffensive.

\- Vous croyez que c'est la baleine qui chante ? demanda Wendy en levant les yeux vers la créature qui se déplaçait languissamment au-dessus d'eux, laissant derrière elle une trainée de bulles dorées.

Comme en réponse, le cétacé émit un long chuintement plaintif.

\- Non, dit Albus.

\- Non, dit Scorpius au même moment.

Terrence regarda ce dernier, étonné.

\- Tu l'entends aussi ?

L'agent du gouvernement haussa les épaules et chassa un petit poisson argenté qui butinait les coutures de sa veste.

\- Ils nous attendent, dit-il en pointant du menton Günter et Matilda qui s'étaient arrêtés en haut des escaliers, au pied des deux grandes colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée du temple.

Le reste du groupe se hâta de les rejoindre. Euphrosine et Calcifer semblaient en plein conciliabule, un peu à l'écart, mais quand les autres s'approchèrent d'eux, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils tremblaient comme deux feuilles mortes.

\- Cette fois, c'est fini, bégaya la vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que ce soit la fin, couina le daemon, en se tortillant d'un air pathétique.

Matilda et Vivienne les considérèrent sans comprendre, mais Wendy s'avança et serra Euphrosine dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais on est là, avec vous, promit-elle.

Christopher fit un pas en avant et tapota la tête ébouriffée de flammèches.

\- Du courage, bonhomme, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Albus et Günter hochèrent gravement la tête. Terrence était déjà en train de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du temple.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un immense trône de marbre vide, autour duquel virevoltait un essaim de poissons dont les écailles étincelaient à la lumière turquoise qui remplissait la salle.

Au pied du trône se trouvait un cercle d'or semblable à celui qu'ils avaient découvert dans l'allée des géants de pierre, opaque et sombre comme une goutte de nuit.

Euphrosine tendit la main à la personne la plus proche d'elle et d'un signe de menton, indiqua de faire passer le geste. Calcifer disparut à l'intérieur de la Citrouille et Wendy s'assura que le sortilège qui les liait l'une à l'autre était bien enclenché.

Puis ils sautèrent tous ensemble dans le miroir…

… et émergèrent, mouillés et frissonnants, dans une basse grotte de glace sur les parois de laquelle chatoyaient les reflets de l'eau d'un bleu vif.

Les dents claquantes et les lèvres violettes, Wendy fit aussitôt léviter le véhicule qui flottait en s'enfonçant et le déposa au sec, avant de grimper avec les autres sur l'étrange plage lisse et blanche qui émergeait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- C'est du _diamant_ ! dit Christopher très excité, après avoir tapoté le sol de son piolet et effectué quelques relevés avec sa baguette. "Et pas n'importe quelle sorte ! Celui-ci provient de graphite transformée par l'impact d'un astéroïde !"

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et il grelottait, mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, émerveillé devant cette découverte.

\- Tout le monde se sèche immédiatement ! ordonna Terrence en courant d'Euphrosine qui se relevait sur des jambes vacillantes à Albus sur qui Scorpius était penché, essayant fébrilement d'aider le jeune homme à reprendre sa respiration.

Vivienne jura et entreprit de souffler de l'air chaud sur sa chevelure rousse qui frisottait déjà indécemment.

Matilda frissonnait de tous ses membres, mais ce n'était pas à cause du bain froid forcé qu'ils venaient de prendre. Les yeux écarquillés, Günter et elle contemplaient la caverne qui s'ouvrait devant eux. C'était une salle digne d'un conte des mille et une nuits, aussi éblouissante que le palais de la reine des neiges. Rien n'était lisse à part la petite plage. De partout jaillissaient des cônes de cristal clair brillant, de toutes tailles, attrapant le moindre reflet d'eau bleue, le moindre éclat de lumière – une beauté débordante qui ne laissait aucune place à la logique, un désordre magnifique et étincelant, un fouillis de fleurs de verre.

Il régnait un bourdonnement diffus, paisible et hors du temps, comme si des milliards de papillons battaient des ailes quelque part, ou des centaines de bébés bullaient doucement dans leur sommeil.

 _Et, dans chaque diamant, palpitait un cœur embrasé._

Quand Wendy le réalisa, elle lâcha lentement la poignée de la porte de la Citrouille, retenant son souffle comme si l'endroit était sacré.

\- Oh, balbutia-t-elle en regardant sortir Calcifer qui dansait légèrement dans l'air, comme une flamme de bec bunsen, ses yeux insondables fixés sur les cocons de glace.

\- Des étoiles… murmura Vivienne en laissant retomber sa baguette sans se soucier de ses boucles emmêlées. "Ce sont des _étoiles_ … ce sont _les_ étoiles, celles qui avaient disparu…"

Terrence se redressa, lâchant sans y penser Albus qui chancela et que Scorpius rattrapa. Le médicomage semblait subjugué.

\- Alors nous y voilà… souffla-t-il. "Une pépinière de connaissances… à portée de main…"

L'agent du gouvernement passa le bras du jeune homme malade autour de ses épaules pour mieux le soutenir.

\- Tu crois que ça y est ? Nous sommes arrivés au cœur de l'Axe ? Au centre de la Terre ? Ce sont eux, les Souffleurs ? chuchota-t-il.

Albus secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Non, dit-il. "Ce ne sont pas les Souffleurs."

Calcifer se retourna et eut un drôle de petit rire, un écho de son ricanement ironique brisé par une trop grande émotion.

\- L'enfant-dragon a raison, lança-t-il. "Les Souffleurs sont encore plus profond. Vous les rencontrerez, car les yeux qui voulaient voir doivent maintenant revenir à eux. Mais d'abord vous devrez dire adieu."

Terrence tressaillit. Matilda étouffa un petit couinement. Scorpius resserra son bras autour du dos d'Albus qui n'avait pas cillé. Wendy pâlit. Christopher avala difficilement sa salive. Vivienne crispa les lèvres. Günter fit un mouvement pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Ses cheveux blancs encore humides, Euphrosine s'avança vers le daemon, mal affermie sur ses vieilles jambes. Son visage ridé était empreint de bonté et elle sourit en tendant les mains pour que vienne s'y déposer la petite créature de feu.

\- Veux-tu bien me laisser leur raconter notre histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

Calcifer se roula en boule en ronronnant.

\- Oui, puisque nous sommes arrivés à la fin.

La magicienne se tourna vers les autres et ils s'assirent machinalement, s'enroulant dans les couvertures que Terrence avait fait apparaître par magie. Le sol était froid, mais pas comme de la neige durcie, et il sembla se réchauffer au bout d'un moment.

L'eau bleue clapotait doucement contre les cristaux transparents, les habillant de chatoyants reflets turquoise.

Euphrosine ferma les yeux et ils l'imitèrent, calant leurs respirations sur le battement de cœur des étoiles.

Puis la vieille femme rouvrit les paupières et, pour la première fois depuis cent ans, elle parla de l'exploration de l'Axe en 1927.

Ils avaient suivi une route différente, traversé d'autres lieux étranges, vu et étudié d'autres mystères, avant de parvenir à la cité engloutie.

Jen Pendragon avait étudié le _Voyage Extraordinaire d'un Sorcier Ordinaire_ en long, en large et en travers. Il était persuadé qu'en descendant dans les entrailles de l'Antarctique, il découvrirait un pouvoir au-delà de toute imagination : la source originelle de la magie, concrétisée par le souffle d'or d'une créature immortelle, que l'on ne pouvait décrire avec des mots et que l'on représentait sous la forme d'un dragon.

Arne Saknussem avait raconté sa rencontre avec des êtres sages et puissants, d'une très grande pureté, qui habitaient de l'autre côté de "la porte qui mène à tous les secrets" et qui veillaient au bon ordre des choses.

Mais il n'avait pas parlé de la caverne où dormaient les étoiles dans des cocons de glace, ni du destin funeste des Faucheurs. En fait il avait évoqué plusieurs fois de "funestes évènements advenus dans le passé" et mentionné la sévérité impartiale des Souffleurs de Lumière à l'égard de la cruauté envers créatures ou nature, mais il n'avait pas développé le sujet, comme par crainte d'attiser leur colère.

Aussi, lorsque l'équipe de Pendragon avait découvert la fresque dans la cité engloutie, Jen s'était convaincu que cela était un signe du destin, un message laissé pour les hommes qui voudraient accéder à un nouveau plan de connaissance, s'ils étaient assez braves et assez fous pour oser cueillir une étoile.

Personne ne s'était douté que le chant qu'ils avaient eu dans les oreilles pendant les longues heures d'étude sous la surface du cercle d'or avait pu altérer leur volonté, les leurrer dans un piège, les attirer vers un sort plus terrible encore que la mort…

Ils étaient aussi passés par le temple pour continuer leur chemin et s'étaient retrouvés dans la caverne de cristal.

Et c'était là que le destin d'une jeune fille, d'un magicien et d'une étoile s'était scellé.

* * *

Euphrosine interrompit son récit pour caresser la tête ronronnante de Calcifer, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les autres écoutaient, suspendus à cette voix chevrotante, remplie de douceur, de nostalgie et de regrets. Il y avait de la peur sur certains visages, un intérêt passionné sur d'autres et de la tristesse sur ceux d'Albus et Günter.

* * *

Tous les étoiles dormaient en rêvant doucement, sauf une.

Quand Jen avait sifflé machinalement la mélodie entendue des dizaines de fois dans la cité engloutie, elle était sortie de son cocon en papillonnant, claire flamme rouge curieuse comme un chat, innocente et amicale.

Elle avait joué dans les jupons d'Euphrosine, butiné son chapeau de paille orné de camélias, goûté des œufs au lard et s'était perchée sur l'épaule de Pendragon pour l'écouter réciter des poèmes. Elle ne répondait pas directement aux questions posées sur les secrets et riait comme une clochette lointaine en se dérobant.

Alors Jen avait repris ses notes et, tout en fredonnant à mi-voix l'étrange chanson sans même sans apercevoir, il avait cherché un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Sans doute pensait-il que l'étoile leur permettrait d'arriver jusqu'aux Souffleurs, ou peut-être s'était-il déjà laissé corrompre par la magie ancienne des Faucheurs… personne ne le saurait jamais. Il avait fini par trouver une formule dans le bas-relief de la fresque qui paraissait n'avoir aucun sens et l'avait lu à voix haute. D'abord en anglais, ce qui n'avait eu aucun effet, puis en grec et enfin en prononçant simplement les runes les unes à la suite des autres.

Alors la caverne de glace avait tremblé. Les cocons s'étaient assombris, comme enveloppés d'obsidienne, et l'étoile apprivoisée s'était affolée telle un insecte pris au piège sous une lampe bleue. Son cœur palpitait au milieu des flammes et Jen Pendragon l'avait saisi entre ses mains, bien décidé à l'avaler comme sur les dessins qu'il avait étudiés pendant des heures.

* * *

\- Il croyait qu'il deviendrait un avec elle ou qu'elle lui communiquerait ses pouvoirs avant de se séparer de lui. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la souffrance que cela provoquerait. Nous n'avions pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une créature vivante et que nous allions la réduire en esclavage puis la tuer…

Euphrosine articulait avec effort et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Terrence, fasciné par le récit, ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, aussi Wendy se pencha pour tendre sa gourde à la vieille femme qui refusa d'un geste de la tête avant de continuer.

* * *

Jen Pendragon avait approché le cœur de sa bouche, résolu à aller jusqu'au bout de son expérience malgré le vrombissement menaçant qui s'élevait des cocons de cristal et les flammes grandissantes, rouges et vives, qui jaillissaient entre ses doigts.

Et tout était devenu chaos.

Dans la gorge du jeune homme, une lumière avait gonflée, vive et brûlante. L'obscurité avait rempli la caverne de glace. Le sol tremblait et une vague s'était levée sur l'eau, noire et mouvante. Puis le livre d'Arne Saknussem avait pris feu et le corps de Jen Pendragon s'était consumé avec un vif éclat, dans un cri déchirant.

L'instant d'après, Euphrosine s'était retrouvée seule, assise sur la plage blanche entourée des débris du camp et des ossements encore fumants des autres membres de son équipe.

Les cônes de cristal reflétaient l'eau turquoise, mais ils étaient tous vides.

Il ne restait rien de Pendragon ou de _l'extraordinaire voyage d'un sorcier ordinaire_ , pas même quelques flocons de cendres.

Euphrosine avait ouvert les yeux et, en face d'elle flottait, pantelante, épuisée, une étoile qui n'avait plus de cœur et dont les larmes faisaient fondre le diamant.

* * *

\- Ensuite, je ne me souviens pas exactement… j'ai erré un moment, avec Calcifer…

* * *

Il l'avait guidée vers la voie ferrée magique, mais ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière jusqu'au réverbère. Elle s'était arrêtée de nombreuses fois, s'était retournée en croyant entendre la voix de Jen l'appeler. Elle avait trouvé la barque, coupé un bout de sa longue tresse châtaine pour payer le passage sur le conseil de Calcifer, et lorsque l'aube s'était levée, elle avait posé le pied sur la banquise, frissonnante.

Alors seulement le daemon l'avait toisée de son regard de braise et lui avait dit la vérité.

 _Elle était condamnée à rester pour toujours en Antarctique. Son cœur était resté prisonnier de l'Axe et elle ne pourrait jamais ni mourir ni partir._

Il avait scellé le pacte en s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé et avait éclaté d'un rire sardonique qui s'était achevé sur un sanglot.

Elle avait pleuré avec lui, serrant contre elle la créature de feu qui palpitait de souffrance et d'amertume et s'était résolue à retourner un jour dans les profondeurs de la terre, pour trouver une solution, ramener son fiancé et rendre à l'étoile sa liberté.

Mais les Souffleurs en avaient décidé autrement.

 _Renoncer._

Ils les avaient avertis avant, ils l'avertissaient encore. Et le message ne changea jamais en cent ans.

En 1937, la Porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Ni en 1947.

En 1957, lorsque les Souffleurs décidèrent de fermer la Porte après l'abandon des chiens japonais, Euphrosine était déjà assez âgée pour les comprendre, même si elle n'avait pas encore abandonné sa résolution. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre tragédie se produise et empêcha le reste de son équipe de continuer plus profond avant que l'Axe ne les engloutisse. Rina Kettlery, qui avait recoupé des documents et des conversations, avait compris que Jen Pendragon avait été fiancé avec Euphrosine et elle crut que la magicienne avait délibérément provoqué cet échec.

Il y eut de terribles disputes, des reproches, des rapports à n'en plus finir, et le gouvernement faillit abandonner la Base.

Euphrosine resta seule en Antarctique pendant plusieurs mois.

Puis une nouvelle équipe arriva. Ils tentèrent de déplacer Calcifer qui s'était installé dans la chaufferie et s'était construit une loge d'obsidienne, mais la Tour faillit s'écrouler. Les scientifiques et les sorciers se succédèrent au fil des années.

Il n'y avait plus d'aurores boréales et on en déduisit que les Souffleurs de Lumière avaient disparu. Calcifer et Euphrosine se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

De jolis renards à queue de feu se roulaient dans la neige sur le vieux continent.

En 1967, la Porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Ni en 1977.

Euphrosine entendait parler d'un mage noir qui semait la terreur et elle supposa que les Souffleurs gardaient la porte fermée pour protéger l'ordre du monde d'une telle menace. Elle se résigna. Elle apprit à tricoter, à jeter des sorts pour soulager ses articulations rhumatisantes, à boire de la tisane au lieu de thé. Elle continuait à porter une robe bleue qui était depuis longtemps démodée.

Vingt ans encore s'écoulèrent.

Puis Günter et Poivre descendirent de l'aérostat qui apportait le ravitaillement et saluèrent la très vieille magicienne. Ils étaient amusants, chaleureux, simples. Elle les aima tout de suite.

 _Et Calcifer, étrangement, aussi._

Voldemort tomba pour la deuxième fois et le monde entier célébra Harry Potter. En Antarctique, Euphrosine se mit à guetter les signes de l'ouverture de l'Axe.

Mais en 2007, elle eut beau lutter contre la malédiction qui lui tenait la bouche fermée, elle ne put aider les membres de son équipe à trouver la Porte avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. Elle aurait voulu hurler que c'était de leur faute, mais un regard vers Günter, accablé de honte, l'arrêta.

Elle pleura amèrement sur sa main où le mot funeste était de nouveau apparu.

Calcifer, lui, chantonnait dans sa cheminée. Il eut une phrase sibylline, qu'il refusa d'expliquer.

 _Personne n'était entré, mais quelqu'un était sorti._

L'intérêt des Souffleurs de Lumière avait été piqué par quelque chose qui se passait, quelque part dans le monde. Ils avaient vu quelque chose de beau. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose de précieux qu'il fallait protéger.

En 2017, au solstice d'hiver, la Porte resta fermée.

Euphrosine fêta Noël dans le salon tendu de vert, en compagnie de Günter et de Poivre. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille. Elle était en paix.

Jen Pendragon dormait dans son cercueil de glace sous l'Antarctique et il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de le réveiller. Calcifer ne semblait pas malheureux, en compagnie de l'elfe. Tout était bien.

Mais l'année du centième anniversaire, les astérolines se remirent à fleurir sous la surface de l'eau. La banquise frémit d'une impatience joyeuse, les étoiles brillèrent au firmament, les Mangeurs d'Ombre s'agitèrent dans la chaudière.

Le mot fatal apparut de nouveau sur la main d'Euphrosine.

Mais, cette fois, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Il y eut un grand silence quand la magicienne eut terminé de parler. Matilda reniflait et Vivienne s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Christopher s'efforçait de ne pas céder à l'émotion et sursauta quand Günter se moucha bruyamment à côté de lui.

Terrence se pencha en avant.

\- Et ? demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, donc ?"

Les yeux pervenche d'Euphrosine plongèrent dans les yeux bleu ciel du médicomage.

Elle sourit.

\- Parfois, _renoncer_ , c'est simplement accepter qu'on ne peut rien faire. Et souvent, cela demande plus de courage que de s'acharner pour une cause déjà perdue. Je n'aurais jamais dû jurer que j'irais chercher Jen. Ce n'était pas possible. _Il est mort._ On ne triche pas avec la mort, à moins de vouloir l'existence maudite de ce seigneur des ténèbres qui oppressait l'Angleterre, il y a quelques années.

\- Lord Voldemort, souffla Scorpius.

\- Voilà, lui. C'est ton père qui l'a vaincu, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. C'était son destin.

\- Le destin est quelque chose que l'on crée par nos choix, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire doux.

Elle se leva sur ses jambes branlantes, épousseta ses jupons tout en tenant toujours Calcifer comme un bébé sur son bras.

\- Wendy, tu veux bien me donner le chapeau qui est accroché à mon sac ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'en coiffa crânement, faisant un peu craquer les brins de paille usé que seule la magie retenait encore ensemble. Les camélias étaient assortis à ses yeux.

\- Allons ! Il est temps, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle se tourna vers les cônes de diamant dans lesquels dormaient les étoiles et prit une longue respiration.

\- Attends, dit Calcifer.

Il s'échappa de son étreinte. Sa flamme grandit, grandit d'un éclat vif, jusqu'à les éblouir. Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux sans être aveuglés, un jeune homme au teint doré et aux cheveux flamboyants se tenait debout devant la vieille femme courbée par les ans. Il avait d'étranges yeux triangulaires aux reflets de feu.

\- Oh, dit Euphrosine.

Et un peu de rose monta à ses joues diaphanes.

\- Avant que tu t'en ailles, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, dit Calcifer sans se soucier des regards stupéfaits du reste de l'équipe.

\- Il pouvait faire _ça_ ! chuchota Christopher à Terrence d'un ton vaguement envieux.

Le médicomage haussa les épaules en riant.

\- Il est plutôt joli garçon pour un astéroïde, souffla malicieusement Vivienne à Matilda qui piqua un fard.

\- Il te ressemble un peu, dit Wendy à Albus.

\- Il ne ressemble pas du tout à sa dernière apparition, quand il faisait le fantôme au fond du gouffre, remarqua Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est parce qu'il avait pris la forme du souvenir de Jen Pendragon, ce jour-là, répondit Günter à voix basse. "Silence, tous. Ce sont leurs adieux. Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité…"

Ils reculèrent vers la Citrouille, se contentèrent d'observer de loin.

Ils n'avaient pas peur.

Il y avait quelque chose comme une berceuse dans le bourdonnement heureux des étoiles endormies.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir piégée, dit Calcifer.

\- Je comprends, dit Euphrosine.

Le daemon secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour me venger parce que Pendragon m'avait arraché le cœur. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que _tu_ restes toujours avec moi.

Il eut un petit mouvement impatient du menton et des flammèches jaunes se mêlèrent à sa chevelure cramoisie.

\- Je t'aime, Euphrosine, dit-il de son habituel ton d'enfant gâté. "Je crois bien que je t'ai aimé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux."

Elle le regarda un instant avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, puis pouffa de rire. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et ses os craquèrent joyeusement.

\- Gros bêta, dit-elle.

Calcifer fit la grimace.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est que justice, grommela-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. "Cela fait cent ans que tu m'appelles "la gamine" ou "vieille sorcière". Je n'ai jamais vu une stratégie romantique aussi ridicule. Même Jen s'en était mieux sorti."

\- Je sais bien qu'il était meilleur en tout, grogna le daemon d'un ton boudeur. "Personne ne récitait mieux les poèmes que lui. Toutes les étoiles devaient se pencher vers la terre quand il te faisait la cour."

Euphrosine riait toujours et il glissa un coup d'œil dans sa direction, timide, un peu de bleu bunsen fleurissant sur ses joues de feu.

\- Tu vas m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. "Dans les contes de fée, les princesses..."

\- Non, dit Euphrosine fermement.

\- _Tch_ , fit-il.

Elle considéra un moment le visage désappointé qu'il penchait vers elle, puis ouvrit les bras.

\- Viens, dit-elle avec chaleur.

Il se précipita. Pendant un instant, elle apparut aux autres comme enveloppée de flammes, puis ils virent distinctement son dos se redresser, sa poitrine s'affermir, ses cheveux se dérouler en une longue tresse châtaine, sa robe bleue danser sur des jambes fines. Les rides s'effacèrent de son visage, son arcade sourcilière s'adoucit, son nez et son menton se remodelèrent, sa bouche redevint aussi pleine et ronde qu'une cerise.

Elle sourit.

Puis ils entendirent distinctement un battement de cœur, sourd et tranquille, comme celui de quelqu'un qui ne doute pas.

Ensuite ils durent fermer les yeux de nouveau et cette fois, quand ils les rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus rien sur la plage blanche, à part un chapeau de paille orné de camélias bleus.

Wendy voulut le ramasser, mais il s'évapora entre ses doigts comme une poignée de cendres.

\- Où s-sont-ils ? bredouilla Matilda. "Que s'est-il p-passé ?"

\- C'est fini, dit Günter d'un air ému. "Cette longue attente, ces regrets… c'est terminé. Poivre serait fier."

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont _morts_ ? demanda Christopher à qui Vivienne asséna un coup de son astrolabe maintenant inutile.

\- Mais non, idiot. Ils sont quelque part où ils sont heureux.

\- Techniquement, je pense que lorsqu'elle lui a donné son cœur, elle a disparu, corrigea Terrence. "Elle n'était qu'un écho vieux de cent ans, après tout. Quant à lui, je suppose qu'il est retourné parmi les siens, pour attendre le Renouveau…."

\- C'est _ça_ qu'elle a fait ? Je n'avais pas pigé, grommela Christopher.

Vivienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un rustre, soupira-t-elle. "Je plains la femme qui vous épousera."

Günter s'était assis à côté du sac en tapisserie et avait posé sa main dessus, machinalement. Il enleva ses lunettes et se mit à les essuyer, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'eau turquoise.

Wendy scrutait les cocons transparents à la recherche d'une étoile qui ressemble au petit daemon impoli et attachant.

\- Ils vont me manquer, murmura-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. "Est-ce que nous allons tous finir par disparaître ? _Pourquoi_ l'Axe nous prend nos compagnons les uns après les autres ? Si c'est _ça_ , sa grande leçon, je regrette d'être venue…"

Albus, qui s'était approché derrière elle, s'immobilisa. Quelque chose passa sur son visage, un instant, puis disparut.

Terrence, qui le regardait à ce moment-là, fut le seul à apercevoir cette brève expression de détresse.

\- Ne pleure pas. Je suis sûr qu'on reverra Calcifer, dit Albus en laissant tomber une de ses béquilles. Il entoura la jeune fille de son bras libre et lui nicha son menton sur l'épaule. "Il clignotera tellement fort dans le ciel, qu'on ne pourra pas le confondre avec une autre étoile."

Wendy se blottit contre lui, absorbant le réconfort de sa chaleur.

\- Heureusement que tu es là…

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Les autres regardaient aux alentours, cherchant la prochaine direction. Les cônes de cristal semblaient avoir bougé et une sorte de passage s'ouvrait dans la forêt de glace.

Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu remis, ils décidèrent de s'y engager et d'attendre de trouver un autre endroit afin de s'installer pour la nuit. La caverne dans laquelle dormaient les étoiles leur semblait trop _sacrée_ pour y camper.

\- Ah, dit Vivienne. "L'astrolabe ne fonctionne plus, c'est..."

Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit la bouche en O, restant sur pause quelques instants.

\- Alors c'était _lui_ , balbutia-t-elle sous le regard amusé des autres. "Depuis le _début_ , l'étoile sur laquelle se font les réglages, c'était ce… ce…"

\- Calcifer, suggéra Terrence.

\- Cette _insupportable_ créature ! explosa l'astronome tandis que le reste de l'équipe éclatait de rire, laissant enfin échapper la tension et la tristesse des dernières heures. "Ce sale petit… _démon_ ! Il ne pouvait pas me dire que c'était _lui_ que nous suivions ?"

\- J'imagine qu'il trouvait ça excellent, comme dernier tour, dit Günter, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. "Allons, en route. Il nous reste encore du chemin avant de trouver les Souffleurs de Lumière."

Il entra le dernier dans le tunnel de glace, après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à la plage blanche et à l'eau turquoise dont les reflets chatoyaient sur les diamants.

\- Bonne nuit, Calcifer. Adieu Euphrosine, murmura-t-il. "Merci d'avoir partagé ces trente dernières années avec nous. La Tour, Poivre et moi n'aurions pas été les mêmes sans vous."

Il soupira, puis suivit son équipe.

Il ne vit pas l'étoile qui scintillait comme en réponse dans l'un des cônes de cristal.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages de bonne santé qui m'ont bien encouragée pendant cette longue période de mouchoirs, de médocs et de toussements désagréables. Ah, que ça fait du bien de pouvoir de nouveau respirer librement ! Je me sens solidaire d'Albus, soudain... en tout cas, vive la vie, je peux enfin écrire de nouveau, après avoir récupéré - et rattrapé le boulot qui ne s'était pas fait pendant que j'étais malade, évidemment... J'espère que ce chapitre était toujours dans le ton et qu'il vous aura consolés de cette longue attente._**

 ** _Encore merci et à très vite !_**

 ** _**Lia_**


	24. Le Pont des Soupirs

**LE PONT DES SOUPIRS**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'autre bout du tunnel de glace, il faisait nuit. Ils jetèrent plusieurs sorts de protection autour du camp et s'endormirent rapidement. Au petit matin, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne.

L'air était vif et pur, les couleurs douces comme dans une aquarelle. L'herbe vert tendre était aussi soyeuse que du velours, parsemée de digitales pourpres et d'ancolies aux languissantes têtes mauves. De tièdes rochers gris tourterelle piquetés d'edelweiss immaculés s'offraient pour la sieste. Quelques nuages très blancs flottaient dans le ciel d'azur où un aigle jetait de temps à autre un cri perçant.

La vue était imprenable. Elle s'étendait à travers la vallée jusqu'à une chaîne de montagnes couronnées de neige qui se fondaient sur l'horizon. Les rayons de soleil glissaient sur les sapins d'émeraude touffus, tout en bas, scintillant à la surface d'un lac aussi clair qu'un miroir.

Avec un soupir d'aise, la Citrouille s'installa dans un creux moelleux de la pente, repliant ses longues pattes articulées. On aurait dit un gros bourdon satisfait. Après les tâches de la matinée, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et l'imitèrent. Christopher s'allongea même carrément, croisant les mains derrière la tête. Vivienne avait fait du thé et distribua des tasses à la ronde, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits au gingembre.

Quelques abeilles s'affairaient en bourdonnant dans la brise agréable. Ça sentait bon. Tout était incroyablement paisible et beau.

\- Euphrosine aurait aimé cet endroit, dit quelqu'un.

\- Calcifer aurait grillé une ou deux sauterelles, ajouta quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Poivre aurait réfléchi à une recette à base d'ail des ours.

Ils rirent ensemble. Ils avaient l'impression d'être depuis toujours en voyage, d'avoir laissé leurs compagnons en arrière très longtemps auparavant – et en même temps _hier_. C'était un étrange sentiment, mêlé de nostalgie et de douceur. Il n'y avait pas d'amertume : ceux qui n'étaient plus là s'en étaient allés sans regrets.

\- Scorpius, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous dans l'Axe ? demanda Terrence qui réfléchissait en enroulant machinalement la pointe de sa queue de cheval blonde sur ses doigts.

L'agent du gouvernement consulta son carnet, puis le glissa de nouveau dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Vingt-un jours, répondit-il.

\- Seulement ? s'écria Wendy.

\- Déjà ? s'exclama Matilda.

Günter sourit. Il but une gorgée de thé, contemplant les montagnes bleutées sur l'horizon, et croqua dans son biscuit. Quelques miettes tombèrent dans l'herbe et furent vite emportées par des fourmis.

L'aigle tournoyait, très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Son plumage blanc et roux était happé de temps à autre par l'éclat du soleil.

\- Oh, dit soudain Albus d'une drôle de voix.

\- Quoi ? demanda Christopher qui était couché à côté de lui, en soulevant paresseusement une paupière.

\- On a de la visite, dit Terrence d'un ton amusé. "J'espère que personne n'a d'allergies."

Le géologue se redressa précipitamment, un peu inquiet, et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls sur la montagne.

De partout surgissaient des têtes blanches intriguées, comme si soudain leur lieu de camp était devenu le dernier endroit de rassemblement à la mode. Des bouquetins aux cornes d'ivoire, des marmottes rondes comme des flocons, mais aussi des lapins aux queues de coton et des moutons laineux s'approchaient pour les observer. Une souris grimpa sur la jambe de Vivienne qui poussa un hurlement. Puis un grizzly à la fourrure de neige montra son mufle renfrogné, suivi d'une douzaine de chèvres qui ne semblaient pas le moindre du monde inquiétées de sa présence. Un tamanoir au dos rayé de noir comme une redingote se prit d'amitié pour Christopher. Un lion rejoignit le groupe plus tard, d'un pas chaloupé, son épaisse crinière blanche ondulant dans la brise, et se coucha sur un rocher.

Albus n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour étudier cette faune étonnamment amicale. Il avait un serpent pâle comme une ficelle enroulé autour du poignet et un poussin-vautour aux plumes bourrues perché dans ses boucles noires comme une sorte de tamagotchi. Un cheval aux longues ailes neigeuses se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lui brouter le t-shirt. Un gros chat s'étira en bâillant et se pelotonna sur ses genoux. Un agneau lui donna un coup de tête pour l'inviter à jouer puis s'enfuit en cabriolant.

Deux léopards mouchetés de crème et de café se mirent à suivre Scorpius pas après pas. Une espèce de gros dindon enfariné becqueta avec impatience la manche de Günter, comme pour réclamer du biscuit. Matilda disparaissait sous un tas de lémuriens monochromes aux gros yeux noirs globuleux qui sifflaient et caquetaient en tripotant ses cheveux. Wendy jouait à lancer des bâtons à un sanglier albinos et à un chien de berger si poilu qu'on ne distinguait pas la tête de la queue. Terrence étudiait les sabots d'un vieil orignal blanchi.

La terre frémit et quelques petites pierres tressautèrent sur le sentier qui s'engageait dans la pente. Un mammouth au pelage laiteux montait à leur rencontre, lent et solennel, environné d'un vol d'aigrettes. Un couple de girafes décolorées le suivait en tricotant des pattes pour ne pas piétiner une famille de hérissons pressés.

Un héron se posta sur la citrouille et claqua du bec pour faire cesser les piaillements désordonnés d'un essaim de mouettes. A l'intérieur du véhicule, un furet et deux belettes mettaient à sac les placards avec leur copain blaireau et un jeune alligator se prélassait dans la baignoire.

Les herbivores ne paraissaient pas troublés par les carnivores. Albus fit le croquis d'une ourse en train de pousser devant elle une ribambelle de cannetons et d'un tigre blanc absorbé dans la toilette d'un bébé zèbre.

\- Bon, cette fois, on sait ce qu'est l'Axe. C'est le _paradis_ , dit Christopher en repoussant en rigolant les papouilles du tamanoir.

\- N'importe quoi ! couina Vivienne qui avait une peur panique des vaches et observait avec inquiétude la Longhorn en train de ruminer placidement, sans se soucier des louveteaux qui jouaient avec sa queue en balancier.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une extension de l'Eden ou pas, dit Terrence en se redressant et en chassant une grenouille de son bras. "Mais ils sont _marqués_. Regardez, sur les sabots du cheval ou la croupe du lion, au milieu des taches des léopards, dans l'oreille de cette biquette. C'est toujours le même dessin, une espèce de triangle avec un trait vertical qui le traverse."

Il le traça dans l'air avec ses doigts.

\- C'est une rune, dit Scorpius qui était occupé à gratter le crâne d'un de ses nouveaux amis aux mâchoires d'acier.

La panthère des neiges, vautrée sur les jambes de l'agent du gouvernement, baignait dans la plus complète béatitude.

\- _Jera_ , pour _année_ ou la lettre _J_ , compléta Albus en reposant le raton-laveur qu'il venait d'examiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Wendy en essayant de se débarrasser de la chouette hulotte qui avait élu domicile sur sa tête et qui surveillait les alentours en se dévissant le cou.

Les deux jeunes gens haussèrent les épaules. Günter abandonna les restes de son biscuit au dindon – _ou était-ce un dodo ?_ – et se leva en brossant son pantalon.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour…

Un coup de gong résonna à travers la vallée, lui coupant la parole. Ils sursautèrent tous, les poils dressés sur la nuque, mais les animaux se troublèrent absolument pas.

\- Oh ! cria Matilda en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui émergeait du ciel au-delà des montagnes couronnées de neige dans le lointain.

Vivienne sortit sa longue-vue et la pointa sur l'objet.

\- C'est un _bateau_ , annonça-t-elle, stupéfaite. "Un énorme bateau voguant dans les airs."

\- Pas de quoi être surpris après les Montagnes Flottantes et tout ce qu'on a traversé, dit Christopher d'un air ironique.

N'empêche qu'ils contemplèrent cette apparition avec une légère appréhension, qui se changea en excitation lorsque le gigantesque navire commença sa lente descente vers le lac au fond de la vallée.

Maintenant qu'ils le voyaient de plus près, ils pouvaient distinguer l'espèce de pagode sur le pont ovale et l'unique porte sur le côté, sur laquelle était gravée la même rune _année_. Il était entièrement fait de bois et des arabesques pourpres dessinaient un motif compliqué à la proue, une sorte de bouquet ou de créature tentaculaire.

Il ne se posa pas dans la prairie, s'arrêta à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol avec une espèce de soupir qui coucha l'herbe, fit frissonner les sapins et rida la surface brillante du lac. La porte bascula, établissant un ponton entre le bateau et le sol, puis le gong qui avait déjà résonné cinq ou six fois ébranla de nouveau la montagne.

Alors l'étrange troupeau d'animaux blancs se dirigea vers cette arche sans hésitation : les lapins bondissant comme des boules de coton, le lion toujours aussi majestueux, l'alligator à la traîne, l'ourse poussant devant elle sa couvée de cannetons, les louveteaux trottinant derrière la vache, les aigrettes perchées sur le dos du mammouth, les singes accrochés au cou des girafes, les belettes et le furet dans les bois de l'orignal, le sanglier grognant et fouinant dans le sol, le chien avec son bâton, les chèvres en cabriolant avec les léopards, le chat sans perdre rien de sa nonchalance suprême.

Le dodo picora encore quelques miettes, puis se dépêcha de rattraper les autres en glougloutant avec indignation.

Tout le monde s'était équipé de multiplettes et put constater le phénomène : chaque nouvel animal qui montait dans le bateau perdait son pelage immaculé pour reprendre les couleurs qu'on lui aurait naturellement attribué. Les carnivores disparaissaient à gauche, les herbivores à droite. Les oiseaux s'enfilaient sous le toit de l'arche comme de longues banderoles blanches.

Lorsque le dernier hérisson fut monté à bord, la lourde porte se releva lentement et se ferma hermétiquement. Puis le gong résonna une nouvelle fois et l'arche s'éleva vers le ciel.

Elle reprit son chemin, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une halte, et ils la suivirent des yeux aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière leur montagne en s'effaçant dans le bleu du ciel et la clarté soyeuse des nuages.

Alors seulement ils remarquèrent que de la vapeur montait dans la vallée. Le lac s'était évanoui, le vert profond des sapins se dissolvait comme de la peinture au bout d'un pinceau trempé dans l'eau, le soleil perdait sa chaleur et bientôt la brume commença à les environner.

Ils se hâtèrent de monter dans la Citrouille. De l'autre côté du pare-brise, le paysage fondait dans cette bruine feutrée. De minuscules gouttes se déposèrent sur la vitre et ils sentirent distinctement qu'il faisait plus froid.

\- Alors, on était bien, c'était midi, on était dehors… et voilà, on va se retrouver de nouveau dans un trou bien glauque, maugréa Christopher.

Personne ne fit attention à lui. A part Wendy qui surveillait les alentours avec le périscope – sans succès, tout n'était que blancheur ouatée – les autres étaient autour de la table, en train d'aider Albus à lister les animaux venus vers eux.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient comptabilisé environ soixante-dix-sept espèces, dont la plupart n'était pas supposée vivre en haute montagne.

\- C'est une chance qu'il n'en soit pas resté dans les placards ou la salle de bain, soupira Vivienne en jetant un coup d'œil un peu écœuré en direction des étagères mises à mal par les rongeurs, sur lesquelles étaient disséminées de petites crottes. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées sous les couchettes, un épi de maïs grignoté dans l'évier, un peu de vase au fond de la baignoire et le savon avait pris un sérieux coup de dents.

\- Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y avait _aucune_ créature magique parmi ces animaux blancs ? dit Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs.

\- Sauf peut-être ce drôle de poulet qui a becqueté la ration de Günter, intervint Christopher.

\- Il y a-avait un p-pégase, q-quand même.

\- Non, c'était un cheval avec un cygne comme passager clandestin, rectifia Albus. "J'y ai cru aussi, mais ensuite les ailes sont parties de leur côté."

\- Je me demande où allait ce bateau… dit Günter, rêveur.

\- Moi, ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, c'est s'il y avait un pilote, ajouta vivement Terrence.

\- Ah, annonça Wendy, l'œil collé au périscope. "Le brouillard est en train de se dissiper."

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que les sortilèges de détection de la Citrouille ne confirment qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puis ils purent sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? grommela Christopher. "Un trou, évidemment."

\- Eh bien, après tout, nous sommes supposés être _sous terre_ , glissa Scorpius d'un ton ironique.

Mais c'était bien plus impressionnant qu'une simple grotte.

Ils étaient à l'orée d'une immense caverne de pierre noire dont le plafond pointillé d'éclats argentés, strié de veines bleues, scintillait comme une nuit étoilée. Un aqueduc naturel s'étendait devant eux, assez large pour que le véhicule puisse s'y déplacer à l'aise. De hautes stalagmites sombres montaient des profondeurs, comme des colonnes torsadées. Tout en bas, une lueur ondoyait, fugitive, éthérée.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait qu'un mur de galène, comme s'ils avaient surgi de nulle part.

\- Je m'inquiétais de _comment_ nous saurions dans quelle direction aller, maintenant que Calcifer n'est plus là pour nous guider, mais il semblerait que les Souffleurs aient pensé à ça, dit Günter. "La route est toute tracée – il n'y a qu'une seule option : _tout droit_!"

Christopher sondait la résistance du pont et parut satisfait au bout d'un moment. Vivienne et Matilda s'étaient agenouillées au bord du vide et essayaient de comprendre ce qui éclairait tout au fond.

Malgré son vertige, Scorpius finit par les imiter, intrigué par ce qu'elles décrivaient.

C'était comme un flux d'énergie ou une rivière de soie éphémère, un froissement de tissu transparent ou d'eau vaporeuse. Cela ne faisait aucun bruit. C'était bleu – ou blanc – brillant et sombre à la fois, comme impossible à saisir. Cela chatoyait sans bruit, aussi léger qu'un voile soulevé par le vent et il s'en dégageait une impression de puissance, de réalité fugace, de mystère à peine effleuré

\- Vous entendez ces voix ? demanda Albus en penchant la tête de côté comme il l'avait fait avant qu'ils ne descendent dans le cercle d'or.

\- Il n'y a pas de voix, dit fermement Christopher.

Günter hocha la tête, ainsi que Matilda.

\- Il y en a, protesta Vivienne en fronçant les sourcils. Elle repoussa en arrière sa lourde chevelure flamboyante et approcha son oreille du sol. "Ça vient d'en bas."

\- Je les entends aussi, dit Wendy avec un léger frisson. "Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles disent."

Elle se tourna vers Terrence et s'aperçut qu'il contemplait le vide d'un air fasciné. Les reflets bleutés qui montaient du gouffre jetaient des éclats inquiétants sur ses lunettes rondes.

\- Ter. Terri, tu les entends aussi ?

Le médicomage tressaillit quand Albus lui toucha le bras et releva la tête. Son regard un peu égaré croisa celui, soucieux, de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Euh… oui. Oui, je les entends.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Scorpius d'une voix un peu rauque. "Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Cette "substance"… tout en bas… au Ministère de la Magie, dans le _Département des Mystères_ , il y a une salle où se dresse une arche avec une sorte de voile exactement comme ça… et il ne faut absolument pas s'en approcher."

\- Tu ne viens pas de nous livrer un secret d'importance nationale, là ? lança Terrence d'un ton de taquinerie forcée.

Ses yeux bleus étaient de nouveau fixés sur la rivière chuchotante au fond de la caverne.

\- Je ne vous l'aurais pas dit si c'était top secret, riposta Scorpius, mais il avait l'air troublé.

\- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Günter en essuyant ses paumes moites sur sa robe de sorcier. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains entendent des voix et d'autres pas, mais on va se contenter de traverser, en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'approcher du bord. Non seulement la chute serait dangereuse, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'essayer de toucher cette… _eau_."

Ils se rangèrent sans difficulté à son avis. La Citrouille cliquetante à leur suite, ils s'engagèrent sur l'aqueduc de pierre noire, éclairés par l'éclat scintillant des filaments d'argent loin au-dessus de leur tête et par la lueur bleutée qui venait d'en bas. Ils passèrent entre d'autres massives colonnes et sous une arche de galène et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour le souper au-dessus d'un des prodigieux piliers naturels qui soutenaient le pont.

C'était un peu étrange d'être autour de la table avec la chaise vide d'Euphrosine, sans entendre ricaner Calcifer dans le globe de lumière, sans que Poivre ne soit en train de s'affairer près du fourneau.

\- Cet aqueduc est interminable, dit quelqu'un pensivement.

\- Je me demande jusqu'où il va, marmonna Vivienne en posant sa fourchette. "J'aimerais que nous sortions vite de là. Je n'aime pas du tout ce murmure constant."

Christopher était plutôt frustré de ne pas entendre "les voix" et s'étrangla en buvant son verre d'eau. Scorpius essayait d'oublier que la Citrouille était actuellement parquée sur un pont haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, au-dessus d'un flot de matière identifiée comme hautement mystérieuse/ dangereuse par le gouvernement. Matilda ne disait rien, mais elle mangeait comme une souris sur le qui-vive.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'est l'Axe… soupira Wendy en vidant ses oignons dans l'assiette d'Albus qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et dont la part de gratin refroidissait.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a _rien_ à comprendre, en fait, dit Terrence d'un ton qui s'anima peu à peu, passionné. "C'est comme la vie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu gagnes ou qui s'achète. Tu la prends comme elle vient. Tu peux t'étonner ou étudier, choisir de maudire les circonstances ou de lutter, subir ou t'émerveiller. Il y _toujours_ quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir."

Günter hocha le menton.

\- Nus sommes venus pour apprendre, aussi nous voilà élèves, acquiesça-t-il. "Depuis le début, nous avons appris beaucoup sur le monde, le passé, la nature… sur nous-mêmes, aussi… c'est comme un voyage initiatique."

Scorpius avala une bouchée avec difficulté. Il allait faire une réflexion sur les méthodes d'enseignement des Souffleurs ou de l'Axe – _peu importait quelle était l'entité qui menait la danse vraiment_ – lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Albus qui n'avait toujours pas touché son repas.

\- Hé, dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. "Y'a pas de cuissot d'antilope magique au menu, alors faut te contenter de ça."

Albus sursauta.

\- Hein ? Euh, non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas très faim, de toute façon.

Scorpius fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il tendit la main vers le front du jeune homme, mais Wendy fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu as de nouveau de la fièvre, souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard éperdu vers Terrence.

Le médicomage termina son assiette posément.

\- Rien d'anormal après un plongeon dans l'eau glacée et toute cette agitation sur la montagne.

Il sourit.

\- Ça va aller.

Scorpius émit un reniflement dubitatif, mais Albus adressa une grimace de reconnaissance au médicomage et les autres se détendirent.

\- Si tu ne manges pas ces oignons, je peux les finir, dit Christopher. "Délicieux, ce gratin, non ?"

\- C'est _tellement_ plus _facile_ d'apprécier quand on a préparé _soi-même_ le repas, persifla Vivienne qui trouvait pour sa part qu'il y avait trop de fromage râpé.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas très bien. C'était comme si les voix indistinctes de la rivière en voile venaient soupirer dans leurs rêves. Ils se tournaient et se retournaient sur leurs couchettes, en proie à d'étranges cauchemars.

Albus toussait et Terrence dut se relever plusieurs fois pour s'occuper de lui. Vers cinq heures du matin, réalisant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, le médicomage tira une chaise près du lit de son malade et se laissa tomber dessus en massant sa nuque fatiguée.

\- Je vais changer de potion, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait deviner sa frustration et son épuisement. "Celle-ci ne fait plus aucun effet."

Sur l'oreiller, le visage d'Albus était rouge et en sueur. Il haletait encore de l'effort fourni pour reprendre sa respiration après la dernière crise.

\- J'ai froid, souffla-t-il presque malgré lui.

\- Tu grelottes, constata Terrence qui se pencha pour remonter la couverture sur l'épaule de son ami. "La fièvre a dû encore monter."

\- ça ira mieux demain matin, promit Albus d'une voix enrouée. "Comme d'habitude."

Le médicomage mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Demain matin, c'est dans une paire d'heures… Et puis, je préfèrerai qu'on ait une _vraie_ solution.

Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux injectés de sang.

\- T'es crevé, murmura l'éthologue d'un air coupable. "Tu peux jamais dormir tranquille à cause de moi…"

Terrence grimaça un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma pomme. Quand j'ai passé mes exams pour entrer à la fac…

\- … t'as dormi une heure par jour pendant une semaine, compléta Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, ouais, je sais. Y'a pas de quoi te vanter. T'avais des yeux comme un panda et t'as piqué du nez dans une assiette de chili. On a failli se faire attraper pour entorse au code du secret magique."

Le médicomage gloussa de rire à ce souvenir.

\- C'était le bon temps !

\- Tu parles comme un vieux, se moqua Albus en cherchant une position plus confortable.

La potion commençait enfin à agir. La brûlure au fond de sa gorge s'engourdissait et la sensation d'avoir un couteau chauffé à blanc planté dans le poumon s'atténuait. Il respirait un peu mieux et les battements sous son crâne se calmaient. Il se sentait trop faible pour changer son t-shirt poisseux de transpiration et s'efforça d'oublier que son corps lui semblait roué de coups.

\- Dis, Ter… Pourquoi tout le monde n'entend pas les voix ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque à force de tousser.

\- _Dors_ , répliqua Terrence sans pitié. "Je ne suis pas le père Castor et de toute façon tu vas sombrer au milieu de l'histoire."

Albus bascula sur le côté, nichant la couverture sous son menton comme un enfant. Ses boucles noires retombaient en désordre sur ses yeux verts brillants de fièvre.

\- S'te plaît…

Le médicomage soupira à cette moue désarmante.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps.

Albus sourit et Terrence pensa que ce devrait être interdit d'avoir autant de charme _sans le faire exprès_. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Wendy l'aie choisi et il était certain que ce n'était _pas_ le dragon qui exerçait cette fascination sur Scorpius. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment spécial dans ce regard sincère.

Il aurait voulu qu'Albus ne soit pas aussi courageux, aussi innocent, aussi bêtement fidèle dans son amitié.

 _Tout aurait été tellement plus facile…_

Il soupira, se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignant les mains sous son menton.

\- Scorpius a une théorie à ce sujet, dit-il. "Il pense que nous pouvons entendre les voix parce que nous avons vu la Mort. Je ne parle pas de Poivre, mais de lorsque nous étions dans les Hébrides. La Mort dans le sens brutal et injuste du terme. Celle qui fauche d'un coup, sans la moindre hésitation."

\- Celle donnée par un meurtrier, dit Albus en fermant les yeux un instant pour chasser les images qui hantaient encore ses souvenirs.

 _Une vague hurlante de rebelles fanatisés par l'influence d'un dragon qui avait perdu son âme…_

Il frissonna, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre.

\- Ou celle qui arrive par accident, précisa Terrence qui était passé en mode analyse d'information. "Genre, tu traverses la rue et quelqu'un explose devant toi."

\- Charmant. Pourquoi Günter n'entend pas les voix ? Tu m'avais dit que sa famille avait été assassinée par des _Inferi_ pendant la Première Guerre des Sorciers…

Le médicomage réfléchit rapidement.

\- Il ne l'a pas _vu_. Il les a trouvées comme ça en revenant de son séminaire.

Le cœur d'Albus se serra.

\- ça a dû être horrible…

\- Sans doute, dit distraitement Terrence. "Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi _Vivienne_ les entend aussi. C'est une lady, elle n'est jamais partie en guerre."

\- Son mari est un pirate, suggéra l'éthologue.

\- Ah. Oui, ça expliquerait certaines choses, bâilla le jeune homme blond.

Il invoqua un nouveau sort pour délasser les muscles contractés de ses épaules, mais sans succès. Visiblement, il y avait une limite à ce que la magie pouvait faire quand vous aviez dépassé le seuil tolérable du manque de sommeil.

Les paupières d'Albus s'alourdissaient et sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, même si le gargouillement inquiétant qui raclait au fond de ses poumons était toujours là, en sourdine.

\- Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est _pourquoi_ on ne peut pas _toucher_ cette flotte fantôme. Scorp' avait l'air positivement affolé à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir _essayer_. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'avertissement ils ont mis autour de l'arche qui est au _Département des Mystères,_ mais il…

Terrence mâchouilla un sourire navré en s'apercevant que le malade s'était endormi. Il se pencha de nouveau, bordant un peu mieux la couverture autour de son ami. Il écarta une boucle noire du front brûlant de fièvre et lâcha un autre soupir.

\- Dors, murmura-t-il. "Et, s'il te plaît… _s'il te plaît_ , ne me laisse pas tomber… montre-moi que t'as encore des réserves… demande de l'aide à ton coloc, je sais pas… mais… "

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Ne _meurs_ pas, Al… je ne pourrais pas supporter ça…

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, serrant les poings pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de l'étouffer.

Dans l'obscurité de la Citrouille, sa haute silhouette mince tremblait. La lueur bleutée qui montait du gouffre et chatoyait à travers le pare-brise glissait à peine un liseré brillant sur ses lunettes rondes.

Les voix chuchotaient dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de fin à cette enfilade de galeries sombres aux voûtes scintillantes. Sous l'aqueduc interminable, la rivière éthérée continuait à soupirer, entortillant ses volutes de vapeur bleue autour des impressionnants piliers de galène.

Matilda se plaignait de migraines et Christopher n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses tempes. Günter allait bien, mais il se demandait si ces deux-là étaient affectés par le murmure de voix indistinctes qu'entendaient les autres.

Terrence semblait ailleurs. Il n'était pas concentré, préoccupé par quelque chose qui semblait drainer toute son énergie. Il se dérobait devant les questions et oubliait des choses aussi simples que de mettre un verre devant le pichet avant de se servir à boire. Il portait sa blouse à l'envers et Vivienne avait émis des hypothèses effrayantes sur la dernière fois qu'il s'était lavé les cheveux.

Un peu de son enthousiasme habituel revint cependant lorsque des ruines se mirent à se creuser dans la pierre noire de la caverne : des bouts d'escaliers qui ne menaient nulle part, des pans de murs aux fenêtres scellées de pyrite, des ébauches de statues enfouies dans les parois striées de veines brillantes. Puis des gravures immenses se dessinèrent comme les vestiges d'un panthéon : un château flottant au milieu des nuages, des engins volants qui ressemblaient à des moustiques, des robots qui ressemblaient aux géants de pierre qu'ils avaient vu dans la grande allée avant la cité engloutie.

Ce soir-là, après le souper, Günter et le médicomage passèrent un grand moment à comparer les croquis faits dans la tour des Faucheurs avec l'architecture qui s'esquissait dans leurs nouvelles observations. Matilda et Christopher étaient allés se coucher de bonne heure avec des potions dont ils espéraient qu'elles étaient bien destinées à soigner leur mal de tête – Terrence avait provoqué une mini-tragédie en donnant à Vivienne un dépuratif au lieu d'un remède pour les courbatures.

Scorpius s'était assis à distance prudente du vide, mais de façon à pouvoir contempler les reflets bleus fugaces de la rivière de brume. Les sourcils froncés, penché sur son carnet, il mordillait le bout de sa plume en réfléchissant quand il entendit s'approcher le clapotis familier des béquilles d'Albus.

\- ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te tienne compagnie ?

Le jeune agent du gouvernement releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- Pas du tout. Mais tu n'es pas supposé te reposer ?

\- Meuh non.

Ils parlèrent un peu des nouvelles découvertes, de la rune gravée sur le bateau des animaux blancs, des traductions possibles du bas-relief de la fresque, de ce que Poivre aurait trouvé à dire de terriblement pince-sans-rire sur l'erreur de Terrence, des mises en garde du _Département des Mystères_ au sujet de l'arche voilée.

Après ça, ils restèrent un moment en silence, côte à côte, tranquilles. Il n'y avait rien besoin de dire, ils étaient bien, comme lorsqu'ils étudiaient ensemble au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, autrefois.

Puis Albus changea de position.

\- Tu me prêtes ton épaule, comme quand on était gamins ? Je suis fatigué… murmura-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole sans attendre la réponse.

Scorpius soupira en sentant le poids familier contre lui. Les cheveux noirs lui chatouillèrent le menton. L'odeur de poil de chat mouillé et de sueur fiévreuse était plus forte que le reste, mais il pouvait encore sentir la fragrance de son enfance : savon au chèvrefeuille, encre de Chine, parchemin craquant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de bloquer le murmure de voix indistinctes qui le rendait si nerveux, puis les rouvrit en entendant grincer la porte de la Citrouille.

Des pas légers, les jambes d'une salopette usée et des baskets passèrent devant lui.

Wendy ne s'arrêta pas et ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, près du bord du pont, les doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse de thé fumante.

Scorpius eut la brève vision d'un compartiment du _Poudlard Express_ et du regard misérable qu'une adolescente avait posé sur lui, et il osa relever la tête.

Wendy les contemplait, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de jalousie amère dans ses yeux. Elle fit un petit geste du menton, l'air attendrie. Il comprit qu'Albus s'était endormi et sourit en réponse.

Plus tard, Terrence vint se poser à côté de la jeune fille et partagea ses observations avec eux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi ébouriffés que lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Al se réveilla et le taquina avec les deux autres.

Tout était bien. Ils étaient les Quatre de Poudlard, les inséparables, et ça ne changerait jamais.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le troisième jour, ils parvinrent au bout de l'aqueduc.

C'était un croisement.

La route continuait tout droit jusqu'à une grande arcade sous laquelle filtrait un doux soleil automnal à travers le brouillard. Ils sentaient la brise tiède charrier une odeur de fumée et de terre humide, de tarte aux noix et de chocolat chaud. Quelques feuilles rousses virevoltaient devant le passage illuminé d'une clarté dorée. Ils s'attendaient presque à entendre le sifflet du _Poudlard Express_ et les appels joyeux sur le quai de la gare.

Mais il y avait aussi sur le côté un sentier de pierres noires ébréchées qui montaient en direction d'une grande arche de galène sous laquelle ondulait doucement, dans un frémissement de voix murmurées, un voile argenté.

Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent comme subjugués, fascinés, la tête levée et contemplant la porte aux reflets ondoyants, puis Albus tressaillit et fit cliqueter ses béquilles sur le sol, ce qui tira les autres de leur torpeur.

\- Bon, ben, le choix est vite fait, dit Christopher avec un entrain forcé. "Il faut aller tout droit. Personne de sensé ne voudrait tenter l'ascension de ces débris de plafond."

Günter se racla la gorge.

\- ça me parait logique, dit-il. "En plus, nous savons qu'il ne faut pas toucher cette substance."

\- Tout à fait, confirma vivement Scorpius.

\- Et puis léviter la Citrouille sur un support aussi instable serait complètement fou, ajouta Wendy.

\- Adjugé, dit Vivienne nerveusement.

\- Ok-kay, bredouilla Matilda en jetant un regard soulagé en direction du passage ensoleillé et accueillant.

\- Non, dit Terrence d'une voix claire et distincte.

Il eut un instant de silence interloqué, puis ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Hein ? balbutia Scorpius.

Le médicomage secoua la tête.

\- Vous pouvez aller de ce côté si vous voulez, mais moi je monte.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Christopher, incrédule.

Mais Terrence avait l'air très sérieux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, protesta Wendy en rejetant en arrière ses courts cheveux châtains, l'air soudain aussi féroce que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de passer un savon à des tricheurs au _Quidditch_.

Les yeux verts d'Albus sondèrent le visage de son meilleur ami, puis une expression alarmée crispa ses traits.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, lança-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ? riposta le médicomage avec une pointe d'impatience.

Il se tourna vers Günter d'un air de défi.

\- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de m'en empêcher. Je suis majeur.

Le vieil homme enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur un coin de sa robe de sorcier, puis les remit. Son front se rida.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il. "Mais je vous en prie, ne me chargez pas d'annoncer à vos parents que vous avez perdu votre vie pour ne pas rater une expérience scientifique."

\- Il a raison ! intervint Vivienne, furieuse. "Imaginez comme ce serait atroce pour eux ! Sans compter que c'est idiot ! Scorpius Malefoy nous a assuré que c'était dangereux ! En plus, si le ministère a déjà un échantillon, qu'essayez-vous de prouver de plus ?"

Les yeux bleus de Terrence se firent durs.

\- Je n'essaie pas de prouver quoi que ce soit. C'est mon choix. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans ce brouillard et laissez-moi suivre mon chemin.

Il y une bousculade, les béquilles résonnèrent en tombant sur le sol et Matilda lâcha un couinement étranglé. Albus s'était rué sur Terrence et l'avait attrapé par le col.

\- Tu ne _vas_ pas faire ça ! grinça-t-il.

Le médicomage se contenta de détacher doucement la main qui froissait sa chemise et de rappeler les béquilles d'un coup de baguette magique. Il les tendit à son ami, puis planta son regard décidé dans les prunelles d'émeraude bouillonnantes d'indignation.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois ou peux faire, dit-il simplement. "C'est _mon_ moment, je le sais."

Il frotta machinalement sa nuque, eut une espèce de petit rire.

\- Je… je le _sens_ , expliqua-t-il doucement. "Je pensais que… que renoncer, c'était forcément perdre quelque chose. Mais… renoncer, c'est _choisir_ ce que l'on veut abandonner."

Un silence atterré accueillit ses paroles.

Sous le pont des soupirs, la rivière bleutée s'enroulait en silence, fugace, lumineuse. En haut du sentier de pierres noires flottantes, le voile de l'arche scintillait.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu abandonnes ? demanda soudain Albus d'une voix dure.

Terrence sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

A la place, il se tourna vers Gunter.

\- Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela, dit-il avec chaleur. "Vous avez été un formidable chef d'équipe et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir étudier l'Axe avec vous pendant plus longtemps."

- _Terrence_ , supplia Wendy.

Le médicomage fit un pas en avant et serra la main de Christopher.

\- Merci de m'avoir montré l'exemple. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su comment affronter mon épreuve.

\- _Swanson_ , cesse immédiatement tes bêtises, gronda Scorpius.

\- J'ai été content de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir toujours été du mauvais côté des blagues de Calcifer, lança le jeune homme blond en rejetant sa queue de cheval dans son dos et en adressant un clin d'œil à Vivienne.

\- _Arrête_ , siffla Albus.

Terrence l'ignora et défit la boucle de son sac. Il en extirpa une flopée de notes gribouillées et une pile de livres, avant de finalement se mettre à rire et de tout refourrer dans la besace. Il passa la bandoulière au-dessus de sa tête et la tendit à Günter.

\- En fait, je crois que ça vous sera plus utile qu'à moi, gloussa-t-il.

Le vieux chef d'équipe jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'agent du gouvernement qui fulminait, d'Albus qui semblait changé en statue de glace et de Wendy qui pressait ses mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère ou sangloter.

\- Terrence. Etes-vous bien sûr de cela ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui va vous arriver. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais vous laisser tenter… Si le voile est… si le voile vous…

\- S'il le _tue_ , compléta Scorpius d'une voix qui tremblait de rage. "Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Oh, ne vous leurrez pas. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est parti pour crever aussi bêtement qu'une mouche sur une lampe. Le ministère ne sait peut-être pas exactement ce qu'est cette arche, mais il est sûr d'une chose : on y disparait pour ne plus _jamais_ revenir. Ce n'est pas une expérience : c'est un _suicide_ !"

Le médicomage secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je…

\- Je comprends que tu es devenu dingue, voilà ce que je comprends ! cria le jeune agent du gouvernement, les phalanges blanches à force de serrer les poings et les narines dilatées. "Si le ministère a jugé bon de boucler un bout de voile derrière un quadruple système de sécurité magique inviolable, tu ne crois pas que c'était pour une bonne raison ?"

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont tout simplement jugé que le monde n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté est peut-être une nouvelle vie complètement passionnante. Un autre plan d'existence, ou une autre planète, une bibliothèque remplie de toutes les connaissances passées, présentes et à venir…

\- Ou le néant ! hurla Scorpius. "Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? C'est de la folie, c'est tout !"

\- Si tu me laissais parler, tu accepterais mon choix, protesta Terrence.

\- On attend que ça, que tu _parles_ , cracha Albus.

Sa voix était aussi acide que du venin, mais ses yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes.

\- S'il te plaît, Terrence, n'essaie pas de faire ça, intervint Wendy en s'approchant de leur ami et en s'accrochant à son bras. "C'est trop dangereux, tu vois bien."

\- Elle a raison, bégaya Christopher qui commençait seulement à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. "Ecoute, mec, tu…"

Vivienne l'interrompit en lui posant la main sur le bras et le fit reculer un peu à l'écart où Günter les rejoignit avec Matilda.

Terrence contemplait Wendy.

Il finit par tendre la main et hésita, comme s'il allait lui caresser la joue. Puis il se contenta de ranger une mèche châtain derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Je t'aimais, murmura-t-il. "Mais pas assez. Pas comme tu le mérites. Pas comme on doit s'aimer, en sacrifiant chacun un peu pour l'autre. Moi, je t'aurais rendue malheureuse. Je t'aurais tout pris, mais je n'aurais pas su te donner. Tu serais passée en second, toujours. Pardonne-moi."

Wendy hoqueta.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. "Je t'en prie, ne pars pas à cause de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de tenter ça. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée... Y'a un tas d'autres choses à découvrir dans le monde, tu peux…"

Il fit non du menton, doucement. Puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Adieu, Wendy.

Albus attendit à peine que le médicomage ait fait un pas en arrière pour se jeter de nouveau sur lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, rugit-il. "Tu pouvais sacrifier notre amitié, tu pouvais tout saccager, essayer de la voler, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'enfuir ? Tu n'as pas le droit !"

Terrence n'essaya pas de le repousser, mais au contraire l'entoura de ses bras, le soutenant avant qu'il ne vacille sur sa jambe valide. Il ne le laissa pas le repousser, posa la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Oui, je suis un lâche, souffla-t-il.

Son cœur se gonfla et sa voix se brisa soudain.

\- Je suis un lâche parce que je préfère partir _avant_ … chuchota-t-il. "Parce que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour traverser ça… parce que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir mourir… sans que je puisse rien faire… je suis désolé, Al… je suis vraiment désolé…"

Albus se raidit.

Pendant un instant il sembla figé comme une statue de sel, puis ses mains bougèrent lentement et vinrent se refermer sur le dos maigre en blouse blanche.

\- C'est pas une bonne raison, ça, hoqueta-t-il en étreignant son meilleur ami.

Wendy s'élança et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, les joues ruisselantes.

Sous le pont, les vagues de vapeur bleutée se gonflaient sans un bruit. Au plafond, les éclats de quartz et d'argent brillaient silencieusement. Même les voix de l'au-delà semblaient s'être tues.

Matilda reniflait. Vivienne se tamponnait les paupières avec son mouchoir. Christopher avait les mâchoires serrées. Günter contemplait la scène d'un air d'infinie tristesse.

Scorpius n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles ressemblaient à une fine ligne décolorée et ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte mauve d'orage. Tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage.

\- Attends ! dit-il soudain d'une voix aigüe et glacée. " _Celui qui voyait clair se perdra sans comprendre_. C'est forcément de _toi_ dont il s'agit. Tu es le plus intelligent de nous tous. Alors ne mets pas ton cerveau en veille quand ça t'arrange. Tu ne vois pas que la prophétie nous avait prévenus ?"

Terrence se détacha doucement de Wendy et Albus et se tourna vers l'agent du gouvernement.

\- Tout le principe d'une prophétie, c'est d'être interprétée. Je ne crois pas que je devais me perdre _à la fin_. J'ai été bien assez perdu jusque-là… ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. "C'est maintenant que ça commence à devenir évident."

\- Alors on peut réécrire la prophétie, intervint Albus d'une voix forte. "Euphrosine a dit que le destin s'écrivait avec nos choix. Tu peux faire le choix de ne pas aller là-bas et..."

\- Je peux aussi faire le choix de le faire, interrompit Terrence. "Si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterai toute ma vie."

Il frotta de nouveau sa nuque.

\- Je sais que c'est le _bon_ choix. C'est mon chemin, Al. Le chemin sur lequel je dois aller seul. On est adultes, maintenant. Je ne peux pas toujours vivre à travers toi.

Il sourit, sans s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, brillantes dans la lueur de la rivière froufroutante.

\- En plus, je suis certain que là-bas, je vais pouvoir faire un tas d'expériences, sans jamais craindre de risquer de faire exploser Poudlard ou mes meilleurs amis.

Scorpius secoua frénétiquement le menton.

\- Non, hoqueta-t-il.

Terrence s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Adieu, Malefoy. Je te confie le reste.

Le jeune homme blond leva ses yeux gris qui s'embuaient et fit de nouveau non de la tête. Terrence sourit.

\- Je _sais_ que tu seras capable de sortir victorieux de ton épreuve quand elle viendra. Allez, serre-moi la pince, idiot.

Et comme Scorpius ne faisait pas mine d'obtempérer, le médicomage le souleva dans une embrassade de grand frère avant de le reposer au sol en riant des protestations de son ami.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, gloussa-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Günter et les autres et les salua gravement, avant de s'engager sur la première pierre qui flottait au-dessus du gouffre. Elle s'enfonça un peu, sans céder. Mais dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la seconde, la première commença à s'effriter. Les débris tombèrent en silence dans les soieries éthérées qui s'enroulaient tout au fond et disparurent avec un bref éclat, comme des étoiles filantes.

\- Attends ! cria Albus en faisant un mouvement pour suivre Terrence. "Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ?"

Le médicomage se retourna légèrement, dans un mouvement gracieux de sa blouse blanche. Ses yeux bleus sourirent malicieusement et il esquissa un geste de la main à hauteur de son front. Puis, sifflotant la chanson du dragon apprise dans les Hébrides, il continua à monter.

\- Terrence ! Fais de ton mieux là-bas ! cria Wendy, les mains en porte-voix. Ses joues ruisselaient toujours, mais elle s'efforçait de sourire. "Deviens le meilleur sorcier scientifique et trouve un moyen de revenir de ce côté du voile, okay ? On t'attendra !"

Les pierres continuaient à se réduire en poussière les unes après les autres, tombant lentement, sans bruit, dans le gouffre chatoyant de lumière bleutée.

Scorpius hésita, puis il se mit à agiter les bras lui aussi.

\- Merci de tout ce que tu m'as appris ! cria-t-il. "Merci pour toutes les fois où tu as séché mes fringues en classe ! T'es vraiment un mec bien ! Et t'es seul né-moldu à avoir impressionné mon père !"

Terrence gloussait de rire en continuant son ascension, d'un pas aussi dansant que dans les escaliers de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Sa queue de cheval balayait joyeusement son dos.

\- Ter ! Terrence, attends ! cria de nouveau Albus. "Attends, s'il te plait ! Réfléchis encore !"

Mais le médicomage était déjà presque en haut. Il se retourna une dernière fois et son visage était très sérieux – un peu effrayé, aussi – mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'ils connaissaient bien : celui qui précédait une expérience.

Il ne cria pas, mais il articula avec soin.

 _"Adieu, Albus. Merci."_

Puis il prit une grande respiration et traversa résolument le voile. Pendant un instant la lueur bleue ondoyante étincela, enveloppant le long corps maigre de Terrence, puis il disparut.

\- TERRENCE !

Albus se plia en s'étranglant sur une quinte de toux, crachant et s'étouffant. Il tremblait de tout son corps et hurla soudain de douleur. A ce moment-là il y eut un horrible craquement d'os et un nuage de plumes noires explosa dans son dos, déchirant son t-shirt et éclaboussant d'une gerbe de sang la pierre noire scintillante. Les deux ailes du dragon se déployèrent, immenses, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de faire plus d'un pas en avant.

Il tomba, mais Wendy le rattrapa, le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Non, supplia-t-elle. "Non, pas toi aussi… Reste… non, s'il te plaît, non…"

Scorpius se rua vers eux et ceintura son ami désespérément.

\- N'y va pas ! Je t'en prie, n'y va pas !

\- Terrence ! supplia Albus, la voix cassée.

Gunter et Christopher se précipitèrent vers eux et à eux quatre ils réussirent à maintenir à terre le jeune homme dont les ailes se froissaient en répandant des plumes noires de partout. Matilda sanglotait éperdument et Vivienne lui tapotait dans le dos en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre respiration entrecoupée.

Quand Albus cessa de se débattre et s'effondra, épuisé de souffrance et de chagrin, Wendy le lova contre elle pour le bercer. Scorpius se laissa couler à terre. Il avait le visage giflé et griffé, le corps endolori et le cœur lourd. Il se sentait misérable, exténué, complètement vaincu.

Il caressa machinalement une des longues ailes et la sentit trembler sous sa main.

\- Maintenant que Swanson n'est plus là, _qui_ va nous dire quoi faire quand tu te métamorphoses comme ça ? souffla-t-il d'une petite voix fragile.

\- On s'en sortira. Terrence nous fait confiance, dit Wendy d'un ton déterminé, au-dessus de la tête aux cheveux noirs qui reposait contre elle. "On ira jusqu'au bout et on trouvera les Souffleurs. Ils nous aideront. Et ensuite on sortira de l'Axe, _tous ensemble_."

Gunter la regarda avec fierté, Christopher avec admiration. Les deux autres femmes acquiescèrent timidement.

L'aqueduc de pierre noire chatoyait aux reflets bleus du voile sous l'arche et tout au fond du gouffre.

Alors, pour la première fois, dans le silence de la caverne au plafond scintillant, les voix devinrent distinctes.

L'une d'entre elles fredonnait une chanson avec insouciance.

\- _Hé, Dragon… on a sauté dans le premier wagon… mais ne t'en fais pas… je s'rai là pour toi…_

Dans les bras de Wendy, Albus se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _ **Et maintenant, je le sais, vous me détestez... *sob*sob***_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre, les Souffleurs de Lumière, enfin - et le choix d'Albus...**_


	25. Humain

_**Je vous déconseille FORTEMENT de lire ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle "Moving On", la piste bonus de la dernière saison de LOST. Je ne connais pas la série, mais ce fut une erreur de cliquer là-dessus et de me mettre à écrire ensuite... Non,**_ **vraiment** _ **. Où sont mes mouchoirs ? Terrence, nous te saluons. Tu as été le premier de la bande des Quatre à faire ton choix. Tu nous manques. Et maintenant, c'est à Albus de faire face à l'épreuve...**_

* * *

 **"HUMAIN"**

* * *

Le brouillard qui enveloppait la Citrouille ressemblait à un endroit où l'on marche en rêve. Ils sentaient la douce chaleur du soleil d'automne. Des bruits de pas et des bribes de voix joyeuses, les grincements et les chuintements d'une locomotive à vapeur leur parvenaient de manière confuse. Parfois ils entrapercevaient des silhouettes fugaces qui s'éloignaient avant qu'ils ne puissent les saisir. La fumée des tas de feuilles mortes et l'odeur de la pluie londonienne leur picotaient les narines.

Mais ils n'étaient _pas_ sur le quai en gare de _King's Cross_ ou au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre autour d'eux qu'une blancheur cotonneuse.

Günter marchait devant avec Christopher. Ils tenaient leurs baguettes levées, prêts à agir en cas de danger. Matilda et Vivienne suivaient la Citrouille, jetant des regards méfiants autour d'elles.

Wendy était à l'intérieur du véhicule, agenouillée à côté du fauteuil dans lequel était recroquevillé Albus. Il avait les genoux relevés contre la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés. Ses grandes ailes repliées remplissaient le salon de plumes noires maculées de sang. Son corps était chaud et frémissant. La fièvre voilait ses yeux d'un film transparent et brillant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il soulevait faiblement les paupières parce qu'elle le pressait de répondre ou passait un linge mouillé sur sa peau moite, elle croisait le regard d'émeraude fendu d'or du dragon.

Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le lointain fredonnement de la chanson de Terrence. A certains moments, il semblait à Wendy qu'Albus – _l'Albus qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait_ – était déjà perdu. Il la contemplait avec la sagesse immuable de Dewis, penchant la tête avec une douceur remplie de tristesse. L'instant d'après, il tressaillait et se rencognait dans le fauteuil, un grondement au fond de la gorge et les pupilles dilatées comme un chat sauvage.

Elle lui serrait les mains, lui caressait la joue, répétait encore et encore, la voix étranglée, les promesses qu'ils s'étaient fait. Mais il glissait de plus en plus loin, sa conscience s'évanouissait comme un souvenir qu'on s'efforce de retenir mais que le temps efface peu à peu.

Scorpius était appuyé contre un mur de la pièce, très pâle, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux gris aussi glacés que deux gouttes d'argent. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il luttait pour respirer. Chaque battement de cœur envoyait des vagues de douleur le long de son bras gauche, jusqu'à son épaule dont les nerfs se tordaient. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait la gorge, faisait tinter ses oreilles, l'étouffait.

 _Ils venaient de perdre Terrence._

 _Et maintenant ils allaient perdre Albus._

Le Dragon, l'Axe, les Souffleurs, Arne Saknussem, le Gouvernement, le Monde, la Vie, peu importait _qui_ était responsable de cette farce grotesque, _qui_ les obligeait à faire face à ces dilemmes.

 _On leur prenait tout._

La voix de Wendy n'était pas plus forte que le bourdonnement d'ailes de papillon, mais lourde de sanglots réprimés.

Scorpius avait l'impression qu'à chaque déglutition, il avalait un peu plus de souffrance, de rage, de haine.

 _Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il…_

Wendy eut un hoquet et recula d'un pas. Scorpius la rejoignit immédiatement à grandes enjambées et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Al ? balbutia la jeune fille. "C'est toi ?"

Un frémissement courut dans les ailes noires dont les plumes soyeuses se gonflèrent.

Albus leva son regard sincère, celui qui reflétait la même humanité, les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux, et adressa un sourire à ses deux amis.

\- On est arrivés, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il y avait une étrange expression sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement, mais aussi à une ferme résolution.

Wendy l'aida à se redresser, le soutenant en faisant attention de ne pas effleurer les moignons de chair boursouflée qui saillaient dans le dos du jeune homme, striés de veines noires. Les ailes se déplièrent – une rapide grimace de douleur passa sur le visage d'Albus – puis il réussit à se tenir debout, appuyé sur les avant-bras de l'agent du gouvernement. Ses longs cils chassèrent les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux verts.

\- C'est mon tour, murmura-t-il.

Et Scorpius comprit soudain qu'il pouvait bien refuser l'évidence, c'était faux. Il n'avait _aucun_ pouvoir. Le mot "renoncer" était aussi gravé sur le torse d'Albus et ce serait _à lui_ de comprendre quel était le choix placé devant lui.

\- Attends, dit Wendy. "Reste assis, j'ai une idée."

Dehors, le brouillard se déchirait devant la Citrouille et les autres clignaient des yeux, éblouis, dans la clarté soudaine.

Un ciel immense se déployait au-dessus d'eux, dans lequel voguaient de fines écharpes de nuages qui s'enroulaient comme une légère écume. Sous leurs pieds s'étendait à perte de vue une surface aussi pure et brillante qu'un miroir, dans laquelle se reflétait le bleu du dôme céleste.

Et en face d'eux se dressait une tour d'ivoire torsadée, qui s'épanouissait comme une fleur de cerisier au sommet.

\- Est-ce que ça y est ? Nous l'avons _vraiment_ trouvé ? Le cœur de la Terre… souffla Günter. "Le centre de l'Axe… l'antre des Souffleurs de Lumière…"

Matilda joignit les mains instinctivement. Vivienne avait mis sa main en visière au début, mais sortait maintenant sa longue-vue.

\- Il y a des escaliers, annonça-t-elle. "Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il faut monter voir ce qu'il y a là-haut."

\- Oh, la misère. Cette tour fait un bon kilomètre, grogna Christopher.

\- On n'aura pas besoin de se taper la montée à pied, dit Wendy derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent vivement. Elle était sur le pas de la porte de la Citrouille. Le T-shirt blanc qu'elle portait sous son habituelle salopette de mécano était maculé de traces de sang séché et il y avait une plume noire emmêlée dans ses courts cheveux châtains.

\- Comment va Albus ? demanda Günter immédiatement.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. A la place, elle grimpa sur le véhicule doré avec agilité, puis récupéra la baguette coincée derrière son oreille.

\- Montez à bord, lança-t-elle en ouvrant un panneau métallique. "J'ai fait un tas de modifs depuis que nous sommes entrés dans l'Axe, et cette vieille bête va faire son premier baptême de l'air. Si tout va bien."

\- Je crois que je vais tenter les escaliers, marmonna Christopher.

Les sourcils froncés, Vivienne lui donna un coup de coude en le dépassant.

A l'intérieur de la Citrouille, Scorpius aidait Albus à boire dans un grand mug une des dernières potions préparées par Terrence. Günter s'approcha d'eux avec compassion, puis se ravisa après avoir croisé le regard farouche de l'agent du gouvernement. A la place, il se mit à examiner le tableau de bord qui cliquetait, gargouillait et couinait. Des manettes se baissaient et se levaient toutes seules, un appareil rectangulaire vomissait un interminable rouleau de papier couvert de graphismes, un étrange liquide jaunâtre bourboutait dans un sablier de verre, les touches pétaradaient sur le clavier, des particules vertes dansaient le long d'un tube transparent.

\- Faut vraiment être un génie pour manœuvrer tout ça… murmura-t-il, admiratif.

Matilda contourna soigneusement les grandes ailes sombres, tétanisée à l'idée de marcher dessus, et le rejoignit pour regarder à travers le pare-brise.

\- On v-va vraiment v-voler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si Wendy le dit, j'y crois, dit tranquillement le vieux chef d'équipe en croisant les mains dans son dos.

Christopher entra dans la Citrouille en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, l'air perplexe.

\- Il y avait… J'ai vu… enfin, non, j'ai dû halluciner…

Il se gratta le menton, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Vivienne depuis la cuisine où elle se servait une tasse de thé.

Le géologue hésita un instant, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Il y avait… enfin, il m'a semblé apercevoir une gamine. Là, dehors.

\- Une petite fille ? Ici ? répéta Günter, stupéfait.

Il se pencha vivement pour scruter la surface miroitante à l'extérieur. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la tour d'ivoire très haute sous le dôme de saphir.

Puis quelque chose étincela brièvement dans le coin de son œil, mais le temps qu'il tourne la tête, cela disparut.

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- Vous l'avez vue ? demanda Christopher vivement.

Günter se mordilla la lèvre en remettant ses lunettes.

\- J'ai… ce n'était pas un enfant. Plutôt une sorte d'oiseau. Comme un paon, mais entièrement blanc… c'est… _ça_ nous regardait.

\- Merveilleux, soupira Vivienne.

Matilda frissonna. Elle lâcha un petit glapissement quand Wendy monta dans la Citrouille et claqua la porte.

\- Bon, on est prêts, annonça la mécano. "C'est du bricolage, mais ça devrait fonctionner."

Elle tripota quelques boutons sur le tableau de bord, agita sa baguette devant le sablier de verre jusqu'à ce que le liquide jaunâtre se mette à faire des bulles violettes. La Citrouille craqua, gémit, vibra, et une ombre s'étendit au-dessus du pare-brise.

Christopher se contorsionna pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ce sont des pales, expliqua Wendy tout en continuant à pianoter et à jeter des sorts à ses appareils. "Ça va nous permettre de prendre l'air comme un hélicoptère."

Devant le regard vide des autres, elle lâcha un petit grognement et sortit de sa poche un sachet en plastique qui contenait une feuille brunâtre effilée que Matilda reconnut tout de suite.

\- Un samare d'érable !

\- Voilà. Elles tombent en vrilles, c'est ce qui m'y a fait penser quand je l'ai ramassée. Les Moldus ont des engins qui fonctionnent sur ce modèle. Bref, nos rotors sont faits à l'arrache, mais ils devraient suffire. Je n'avais qu'un peu de laine d'hippogriffe et de poudre d' _Actias_ _Luna_ , mais j'ai pu bricoler une armature suffisamment résistante et cependant légère avec des bréchets de…

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, interrompit Christopher. "Pas besoin de nous donner le mode d'emploi. On te fait confiance."

Günter étouffa un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans votre ingéniosité, dit-il avec sincérité.

Wendy lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Albus et se rembrunit.

\- Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas eu le matériel, nous ne serions jamais descendus dans l'Axe, murmura-t-elle.

Le vieil homme ne releva pas. Scorpius, qui revenait de la salle de bains avec une bassine d'eau chaude et une pile de serviettes, s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la pièce avec un cri de surprise.

\- Ne hurlez pas comme ça, jappa Vivienne qui avait eu la peur de sa vie. "Vous êtes pire que Matilda !"

\- Il y avait _quelqu'un_ derrière la vitre ! protesta l'agent du gouvernement, encore trop sous le choc pour s'empourprer, ses phalanges blanchies à force de crisper les mains sur la bassine. "Un homme – ou une sorte d'elfe à taille humaine, avec une longue barbe et une houlette ! Il a disparu dès que je l'ai vu !"

\- Alors il y a _des gens_ dans l'Axe, s'écria Christopher en cherchant sa baguette dans un geste instinctif pour se rassurer.

\- Impossible, dit Günter catégoriquement. "Toutes les notes que nous avons, les recherches d'Euphrosine et Jen Pendragon, les rapports des équipes qui nous ont précédés, tous affirment qu'il y a de la vie dans l'Axe et des vestiges de civilisations passées, mais aucun _être humain_."

\- Alo-o-ors, c'est q-quoi ? bégaya Matilda, les yeux exorbités de frayeur.

\- Ce sont les Souffleurs, dit la voix rauque d'Albus. "Ils prennent la forme qui leur plaît."

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et se figèrent. Le regard qui se posait sur eux était de nouveau celui du dragon, une flèche de feu qui traversait la pupille d'émeraude et les subjuguait.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il sans bouger du fauteuil. "Ils nous attendent."

L'une de ses ailes sombres se courba et effleura la joue de Wendy qui s'écarta et qui se replongea dans les manipulations du tableau de bord. De la honte passa sur le visage du jeune homme et ses yeux verts s'embuèrent, éteignant la flamme dorée pendant un instant.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'une goutte de sang perla. Il marcha d'un pas saccadé jusqu'à son ami et posa la bassine si brusquement sur la table que de l'eau éclaboussa la surface de chêne ciré. Puis, sans dire un mot, la bouche crispée et les sourcils froncés, il découpa le t-shirt déchiré d'Albus et commença à laver la peau encroûtée de giclures de sang et les plumes engluées. Il avait l'air furieux, mais ses gestes étaient précis et retenus. L'éthologue eut à peine une grimace involontaire quand le linge mouillé glissa autour des moignons. Sur son torse pâle, le mot _renoncer_ luisait comme une coupure.

Günter les observa un moment, navré, puis rejoignit Vivienne et Matilda dans le coin où elles s'étaient reculées pour ne pas gêner Wendy, mais d'où elles pouvaient voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du pare-brise.

Christopher suivait les indications de la mécano, ouvrant des panneaux à des endroits où il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il s'en trouve et abaissant des leviers au millimètre près.

La Citrouille trembla, vrombit, puis ils eurent l'impression que leurs ventres étaient soudain tirés vers le bas et soudain le plancher se mit à se balancer.

\- On v-vole ! s'écria Matilda en battant des mains.

De grosses gouttes coulaient sur le visage de Wendy qui tenait fermement le manche, les yeux fixés sur l'aiguille oscillante du compteur fabriqué de bric et de broc qu'elle avait fixé au tableau de bord.

\- J'espère que ça va tenir jusqu'en haut, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tout le monde l'entendit mais personne ne fit de remarque. La surface miroitante s'éloignait sous la Citrouille et la tour d'ivoire grandissait alors qu'ils s'en approchaient.

Le véhicule gémissait et crissait de tous ses boulons. Les pales de fortune frappaient l'air avec un bruit de drap qui claque au vent et un sifflement s'élevait d'un des instruments. Un bouton explosa soudain et un geyser de vapeur bleue s'échappa du trou dans la coque dorée. Wendy lâcha un juron. Sa baguette dans une main, un pied calé sur le tableau de bord pour bloquer une manette qui tressautait, elle se débrouilla pour faire une réparation provisoire à base de glue magique et de copeaux de métal, tout en guidant Christopher pour qu'il actionne un mécanisme de secours sous le tapis du salon.

La corolle en haut de la tour était maintenant si proche qu'ils pouvaient en distinguer les nervures nacrées. Ils montèrent avec peine encore plus haut, puis manœuvrèrent pour aller se poser sur la terrasse qui s'ouvrait au cœur de la fleur, arrondie autour d'un pistil en forme de portail gothique, ciselé si finement qu'il semblait fait en sucre.

La Citrouille grinçait horriblement et faillit s'écraser, mais les pales tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que les pattes articulées puissent se déplier pour amortir l'atterrissage. Ils furent violemment secoués, mais personne ne se plaignit. Wendy, le visage et le cou trempés de sueur, les muscles tremblants de fatigue, se laissa couler sur le plancher et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu devrais le faire breveter, dit Christopher avec un petit rire nerveux. "Si tu veux, je connais un mec qui travaille au gouvernement. Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy."

Wendy pouffa faiblement.

\- Je crois que je vais encore un peu travailler sur le concept avant de me lancer dans la production, riposta-t-elle. "C'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra aller sur la lune en utilisant cet engin !"

Günter s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Matilda et Vivienne avaient collé leurs nez sur la vitre.

\- Il n'y a personne, dit l'astronome d'un air un peu déçu.

\- C'est b-beau… souffla la biologiste. "On d-dirait… un p-palais…"

Christopher considérait avec méfiance le portail blanc en se demandant si l'épreuve consisterait là-aussi à passer dessous.

Wendy déverrouilla la porte de la Citrouille et un flot de lumière blanche et douce entra à l'intérieur avec une légère brise au parfum de cerisier.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, dehors, et pourtant le silence n'était pas vide.

\- Je vais y aller seul, dit Albus d'un ton rauque.

Il s'était levé avec l'aide de Scorpius et ses ailes noires s'ébouriffaient autour de lui, comme si le dragon avait été là, caché derrière son dos. Les yeux d'or et d'émeraude de Dewis les contemplaient, puis chatoyaient et laissaient place au vert profond du regard d'Harry Potter ou aux pupilles jaunes de Crocmou.

\- Hors de question, dit Wendy d'un ton féroce.

Le jeune homme blond ne dit rien, mais ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bras de son ami.

Günter hésita.

\- Nous ne savons pas si les Souffleurs – s'il s'agit bien des Souffleurs – ce qu'ils vont… commença-t-il.

\- La fille-courage et le garçon-espoir peuvent t'accompagner, enfant du pardon, dit une voix cristalline.

Vivienne étouffa une exclamation de surprise et Matilda fit un bond.

\- _Ah_ ! Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé ! s'écria Christopher.

Il y avait une petite fille sur le pas de la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche en voile et marchait pieds nus. Trois rangs de perles se croisaient sur sa tête aux joues rondes et aux longs cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière. Sa peau était très pâle et ses grands yeux bleus étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, entourés d'un halo pourpre. Elle souriait très doucement, comme si elle connaissait un secret éternel.

\- Je suis Gwirionedd, dit-elle.

Et ils entendirent "vérité".

\- Je suis venue chercher mon frère Dewis et celui qui a gardé son coeur pendant quatorze années, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa petite main frêle sans douter un instant d'être obéie.

Albus fit un pas en avant, soutenu par le bras de Scorpius passé autour de sa taille. Wendy les rejoignit et se glissa sous l'épaule de son fiancé pour l'aider elle-aussi. Ils traversèrent le salon et descendirent prudemment la marche sous le regard pétrifié des quatre autres.

Dès qu'ils eurent posé leurs semelles sur la terrasse immaculée, la clarté devint insoutenable et aveugla Günter qui s'était précipité derrière eux pour voir s'ils passeraient sous le portail. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, la Citrouille était comme entourée d'une bulle d'eau, à travers laquelle ils avaient du mal à distinguer le portail blanc et les sept silhouettes. Les sons leur parvenaient aussi assourdis que s'ils avaient été au fond de l'océan.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien... soupira Vivienne.

\- Elle a-avait l'air gent-ille, bredouilla Matilda.

\- Il _faut_ qu'ils reviennent, murmura Gunter.

\- Tout repose sur Albus, maintenant, dit Christopher.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Il y aurait _deux_ choix à faire, au sommet de la tour d'ivoire.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Albus entendait des chuchotements semblables à ceux emportés par la rivière immatérielle de la salle précédente. Il lui semblait flotter dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux, il se sentait engourdi, ensommeillé. Il apercevait des visages à travers un voile, comprenait qu'on lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Peut-être qu'il ne _voulait_ pas répondre.

Il était las de lutter contre le dragon. Se laisser glisser dans la conscience si profonde et si imposante de Dewis était plus facile. Parfois, aussi, il ne devenait plus que sensations : manger, dormir, flairer, toucher – tout était bien plus simple.

Puis des souvenirs pétillaient comme des perce-neiges quelque part dans son esprit. Son père avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs embroussaillés. Sa mère et sa soeur, aussi rousses et riantes l'une que l'autre. La voix gouailleuse de son frère. On l'aimait, on le taquinait, on le couvrait de tendresse, on lui apprenait à marcher.

Terrence se lançait dans ses élucubrations et lui parlait comme s'il ne doutait pas d'être compris. Il aurait pu mener sa vie seul ou s'entourer d'un tas d'admirateurs, mais il avait choisi d'être leur ami. Il se plaçait toujours en second, il se fâchait parfois, mais il ne s'en allait pas.

Scorpius était là, lui aussi, avec ses yeux gris tourterelle tellement francs. Toujours à le considérer comme son sauveur, alors que c'était _lui_ qui avait donné un but à Albus, lui qui lui avait montré comment vaincre sa timidité et faire ce qu'il fallait, malgré tous les obstacles.

Et puis Wendy. La façon dont elle riait, son courage indomptable, sa franchise carrée et la douceur de ses bras. Le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de sa poitrine chaude blotti contre lui, l'odeur de sa peau, son regard plein de larmes qui le suppliait de revenir...

Il sursautait, clignait des paupières, et soudain il était de nouveau dans ce corps qui souffrait, ce corps trop étroit, ce corps qui se mourrait.

Alors il se souvenait qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait mourir en étant lui-même.

 _Albus Severus Potter._

Quelqu'un toucha sa joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, luttant contre la nausée lovée au creux de son estomac, que chaque mouvement de ses ailes réveillait.

 _"Je sais que tu as mal, mais ce sera bientôt fini",_ dit une voix profonde qu'il crut d'abord être celle de Dewis, mais qui n'était pas celle du dragon.

Sur la terrasse remplie de lumière se tenait un très vieil homme rabougri, avec des oreilles pointues et une longue barbe, vêtu d'une cape crème et appuyé sur une houlette de bois clair. A côté de lui, la petite fille au regard bleu penchait la tête avec tendresse. Il y eut un bruissement, puis un paon immaculé déploya sa queue, telle un éventail de flocons de neige. Sous sa couronne blanche, ses yeux dorés observaient le jeune homme comme s'ils le sondaient.

Le coeur du dragon se mit à tambouriner dans la poitrine d'Albus et une joie immense se répandit partout en lui, chaude et vibrante.

\- Je suis de retour, dit-il de la voix rauque qui ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié.

\- " _Nous t'attendions"_ , répondirent-ils avec amour.

 _"Ce sont les miens"_ souffla la conscience de Dewis. _"Cyfiawnder, Gwirionedd_ _, M_ _addeuant_ _. Laisse-moi retourner vers eux."_

Albus prit une grande respiration. Il sentait sur son bras les doigts de Scorpius, crispés. Wendy était lovée contre lui, si proche qu'il pouvait respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Il déplia ses ailes pour se donner plus d'équilibre et les écarta doucement, s'efforçant de se tenir aussi droit que possible pour ne pas vaciller sur sa jambe unique.

Un instant, la pensée qu'il était là, debout, avec deux ailes qui ne lui appartenaient pas et une jambe manquante, le fit grimacer d'ironie.

 _"Si j'accepte… Est-ce que je vais mourir ?"_

 _"Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, petit frère. Cela ne peut être altéré, même si, parfois, il est accordé à certains une seconde chance de vivre. On n'échappe pas à la mort, on ne peut que la hâter ou la retarder. Et lorsque vient le moment, c'est trop tard pour changer. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu choisis d'être et de faire pendant le temps qui t'est imparti."_

Les yeux des trois autres Souffleurs étaient posés sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient. Il comprit qu'ils n'interviendraient pas, qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à le séparer de force de son alter ego.

Il devina aussi qu'ils redoutaient sa décision. Pas à cause de ce que cela ferait à Dewis, mais à cause de ce qui lui arriverait _à lui_.

 _"Nous t'aimons"_ , dit la voix de celui qui se nommait Justice et qui avait pris l'apparence d'un vieil homme. _"Mais le prix doit être payé. Naître, vivre, mourir. C'est le destin de chacun. Nous t'avons accordé une chance à cause du choix qu'a fait ton père autrefois, mais l'équilibre doit être restauré, maintenant."_

Wendy étouffa un gémissement, plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche, et Albus se demanda si elle entendait les paroles des Souffleurs. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit si longtemps – et si peu de temps – auparavant. Il avait le choix de ne pas choisir, de se laisser couler dans l'obscurité rassurante : l'homme qu'il était mourrait et il ne serait plus qu'une simple créature magique, mais Wendy avait promis qu'elle resterait près de lui. Il sentirait son odeur, il pourrait blottir sa tête sur ses genoux, manger dans sa main… mais il ne saurait plus qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Ils seraient pour toujours l'un près de l'autre, mais leur histoire s'arrêterait là.

 _"Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."_

Il sourit à la voix familière de Dewis.

\- Non.

L'idée de laisser Wendy lui était insupportable. L'idée qu'un autre la touche lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais l'idée qu'elle demeure prisonnière de sa promesse lui faisait monter des larmes de honte aux yeux. C'était _son_ choix. Pas un choix qu'il faisait pour Wendy, pas quelque chose qu'il avait le droit de lui imposer.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissa bercer par l'obscurité dans laquelle fleurissaient les souvenirs, brillants et clairs.

 _"Tu ne parles pas de ce qui te fait vraiment peur"_ , dit la voix chantante de Vérité.

Il déglutit et rouvrit les paupières, croisa le regard anxieux de Scorpius posé sur lui. Il savait que la petite fille aux yeux éternels avait raison.

 _Renoncer._

Il avait su depuis le début ce à quoi il devrait faire face. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. C'était sa vieille peur d'enfant, celle qu'il avait murmuré sur le quai de la gare sa première année à l'école, celle qui l'avait jeté dans les bras de son père dans la pièce sombre où il avait appris qu'il partageait son corps avec un dragon, celle qui l'avait secoué de sanglots quand il avait découvert qu'il serait unijambiste.

Dewis lui avait donné son cœur et avec lui des pouvoirs puissants. Il avait _grandi_ en sentant les émotions des gens, en sachant apaiser leurs rages et leurs chagrins. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été connecté à son père. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours pu être patient, se montrer compatissant, faire des choix courageux – guidé par la sagesse du dragon.

Mais ce n'était que le résultat du cadeau qui lui avait été fait sur la montagne.

Sans ce cœur qui battait si fort au fond de lui, il ne serait que lui-même.

 _Albus Severus Potter._

Fragile, timide, incertain, ignorant, ordinaire.

Ce _lui_ avec lequel il avait fait connaissance ces dernières semaines lui faisait terriblement peur. Il faisait preuve d'égoïsme, il piquait des colères injustifiées, il était jaloux, il n'écoutait pas.

Albus Severus Potter n'était pas quelqu'un dont il pouvait être fier. Il avait terriblement peur d'être rejeté, mais n'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il méritait ? Il était tellement imparfait, il était…

 _"Humain."_

La voix de Dewis l'enveloppa de chaleur.

 _"Humain."_

Celle de Gwirionedd souffla un baiser sur sa joue.

 _"Humain."_

Il sentit l'accolade de Cyfiawnder.

Maddeuant le contemplait sans rien dire, mais il y avait énormément d'amour dans son regard d'or.

Al sourit, même s'il pleurait.

 _"Je comprends",_ souffla-t-il.

Il respira profondément et, pour la première fois, n'eut pas la nausée en sentant ses ailes se déployer plus largement.

 _Peut-être qu'il se retrouverait seul. Peut-être que Scorpius ne le regarderait plus comme un héros et lui tournerait le dos. Peut-être que Wendy allait être déçue et le quitter. Peut-être qu'il allait tout simplement mourir avant de savoir pourquoi il était né, avant de savoir qui il était.  
_

Mais il pouvait essayer quand même.

Il pouvait faire de son mieux, se tromper et recommencer. Il pouvait tomber et se faire mal, rire et cueillir des souvenirs, aimer de toutes ses forces.

 _Comme n'importe quel autre être humain._

Il passa son poing sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage malgré le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres – et soudain il se retrouva seul.

Il était dans la plaine du _Terrier_ , couverte de neige, devant le bosquet d'arbres de son enfance. A ses pieds, façonné par ses mains inhabiles de petit garçon, il y avait le bateau construit avec son père pour y laisser son doudou.

Il s'agenouilla et toucha les branchettes qui formaient les mâts, le pont recouvert de cristaux délicats.

\- C'est là que j'ai appris à dire adieu pour la première fois, murmura-t-il. "Et puis tu es venu."

 _" Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, petit frère",_ répondit la voix chaleureuse de Dewis.

Albus se redressa et sourit au dragon immense, recouvert de plumes d'ébène soyeuses, qui ployait son cou gracieux vers lui. Il tendit les mains et caressa le mufle de cuir noir, laissa la créature ancienne et magnifique blottir son front contre son torse nu.

\- Merci pour tout, Crocmou, chuchota-t-il.

Le dragon rit doucement en réponse. Un milliard de grains d'or tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux, éblouissants, montèrent vers la voûte sombre où scintillaient les étoiles. Puis Albus baissa les yeux et considéra avec tendresse la peluche miteuse qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le petit dragon de fourrure noire n'avait plus d'yeux et ses pattes étaient mâchouillées. Il était pitoyable.

Le jeune homme rit et le serra contre lui, puis s'accroupit et le déposa sur la proue du navire de neige. Il lui tapota un peu la tête, puis se releva et ravala les larmes qui l'étranglaient.

\- Adieu, Crocmou, souffla-t-il. "Je suis adulte, maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux partir pour le Pays Imaginaire… ou l'Antarctique, si tu préfères. Je ne t'oublierai pas. Promis."

Le vent du soir agita les mèches rêches sur la tête de la peluche, puis la plaine enneigée s'effaça, laissant place à la terrasse d'ivoire.

Scorpius et Wendy étaient très pâles et poussèrent un cri de joie étranglé lorsqu'ils le virent. La jeune fille s'élança vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus jamais réapparaître ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, respira le parfum de ses cheveux avec reconnaissance. Il se sentait curieusement léger, presque comme s'il flottait. Un frisson courut dans son dos nu et il sentit la brise effleurer ce qui ne devait plus qu'être que des croûtes. Les ailes n'étaient plus là et, sur sa poitrine, le mot et la cicatrice en forme de fleur s'étaient effacés.

Au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, il sourit à Scorpius qui n'osait pas s'approcher et semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- Me voilà, murmura-t-il. "C'est moi. Albus Severus Potter."

Wendy se détacha un peu de lui, interloquée. Elle leva son visage gonflé et rougi par les larmes et le considéra un moment très sérieusement.

Il soutint son regard, même si sa vieille crainte tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique.

\- C'est toi, finit-elle par balbutier. "Toi… _vraiment_ toi… Tu… tu es…"

Scorpius fit un pas vers eux, timidement.

\- Tu es différent, compléta-t-il.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est moi. _Juste_ moi.

Scorpius pencha la tête de côté un instant, fronçant ses fins sourcils sombres, puis ses yeux gris tumultueux s'apaisèrent et il sourit.

\- Juste toi, oui. Mais le même.

Wendy gloussa de rire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son fiancé.

\- Le même, répéta-t-elle. "Et je t'aime. Je t'aimerai même s'il faut tout réapprendre de toi. Je t'aime maintenant. Je t'aimais avant. _Ça_ , ça ne changera jamais."

Elle renifla. Le sourire sur son visage était le plus beau au monde.

\- On dirait une pomme d'api, dit Albus avec un sourire, en touchant le bout du nez de la jeune fille.

Puis il oscilla sur ses jambes et tomba lentement, gracieusement, comme une plume.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : LE CHOIX DE SCORPIUS**_


	26. Le Choix de Scorpius

**LE CHOIX DE SCORPIUS**

* * *

Scorpius se rua en avant pour rattraper Albus et le poids de son ami l'entraina au sol.

\- Il doit être épuisé, dit Wendy avec tendresse, en s'agenouillant à côté d'eux.

Elle écarta une boucle noire sur le front de son fiancé, lui caressa la joue, puis releva la tête et ses yeux gris remplis de larmes s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'agent du gouvernement.

\- Il s'est endormi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Scorpius ne réagit pas. Ses bras étaient toujours passés autour du torse nu d'Albus. Sous ses jambes pliées, il sentait monter l'haleine glacée de la terrasse. Le corps appuyé contre lui était chaud.

Derrière eux, la bulle céda avec un bruit de ressac et Günter se précipita vers eux.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il va bien, articula Wendy avec effort, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres. "Il se repose. Il a dit adieu au dragon."

Christopher cherchait les Souffleurs, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux en haut de la tour d'ivoire.

Vivienne s'accroupit pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Wendy.

\- C'est fini, dit-elle gentiment. "Tu dois être rassurée. Il va vite se remettre, maintenant."

\- On d-devrait le ramener d-dans la Citrouille, suggéra Matilda avec un coup d'œil nerveux en direction du visage inexpressif de Scorpius.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, comme une fausse note, un mensonge nié, une mascarade de verre sur le point de se briser.

Günter reposa lentement le poignet d'Albus et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur un coin de sa robe de sorcier miteuse, puis contempla Scorpius toujours figé et Wendy qui continuait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fiancé.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Wendy frissonna et Scorpius se raidit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Christopher d'un ton brusque, en se rapprochant.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un regard plein de tristesse.

\- Albus… Albus est mort, dit-il.

Vivienne étouffa une exclamation de pitié et Matilda se couvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

\- N'importe quoi. Il n'est pas mort, balbutia Wendy avec un petit rire cassé. "Ce n'est pas possible, il ne m'a pas dit au-revoir."

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Günter d'un ton brisé. "Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais promis de veiller sur vous tous. Je… j'ai…"

Il enleva brusquement ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez, comme si cela pouvait empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux sous ses épais sourcils gris.

Christopher s'était immobilisé, les bras le long du corps, atterré. Il contemplait le visage mince et pâle de Scorpius, se demandant avec inquiétude pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait encore rien dit.

Au-dessus de la tour d'ivoire, de gros nuages sombres se rassemblaient, gonflés d'éclairs silencieux et de chuchotements hostiles.

Wendy pleurait, maintenant. Elle continuait à caresser la joue d'Albus, effleurant du pouce le sourire resté sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

Les doigts de Scorpius frémirent.

Comme s'il sentait seulement qu'il n'y avait plus de vie sous la peau encore luisante de fièvre et de poudre dorée, il tressaillit.

\- Al ? croassa-t-il.

Le cœur de Christopher se serra à cette plainte enfantine, fragile dans le silence accablé de la terrasse.

Wendy étrangla un sanglot.

Günter ferma les paupières.

Matilda hoqueta.

Vivienne se pencha, sans penser à essuyer les sillons de mascara qui serpentaient sur son joli visage.

\- Il n'est plus là, bredouilla-t-elle en tendant la main pour toucher le bras du jeune homme blond qui levait ses yeux gris d'un air égaré.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- N-non, bégaya-t-il.

Il étreignit plus fort son ami.

\- Non.

Sous la coupole de nuages qui s'enroulaient, menaçants, le tonnerre gronda.

\- Scorpius, gémit Wendy. "S'il te plaît…"

Le vent s'était levé et agitait ses cheveux châtains sans aménité. Il faisait froid, soudain, au sommet de la tour. Un froid horrible, comme si tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

\- NON, cria Scorpius.

Ses sourcils noirs étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se creusaient dans son front. Ses traits crispés le vieillissaient de plusieurs années et pourtant la détresse dans ses yeux était celle d'un petit garçon.

\- Non, répéta-t-il. "Non. Non. Non. Non."

Il s'étouffait à moitié. Sa pâleur violaçait les commissures de ses lèvres, ses cernes, les ailes de son nez.

Il serra plus fort dans ses bras le corps d'Albus et soudain le poids inerte se volatilisa.

Il hurla.

Et se retrouva seul dans un couloir de pierre, debout, les mains vides, le cœur haletant de chagrin et le bras gauche lancinant de douleur.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière, si ce n'était pour le faible rayon de soleil qui tombait d'un soupirail. Une étrange odeur un peu moisie flottait autour de lui – un relent d'humidité, de bombabouse, de sulfure de potassium et de tarte à la mélasse.

Quelqu'un s'approchait dans le noir.

\- Al ?

Il vit d'abord un bout de chaussure, le pan de manche d'une robe de sorcier de Poudlard, puis deux mains s'ouvrirent en coquille pour lui montrer ce qu'elles tenaient.

\- C'est une alouette, dit l'enfant en levant ses grands yeux verts sur le jeune homme qui tremblait en le regardant.

Scorpius avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je sais, balbutia-t-il.

\- Elle est morte, dit le petit garçon de son souvenir avec un sourire tendre. "C'est fini".

\- Ce n'est pas fini, protesta le fils de Drago Malefoy d'une voix enrouée.

La douleur dans son bras gauche était si forte qu'elle lui coupait presque le souffle. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le mot gravé comme une plaie ouverte.

Les chuchotements dans l'obscurité lui donnaient le tournis. Des formules susurrées, des fragments de pensées, des échos du passé se glissaient autour de lui.

Une haine acide montait dans son œsophage, un désir dévorant qui le torturait, et son cœur battait avec violence sous ses tempes.

Une main blanchâtre sortit de l'ombre et caressa la joue de l'enfant. Un souffle glacé ricana derrière la nuque de Scorpius.

\- Si tu le veux, tu peux réécrire la fin… depuis le début…

Deux yeux rouges comme ceux d'un serpent vrillèrent le regard gris tourterelle du jeune homme. Il sentit une puissance inconnue et pourtant familière enfler dans sa poitrine, alourdir sa langue, enivrer son cerveau.

\- Si tu le veux, tu peux empêcher cela d'arriver… tu peux obtenir ce que tu désires…

Les doigts cadavériques jouaient avec les épaisses boucles noires d'Albus qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Scorpius refoula une nausée, fasciné.

\- Si tu le veux… je peux tout changer…

Sur les dalles anciennes de Poudlard, un long pied maigre et blanc s'avançait et le jeune homme recula d'un pas, hébété, comme s'il perdait l'équilibre.

\- Ecoute-moi… sifflait la voix suave avec persuasion. "Si tu le veux… je te le donnerai…"

Un manteau de fumée balaya le sol et une vapeur de souffre enveloppa l'enfant, faisant tousser Scorpius dont les yeux se mirent à picoter.

Il cligna des paupières, chassant les larmes brûlantes qui l'aveuglaient et étouffa un cri.

Albus était là, devant lui, toujours souriant.

C'était bien lui, à vingt-et-un ans, avec ses épaules de félin et son menton décidé, sa façon de pencher la tête de côté.

Ce n'était pas du tout lui, parce qu'il y avait un éclat dur dans ses yeux de jade glacés, une moue ironique au bord de ses lèvres, un rien de dégoûté dans la façon dont il tenait le corps flasque de l'alouette.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy… si tu le veux, viens à moi… écoute-moi… tu as ce pouvoir… il est là… au fond de tes veines… dormant… mais réel… et si tu me choisis…

Voldemort s'humecta les lèvres. Un sourire étira sa bouche mince sous les deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez.

\- Tu obtiendras tout ce que tu souhaites…

Scorpius gémit, appuyé contre le mur du couloir de son enfance. La brûlure dans son bras était insoutenable. La souffrance faisait mollir ses genoux, couvrait son front de lourdes gouttes de sueur.

\- ça va ? demanda Albus en faisant un pas en avant.

Pendant un instant, Scorpius ne voulut rien d'autre que céder, le laisser s'approcher – s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami et tout oublier… puis il s'arracha à la paroi froide et recula au prix d'un terrible effort.

Les doigts d'Albus se refermèrent sur le cou de l'alouette et le brisèrent d'un claquement sec, alors qu'un éclat de contrariété passait dans le regard rouge de Voldemort.

\- Aimes-tu à ce point être seul ? cingla-t-il.

Scorpius haleta.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille, supplia-t-il. "Vous êtes mort. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec vous."

Un rictus sardonique plia les lèvres du mage noir.

\- Es-tu bien sûr que je suis mort ? La Marque des Mangemorts, cette douleur dans ton bras… je leur ai donné un peu de moi à travers ce serment et la haine est un sentiment qui se transmet par le sang, de père en fils…

\- C'est _faux_ ! cria Scorpius.

Il trébucha.

Les mains d'Albus le rattrapèrent, le stabilisèrent. Pendant un instant une vague de reconnaissance et de joie le submergea, puis il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe en tombant et baissa la tête.

Sur les dalles gisait l'alouette.

Il frissonna de tout son corps et se dégagea avec désespoir, s'enfuit dans l'obscurité, poursuivi par le ricanement ironique de Voldemort.

Des cloques gonflaient dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer. Les chuchotements s'amplifiaient autour de lui et la puissance bouillonnait comme de l'alcool en fusion au fond de lui. Résister était trop difficile, il sentait sa raison vaciller, il était étourdi par les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il vit une lueur au loin, se traîna dans cette direction.

Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la clarté quand il déboucha à l'air libre tel un prisonnier évadé. Il sentit la brise effleurer son visage et soupira de soulagement. Puis il découvrit l'enfant sur la colline ensoleillée en face du château de Poudlard. Les bras levés vers le grand ciel bleu, il agitait les bras pour faire signe à l'oiseau qui s'en allait.

\- Al ?

Le garçon de onze ans se retourna et toisa le jeune homme blond qui venait de s'effondrer à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

Scorpius se mordit la langue et, avec le sang chaud, un goût d'émail se répandit dans sa bouche sèche et craquelée. Il s'étendit sur le dos, lovant son bras gauche lancinant de douleur contre sa chemise blanche.

\- C'est une alouette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Albus pencha la tête de côté, étonné.

\- Non. J'avais trouvé une alouette mais elle est morte, dit-il. "J'ai voulu la remettre dans son nid, mais les autres oiseaux l'ont chassée. Elle n'avait pas la même odeur qu'eux."

\- Je comprends, souffla Scorpius.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non, dit l'agent du gouvernement. "Tu ne sais pas qui je suis."

Les pans sulfureux de la robe de sorcier de Voldemort lui balayèrent le visage. Le ciel bleu, soudain, se fit gris.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? L'effacer de ta mémoire… alors que sur un mot, tu pourrais le ramener à la vie !

Scorpius se redressa péniblement.

\- Ce ne serait pas _lui_.

Les longs doigts maigres se glissèrent dans son cou et la voix chuchota contre son oreille, rassurante, caressante.

\- Mais il serait à toi… _rien qu'à toi_ … pour toujours… il ne serait pas mort… tu ne serais pas obligé de souffrir…

Albus avait de nouveau vingt-et-un ans et ce sourire froid sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il jouait négligemment avec une petite balle blanche.

 _Non, ce n'était pas une balle. C'était un petit crâne d'oiseau._

Scorpius se mit debout en chancelant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit-il aussi fermement qu'il le put.

\- Vraiment ? répéta Voldemort avec ironie.

Et il claqua des doigts dans la tempête qui se levait autour d'eux.

De nouveau la puissance fusa dans les veines de Scorpius. Il se cabra, hurlant pour y échapper, les orbites chauffées à blanc, son bras gauche broyé par une souffrance insoutenable.

 _Etait-ce si mal ?_

 _N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi ?_

 _Ce n'était pas comme s'il le volait. Wendy elle-même serait reconnaissante. Albus_ vivrait _._

 _Il pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir qui l'éblouissait, ramener son ami, même au prix de le retrouver changé, différent, même si tous leurs souvenirs devaient être altérés, même si…_

Sa joue s'écorcha sur les dalles froides de Poudlard quand il essaya de redresser la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être évanoui. Une douleur sourde pulsait sous son crâne, il se sentait sur le point de vomir.

\- C'est une alouette, dit l'enfant aux yeux verts accroupi à côté de lui.

Une ombre grandit derrière lui et Scorpius lutta pour se relever, pour protéger le petit garçon inconscient du danger. Ses muscles tremblants refusèrent de lui obéir. Son menton cogna brutalement contre la pierre et il eut l'impression qu'une de ses dents se déchaussait.

\- Oh, Scorpius… tu n'es pas obligé de souffrir comme ça, dit une voix compatissante, tandis qu'une main effleurait son front avec douceur.

Il tressaillit.

\- Père ?

Drago sourit dans sa barbe blonde bien taillée. Il semblait si vrai, si proche. Scorpius pouvait sentir l'odeur familière de son eau de Cologne. La soie noire de la redingote de son père se froissa quand il se pencha pour aider son fils à se redresser.

Ses mains étaient réelles, fortes et chaudes.

\- Si je l'ai choisi, c'était pour sauver ma famille, dit-il simplement. "C'était le seul moyen, donc c'était le bon choix."

Scorpius était tellement épuisé qu'il se laissa d'abord bercer par les paroles rassurantes, consolatrices.

\- C'est ton ami… ton meilleur ami… ton seul ami... sans lui, tu ne pourras jamais être heureux… tu as le droit de prendre ce qui te revient… ce dont tu as besoin… un Malefoy ne se trompe pas…

Scorpius blottit sa joue contre l'épaule de son père et laissa couler ses larmes dans l'étreinte bienveillante.

\- Je serai fier de toi, Scorpius… mon fils capable de libérer une telle magie… ce sera un honneur…

Le jeune homme blond étouffa un sanglot, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de son bras gauche. Les lettres du mot renoncer étaient incandescentes. Il lui semblait qu'elles consumaient ses os.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, balbutia-t-il faiblement. "Père, vous avez tellement regretté… vous ne me laisseriez pas faire la même erreur que vous… je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas lui céder…"

Des doigts fouaillant comme des crochets s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et il cria de douleur.

\- Quelle sorte de volonté as-tu ? siffla Voldemort. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas reconnaître que je suis prêt à t'accorder ce que tout homme désire ? Tu ne seras plus jamais seul… toi et l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde vous deviendrez immortels…"

Scorpius recula, pantelant, et se mordit la lèvre en découvrant Albus devant lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas me sauver ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton de reproche.

Son corps étincela un instant, puis l'enfant de onze ans qui avait offert son amitié dans un couloir de Poudlard leva ses yeux verts remplis de larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, bégaya-t-il.

Scorpius hoqueta. Il se jeta en avant et serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, fort, très fort.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus, sanglota-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi... je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies… je ne veux pas que tu sois différent… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire ça…"

Il renifla, essuya du revers de la main son nez qui dégoulinait, sans lâcher l'enfant qui l'entoura de ses bras et lui tapota le dos un peu maladroitement.

\- ça va aller, murmura Albus, d'une voix enfantine aussi lointaine qu'un souvenir. "Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré…"

Il se mit à pleuvoir et les gouttes tièdes crépitèrent sur les épaules de Scorpius, trempant sa chemise jusqu'à la rendre transparente. Ses cheveux pâles lui tombèrent dans les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il grelottait et voulut étreindre plus fort l'enfant pour le réchauffer, mais s'aperçut qu'il ne tenait plus rien. Eperdu, il se redressa, oubliant la roideur de ses muscles, la nausée dans son estomac, le battement sourd dans ses tempes.

Il faisait noir sur la colline battue par le vent.

Des pas firent un bruit spongieux dans l'herbe et un ricanement éclata dans le clapotis de la pluie.

\- Tu es seul. Voilà tout ce que tu as gagné.

Voldemort le contemplait avec ironie, levant son menton anguleux, son cou blanc palpitant comme celui d'un serpent dans sa longue robe sombre effilochée.

Scorpius cligna des yeux pour chasser un vertige et soudain ce ne fut plus le mage noir mais son père qui se tint devant lui, la manche retroussée sur un bras aux veines bleuâtres, la marque hideuse ondulant à fleur de peau.

Il chancela et une autre silhouette se dressa.

\- C'est de ta faute, dit Albus d'une voix dure. "Tu avais plusieurs choix. Tu n'avais qu'à effacer tous nos souvenirs ou tu pouvais aussi me ramener grâce à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu n'as rien fait."

A ses pieds, dans l'herbe sombre et mouillée, le petit cadavre de l'alouette ne bougeait pas.

Scorpius tomba à genoux, se recroquevilla autour de son bras.

\- Je… ne … peux… pas… _renoncer_ … articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Une goutte glissa sur le minuscule bec de l'oiseau, scintillante.

Les chuchotements l'assaillaient. La voix de sa grand-mère, prononçant un serment inviolable… un homme jurait de protéger l'enfant de son ennemi par amour pour la femme qu'il aimait… quelqu'un murmurait des noms, une liste interminable… Ron Weasley avouait qu'une lumière s'était logée dans son cœur pour le ramener vers les siens… son ancien professeur de biologie affirmait fièrement sa foi en face d'une armée… un très vieil elfe fermait les yeux après avoir vu son dernier vœu s'accomplir… Terrence lui disait adieu en le regardant avec confiance…

Il hoqueta.

Il se sentait étranglé par le pouvoir bouillonnant en lui, écœuré, souillé. Il voulait hurler que peu importait, il arracherait au monde ce qu'il méritait – et pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il ne voulait pas d'un Albus sans la compassion qui le caractérisait, sans cette naïveté émouvante qui le poussait à aimer les autres.

Il ne voulait pas d'un Albus qui reste auprès de lui, mais au prix d'une magie infâme – dont l'âme soit imprégnée par une volonté inflexible de vivre, même en écrasant les autres.

Il ne voulait pas oublier un seul de ses souvenirs, même si cela voulait dire qu'ils seraient désormais teintés par la souffrance d'avoir perdu Albus.

Un orteil maigre et blanc donna un petit coup à l'oiseau mort et le ricanement de Voldemort éclata au-dessus de la tête de Scorpius, l'écrasant de son mépris.

Le ciel était sombre et bas au-dessus de Poudlard. Une vapeur grise s'élevait des collines sous la pluie crépitante.

Il était seul.

Si désespérément seul pour prendre cette décision.

Si désarmé.

Si faible.

 _"Tu es fort, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Et ton cœur est aussi pur que celui de l'enfant du pardon. Ne sois pas effrayé et l'alouette pourra s'envoler. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi."_

Il sourit à travers ses larmes en se rappelant les mots du dragon, chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste maculée de traînées de boue ou de bombabouse, il n'était plus très sûr.

Il se leva en oscillant sur ses jambes affaiblies, fit face à son père.

\- Je vous rendrai fier, Papa, promit-il. "Je vous montrerai que je suis votre fils et non pas l'héritier de votre ancien maître."

Il passa un revers de manche sur son visage pour essuyer la pluie qui dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux pâles.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, dit-il en fixant sévèrement Voldemort qui pinçait les lèvres. "C'est pour cela que vous avez toujours été seul."

L'enfant Albus le regardait, maintenant, et Scorpius sentit son cœur se briser.

\- C'est _pour toi_ , articula-t-il difficilement. "Pour toi, parce que sans toi, je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais pas moi."

Il leva sa baguette sans quitter des yeux l'innocent regard vert qui le contemplait.

\- _Spero patronum_ , énonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée qui devint de plus en plus ferme, de plus en plus forte. " _Spero patronum. Spero patronum. SPERO PATRONUM_ !"

Des étincelles naquirent à la pointe de sa baguette, un filet de lumière argentée si pure qu'elle fendit la pluie. Le Patronus déploya ses ailes brillantes et s'envola, répandant chaleur et espoir, effaçant les regrets, les doutes, la peur.

Voldemort s'effaça sous la pluie.

Drago disparut dans le rideau de gouttelettes étincelantes au soleil qui revenait.

Les nuages se dispersèrent et la silhouette d'Albus se fondit dans cette clarté nouvelle.

Puis l'alouette argentée revint vers Scorpius et lui effleura la joue de son aile avant de s'évaporer.

La puissance dévorante se vida de lui, ne laissant qu'un immense vide. Il frissonna et sa nuque le tira en arrière, soudain très lourde. Ses jambes flageolèrent et il tomba.

\- Scorpius !

La voix se fraya un passage dans son cerveau rempli de brouillard. Il entrouvrit un œil, péniblement. Il était roulé en boule sur la terrasse d'ivoire, frémissant de sanglots, comme moulu de coups.

Günter était penché sur lui mais ne semblait pas oser le toucher. Christopher était agenouillé à côté du vieil homme et tenait sa baguette comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué. Matilda et Vivienne se tenaient par le cou, avec l'air d'avoir échappé à quelque chose de terrifiant.

Wendy était toujours assise par terre à côté du corps étendu d'Albus.

Scorpius fit un mouvement pour se redresser, mais Günter dut l'aider, car il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un petit chat noyé.

\- Wow. Doucement, marmonna le géologue. "Pas trop vite. Tu viens de nous faire un sacré numéro de marionnettes, ça faisait peur…"

Scorpius voulait répondre, mais une boule obstruait sa gorge. Le mot s'était effacé sur son bras, il avait mal partout et son cœur surtout lui semblait broyé par un chagrin incommensurable.

 _C'était vrai._

 _Albus était mort et lui, il avait renoncé à altérer la vérité._

Il hoqueta.

\- Al…

Dans le silence, les autres contemplèrent, navrés, le jeune homme blond secoué de sanglots qui n'avait pas choisi de garder par la force ce qu'on lui avait offert par amour.

La brise emportait des pétales de fleurs de cerisier comme des cristaux de neige. Le ciel était de nouveau d'un bleu de cristal au-dessus du lac de moire, comme si la Tour d'Ivoire reliait deux univers jumeaux.

Sur la terrasse, un grand dragon aux écailles ambrées courba son encolure majestueuse et effleura d'un baiser le front d'Albus. Une petite fille aux yeux aussi vieux que le monde posa sa main frêle sur l'épaule de Wendy.

Le paon immaculé se posa dans un bruissement d'ailes à côté de Scorpius et inclina son bec doré sous sa couronne floconneuse.

\- Tu n'as pas renoncé, dit-il d'une voix aussi douce et aussi fraîche que celle d'une jeune maman. "Tu as abandonné l'idée de lui donner une demi-vie maudite pour le ramener près de toi mais tu n'as pas accepté de faire taire ta peine en oubliant qui il était. Tu crois encore qu'il est possible de le ramener. Tu espères _encore_ un miracle..."

Wendy cessa de caresser la joue d'Albus et son visage ruisselant se tendit.

\- Maddeuant, dit le vieil homme aux oreilles d'elfe d'un ton d'avertissement.

\- Il n'a pas enfreint ce qui était juste. Il a choisi la vérité plutôt que son propre intérêt. A l'enfant qui espère, je veux accorder la vie de l'enfant du pardon.

Les yeux de la fillette et du dragon s'étaient mis à briller.

Scorpius ravala les sanglots qui l'oppressaient et releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? balbutia-t-il.

Le paon le contourna avec grâce. Sa longue queue froufroutait sur le sol comme un bouquet de graminées vaporeuses. Il s'approcha de Matilda et donna un léger coup de bec à la sacoche que celle-ci portait sur l'épaule.

\- Vous avez amené avec vous votre chance, dit-il – ou plutôt _dit-elle_. "Vous êtes venus de loin et vous avez affronté tous les obstacles – sans la perdre."

La biologiste, les yeux écarquillés, défit la boucle de son sac et plongea les mains à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit avec précaution un globe de verre dans lequel s'épanouissait la fleur des neiges cueillie aux _Dents de Crystal_ avant le départ pour l'Axe. Une sorte de poudroiement doré s'en échappait.

\- C'est une herbe médicinale ? s'étonna Vivienne. "Mais Terrence ne l'avait pas réclamée..."

\- Non, dit le dragon de sa voix profonde et sage qu'ils entendaient pour la première fois hors de leurs têtes. "C'est une fleur qui permet aux humains de canaliser une très grande magie."

La petite fille aux yeux éternels sautilla en tapant des mains.

\- Et quelle magie plus grande et plus ancienne existe-t-il d'autre que celle qui remplit ce lieu en ce moment ? s'écria-t-elle avec excitation.

Günter fronça les sourcils et pendant un instant, il eut exactement la même expression de vieillesse lasse que Cyfiawnder.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius s'était redressé. Ses joues mal essuyées, son nez rouge et ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant qui s'éveille d'un cauchemar, mais son regard était celui d'un homme résolu à risquer sa vie.

Le paon se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Il est de mon droit d'accorder une grâce. Mais tu dois être prêt au sacrifice que cela demande, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires.

Wendy avait cessé de respirer. Ses yeux gris immenses fixaient Scorpius et le Souffleur qui avait pris l'apparence d'un paon de neige.

\- La vie d'Albus Severus Potter n'était pas destinée à être longue et une fois déjà, il lui a été accordé de vivre par amour. Ce cœur-là sera fort, mais fragile aussi. Il s'éteindra avant que ne vienne le temps des adieux et un autre cœur sera brisé à cause de cela.

Wendy inspira d'un coup et cela fit un étrange bruit de succion. Scorpius échangea un regard avec elle, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, quel que soit le prix qu'on lui demande pour la vie de son ami.

Les yeux dorés de Maddeuant le sondèrent puis semblèrent satisfaits. L'oiseau royal fit bouffer ses ailes et inclina sa tête.

\- Pour vivre, tu devras rester ici presque toujours, mais lorsqu'il quittera cette terre, jamais il n'y reviendra. Vingt-et-un jours vous seront accordés pour chaque année des hommes, pas un de plus, sans quoi vous mourrez tous les deux. C'est là Justice.

Scorpius pâlit mais ses cils ne frémirent pas.

\- S'il vit, peu m'importe que ce soit de l'autre côté du monde. Je le saurais et je serais satisfait.

\- Il vivra, affirma Vérité avec chaleur.

Le jeune homme blond hocha le menton.

\- Alors j'ai fait mon choix, dit-il fermement. "Prenez mon cœur, ma voix, ma force – prenez tout ce qu'il faudra."

Le souffle de Dewis l'enveloppa de reconnaissance.

\- Ton amour suffira, dit doucement le paon.

Tout était très silencieux en haut de la Tour d'Ivoire qui scintillait, comme perlée de rosée, au-dessus du lac infini.

Matilda écrasa la fleur des neiges avec un pilon et fit une bouillie avec l'eau claire que versait Vivienne selon les instructions de Gwirionedd. Christopher aida Scorpius à quitter sa chemise et Günter pansa les ecchymoses du jeune homme sous l'œil attentif de Cyfiawnder. Dewis s'était couché à côté d'Albus et Wendy s'était blottie dans sa fourrure lumineuse.

Quand tout fut prêt, Scorpius prit le bol qu'on lui tendait et but la potion amère jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son torse pâle se mit à luire de l'intérieur mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une douce chaleur.

Maddeuant déplia sa queue neigeuse, créant une bulle dorée autour du corps d'Albus.

Wendy attrapa une touffe de plumes du dragon, le visage crispé et suppliant.

Scorpius la regarda et sourit.

Puis il ferma les yeux et tout devint lumière.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez.

Il y avait une odeur de savon au chèvrefeuille, de parchemin et d'encre – et de croquettes de poisson.

Il battit des paupières et distingua un visage flou penché sur lui.

\- Réveille-toi, marmotte.

C'était une voix familière, teintée d'un gloussement de rire et d'émotion difficilement contenue.

Scorpius grimaça. Il se sentait étrangement léger, courbaturé et épuisé comme après une longue course.

\- Debout ! claironna la voix. "Ya du lait chaud et du miel pour ceux qui veulent."

\- Il n'y a que toi pour aimer encore boire du lait à cet âge, Al, grogna Scorpius en se redressant avec prudence.

Tout tanguait autour de lui.

\- Une croquette de poisson ? proposa Albus en souriant, depuis la couchette sur laquelle il était assis avec nonchalance. Ses boucles noires étaient propres et souples, mais toujours aussi emmêlées. Il était habillé d'un pull Weasley informe et d'un bas de jogging roulé pour dissimuler son moignon.

Scorpius allait riposter qu'il ne mangeait pas de poiscaille au petit déjeuner, contrairement à certains, lorsqu'il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans s'arrêter.

\- Tu es vivant, souffla-t-il.

Albus sourit, mais ses yeux verts débordèrent eux aussi.

\- Grâce à toi, répondit-il. Il chercha sur son pull l'emplacement de son coeur. "Merci Scorpius. J'en prendrai soin. Je montrerai digne de toi et de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais."

Le jeune homme blond eut un petit reniflement sarcastique – un faible écho de son expression dédaigneuse au temps où ils étaient en classe.

\- J'espère bien, dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé malgré les larmes de soulagement qui lui serraient la gorge.

Albus ne s'y trompa pas et se décala sur la couchette sans se soucier de froisser les draps, jusqu'à pouvoir prendre son ami dans ses bras.

Leurs deux coeurs se frôlèrent et se reconnurent.

\- Oh, dit Albus en riant du hoquet qu'avait provoqué le battement inattendu.

\- Désolé, grommela Scorpius.

Le salon de la Citrouille était inondée par la lumière rose de l'aube qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre et la porte ouverte. Wendy dormait en ronflant un peu, roulée en boule sur une autre couchette, un sourire errant sur les lèvres. Dans la cuisine, Vivienne se brûlait les doigts en faisant des croquettes de poisson au son du tourne-disque ensorcelé. Christopher était assis sur la marche, de dos, et sirotait une tasse de café, chassant d'un revers de main le sucrier trop insistant. On entendait les voix de Günter et Matilda, dehors.

Tout était bien.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE...  
_**

* * *

 ** _La prochaine fois... ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre._**


	27. Au bout du voyage

**AU BOUT DU VOYAGE**

* * *

Ils durent rester encore trois jours au sommet de la Tour d'Ivoire, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et Scorpius soient de nouveau en état de voyager.

Albus était en bien meilleure forme que depuis le début du voyage, mais il lui arrivait encore d'avoir un peu de fièvre s'il exagérait ses efforts. Il s'essoufflait lorsqu'il riait et, une ou deux fois, il avait perdu l'équilibre en se levant un peu trop vite.

Outre son immense fatigue, Scorpius était couvert de bleus et de bosses. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment voulu lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant son épreuve. Christopher avait grommelé vaguement une histoire de pantin tiré par des fils invisibles, Matilda avait frissonné et Vivienne chuchoté "comme si tu avais été possédé". Günter s'était contenté de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui conseillant de se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Wendy l'avait juste serré dans ses bras. Elle était différente. Il voyait dans ses yeux la dette qu'elle avait envers lui et il n'avait pas osé l'interroger davantage.

Il n'avait rien demandé aux Souffleurs.

Ceux-ci les avaient encouragés à rester quelques temps. Ils semblaient enchantés d'avoir de la compagnie et adoraient fureter dans la Citrouille, se plonger dans les notes prises pendant le voyage et donner leur point de vue.

Ils étaient aussi enthousiastes que des enfants, plus instruits que des vieillards, vifs et insaisissables comme des animaux sauvages.

Dewis resta tout le long un dragon, mais les trois autres changèrent de forme plusieurs fois. Gwirionedd se montra un matin tel un jeune homme fringant armé d'une épée à double tranchant et le lendemain fut une antilope aux cornes ondulées et aux yeux soulignés de velours noir. Maddeuant se métamorphosa en un centaure alezan, avec de longues tresses africaines et des dizaines d'anneaux de cuivre aux poignets. Cyfiawnder passa toute une journée sous l'apparence d'un babouin squelettique et chevelu et, le soir, Vivienne faillit avoir une attaque en prenant sur la terrasse pour remplir son vase d'eau ce qu'elle pensait être une grande aiguière d'argent et en l'entendant protester qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire arrosoir.

\- Pourquoi vous appelle-t-on les "Souffleurs de Lumière" ? finit par demander quelqu'un, la veille de leur départ, alors qu'ils contemplaient l'horizon aux chaudes nuances de pourpre qui se reflétait dans le lac miroitant.

Vérité eut un petit rire joyeux et tendit sa paume ouverte à plat devant elle, au-dessus de la balustrade ouvragée de la terrasse. Elle souffla légèrement et son haleine pailletée d'argent s'éleva, grandit et remplit le ciel jusqu'à devenir une aurore boréale aux chatoyantes draperies changeantes.

\- _Evidemment_ , grommela Christopher, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

La brise douce et parfumée ébouriffait légèrement leurs cheveux et les remplissait de confiance. Dans ces moments-là, ils avaient l'impression que Poivre, Euphrosine, Calcifer et Terrence étaient encore avec eux et qu'ils partageaient ce sentiment profond de paix.

La Citrouille réparée les attendait sur la terrasse d'ivoire, comme un œuf d'or rutilant sous les derniers rayons du soleil magique.

Cette nuit-là, Albus fit des cauchemars. Il poursuivit en rêve son père et Drago Malefoy, marmonna à la recherche de Terrence, pleura la disparition de la présence de Dewis, s'agita dans le tumulte des nouvelles émotions et des nouveaux souvenirs venus se mélanger aux siens et à ceux légués par son ancienne connexion avec Harry Potter.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon erratique et son souffle haché entremêlé de gémissements étouffés réveilla les autres.

Pour l'apaiser, Wendy et Scorpius s'allongèrent de part et d'autre de lui sur la couchette métamorphosée en grand lit et joignirent leurs mains sur la cicatrice en forme de fleur. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et son souffle se cala sur le souffle jumeau de Scorpius. Le jeune homme blond finit par s'endormir lui aussi et Wendy les contempla dans la pénombre bleutée, tout en continuant à fredonner la mélancolique chanson du dragon.

Elle était infiniment reconnaissante de pouvoir sentir la peau souple et chaude sous ses doigts, d'entendre la respiration régulière, de pouvoir se pencher et embrasser l'épaule nue de son fiancé en sachant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Mais elle ne savait pas comment remercier Scorpius de ce qu'il avait fait, parce que lorsqu'elle le regardait, son visage mince blotti dans l'oreiller juste à côté d'Albus, elle _savait_ à quel point le sacrifice qu'il avait consenti était grand – et humble.

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

 _Elle, elle allait repartir avec Albus, elle le garderait près d'elle pour autant d'années que ce nouveau cœur lui accorderait… mais Scorpius resterait prisonnier en Antarctique – loin d'eux._

Lorsque l'aube vint, elle dégagea doucement ses doigts de la main de l'agent du gouvernement et se laissa glisser hors du lit après avoir remonté la couverture sur les deux garçons avec tendresse. Elle sortit de la Citrouille, resserrant les pans de son gilet autour d'elle, savourant l'air frais et printanier. Le soleil en se levant mettait du rose sur ses joues pâlies par la nuit de veille.

\- Tout ira bien, dit la voix douce de Maddeuant derrière elle. "Ces deux-là étaient destinés à être liés inextricablement. Maintenant qu'ils partagent le même coeur, le pardon sera scellé entre leurs deux pères et une nouvelle vie pourra commencer. Le passé inscrit dans le nom d'Albus et l'espoir qui remplit Scorpius ont rendu cela possible."

Wendy n'avait pas tourné la tête. Elle sentit une main presser son épaule, rassurante, aimante.

\- Mais pas seulement cela. Si Terrence Swanson n'avait pas pris de décision, jamais ses deux amis n'auraient trouvé la force d'affronter leurs faiblesses. Et toi, petite fille, mère en devenir, tu leur as communiqué ton courage et, sans toi, aucun d'entre eux ne serait parvenu jusqu'ici.

Wendy fit un mouvement pour protester qu'elle n'était vraiment rien de spécial, mais elle se figea en découvrant la forme qu'avait prise le Souffleur pour lui parler.

C'était Moïra, sa belle-mère, avec ses longues boucles noires romantiques, son chemisier bien repassé et son tailleur impeccable, ses sourcils épilés au millimètre et ses talons hauts.

\- P-pourquoi ? balbutia la jeune fille.

Maddeuant inclina la tête et sourit – comme le faisait Mrs Philips, avec ce léger pli au coin des lèvres et la fossette presque invisible qui se creusait dans sa joue.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas temps pour toi aussi de pardonner ? dit-elle gentiment, en ouvrant les bras.

Wendy se mordit les lèvres, les yeux embués. Puis elle fit un pas en avant et se pelotonna dans l'étreinte offerte, se laissant envelopper de douceur et de grâce.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils quittèrent la Tour d'Ivoire avec émotion.

Vérité était restée sur la terrasse, à leur faire de grands signes de bras, les perles scintillant sur son front bombé et se reflétant dans ses yeux éternels comme des étoiles.

Maddeuant se tenait à côté d'elle, assise sur la balustrade sous la forme d'un lion à l'opulente crinière de neige, dont l'allure majestueuse n'était pas diminuée par son regard plein de bonté.

Le dragon appuya son front contre Albus qui enfouit ses mains dans les plumes dorées en murmurant des mots que personne n'entendit, puis il déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Il les accompagna jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent le portail, dressé au milieu du lac de cristal, que leur avait indiqué le vieil homme nommé Justice.

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard à la tour qui s'élevait telle une flèche claire dans le lointain, puis franchirent le portique aux délicats entrelas de verre.

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien.

 _Le néant._

Ce n'était pas comme d'être dans l'obscurité et de chercher à tout prix de la lumière. Ils se voyaient très bien les uns les autres, mais il n'y avait qu'une opacité noire et élastique autour d'eux.

\- C'est ce qu'Euphrosine avait dit, murmura Wendy. "Maintenant, il faut attendre le chien."

Christopher siffla à tout hasard.

C'était tellement étrange d'être là, debout au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun repère, qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se frôler les uns les autres pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.

\- Le voilà, dit soudain Günter.

Ils se retournèrent. Albus s'accroupit et posa ses béquilles à côté de lui pour tendre la main à l'animal qui s'approchait dans l'obscurité lisse.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ? demanda Scorpius avec curiosité.

Le vieil homme sourit.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, sur la banquise, avec Poivre. Ils sont plusieurs et ils chassent avec les renards à queue de feu.

Matilda cachait ses mains dans ses poches de peur de se faire mordre.

Le chien avait d'énormes pattes et une grosse tête sympathique avec des poils longs et bourrus qui lui cachait la figure. Il laissait pendre sa langue rose et sa queue touffue se balançait joyeusement derrière lui. Sa fourrure prenait des reflets brillants, comme si elle était d'un noir argenté dans le noir mat du néant.

Quand Albus le caressa, il sentit sous son cou un emplacement pelé, comme si le chien avait longtemps lutté et souffert pour arracher son collier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Vivienne.

\- Le suivre, dit Wendy.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, un peu maladroits au début, tâtonant malgré eux comme s'ils avançaient dans un étang de goudron.

Le chien trottinait en avant et se retournait de temps en temps pour les attendre. Ses griffes faisaient un petit bruit froufroutant, comme s'il progressait dans une neige épaisse.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut des heures, ils distinguèrent une faible lueur dans le lointain et accélérèrent inconsciemment.

La lumière grandit, pâle et bleutée, jusqu'à devenir une mer immense endormie sous une nuit sans étoiles. Leurs chaussures et le bas de leurs pantalons se mouillèrent, des graviers crissèrent sous leurs semelles et bientôt ils virent s'étendre devant eux une voie ferrée submergée d'eau, qui s'en allait à perte de vue.

Sous la surface clapotante, les rails étincelaient de brefs éclats argentés.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Christopher.

Le chien baissa la tête et lapa un peu d'eau. Etonnée, Matilda trempa sa main dans la mer puis but une gorgée.

\- Ce n'est pas salé, s'écria-t-elle.

\- ça va le devenir, dit Wendy. "Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Nous allons devoir suivre la voie ferrée jusqu'à trouver une barque, mais il ne faudra en aucun cas se retourner ou s'arrêter pour étudier ce qu'il y a de chaque côté des rails. C'est _très important_. Euphrosine a dit de ne jamais, _jamais_ se retourner."

Il y eut un silence inquiet, puis tout le monde hocha gravement la tête.

\- Et la Citrouille ? demanda Günter. "Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là, tous nos travaux, nos échantillons sont dedans..."

\- Euphrosine a dit qu'elle nous reviendrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, interrompit Wendy.

Sa poitrine se gonfla un instant avec un soupir qui trahissait sa propre réticence à l'idée d'abandonner le fidèle véhicule, puis elle secoua la tête et raffermit sa voix.

\- Tout ira bien. Euphrosine a dit que nous aurions une merveilleuse surprise à l'arrivée et que nous ne serions pas déçus.

\- Si la grand-mère l'a dit, alors j'y crois, dit Christopher en jetant sa veste sur son épaule d'un geste négligent. "Allons-y. Et rappelez-vous : pas de zèle scientifique, les gars."

Scorpius fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Albus grattait le chien, agrippant à pleines poignées l'épaisse fourrure, et l'animal bavait en lâchant de petits couinements de plaisir.

Günter fut le second à s'engager sur la voie ferrée, résistant au réflexe naturel de se retourner pour voir d'où ils étaient venus. Vivienne le suivit en se plaignant que ses bottines n'allaient pas résister à des kilomètres sous la flotte, même avec un sort d'imperméabilisation. Matilda lui emboîta le pas, les doigts enroulés sur la bandoulière de son sac, les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas trébucher entre les rails.

Wendy flatta le flanc de la Citrouille et donna une pichenette affectueuse à l'une des mandibules qui cliquetait dans ses cheveux.

\- A bientôt, ma belle, dit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Le chien lava le visage d'Albus d'un dernier coup de langue, puis s'en alla tranquillement. Scorpius tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever et récupéra d'un geste de baguette les béquilles qui s'en allaient à la dérive sur les vaguelettes.

\- En route, dit-il.

Il ne faisait pas froid, mais il y avait quelque chose de si mystérieux dans le fait de suivre l'interminable voie ferrée dans cette nuit si vaste et si silencieuse, sur cet océan aux confins noyés dans des volutes de brume d'un bleu safre, qu'ils en frissonnaient un peu.

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, mais des particules brillantes dansaient à la crête des vagues, donnant à l'obscurité un scintillement éphémère.

De part et d'autre des rails, le monticule de graviers s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, comme s'il était tassé en haut d'une falaise sous-marine. Des algues d'un gris sombre et moiré flottaient en suspension, ondulant au gré du ressac, et de petits poissons filaient parfois en bancs crépitants d'électricité.

Günter avait envie de s'arrêter pour faire des observations, mais dès qu'il ralentissait, Christopher qui semblait le deviner lançait un "qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, Professeur Von Wartbach ?" sans se retourner, ce qui rappelait le vieil homme à l'ordre.

Matilda aussi coulait des regards d'envie en direction de la flore aquatique, mais elle n'aurait jamais osé enfreindre la consigne.

Vivienne pataugeait en cherchant des yeux des constellations qui n'existaient pas, pieds nus et tenant ses précieuses bottines à bout de bras.

L'eau était agréablement tiède et les graviers étaient aussi moelleux que du sable fin.

\- J'espère qu'aucun train ne va se pointer, plaisanta Christopher au bout d'un moment, ce qui sembla sortir les autres du mutisme un peu anxieux dans lequel ils étaient plongés. "Ce serait ballot."

Ils s'imaginèrent entendre un sifflet dans le lointain, puis le brassement d'eau que soulèverait la locomotive en arrivant derrière eux et se mirent à rire nerveusement.

\- Je me demande si Koff nous attend à la Base, dit ensuite le géologue qui n'aimait pas le silence et s'ennuyait à marcher tout droit sur cette étendue d'eau paisible. "Depuis tout ce temps, il a dû bouffer jusqu'à la moindre épingle."

\- Il hiberne quand nous ne sommes pas là, dit Matilda timidement.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Vivienne.

La biologiste fit un geste machinal du pouce pour indiquer quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- C'est Albus qui me l'a expliqué, dit-elle timidement, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de l'astronome qui marchait devant elle. "Nous sommes partis depuis si longtemps, je m'inquiétais pour lui."

\- Hé, s'exclama Christopher. "Tu n'as pas bégayé du tout depuis des heures."

Vivienne faillit s'arrêter de surprise.

\- Mais c'est _vrai_ ! s'écria-t-elle en se retenant juste à temps pour ne pas tourner la tête. "C'est merveilleux, ma chérie ! Peut-être que les Souffleurs t'ont…"

\- Je ne c-crois p-pas, dit précipitamment Matilda. "C'est juste q-que je me suis habituée, a-alors j-je…"

Elle rougit, inspira comme si elle allait plonger et ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- Vous êtes comme une famille pour moi maintenant alors je n'ai plus peur ! lâcha-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Christopher fut très content de ne pas pouvoir se retourner. Il essuya rapidement le coin de son œil pendant que Vivienne roucoulait d'attendrissement.

\- Bravo ! dit Günter d'une voix un peu rauque. "Voilà un bel esprit d'équipe !"

\- En parlant de ce que les Souffleurs auraient pu faire, reprit le géologue après un bref raclement de gorge, "vous ne trouvez pas dommage qu'ils n'aient pas rendu une jambe à Al, tant qu'ils y étaient ?"

Vivienne se tut prudemment, ne sachant pas à quelle distance étaient les trois autres derrière eux.

\- C'était une question d'équilibre, peut-être, dit pensivement le vieil homme. Il essuya distraitement ses lunettes sur un coin de sa robe de sorcier, sans s'apercevoir que ses amples manches traînaient dans l'eau. "Scorpius a offert quelque chose en échange de la _vie_ d'Albus, mais cette jambe était une tout autre affaire, dans leur idée de ce qui est juste."

\- Les Souffleurs savent sûrement mieux que nous pourquoi certaines choses sont accordées et d'autres refusées, murmura Matilda, les mains nouées sur la bandoulière de son sac.

\- Hum, grommela Christopher, peu convaincu.

Quelques mètres plus loin dans la file, Wendy se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait dépassé Albus par mégarde et se retrouvait maintenant au même niveau que Scorpius qui avait le même problème qu'elle et réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de s'arrêter sans enfreindre la règle.

Albus avait pris du retard. Il était derrière eux et ils l'entendaient respirer lourdement tandis qu'il peinait avec ses béquilles dans les graviers fuyants.

Il y eut le léger bruit d'un choc de bois contre bois, puis un _plouf_ retentissant, suivi d'un sifflement de douleur et de dépit.

Scorpius esquissa immédiatement un mouvement pour se retourner, mais Wendy lui planta ses ongles dans le bras.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle, épouvantée.

\- Al, ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Réponds ! cria Scorpius, une tempête dans ses yeux gris et la nuque raidie.

\- Tu ne t'es pas tourné ? Dis, tu ne t'es pas tourné, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! gémit Wendy.

\- Je vais bien, répondit la voix d'Albus, un peu crachotante. "C'était juste une glissade stupide. Je me suis viandé à cause des rails. Mes béquilles ont zippé sur le bois mouillé. C'est rien, Wendy, t'affole pas. Remettez-vous à marcher, j'arrive."

Scorpius ne bougea pas, les sourcils froncés, l'oreille tendue. La jeune fille renifla bruyamment, essayant de calmer les cognements terribles de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique.

L'eau clapota, puis Albus se mit à rire.

\- Merci pour le coup de patte, gloussa-t-il. "Mais t'étais pas supposée nous suivre, je crois."

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? héla Günter.

Toute la file s'était arrêtée, maintenant, même si tout le monde gardait soigneusement la tête tournée dans la bonne direction.

\- C'est la Citrouille, répondit joyeusement Albus en s'aidant des mandibules d'acier pour se redresser. "Elle était juste derrière moi. Un vrai toutou !"

Il récupéra ses béquilles et frotta son menton égratigné en faisant une rapide grimace, puis se remit à claudiquer.

\- En route, en route, cria-t-il.

Le véhicule, le ventre raclant les graviers, lui emboîta le pas en se propulsant à l'aide de ses longs bras articulés, comme un gros bousier rond et doré

Wendy avala sa salive, la respiration encore entrecoupée par sa crise de panique.

\- Tu ne t'es pas retourné, hein, Scorpius ? murmura-t-elle encore.

Il eut un grognement agacé.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si on te perdait alors qu'on est presque sortis de l'Axe, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le visage mince de l'agent du gouvernement se radoucit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il.

Il sourit en sentant le bras d'Albus s'accrocher à ses épaules.

\- Fallait pas m'attendre, haleta le jeune homme. "On n'est pas en train d'étudier la faune ou d'essayer de percer le secret des fonds marins, mais je sais pas trop si la malédiction dont a parlé Euphrosine se montre indulgente envers les gens qui rament pour avancer…"

Wendy se détendit et caressa la pince métallique qui cliquetait amicalement dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez, on y va, dit-elle, rassérénée. "Je trouverais bien un moyen pour que tu nous suives dans la barque, fifille."

La Citrouille émit une série de grincements et de craquements approbateurs et ils se mirent à rire tout en se remettant en marche à la suite de leurs compagnons de voyage. Scorpius soutenait Albus d'un côté et Wendy de l'autre.

Sur l'horizon, une lumière pure et fine était en train de naître et le ciel pâlissait lentement. Des nuages roses s'enroulaient paresseusement au-dessus de la mer dont l'écume scintillait au gré du ressac.

Une étoile unique s'était allumée sur cette peinture mouvante, comme si elle les attendait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils distinguèrent une longue tige de fer, puis un chapeau triangulaire et enfin ils comprirent que ce n'était pas une étoile, mais un réverbère.

Les contours de la barque se dessinèrent dans la vapeur translucide et ils comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du voyage. Wendy montra l'exemple en se coupant une mèche de cheveux et en la déposant au fond de la frêle embarcation. Les autres l'imitèrent et s'installèrent à bord, jetant des coups d'œil un peu inquiets autour d'eux.

\- Et la Citrouille ? demanda Albus.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Günter. "Elle est… ce n'est plus vraiment un simple objet animé, elle a… développé une sorte de personnalité, je crois."

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner ici ! ajouta fébrilement Matilda.

Wendy hocha gravement le menton. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis ferma les paupières, leva sa baguette et se concentra si fort que ses joues gonflées prirent une couleur aubergine.

Un sortilège fusa et le gros véhicule doré fit une sorte de bond et se retrouva dans les bras de la mécano, pas plus gros qu'un… potiron.

\- Wow, _ça_ c'est de la magie, siffla Christopher.

\- Je n'étais pas du tout sûre que ça marcherait, dit la jeune fille, pantelante.

\- Tu es vraiment douée, dit Vivienne avec admiration. "Mon mari adorerait te rencontrer. Il a conçu son bateau de la proue à la poupe. Tu n'as jamais pensé à te présenter aux examens nationaux de l'ingénierie magique ?"

Albus se rengorgea aussi fièrement que si c'était grâce à lui que Wendy était un génie et Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- Un jour, elle va construire un engin pour aller sur la Lune sans suivre les conseils bidons du _Chicaneur_ , gloussa-t-il.

\- Pas si vite, protesta la jeune fille, avant de prendre un air songeur, comme si elle considérait l'idée.

Elle détacha un boulon de la mini-citrouille et le glissa au milieu des boucles de cheveux, puis s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis, dans l'embarcation en forme de baquet.

\- Allons. Rentrons à la maison, dit-elle doucement.

L'eau clapota autour de la barque et celle-ci se mit à glisser légèrement sur la mer, en direction de la lumière qui se levait à l'horizon.

Albus contempla longtemps le réverbère qui disparaissait peu à peu dans la brume dorée.

\- Je crois que je l'avais déjà vu… ou plutôt, Dewis l'a vu, quand il a quitté l'Axe.

\- Moi, je l'avais vu dans un des rêves d'Euphrosine et Calcifer, marmonna Christopher.

La brise emportait de légers cristaux de sel, comme des pétales de fleurs de prunier blanc. Les vagues qui pétillaient contre la coque étaient plus froides et leurs haleines s'exhalaient comme de petits nuages clairs.

\- Alors c'est fini ? chuchota Vivienne. "Notre grande aventure… l'exploration de l'Axe…"

Matilda sourit à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage maigrichon.

\- Non, je crois que ça vient seulement de commencer. On reviendra. Il y a tellement d'autres choses que nous n'avons pas encore découvertes… et nous retournerons _les_ voir, aussi…

Il y eut un moment de silence solennel, puis une nuée d'oiseaux traversa le ciel en lançant des trilles joyeuses.

\- On dirait des alouettes, murmura Günter. "Je n'avais jamais réalisé…"

Il se tourna vers les autres et leur adressa son habituel sourire très doux.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi personne ne peut décrire les Souffleurs de Lumière. Pour nous qui les avons rencontrés, leur existence est comme un rêve et pourtant nous _savons_ qu'ils sont réels. Jamais nous ne les oublierons et pourtant nous ne pouvons offrir à d'autres l'expérience que nous avons vécue. C'est là l'héritage de la Tour d'Observation. Transmettre cette soif de connaître, de voir et de toucher l'extraordinaire, pour que chacun puisse à son tour s'engager sur le chemin qui le mènera à lui-même.

Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes embuées.

\- Quand nous retournerons en Angleterre, j'irai voir mon fils, comme je l'ai promis à Poivre.

Christopher renifla étrangement.

\- Moi j'irai voir mon paternel, grogna-t-il en détournant la tête pour qu'on ne lise pas son émotion sur son visage.

Wendy faisait sortir de la Citrouille une longue guirlande de gants, d'écharpes et d'anoraks qu'elle distribuait à la ronde, sans regarder personne.

\- Quand notre hivernage se terminera, dit Vivienne d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, "je retournerai sur le bateau avec Nero et nous aurons plein de bébés."

Matilda se mit à applaudir. Son nez rougi coulait et des cristaux de neige s'accrochaient à ses sourcils et ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se tourna vers Albus qui était en train de se pelotonner sous une couverture, sa tête coiffée d'un vieux bonnet en laine appuyée confortablement contre l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon bureau doit s'écrouler sous le tas de rapports qui m'attendent, se plaignit l'agent du gouvernement.

Mais une étincelle malicieuse dansait dans ses yeux gris tourterelle.

Albus rit avec les autres, puis se rembrunit. Il fit tourner entre ses doigts engourdis un gant bleu dépareillé, puis releva ses yeux verts très sérieux.

\- Moi, je vais rendre visite aux parents de Terrence…

Un autre silence enveloppa la barque qui dérivait lentement vers le bout du monde.

Wendy se cala au fond de l'embarcation, les jambes croisées autour de la Citrouille qui gargouillait paisiblement et souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ses courts cheveux châtains dépassaient en petites mèches inégales sous la capuche bordée de fourrure de son manteau.

Elle voulait dire qu'elle irait voir sa belle-mère et qu'elle l'appellerait maman pour la première fois avec sincérité, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir sa promesse, alors elle se tut.

 _C'était le début d'une autre longue route et elle ne voulait pas se précipiter sans y mettre tout son cœur. Un jour, elle pourrait pardonner, comme M_ _addeuant_ _le lui avait demandé, mais pas encore…_

La lumière montait sur l'horizon, de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus belle, remplissant le ciel de beauté et de grandeur, et ils restèrent en silence à la contempler.

Quand la barque heurta mollement la banquise, cela les tira de leur torpeur et ils débarquèrent en s'étirant, le visage caressé par une tiède chaleur qui n'avait rien de boréale.

\- Oh, bafouilla Matilda en faisant quelques pas dans la clarté éblouissante.

Alors ils réalisèrent que la neige était recouverte de pousses blanches encore en boutons. Puis ils entendirent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un frémissement, comme si un géant, quelque part, se préparait à éternuer. Et ensuite le sol vibra, un chant monta de la mer et soudain de l'horizon jaillirent des milliards d'étoiles, tel un essaim de papillons dorés. Elles fusèrent dans le ciel et se mirent à pétiller de partout, brillantes et joyeuses comme des dizaines de milliers de rires d'enfants.

L'une d'entre elle fit une galipette sur un nuage, un looping qui laissa une traînée de miettes argentées puis disparut comme un clignement d'œil.

\- Adios, Calcifer ! cria Christopher en agitant les bras et en sautillant sur la banquise.

Autour d'eux, un souffle printanier courait sur la neige et, comme une très vieille tortue à la carapace rocailleuse qui aurait poussé un soupir en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, le vieux continent s'ébrouait lentement. Des fleurs s'ouvraient par centaines, déployant leurs corolles humides de rosée sous la lumière : des jacinthes, des pivoines, des jonquilles, des crocus, des ancolies… toutes répandant un parfum sauve dans l'air délicieusement froid.

Wendy lâcha la Citrouille et se mit à grimper vers la crête qui leur cachait le reste de la banquise. Le véhicule reprit sa forme initiale avec un _plop_ bruyant et se mit à courir en rond sur ses longues pattes articulées.

Günter riait, riait comme s'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, ses lunettes tombées au bout du nez. Matilda contemplait les fleurs, émerveillée, en tournant sur elle-même comme si elle dansait. Vivienne vint se jeter à son cou et les deux femmes pleurèrent ensemble.

Scorpius et Albus parvinrent plus lentement en haut de la pente, là où se tenait Wendy, bouche bée.

\- C'est trop beau… souffla-t-elle en entendant craquer leurs pas dans la neige à côté d'elle.

A leurs pieds s'étendait la Vallée de la Tour d'Observation, entièrement recouverte de fleurs que butinaient des papillons et des étoiles, dans une vapeur au parfum de miel et de lavande.

Et dans le ciel ondoyait quatre souffles d'une lumière chatoyante, mouvante, changeante, fugitive et gracieuse, d'un bleu aux reflets verts irisés, comme les immenses ailes d'un oiseau de paradis.

Wendy glissa une main dans celle d'Albus et une autre dans celle de Scorpius. Leurs trois silhouettes se découpèrent dans la neige fleurie alors que le soleil se levait derrière eux.

C'était l'aube d'un nouveau commencement. Ils avaient passé trente-et-un jours à l'intérieur de l'Axe. Ils étaient différents, grandis, changés.

Et pourtant leur amitié était toujours aussi vraie.

\- J'espère que Terrence, là où il est, peut aussi contempler ce spectacle, murmura Albus.

Wendy hocha la tête en souriant, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux.

Il y eut un silence chargé d'émotion. Puis Scorpius étouffa un petit rire.

\- Oh, il le regarde sûrement, dit-il avec ironie. "S'il a réussi à sortir son nez de son bouquin."

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain et dernier chapitre : SEPT ANS APRÈS**  
_


	28. Sept ans après

**SEPT ANS APRES**

* * *

Lorsqu'il revenait d'Antarctique, une fois par an, Scorpius Malefoy commençait toujours par aller faire son rapport au Ministère de la Magie. Puis il rendait visite à sa famille et en profitait pour renouveler sa garde-robe, faire les achats de ce qu'il aurait besoin de ramener à la Base d'Inlandsis et aller chez le coiffeur.

Enfin, il expédiait ses bagages par bateau et montait lui-même dans un train en direction du Nord de l'Angleterre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'habitude – _et la capacité_ – de transplaner, à force de vivre dans un endroit où la magie ne le permettait pas.

Quant à voyager par voie de cheminée, c'était extrêmement salissant et Scorpius voulait arriver à destination tiré à quatre épingles.

\- En voiture ! En voiture !

La locomotive lança son coup de sifflet retentissant et les lourdes bielles s'élancèrent en cliquetant, dans un torrent de vapeur et de grincements de pistons, de soupirs et de gémissements de la machine. Scorpius se cala contre le dossier rouge de la banquette et ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre la vitre fraîche.

Dans son estomac s'agitait un essaim de papillons nerveux, comme avant un premier rendez-vous.

Ce soir, ce serait le début du compte-à-rebours.

 _Vingt-et-un jours, pas un de plus_.

Le prix à payer pour chaque heure dépassée était bien trop élevé pour essayer de tricher, ils s'en étaient vite aperçus. Le cœur d'Albus s'accélérait, trébuchait et se contractait, le laissant pantelant, les narines pincées et les lèvres bleues. Scorpius, lui, se mettait à avoir des sueurs froides, ses muscles perdaient toute force et des mouches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

Tout cela prenait fin dès que l'agent du gouvernement était de nouveau en route pour l'Antarctique, mais ils restaient tous les deux faibles et fébriles comme au sortir d'une mauvaise grippe pendant plusieurs semaines.

Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se contenter de la grâce offerte par les Souffleurs de Lumière.

 _Vingt-et-un jours, pas un de plus._

C'était bien assez pour pouvoir se toucher, sentir la chaleur vivante, réelle, de l'autre. Le reste de l'année, ils restaient connectés par le lien invisible tissé entre eux par la fleur des neiges.

Scorpius rêvait d'Albus et Albus ressentait les émotions de Scorpius.

Ils savaient l'un de l'autre les doutes, les joies, les frustrations, les victoires, les moments de solitude et ceux d'émerveillement.

Ils pleuraient ou riaient au même moment et souvent s'attardaient à contempler l'horizon rougeoyant, comme si la lumière dorée qui plongeait le soir d'un côté de la Terre allait se lever au matin en portant leurs pensées de l'autre côté.

Il y avait aussi le système de communication créé par l'agent du gouvernement. Des relais avaient été érigés en mer par le mari de Vivienne, en suivant les instructions de la B.A.T.S et de Wendy. De boules de cristal en flèches d'or, les ondes magiques traversaient la moitié du monde, filant à la crête des vagues des océans atlantiques jusqu'à la banquise où elles crépitaient de pôle en pôle en affrontant le blizzard, pour porter de l'espoir.

On pouvait se parler, se voir, partager les nouvelles de la journée, même à des centaines de miles de distance, même depuis un tout petit pays au Nord jusqu'à un immense continent au Sud.

C'était mieux que l'éphémère message transmis par un Patronus ou que les conversations crachotantes qu'on pouvait avoir par cheminée.

Scorpius avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin pour cela. Ses parents étaient extrêmement fiers de lui.

Parfois, Albus venait au Manoir Malefoy et passait l'après-midi dans le salon tendu de velours vert et argent. Astoria ne se lassait pas de poser des questions sur les Souffleurs de Lumière et Drago écoutait en silence, ses yeux pâles posés sur le jeune homme.

Albus riait ou expliquait en faisant de grands gestes et le père de Scorpius retrouvait son enfant dans certaines expressions fugitives, dans la manière de repousser en arrière une mèche de cheveux ou la préférence pour un thé amer, dans le sourire tendre adressé à sa femme.

Son cœur se serrait, à la fois de tristesse et de reconnaissance.

 _Les choses avaient changé. Vraiment changé._

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour viendrait où il attendrait sur le perron, impatient, l'arrivée du fils d'Harry Potter.

Le monde, cependant, continuait de tourner lentement et le temps passait.

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés, déjà, depuis la nuit où Scorpius Malefoy avait donné son cœur à Albus Potter.

C'était l'hiver de nouveau et le train à vapeur roulait en ahanant à travers la campagne anglaise recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc.

Le menton dans la main, le jeune homme contemplait son reflet dans la vitre. Ses jambes étaient croisées l'une sur l'autre et le bout d'un de ses souliers tapotait impatiemment contre les lambris cirés du compartiment. Ses cheveux au blond si pâle étaient toujours lissés en arrière, faisant ressortir la délicatesse de ses traits, la moue pensive de ses lèvres, le nez hérité de son père, ses fins sourcils noirs toujours un peu froncés.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis l'époque où il remplissait quotidiennement des rapports pour le gouvernement. Un carnet de cuir brun était posé à côté de lui sur la banquette et une élégante plume de cygne à pointe d'or attendait dans l'encrier qu'il termine sa lettre pour le Ministre des Affaires Polaires, le seul à qui il répondait, maintenant.

Sur tous les membres de l'équipe descendue dans l'Axe, ils n'étaient plus que deux à vivre encore à la Tour d'Observation.

Matilda Musaraigne faisait à présent des recherches au fin fond de l'Afrique.

Gunter Von Wartbach avait pris sa retraite, sept ans auparavant. Il était revenu en Angleterre et gérait la fortune léguée par Poivre aux Elfes Libres. Il vivait chez son fils.

Christopher Cadwallader travaillait toujours à la Base d'Inlandsis. Il était reconnu pour ses travaux dans le monde minéral et avait même acquis une certaine renommée, mais ses démêlés avec l'effronté mini-monstre Koff faisaient toujours rire à ses dépens.

Vivienne Drake était retournée sur le bateau de son mari. Elle avait eu une petite fille et envoyait régulièrement des photos à ses anciens collègues. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu encore à identifier exactement l'espèce à laquelle appartenait le Capitaine Nero qu'on apercevait parfois à l'arrière-plan.

L'Antarctique, fidèle à lui-même, se laissait bercer par la mer profonde. La banquise soupirait et craquait dans la nuit boréale, les blizzards balayaient la plaine puis laissaient place à la lumière rose vaporeuse du soleil du bout du monde.

Les flocons, là-bas, avaient un goût légèrement sucré, comme s'ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils étaient tombés sous la forme d'une pluie de pétales de cerisier le jour où la Porte s'était refermée…

Le train ralentit et la locomotive s'arrêta avec une secousse qui se répercuta à travers les wagons, faisant dégringoler les bagages des filets.

\- Bibury, Cotswolds ! _Bibury_ ! _Bibury_ ! annonça le contrôleur d'une voix claironnante. "Deux minutes d'arrêt !"

Scorpius sursauta. Il rassembla ses affaires à la hâte, se fraya un passage dans le flot de voyageurs et sauta sur le quai juste à temps. Il frissonna en quittant la quiétude bienheureuse du train, remontant le col de son long manteau noir et enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une légère valise, mais il était encombré par la grosse boîte enturbannée qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Il sortit de la gare par le portillon et traversa la place après avoir laissé passer une guimbarde jaune qui tressautait en crachotant de petits nuages de fumée.

Le ciel était bleu pâle au-dessus des arbres gris dentelés de givre. Une neige épaisse était tombée sur le village et les alentours. Les toits inclinés des maisons, le bord des fenêtres et le petit pont de pierre étaient revêtus de blancheur moelleuse. Des traces de pas s'y creusaient dans tous les sens. Les empreintes d'un chien trottinaient le long de la rivière et un épagneul était au bout de la piste, en train d'aboyer après un chat qui faisait sa toilette d'un air supérieur, bien à l'abri derrière une fenêtre.

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit. Une chaude odeur de pain et d'amandes s'échappa avec une bouffée de voix joyeuses quand une dame en sortit, chargée de boîtes en papier glacé. Scorpius eut envie de s'arrêter, puis il pensa au gâteau qu'avait sûrement préparé Wendy et il accéléra, impatient d'arriver.

A travers les vitres à croisillons d'une boutique de modiste chatoyait la chaleur dorée de bougies juchées sur des chandeliers de cuivre. Une enseigne en forme de botte se balançait sous un toit pointu. Une cabine téléphonique était à moitié enfouie dans un tas de neige. Des tourterelles roucoulaient dans un pigeonnier ancien, blotties les unes contre les autres. Le long de la rue, des couronnes de houx et de boules rouges brillantes ornaient les portes.

Les maisons moldues alternaient avec les maisons magiques et toutes se ressemblaient. Des angelots de fer forgé étaient perchés au sommet des sapins dans certains salons et d'autres virevoltaient autour des lustres en tintinnabulant joyeusement. Un nain de jardin en poterie à l'air grognon criait _bonjour !_ d'une voix d'automate quand on passait devant lui et, plus loin, un elfe un peu éméché, avachi dans un potager, souhaitait de bonnes fêtes aux promeneurs.

En sortant du village en direction de la forêt de bouleaux, le jeune homme croisa un groupe de vieillards qui chantaient des cantiques de Noël. Certains étaient vêtus de houppelandes et d'autres de robes de sorciers, mais tous portaient la même écharpe de laine écarlate.

Peut-être le rêve d'Harry Potter de réunir les deux communautés se réaliserait plus tôt que la _Gazette_ de ce matin ne le laissait entendre…

Au panneau en bois gonflé qui indiquait _Rack Isle_ , Scorpius pressa le pas. Ses souliers vernis crissaient dans la neige et son haleine se condensait, un léger petit nuage fringant dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi.

Il suivit le bord de la rivière aux berges frangées de glace. L'eau d'un bleu sombre clapotait avec un bref éclat argenté au soleil d'hiver. De temps à autre, un paquet de neige tombait d'une branche avec un bruit étouffé. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, comme pour remplir ses poumons de la paix qui régnait sur la campagne anglaise.

Il avait perdu depuis longtemps le sentiment d'être "à la maison" lorsqu'il rentrait au Manoir Malefoy et, bien que la vie en Antarctique ne soit pas aussi dure qu'il se l'était imaginé, il aspirait au moment où son cœur se dilatait, heureux, enfin arrivé au port.

Il y était presque.

Pendant vingt-et-un jours, il serait _chez lui_.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une série d'empreintes et il sourit. La prothèse d'Albus laissait une marque plus nette et un peu plus profonde que les autres traces de pas et il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il se remit à marcher, cherchant du regard les silhouettes familières qui ne devaient pas être très loin dans le bois.

Comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il était sur le point de revoir ses deux amis d'enfance, les souvenirs des années passées refluaient dans son esprit comme des vagues sur une plage.

A leur mariage, il avait été le témoin d'Albus et s'était retrouvé assis à côté d'Harry Potter qui l'avait serré gravement dans ses bras en disant " _merci_ d'avoir ramené mon fils d'Antarctique". Ça avait été _très_ embarrassant.

Il se rappelait de Molly et Moira en train d'ergoter au-dessus du buffet de fruits de mer, d'un pâtissier français au bord de la crise de nerfs qui réparait les décorations en sucre de la pièce montée à grands coups de sortilèges saccadés, du vieil Arthur qui essayait de concilier tout le monde, du bras cassé d'un des jumeaux Philips qui avait bien failli tout gâcher : un des cousins Weasley avait eu la bonne idée d'initier les deux gamins moldus au vol sur balai juste avant la cérémonie.

Il sentait le parfum des roses de thé et il entendait bruisser la brise dans les entrelacs de lierre et les voilages, le pétillement joyeux des bulles de champagne et la musique nostalgique des gramophones. Des assiettes blanches s'empilaient à côté des coupes scintillantes sur les nappes damassées. Des globes de verre dans lesquels valsaient des carpes dorées flottaient dans les airs au-dessus des chaises de fer forgé et il révisait son discours avec un peu d'anxiété.

Il revoyait Wendy dans une robe de mousseline ivoirine qui cascadait sur les dalles de la cuisine du _Terrier_. Elle était belle et elle riait en pleurant à moitié. Hermione lui glissait une fleur d'ange dans les cheveux en murmurant des mots tendres.

Il n'oublierait jamais qu'Albus avait serré sa main, brièvement, comme pour se rassurer, avant de s'avancer sur le devant pour accueillir sa fiancée, tripotant nerveusement la cravate que Scorpius avait soigneusement nouée.

Le père de Wendy n'avait pas trouvé de temps entre deux rendez-vous pour assister au mariage de sa fille, alors c'était le vieux majordome Barrie dans son uniforme rutilant, le torse bombé et la moustache émue, qui avait accompagné la jeune femme au bout de l'allée sous les chapiteaux dressés dans le champ.

Scorpius avait retenu son souffle pendant toute la cérémonie. Il avait distribué des mouchoirs à droite et à gauche et applaudi à en avoir mal aux mains. Puis il s'était assuré que les admirateurs de Lily ne prenaient pas de photos en douce, que James ne buvait pas excessivement et qu'Albus mangeait une bouchée de temps en temps. Il avait surveillé les enfants du coin de l'œil, bavardé politique avec quelques ministres qui s'ennuyaient, empêché de justesse une catastrophe quand quelqu'un s'était aperçu que le _Ronflak Cornu_ de compagnie de Luna grignotait les toilettes des invités, consolé Ginny qui se désolait que son "petit garçon avait trop grandi", retrouvé les boucles d'oreilles d'une vieille dame de la _Haute Société_ et écopé d'un baiser poilu sur la joue qui lui avait donné des frissons. Il n'avait pas dansé, mais il s'était bien amusé.

A la fin, il avait les pieds tellement endoloris qu'il tenait à peine debout et il s'était écroulé de fatigue sur une chaise dès que le dernier invité avait quitté la noce.

Il faisait frais dans la pénombre bleutée de fin de nuit. Les criquets chantaient doucement dans le grand champ. Les roses embaumaient d'une odeur suave un peu surannée et, quelque part, un phonographe jouait encore, oublié.

\- _Le Tour de France… à diligence… vaut toutes les fééries…_

Albus et Wendy étaient partis depuis longtemps, dans une voiture choisie par les Philips mais modifiée magiquement par les Potter-Weasley.

Tout était paisible. Des bougies flottaient autour de lui, presque entièrement consumées. Les nappes étaient couvertes de miettes et de confettis. Au-dessus du chapiteau blanc crème, la voûte sombre se nuançait de cobalt et d'indigo, parsemée d'étoiles et de trainées de lumière argentée.

\- ça va ? avait demandé quelqu'un.

Scorpius avait eu un rire épuisé, un peu comme un éternuement, et c'était là qu'il s'était – enfin – mis à pleurer.

On lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, un peu gauchement, et il avait sangloté contre cette personne, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, pendant un moment indéfini.

Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi, il n'était plus très sûr. Ce dont il se souvenait ensuite, c'était d'avoir essuyé son visage rouge et gonflé avec un mouchoir en dentelle qui sentait la naphtaline et d'avoir levé les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était pelotonné contre le grand militaire balafré qui avait mené la mariée à l'autel.

\- ça va mieux ? avait demandé l'homme doucement, en souriant sous ses sourcils blonds broussailleux qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'un elfe de maison.

\- Hum, avait dit Scorpius en s'écartant, gêné. "Désolé. La fatigue, le stress… voilà."

\- Ya pas de mal, avait souri Barrie. "Après tout, un mariage, c'est un commencement, mais c'est aussi une fin."

Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et le jeune homme avait deviné que c'était à cause de larmes bravement retenues.

\- Ma petite demoiselle n'a plus besoin de moi, et ton ami se lance dans une aventure où tu n'as plus ta place. Mais tout ira bien. Tu verras. C'est parce que nous les aimons, que nous les laissons partir quand vient le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius avait hoché la tête.

\- Oui, avait-il murmuré.

Dans la forêt encapuchonnée de neige, le silence était toujours chargé des mêmes mots.

 _"Nous les aimons."_

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés, mais le jeune homme ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Les bribes d'une conversation joyeuse lui parvinrent. Il cligna des yeux, un peu ébloui par le givre qui miroitait en gouttes translucides le long des branches des arbres, tourna la tête.

\- Scooooo'pius ! cria une petite voix débordante de joie.

Le jeune homme lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait pour s'accroupir et tendre les mains, offrant un grand sourire au petit garçon en anorak rouge qui courait vers lui de toute la force de ses petites jambes, les pompons de son bonnet de lutin à rayures vertes dansant derrière lui.

\- Arthur ! Tu m'as manqué ! souffla-t-il en cueillant dans ses bras l'enfant qui venait de lui sauter au cou et l'étranglait à moitié.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! gazouilla le fils d'Albus et Wendy. "C'était bien, dans la monclofière? T'avais pas peur ?"

\- J'ai pris le bateau et ensuite le train, gloussa Scorpius. "Fais voir que je te regarde… comme tu as grandi ! Mais dis donc, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette dent ?"

\- Suis tombé çez Mamie. T'as vu mes bottes ? Elles sont _rouzes_ !

\- Et elles éclaboussent bien dans les flaques, compléta une voix amusée.

Le jeune homme se redressa sans lâcher le bambin et sourit à Wendy qui les contemplait, les mains dans les poches de sa pelisse, sa longue tresse châtaine sur l'épaule.

\- Me voilà, dit Scorpius.

Puis son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avec un battement sourd et profond, et la chaleur que l'on ressent seulement sur le seuil d'un foyer se répandit dans tout son corps.

\- Yo, dit Albus.

Ses yeux verts souriaient avec tendresse sous la masse de ses boucles sombres.

Le petit garçon se laissa glisser à terre et alla rejoindre sa mère dont il prit la main, comme s'il sentait obscurément l'émotion ambiante.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil et voulut trouver quelque chose de spirituel et de léger à dire, mais comme à chaque fois, son esprit se vida. Il hoqueta un petit rire et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son ami, agrippant le manteau qui sentait le savon au chèvrefeuille et le parchemin, submergé de reconnaissance.

Les bras d'Albus se refermèrent sur le dos mince du jeune homme et il ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer son cœur qui cognait douloureusement sous ses côtes.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, chuchota-t-il.

Et pendant un moment ils restèrent simplement comme ça, sans bouger, leurs souffles jumeaux embuant l'air froid de la forêt, alors que trois cent quarante-quatre jours de séparation s'effaçaient dans le silence lumineux.

Wendy souriait et essuyait ses yeux furtivement, tout en serrant très fort la main de l'enfant qui penchait la tête de côté, étonné.

Arthur avait quatre ans, un corps potelé en pleine santé et de mignonnes oreilles un peu décollées. Ses grands yeux innocents s'habillaient d'un gris-vert soyeux aux nuances mordorées, comme un reflet de pluie sur le jardin. Il avait hérité de la tignasse sombre des Potter, des joues rondes des Weasley, des longs cils et du nez en trompette de son père, du fin menton et de la bouche-cerise de sa mère. Quand il riait, on aurait dit que toutes les étoiles riaient avec lui. Ses petits doigts étaient sans cesse occupés et ses petons couraient très vite pour échapper au bain du soir.

Il était gourmand, coquin, câlin, charmant. Intrépide comme Wendy, sensible comme Albus, intrigué par le monde autour de lui, toujours désireux de comprendre, jamais lassé de découvrir.

Quand il venait en vacances à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule avec ses parents, on le trouvait dans la cuisine du _Terrier_ en train de lécher les casseroles de chocolat fondu, jetant des graines aux poules à pleines poignées, gribouillant des dessins devant la cheminée avec les crayons magiques qui se cachaient sous le canapé. Ou alors il était perché dans l'arbre-cabane en face de la maison des Potter, enroulait le fil d'un cerf-volant avec Harry, faisait la course avec Ginny sur son minuscule balai. Il trottinait dans le potager derrière Molly en babillant et la distrayait de ses soupirs au sujet des fiançailles de Lily avec un célèbre joueur de _Quidditch_ ou de l'énième remariage de Ron et Hermione. Après la sieste, Grand Arthur et Petit Arthur disparaissaient dans l'atelier pour farfouiller dans des caisses de vieux objets ensorcelés et n'en ressortaient qu'à l'heure du goûter, couverts de cambouis et de colle magique. La main parcheminée de l'arrière-grand-père serrait tendrement la menotte de l'enfant et Mr. Weasley ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant le miracle de la vie.

Le soir, Albus récupérait son fils recru de fatigue et le portait sur son épaule jusqu'au vieux lit en forme de barque. Wendy embrassait le garçonnet sur le front et allumait la veilleuse en lui souhaitant de bonnes aventures au Pays Imaginaire, puis ils s'en allaient en souriant.

Mais avant que ses parents n'aient pu refermer la porte, Arthur ouvrait un œil et, d'une voix qui n'était plus du tout ensommeillée, il réclamait une histoire.

Ses favorites étaient celles contenues dans les lettres de Scorpius. Il adorait les réentendre et sa chambre se remplissait de fééries à chaque fois : des baleines enchantées volaient gracieusement sur le plafond pailleté de constellations, une étoile facétieuse dansait autour de l'abat-jour avec une magicienne coiffée d'un chapeau de paille, des renards à queue de feu se roulaient sur la couette floconneuse en compagnie d'un mini-monstre en poil de yéti.

Ces récits mettaient en scène un aventurier au grand cœur, d'une intelligence redoutable et à l'humour décapant, appelé Terrence Swanson, qui arpentait l'Antarctique en compagnie d'un vieil elfe bougon et résolvait des mystères.

Arthur l'aimait d'autant plus que son deuxième prénom était le même que celui du héros.

Il ne faisait pas de lien avec l'une des photos de l'album d'école de ses parents, sur laquelle on voyait la salle commune de Gryffondor et un ado à lunettes qui venait de faire exploser un chaudron, un garçon blond assis à distance prudente d'un furet, une fille armée d'une batte de _Quidditch,_ ainsi qu'un autre élève de deuxième année, tiré par surprise de son bouquin, dont les cheveux noirs emmêlés retombaient en désordre sur ses yeux verts.

\- Papa ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et sourirent à l'enfant. Le bras d'Albus était toujours nonchalamment posé sur les épaules de Scorpius.

\- Oui, criquet ?

\- Il s'inquiète que tu ne veuilles pas lui rendre son parrain, dit Wendy gentiment. "C'est bon, Arthur, ils se sont retrouvés. Tu peux poser tes questions, maintenant."

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina.

\- Pas de question au sujet d'un cadeau, cependant, avertit encore sa maman.

Arthur eut une moue absolument adorable, jetant un regard d'envie vers la grosse boîte enturbannée tombée dans la neige, puis il secoua la tête et battit de ses longs cils soyeux.

\- T'as vu des pirates ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Non, dit Scorpius, un peu étonné. "Il n'y a pas de pirates en Antarctique. Les trésors qui s'y trouvent appartiennent au domaine scientifique, ça ne les intéresse pas."

\- Mais peut-être ils voudraient la poud'e qui fait voler les paplillons, suggéra l'enfant, un peu déçu.

\- James est venu pendant les vacances de Noël et il lui a farci la tête de ses démêlés avec les contrebandiers siciliens, soupira Albus.

\- Je vois, dit le jeune homme blond.

Il s'accroupit et ramassa la boîte ronde surmontée d'un gros nœud bleu, amusé par le regard fasciné qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Ah. Je crois bien que c'est ton nom sur ce paquet, Arthur, dit-il.

Le petit garçon fit un bond de joie et battit des mains, avant de se hausser sur la pointe de ses bottes pour chuchoter à sa mère "tu vois, j'te l'avais dit !"

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu le gâtes trop, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton plein d'affection.

Albus hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air aussi content que son fils qui se dépêchait de tirer sur le ruban.

\- Peut-être c'est un mamimal !

Arthur _adorait_ les animaux, comme tous les enfants de son âge, mais on lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas les prendre pour des peluches vivantes. La jambe en bois de Papa, évidemment, était la preuve que les créatures magiques n'étaient pas toujours aussi sympathiques que dans les livres d'images. On ne courait pas au-devant d'un chien (ou d'un loup) sans d'abord s'assurer qu'il était bonne patte, sans quoi les conséquences pouvaient être graves, comme en témoignaient les marques de griffures sur le visage du grand-oncle Bill. La balafre du crâne chauve de Grand-père Barrie vous rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher trop près des rivières : les crocodiles sont tatillons au sujet de leur territoire. Quant à la cicatrice au front de Papi Harry, à défaut de vous mettre en garde contre une bête à poil ou à plume, elle vous déconseillait de parler aux inconnus dans la rue – surtout ceux cachés sous un long manteau à capuche.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il était aussi tout à fait incapable de s'occuper d'un chiot ou d'un crapaud, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il pouvait faire. Pour le consoler, Albus l'emmenait souvent avec lui au travail et le laissait nourrir les porlocks ou brosser les Ethonans gardés en observation à l'Institut.

\- Quand j'auras six ans, maman a dit que j'pourras avoir un Boursouf, expliqua Arthur avec un gloussement heureux, tout en plongeant les mains dans la boîte pour extirper son cadeau des plis du papier de soie froissé.

\- J'y veillerai, dit Scorpius. "Mais sinon je peux aussi te ramener un toucan invisible ou un lézard-libellule, si tu veux, à moins que ta mère ne me menace d'un coup de batte."

Il s'était tourné vers Wendy en s'attendant à une tape ou à une riposte, mais la plaisanterie tomba à plat. La jeune femme venait d'hoqueter de surprise.

\- Oh. C'est un _dragon_ , dit l'enfant, surpris, au même moment. Il leva ses grands yeux vers son père, un peu inquiet. "Mais c'est pas un dragon messant comme çui qu'ya manzé ta jambe, hein, papa ?"

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un dragon. C'était plutôt un drôle de chat, noir et bourru, avec de petites ailes de chauve-souris et une queue en forme d'as de pique. Il avait une grosse tête ronde souriante et des yeux en verre étonnement expressifs, un collier rouge autour du cou auquel pendait une clochette d'argent et des coussinets de feutrine sous les pattes.

Albus pressa gentiment la main de sa femme, puis il s'accroupit dans la neige à côté de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Non, je suis sûr que celui-ci est très gentil. Il a seulement besoin d'être apprivoisé. Un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, je te raconterai l'histoire d'un dragon qui était mon ami.

Arthur mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comme le faisait sa mère quand elle réfléchissait.

\- C'est quoi, "applivoisé" ?

Son père hésita, puis il pouffa de rire.

\- C'est… demande à ton parrain.

\- Eh, c'est _toi_ , l'éthologue !

\- Ouais, mais je suis sûr que tu connais une bonne histoire sur ce thème.

Scorpius hocha gravement la tête.

\- Oui, en effet. Les Français m'en ont raconté une, cet été, quand on a fait le programme d'échange des Bases. Je suis certain qu'elle te plaira beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'enfant, soulagé de voir que ses deux amis semblaient plus détendus.

Le givre aux branches grêles des bouleaux scintillait doucement aux rayons du soleil.

\- Y a un petit garçon comme moi, dedans ? demanda Arthur avec intérêt.

\- En effet. Il y a aussi un renard, une étoile – enfin, un astéroïde, plutôt – et une rose.

\- ça a l'air tout à fait adorable, dit Wendy d'une voix légèrement enrouée. "Est-ce qu'il y aussi de la baston ?"

\- Non, soupira Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rassuré ? demanda Albus à son fils.

\- Voui, répondit le garçonnet.

Il considéra de nouveau la peluche, puis colla un gros baiser sur la truffe en cuir noir.

\- Je vas t'applivoiser, chuchota-t-il au petit dragon de fourrure qui le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? rappela Wendy.

\- Merci, Sco'pius, claironna joyeusement l'enfant.

Et il se mit à courir tout autour de la clairière avec son nouveau cadeau, soulevant un poudroiement de neige scintillante.

\- On dirait Crocmou, dit lentement Albus.

\- C'était supposé être une panthère ailée, protesta Scorpius.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit ensuite Wendy.

\- ça vient _vraiment_ d'Antarctique, cette peluche ? demanda son mari, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Mais non, benêt, dit-il avec ironie. "Je l'ai acheté sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de prendre le train, au _Merveilleux Emporium de Mr. Magorium_. C'est le magasin dans la rue qui fait l'angle avec la boutique de ton oncle. Ne me dis pas que vous n'y êtes jamais allés ! C'est le paradis, pour les gosses."

\- On finit toujours par oublier Al à la librairie quand on va faire les courses, pouffa Wendy en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux au jeune homme qui passait une main dans ses boucles sombres en prétendant de pas être concerné.

\- Papa, tu fais un bonhomme de neige, réclama l'enfant en revenant et en se pendant au bras de son père.

\- Papa, tu fais un bonhomme de neige _s'il te plaît_ , corrigea Wendy.

\- Si te plaît. Pour montrer à Sco'pius !

\- Les siens sont pas mal non plus, tu sais, dit Albus en se laissant entraîner, non sans adresser un clin d'œil moqueur à son ami. "Je me rappelle d'un quadrupède en flotte gelée qui avait flanqué une frousse pas possible à "Bobbie" Abbot..."

\- Ne ressors pas d'aussi vieilles histoires, je pourrais me mettre à déterrer quelques souvenirs gênants, riposta l'agent du gouvernement avec ironie.

Wendy pouffa.

\- Vous deux, franchement… c'est comme si on était de retour à Poudlard, dès que tu es là depuis cinq minutes !

Scorpius eut un sourire triste.

\- Mais nous n'avons plus quatorze ans et Terrence est parti, murmura-t-il, presque malgré lui.

Wendy lui prit le bras et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme blond.

\- C'était très long pour nous aussi, dit-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Son haleine s'élevait régulièrement dans l'air froid. Il suivait des yeux la paire qui courait derrière le bonhomme de neige en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette, trois branchettes lui poussant sur le crâne comme des épis mal coiffés.

Albus finit par s'affaler, à bout de souffle, et se laissa tomber dans la blancheur moelleuse de la forêt, les bras en croix. Arthur vint s'assurer qu'il allait bien et se débattit en criant de joie quand son père l'attrapa par surprise et se mit à le chatouiller.

Scorpius avait esquissé un geste, mais s'était ravisé en voyant que tout allait bien.

\- Que disent les médicomages ? marmonna-t-il.

Wendy se détacha de lui.

\- Qu'il _pourrait_ vivre encore vingt ans.

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle détourna la tête.

\- Mais quand tu repartiras, ils diront soudain qu'il s'est affaibli, qu'il… C'est tellement cruel ! Je voudrais tant que tu puisses venir ou rester ici sans… sans que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Scorpius ferma les yeux un instant.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle n'osait pas formuler à haute voix. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que chaque fois que les vingt-un jours accordés par les Souffleurs s'écoulaient, une année était réduite sur le temps qu'il restait à Albus.

Mais Scorpius ne pouvait se résigner à ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Et _lui_ , qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? murmura-t-il, parce que la réponse à cette question était ce qui l'aidait à ne pas se noyer dans sa culpabilité.

Wendy sourit, même si ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle rabattit en arrière une mèche châtaine qui lui frôlait le visage et prit une expression courageuse.

\- Tu le connais. Il dit que chaque minute passée à s'inquiéter est une minute qui n'est pas passée à vivre. Alors il continue d'emmener ses élèves sur le terrain et ensuite il fait glousser Arthur de rire en lui racontant comment il s'est fait poursuivre par un Grapcorne enragé.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé, puis leva ses yeux gris soyeux et rencontra le regard tourterelle du jeune homme, posé sur elle comme pour la supplier de pardonner.

-C'est grâce à toi, dit-elle fermement. "Je ne pourrais _jamais_ assez te remercier. Alors arrête de te considérer comme un égoïste. Reviens toujours, Scorpius, chaque fois que les Souffleurs le permettent. Toutes ces années que nous avons obtenues… c'est _grâce à toi_. Ce serait injuste de ne pas les partager…"

Elle renifla, mais ça n'empêcha pas la larme qui venait de déborder de venir se perdre au coin de son sourire.

Scorpius hocha le menton, la gorge nouée. Il fit un mouvement, comme s'il allait parler, ou peut-être toucher la joue de la jeune femme, mais fut interrompu par le retour d'Arthur.

\- Tu l'as vu ? pépia l'enfant surexcité, en sautillant autour de son parrain. "Il s'est sauvé, il a eu peur de mon dragon applivoisé !"

\- Je l'ai vu, dit le jeune homme blond. "Je trouve qu'il ressemblait singulièrement à un certain bonhomme de neige qui hante la banquise..."

\- Olaf ! cria Arthur, les yeux brillants. "Papa m'a dit qu'il l'a fait pour maman quand ils étaient avec toi à l'Antar-tique !"

\- Ah, _Olaf_ , c'était donc ça. Maintenant que je sais ça, on devrait pouvoir l'empêcher nous voler nos carottes.

\- Des carottes qui poussent dans ton jardin, comme çé Grand-mère Weasley ?

Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Des glaçons qui ressemblent à des carottes. On les sort du sol pour pouvoir apprendre des choses sur la Terre. Mais Olaf n'a pas l'air de faire la différence.

Arthur réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu devrais mett'e un épouvantail, comme le monsieur fou qui habite à côté de çé Mamie.

Albus faillit s'étouffer en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Je crois qu'on a déjà dit qu'il s'appelait M. Lovegood et qu'il était juste très vieux, c'est pour ça qu'il ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il dit, rectifia Wendy en lançant un coup d'œil d'avertissement à son mari.

Elle se pencha pour renouer l'écharpe du garçonnet et son manteau s'entrouvrit un peu. Scorpius leva un sourcil en apercevant la bosse sous son pull en cashmere rose.

\- Hum, dit Albus en frottant sa nuque d'un air un peu embarrassé. "Euh, oui. On voulait te l'annoncer ce soir. C'est pour mai."

\- C'est une petite sœur qui fait dodo dans le ventre de maman, expliqua fièrement Arthur avant de repartir en courant, sa peluche sous le bras, à la poursuite du bonhomme de neige qui avait commis l'erreur de revenir pointer sa tête en forme de navet entre deux arbres.

\- Il est plein d'énergie, commenta platement son parrain.

\- Il parait que ça ne va qu'en augmentant, et avec encore plus de bêtises, soupira comiquement Albus.

\- Sa dernière lubie, c'est de se teindre les cheveux en bleu comme le petit Remus, ajouta Wendy en riant. "Je vais peut-être le laisser faire, mais seulement pour son anniversaire. Ah, en parlant de Remus, tu sais qu'il entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? Comme le temps passe vite !"

\- On était encore à l'école quand Teddy s'est marié, il avait fallu une permission de sortie exceptionnelle…

Il y eut un instant de silence amusé et ému, dans lequel flotta le nom de Terrence.

Arthur et Olaf jouaient à cache-cache entre les arbres gris. Le petit dragon de fourrure noire était à moitié étranglé par le bras du petit garçon et ses pattes se balançaient dans le vide, frôlant parfois un monticule de neige. Malgré tout, la gueule de la peluche semblait sourire béatement.

Albus eut un petit rire de gorge, puis se tourna vers l'agent du gouvernement pour demander des nouvelles de la Tour d'Observation. Wendy voulut savoir qui s'occupait de la Citrouille et si les plans qu'elle avait envoyés étaient bien arrivés. Scorpius se fit un plaisir de répondre à leurs questions, tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement au bord de la rivière argentée, tout en gardant un œil sur le petit garçon farceur et son compagnon de jeu inattendu.

\- Si ce que disait Calcifer est vrai, alors la Porte s'ouvrira de nouveau dans trois ans, conclut le jeune homme blond en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. "Je ferai partie de l'expédition, bien sûr. Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?"

\- Un peu de ces cailloux qui flottaient dans les airs, dit Wendy avec un claquement de doigts. "Ça me sera utile pour mon projet."

\- Elle compte bien aller explorer la face cachée de la Lune. Je ne sais pas qui lui a fourré cette idée dans la tête, mais si je l'attrape…

Scorpius ignora superbement la menace. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son long manteau sombre et l'agita en direction de sa valise pour que le bagage les suive, en profitant pour attirer à lui son chapeau dont il se coiffa crânement.

\- Et toi ? insista-t-il, levant son regard gris sous le rebord de feutre noir. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je te ramène de l'Axe ?"

Albus se contenta de sourire tranquillement.

\- Reviens sain et sauf, ça suffira.

Wendy hocha gravement le menton.

Scorpius toussota pour cacher son émotion.

\- Et que dit le Ministère de ce projet de véhicule lunaire ? s'enquit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Dans la forêt revêtue de blancheur, le bonhomme de neige faisait ses adieux à l'enfant coiffé d'un bonnet rouge à pompons.

\- Oh, Papa est à fond, même si la paperasse l'ennuie d'avance. Et les vieux du _Département des Mystères_ ne tiennent plus en place, ils échafaudent des théories encore plus abracadabrantes que le père de Luna, se plaignit Albus, même si un éclat amusé brillait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Mais il n'est pas question de partir avant que les enfants ne soient en âge d'aller à Poudlard, ajouta Wendy en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Est-ce que vous av-

Scorpius s'interrompit avec une exclamation de surprise quand Arthur lui sauta dans le dos, s'accrochant comme un petit singe aux pans de son long manteau.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'écria le petit garçon en frottant son nez rougi et reniflant sur l'épaule de son parrain qui grimaça devant l'air narquois d'Albus. "On va goûter ? J'ai faim !"

\- Oui, rit Wendy. "Ça va te plaire, j'ai fait un gâteau, Scorpius."

\- Ouf, grommela le jeune homme. "Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais me proposer des toasts beurrés et des sardines."

\- On peut ouvrir une boîte de conserve, si tu veux, proposa le père d'Arthur, tout en décrochant son fils de son perchoir et en le posant dans la neige.

\- Non merci, dit Scorpius avec un frisson.

Son filleul lui prit la main et se mit à sautiller gaiment à côté de lui sur le chemin, babillant à tort et à travers sur les bonhommes de neige, Terrence Swanson, l'école et les créatures magiques, son sujet favori. Albus enlaça Wendy et ils les suivirent tranquillement.

A travers les bouleaux élancés, les premières maisons apparurent, nichées dans la neige. Les cheminées sur leurs toits pointus laissaient échapper de légères spirales de fumée bleutée et la clarté chaude aux fenêtres donnait envie d'aller se pelotonner au coin du feu avec une bonne tasse de thé.

L'air était craquant, il avait un goût de cannelle, d'orange et de clou de girofle.

\- Un jour, moi, je vas aller à l'Antar-tique et je vas jouer avec les renards, dit Arthur très sérieux.

\- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça Scorpius, tout aussi sérieusement.

\- Mon dragon, il viendra aussi et il me plotégera si y'a des messants pirates.

Le jeune homme blond sourit et ébouriffa les boucles sombres du petit garçon.

\- Avoir un dragon avec soi, c'est toujours une bonne idée, dit-il. "Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler ?"

La clochette d'argent au collier rouge tintinnabula joyeusement quand Arthur leva le doudou pour l'examiner de plus près, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis gloussa de plaisir.

\- Je vas l'appeler Copain. Viens, Copain, on va à l'Antar-tique. On s'envole ! Deuxième étoile à d'oite et pis tout d'oit jusqu'au matin !

Il lança la peluche en l'air et celui-ci déploya ses ailes dans un son cristallin. L'enfant s'éloigna en courant vers le petit pont de pierre, les bras étendus, ses bottes crissant dans la neige, le dragon de fourrure noire virevoltant à ses côtés.

\- C'est de la magie instinctive, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Albus, pétrifié.

\- C'est de la magie instinctive, confirma doucement Wendy en glissant sa main dans celle de son mari.

La lumière de fin d'après-midi chatoyait au bord des toits perlés de givre. Au loin, un clocher sonnait. La nuit montait lentement sur l'horizon et le ciel se teintait de mauve et d'or derrière les silhouettes sombres des arbres. Des tourterelles picoraient en roucoulant sur la fontaine gelée.

Arthur et le dragon se confiaient des secrets au-dessus du ruisseau gelé.

Tout était paisible.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il fait de la magie, dit Scorpius en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

Et il savoura sans arrière-pensée le sentiment qui le remplissait tout entier à cet instant.

Il était parfaitement heureux.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir participé à cette aventure !_**

 ** _Et... restez dans le coin, il y aura peut-être un bonus pour vous remercier de votre merveilleux soutien jusqu'au bout... ^^_**


	29. BONUS

**_Ils vous manquent déjà ? A moi aussi…_**

 ** _On se retrouvera, parce que je compte bien (cette année ou la suivante… quand j'aurais fini de traduire "les Souffleurs" en anglais…) revenir avec de nouvelles histoires !_**

 ** _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le chili à la fin de la semaine de révisions de Terrence ? De quelle tempête se souvenait Wendy ? Pourquoi Albus et Scorpius étaient-ils seuls dans cette tombe ? Quand les trois autres ont-ils compris que Crocmou était toujours en vie ? Un one-shot ? Leur septième année, le stage au Brésil, à ne pas manquer !_**

 **Et puis voici, en bonus ou en preview, quelques extraits de la prochaine (longue) HP fic !**

* * *

Ce premier septembre était froid et humide. Une bruine grise diluait les colonnes de fumée qui s'élevaient au-dessus des toits de Londres et laissait des coulées sombres sur les murs de brique.

A la gare, les gens s'éborgnaient et s'éclaboussaient en manipulant leurs parapluies luisants. Des gamins jouaient à sauter dans les flaques. Une vieille dame grommelait sous son chapeau en plastique pailleté de gouttes, tout en fouillant dans son cabas pour donner une poignée de caramels à son petit-fils.

\- Heureusement, dans le train vous serez au sec, dit Drago Malefoy d'un ton morne, en s'écartant juste à temps pour ne pas être arrosé par la gouttière qui s'était mis à déborder au-dessus du panneau _Voie 9 ¾_.

Il rectifia machinalement le col de sa redingote noire, changea sa canne à pommeau d'argent de main et sourit à la petite fille qui tortillait nerveusement ses tresses rousses pendant que sa mère lui boutonnait le haut de son gilet.

\- Tout ira bien, Euphrosine, dit-il gentiment.

\- Et si les autres filles de ma chambre trouvent que je suis bizarre ? s'inquiéta la gamine en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez piqueté de son.

\- Elles auront affaire à moi, assura l'homme avec un éclair de colère dans ses yeux gris d'acier.

Wendy Potter soupira.

\- Je crois que ce que M. Malefoy veut dire, c'est qu'elles ne vont _pas_ te trouver bizarre, dit-elle en ébouriffant la frange épaisse de sa fille. "Tu devras sûrement faire des efforts, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elles ne veuillent pas être amies avec toi."

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, confirma gravement Drago. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs, les lissa en arrière avec sa moue habituelle. "Hum. Mais si quelqu'un te manque de respect, n'hésite pas à m'écrire."

\- Oui, écris plus souvent que ton frère, dit Wendy. "Et ne nous envoie pas que des dessins ou des partitions."

La petite fille pouffa et son visage anguleux se détendit un peu.

\- Je vous ferai de _vraies_ lettres, promit-elle. "Avec la date et mon nom, comme il faut. Et je vous raconterai tout !"

Sa mère sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Sois courageuse, écoute tes professeurs et ne démonte rien avant de demander la permission. J'ai mis ta boîte à outils au fond de ta malle."

Euphrosine se blottit contre l'épaule de la femme, respirant l'odeur douce des cheveux châtains ramassés en un vague chignon par une barrette.

\- J'ai fait préparer un atelier pour toi au Manoir, dit Drago avec un léger frémissement de narines pour cacher sa propre émotion. "Tu pourras faire autant de mécanique magique que tu le souhaites pendant les vacances."

La fillette se détacha de sa mère et fronça un sourcil.

\- Papa et toi, vous ne serez pas revenus à Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

Wendy secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son mari.

\- Non, ma chérie, je ne pense pas. Papi et Mamie resteront chez Oncle James après le gala à l'ambassade et Tante Lily ne peut pas vous garder, avec le bébé qui vient de naître. Arthur ira peut-être chez un copain, mais sinon les Malefoy se font une joie de vous avoir.

Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Enfin, tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de revenir, si tes amies restent aussi à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago se racla la gorge.

\- Ce serait dommage de manquer le sapin des Malefoy, cependant. Nous avons le plus grand et le plus bel arbre de Noël du comté, dit-il d'un ton un peu guindé qui fit glousser la mère et la fille.

\- Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie que vous veniez, chuchota Wendy d'un air complice.

Euphrosine acquiesça, mais elle lança un regard anxieux en direction de son père.

Albus Potter était debout à quelques pas, de dos dans son long manteau sombre trop chaud pour la saison. La bruine pailletait ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et le collier de barbe qui cachait un peu la maigreur de ses joues. Des cernes profonds creusaient son visage pâle, mais il souriait à l'adolescent mince et grave qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour prendre soin de ta sœur ? conclut-il doucement.

\- Oui, papa, dit le garçon en s'efforçant d'empêcher son menton de trembler.

Albus tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur, souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent hésita, puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Laisse-moi aller avec vous, supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, fermant les yeux très fort pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder. "Il n'y a pas que Scorpius, moi non plus je n'…"

Albus étouffa le reste des paroles dans une étreinte ferme mais pleine de tendresse. Il posa un baiser sur la tête frémissante de son fils.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. "Tout ira bien, criquet, je le sais."

Mais Arthur Terrence Potter ne voulait pas entendre ces mots-là, parce qu'il savait _pourquoi_ son père s'en allait en Antarctique.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Dans l'idée, on termine ici la saga d'Albus et en même temps on peut la commencer si on n'a jamais lu la trilogie du dragon. Enfin, j'espère. Dans ma tête, pour l'instant, c'est un grand bourdonnement d'idées en vrac, inspirées de "The Thief Lord" majoritairement, alors n'hésitez pas à donner les vôtres - si vous approuvez du projet..._**

 ** _Encore merci de m'avoir accompagnée et encouragée jusque là !_**

 ** _On se retrouve dans LES MANGEURS D'OMBRES._**


End file.
